Vindicated
by Mila B
Summary: Ginny luta ao lado dos rebeldes contra o governo tirano. Por ironia do destino, ela cai nas mãos do rei a quem jurou vingança pela morte do irmão. Conseguirá ela manter seus ideais? Universo Alternativo.
1. She's a Rebel

**Vindicated**

**Sinopse: **Ginny luta ao lado dos rebeldes contra o governo tirano, mas quando ela cai nas mãos do rei, conseguirá ela manter seus ideais?

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa história pertencem à Warner Bros e à J. K. Rowling.

**Sobre a Fic: **Baseada na música _She's a Rebel, _Green Day; e _Vindicated_, Dashboard Confessional.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - She's a Rebel**

Ginevra Weasley não era uma menina normal. Desde muito pequena, agia diferente de qualquer outra garota. Não gostava de brincadeiras femininas e detestava que a tratassem como a garotinha frágil e delicada que aparentava ser.

Mas pelo contrário, era pequena, mas ágil, e cheia de uma energia que a instigava a subir em árvores, arranjar brigas com os garotos de sua idade ou até mais velhos e correr solta de pés descalços sempre que podia.

Talvez fosse pela influência dos seis irmãos mais velhos, ou talvez porque também não levava uma vida normal.

Arthur Weasley era líder da resistência contra o governo tirano ao qual a Inglaterra estava submetida, e a pequena Weasley vivia em um constante clima de guerra, perigo e medo.

Desde cedo, Arthur ensinava os filhos a lutar, e a caçula observava os ensinamentos do pai com olhinhos cobiçosos. Em sua ingenuidade infantil, via aquilo como uma brincadeira, e também queria brincar com o pai.

Os governantes não sabiam, mas os rebeldes escondiam-se muito mais perto do que eles imaginavam, na longa floresta que cobria quase todo o território das terras do grande rei. Diziam ser assombrada, mas isso era o que os rebeldes queriam que eles pensassem, então cuidavam para manter o mito vivo, assustando os viajantes, e matando os eventuais soldados do rei que ali se aventuravam, e a superstição era o suficiente para mantê-los longe.

Ginny vivia livre na floresta. Não havia muitas garotas vivendo com os rebeldes, a maioria era mandada longe do perigo. Mas Arthur não tinha para onde mandar Ginny, então resolvera ficar com a filha, e quando percebera toda a vitalidade e habilidade que ela ostentava, soube que ela seria tão valorosa quanto qualquer homem, e prometera ensiná-la assim que ela fosse capaz de brandir uma espada.

Com sete anos, ela já sabia mais do que muitos garotos. Arco e flecha era sua especialidade, mesmo que ainda estivesse muito longe de ser uma boa arqueira. Também já tinha noções de luta corporal básica.

"Mantenha seus olhos focados no inimigo. Eles revelarão qual o próximo movimento que ele fará." Explicou Arthur enquanto observava Ginny treinar com um garoto de oito anos, as margens de um rio.

O menino moveu-se rápido e chutou Ginny na boca do estômago. A menina foi ao chão, segurando a barriga com as duas mãos, mas no lugar de chorar, ela estreitou os olhos castanhos que fulguraram em fúria e deu um pulo, jogando-se sobre o garoto de cabelos pretos.

Arthur riu da impulsividade da filha. Ela era impaciente nas lutas, e precisava melhorar isso. As duas crianças agora rolavam pelo chão, emboladas e suadas.

"Já chega por hoje." Disse Arthur elevando a voz. O menino parou e Ginny se levantou, depois de dar mais um soco no nariz dele. Não arrancou sangue, mas o garoto lacrimejou.

"Você pode ir, Harry. Vá cuidar dos cavalos." Ordenou Arthur, e o menino assentiu rápido, e correu para longe.

Arthur virou-se para a filha que respirava aceleradamente, de punhos fechados.

"Você precisa aprender a ter paciência, minha querida. Não deixe o inimigo irritá-la. O ódio a tornará cega; precisa ter calma, frieza para discernir qual o melhor movimento."

Ginny olhou para o pai e fitou-o longamente, como se tentasse entender aquelas palavras. Calma não era uma palavra que combinava com uma luta, mas ela sabia que o pai era experiente. O melhor entre todos os rebeldes.

"Agora vá brincar." Ele ordenou, e Ginny saiu correndo.

Aos doze anos, Ginny já era a melhor entre os jovens de mesma idade. Era a única garota que também treinava entre os meninos, e os adultos ficavam impressionados com o que ela já podia fazer.

Depois de alguns anos, ficou claro que os revoltosos escondiam-se na floresta, e muitos confrontos aconteciam dentro dela. O que era uma grande vantagem para Arthur e seus homens, pois estavam em seu território, jogando segundo as suas regras. E os soldados acabam sempre por se retirar.

Ginny ainda não participara de nenhuma das tantas batalhas travadas entre os rebeldes e os soldados do Rei, mas sempre ficava escondida em alguma árvore, flechando os inimigos, cuidando a retaguarda dos aliados. E nunca errava uma só flechada. Com o tempo, relatos sobre a habilidade do misterioso arqueiro tomariam conta das histórias contadas entre os soldados do rei.

Aos quinze, Ginny já lutava contra o próprio Arthur, em seus treinos, e ele repassava a ela os mais valorosos ensinamentos.

"Você nunca terá tanta força quanto um soldado, mas você é pequena e ágil, use isso a seu favor. Use a força dele para vencer." Disse Arthur, desferindo um golpe pesado de espada na direção da filha.

Ginny ergueu a espada e segurou o golpe, mas Arthur forçava mais o metal para baixo, e ela caiu de joelhos, tentando manter a espada erguida, enquanto seus braços doíam pela força que fazia.

"Use a inteligência, seja mais esperta que a força bruta." Disse Arthur, empurrando mais a espada contra a de Ginny.

A ruiva tentou pensar rapidamente, e viu que o pai, naquela posição, deixava as pernas desprotegidas. Ela rapidamente jogou o corpo para trás, enquanto dava uma meia lua. Suas pernas cocharam-se contra as do pai, e ele acabou caindo de lado no chão. Ginny suspirou mitigada quando seus braços relaxaram; mas não parou para pensar em seu alívio, levantou-se como uma gata selvagem e apontou a espada para a garganta do pai. Arthur sorriu orgulhoso.

Aos dezoito, a cabeça de Ginny já estava a prêmio. A de todos os Weasleys, na verdade. A família liderava os ataques ao rei, e quando Rei Lucius caiu, e o herdeiro dele subiu ao trono, os rebeldes pensaram que seria fácil derrubar o governo. Mas Ginny discordava, pois os rebeldes também tiveram uma grande perda naquele dia.

Ela ainda conseguia se lembrar com clareza daquela tarde sangrenta.

Arthur estava treinando com Ginny, luta corporal, sem espadas, quando um dos rebeldes correu de encontro aos dois. Era um dos vigias e, ofegante, disse algo que já era esperado depois que os rebeldes tiveram a audácia de matar os líderes indicados pelo rei às provinciais mais distantes da Inglaterra. Ginny participara das tocaias, e apesar de não ter gostado de matar as mulheres e escravos que acompanhavam as comitivas, sabia que em uma guerra, inocentes também morriam. Ela não seria poupada se caísse nas mãos do inimigo, por ser uma mulher.

"O exército se aproxima. Nunca vi tantos soldados reunidos. Centenas deles!" Exclamou o rapaz, soando assustado.

"Avise os outros." Ordenou Arthur e olhou para a filha. "Prepare-se para batalha, Ginny. Será a maior que já participou."

Ginny assentiu e correu para pegar sua espada e seu arco e flecha. Os rebeldes já corriam de um lado para o outro, preparando-se, e outros, dispersos pela grande floresta, precisavam ser avisados. Ao longe, ela escutou a corneta de guerra do exército inimigo.

"Ginny!"

Ela se virou e viu Harry correndo em sua direção. Ele a abraçou com força, mal permitindo que ela respirasse.

"Prometa-me que estará viva até o final do dia." Ele pediu ainda segurando-a com força.

"Eu ficarei bem, Harry. Mantenha-se vivo também." Pediu com ternura, e ele a soltou, fitando-a diretamente nos olhos. Ginny sorriu e acariciou a bochecha dele.

Adorava aquele homem. Harry era honrado, justo e amável, além de um ótimo guerreiro, quase insuperável na espada. Ginny ainda socava-o com facilidade no nariz quando eles treinavam juntos, mas ela suspeitava que fosse porque ele se distraída admirando-a. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou docemente. Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos alaranjados dela. Ele sempre temia perdê-la antes de cada confronto.

"Hoje à noite, estaremos comemorando." Afirmou Ginny, com um otimismo que só ela possuía.

A vantagem que os rebeldes tinham era o ataque surpresa. Os arqueiros ficavam escondidos nas árvores e desestabilizavam a fronte do exército com a primeira enxurrada de flechas. Enquanto os primeiros homens caíam, os rebeldes atacavam com espadas em punho.

Daquela vez não seria diferente. Mas o problema é que eram muitos homens, e derrubar os primeiros com flechas não mudaria muita coisa. Ginny poderia ficar a luta inteira em cima de uma árvore atirando, mas eles não tinham tantas flechas quanto gostariam, então eventualmente os arqueiros precisavam descer para a batalha.

Ginny observou, deitada de bruços sobre um galho grosso de uma árvore, o exército do rei se aproximar. Lucius Malfoy e o filho, Draco Malfoy, estavam à frente, montados em seus cavalos. Estavam em uma parte não tão densa da floresta e os soldados pareciam distraídos, talvez não esperando que os rebeldes os atacassem em um local não tão longe da entrada da floresta.

A ruiva mirou a flecha diretamente no pescoço desprotegido de Lucius. Mais um pouco e ele entraria ao seu alcance. Por um momento, permitiu-se admirar o herdeiro do reino. Era um jovem de no máximo vinte anos, loiro e alto como o pai, mas Ginny não achou que ele parecesse como um verdadeiro guerreiro. Tinha uma pose aristocrática demais e aparentava mais como um lorde metido a besta, sem habilidades para uma batalha.

Ela volveu a visão a Lucius, e seus dedos formigaram segundos antes que ela pudesse atirar a flecha. Mas um dos rebeldes cometeu o erro que poderia ser o motivo da vitória do rei Lucius. Uma flecha foi disparada antes da hora, ela zuniu pelo ar, fazendo todos prenderem a respiração.

Quando a flecha caiu perto do cavalo de Lucius, Ginny sabia que o elemento surpresa estava arruinado. Olhou para o lado e viu um arqueiro jovem, que ainda não participara de nenhuma luta tremendo, de olhos arregalados. Ele encontrou os olhos de Ginny, e ela identificou a terrível culpa que ele sentia.

"Desculpe." Ela pôde ler o movimento dos lábios dele.

"Ataquem!" Comandou Arthur de algum ponto escondido. Os soldados já tinham as armas empunhadas e de repente, centenas de rebeldes surgiram por detrás de árvores e arbustos.

Os homens avançaram uns contra os outros. Lucius e o filho sabiamente se mantiveram longe do alcance dos arqueiros, então Ginny começou a investir contra os soldados que avançavam contra os revoltosos.

Sangue começava a manchar a terra e o som de espadas se chocando e homens gritando reverberavam nos ouvidos de Ginny, eram os sons da morte. Ela mantinha a retaguarda dos irmãos e do pai, mas era difícil manter-se atenta a sete pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

Arthur se distanciou e começou a lutar contra Lucius. As flechas não alcançariam lá, então ela voltou à vigilância dos irmãos.

Fred e George como sempre lutavam juntos, completando-se. Era difícil derrubar aqueles dois, então não eram sua maior preocupação. Correu os olhos em busca de Percy, que era o menos habilidoso com a espada entre os sete.

O coração de Ginny pulou ao vê-lo ser encurralado por dois soldados enormes, que o desarmaram, fazendo-o cair de costas no chão. Ginny rapidamente preparou duas flechas de uma só vez, mas antes que pudesse lançá-las, alguém a puxou pelo pé, e o arco em suas mãos caiu.

"Não!" Ela gritou desesperada ao ver o irmão receber um duro golpe de espada, e cair morto como tantos outros. "Percy..."

Furiosa, virou-se para ver quem era o desgraçado que ainda tentava puxá-la pelo calcanhar. Era um soldado estúpido, de dentes amarelados e podres. Ele sorriu maliciosamente quando Ginny o fulminou com o olhar.

"Descobri seu esconderijo, gracinha." Ele falou e conseguiu subir no tronco, ainda segurando Ginny.

"Que falta de sorte a sua." Rosnou ela.

Ginny segurou-se no tronco e girou o corpo, fazendo o homem se desequilibrar e cair, mas sem soltá-la. Ficou dependurada no tronco, com o grandalhão a segurando pelas pernas.

"Solte-me, seu desgraçado!" Gritou, e chutou-o no nariz. Sangue aflorou do nariz dele e ele finalmente a soltou.

Ginny voltou a atenção novamente para a batalha e acabou se desequilibrando e caindo ao ver uma espada trespassando o coração de Fred. George subitamente perdeu os movimentos, ficando parado, olhando para o gêmeo morto, com os olhos desfocados e o queixo caído.

Ginny socou o soldado que se recuperava da queda e pegou a espada dele. Correu para perto do irmão sentindo as lágrimas que lhe escorriam livremente pelo rosto. Já perdera dois irmãos em uma única batalha, era mais do que poderia suportar.

"Ginny, cuidado!" Ela ouviu a voz de Harry de algum ponto distante. Virou-se e viu que um soldado estava prestes a passar-lhe a espada pelo pescoço.

Abaixou-se no último segundo e deu uma rasteira no homem.

"Maldito seja." Falou, e afundo a lâmina da espada no peito dele. Não conseguia parar de chorar; sentia-se fraca e triste. Mas de nada adiantava sentir-se assim em pleno campo de batalha, acabaria morta também.

Virou-se para onde George estava antes e viu o irmão de joelhos, fitando o corpo inerte de Fred. Ele ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos cansados encontraram os da irmã.

Ginny viu que a energia que os olhos dele sempre carregavam, energia travessa e contagiante, não mais existia. Ele sorriu tristemente para Ginny e ergueu a própria espada, mirando-a no estômago.

"George, não!" Ela gritou, mas foi em vão; no minuto seguinte, ele já caía morto ao lado do irmão gêmeo. Juntos na vida e na morte.

Ginny caiu de joelhos, não agüentando a dor que se espalhava pelo peito, que lhe trancava a garganta, sufocando-a. Mas a dor transformou-se em ódio e ela começou a correr em direção ao pai, que ainda duelava contra Lucius.

Lucius era o culpado; precisava matá-lo. Juntos, ela e Arthur conseguiriam acabar com o rei tirano e injusto, que oprimia os pobres, saqueava inocentes, matava qualquer um que se opusesse, escravizava as mulheres e deixava o povo morrendo de fome enquanto se esbanjava em riqueza e luxo.

Outro soldado vinha em sua direção, era enorme e ela não conseguiria segurar o golpe de espada dele. Correu e jogou-se no chão, deslizando pela grama e cortando as pernas dele, o homem caiu, e ela se levantou e continuou a correr. Não conseguiria precisar mais tarde quantos homens matou naquela curta distância que a separava do pai.

Quando estava quase alcançando Arthur, que lutava em pé de igualdade com rei, o filho de Lucius bloqueou o seu caminho.

"Ora vejam, se não é a famosa filha de Arthur Weasley." Ele falou, sorrindo debochado, enquanto girava a espada em uma das mãos.

"Saia da minha frente, garoto estúpido!" Ginny gritou irada, e avançou sobre Draco.

Ela desferia golpes rápidos um atrás do outros e Draco apenas conseguia defender-se deles. Mas ele não parecia preocupado, na verdade, continuava com o mesmo sorriso torto e desdenhoso de segundos atrás.

"Garoto? Devo ser mais velho que você, fedelha." Ele disse e a golpeou com força, fazendo-a cambalear para trás.

Ginny percebeu que o subestimara. Não era um lorde metido sem habilidades para batalha. Era forte e tinha grande destreza com a espada. Defendera-se dos golpes dela com facilidade, e em sua primeira distração, quase a desarmara. Precisava tomar mais cuidado com ele e usar a inteligência, como Arthur sempre recomendara.

Por cima do ombro de Draco, Ginny viu o pai perder o equilíbrio e ser cortado no ombro por Lucius.

"Você não ficará no meu caminho, bastardo!" Gritou e avançou novamente sobre Draco. As espadas brandiram e quando Draco abaixou a guarda por um milésimo de segundo, Ginny girou, apoiando as mãos no chão e chutou o rosto de Draco.

Ele se desequilibrou e caiu ao pisar em um galho solto no chão. Ginny correu para junto do pai, mas antes que o alcançasse, Lucius o desarmou e cortou-o na garganta.

"Não!" Ela berrou, enquanto o pai caía de joelhos. O grito atraiu a atenção de Lucius, mas quando ele se virou era tarde, Ginny girou a espada e enfiou-a no estômago do rei.

Lucius a olhou com uma expressão de incredulidade e susto. Ginny tremia sem saber bem por quê. Matara o rei, mas seu pai também estava morrendo. Já perdera a mãe quando muito nova, agora perdia o homem que lhe ensinara tudo sobre a vida e a luta, perdia um pai, um amigo e um mestre.

"Pai..." Debruçou-se sobre Arthur, que respirava com dificuldade, devido à garganta cortada, afogando-se em seu próprio sangue.

Arthur a olhou com dor e tristeza, mas acima de tudo, carinho.

"Filha, termine logo com isso." Ele pediu com a voz fraca e ofegante. Ginny balançou a cabeça e chorou mais. Sabia que ele estava certo, morreria rápido, e não naquela agonia sufocante.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos da filha, e seu olhar dizia tudo. Dizia para que ela tivesse coragem e força para continuar sem ele, que estava pronta, pois ele já a tinha ensinado tudo que sabia.

Ginny pegou a espada e cravou no peito do pai.

"Eu te amo, papai." Sussurrou ao ver a vida escapar do corpo de Arthur, como se levada pelo vento.

Quando deu por si, alguém estava ajoelhado ao seu lado, com uma mão sobre seu ombro. Atônica, ergueu a cabeça e olhou para os lados, esquecera-se completamente que estava em meio a uma batalha.

"Está tudo bem." Ela ouviu a voz carinhosa de Harry. "Eles recuaram quando o rei morreu." Avisou Harry, e Ginny relaxou, mas logo voltou a chorar ao ver a quantidade de corpos estendidos pelo chão da floresta.

Amigos, irmãos, conhecidos. Mortos, pálidos, ensangüentados.

Harry a puxou para um abraço e ela deixou a cabeça pender sobre o ombro do rapaz.

"Percy e os gêmeos." Ela soluçou, e Harry afagou os cabelos dela.

"Eu sei..." Murmurou no ouvido dela, apertando-a com mais força e Ginny sentiu que ele estava ocultando-lhe alguma coisa.

"Quem mais?" Perguntou, erguendo a cabeça e o fitando intensamente. Harry desviou o olhar. "Quem mais, Harry?"

"Bill."

Ginny sentiu que iria sufocar. Bill era seu herói entre os irmãos, era o mais velho, e travava-a como uma bonequinha que precisa ser constantemente mimada. Era o mais atencioso para com ela, seu protetor e confidente.

"Não..." Soltou esganiçada e procurou o corpo do irmão entre os mortos. Estava caído perto de onde duelara com o agora rei, Draco.

"Ele correu para ajudá-la quando a viu duelando com o garoto Malfoy. Depois que você o derrubou, Malfoy começou a lutar contra Bill e... o matou. Não consegui chegar a tempo, desculpe-me." Relatou Harry, abaixando a cabeça, envergonhado.

"Não foi sua culpa. Eu deveria tê-lo matado, como o pai." Disse Ginny, e olhou com desprezo para o rei morto próximo a si.

Ela se levantou e ergueu a voz para os rebeldes remanescentes, que olhavam tristes para o líder morto.

"Alguém arranque a cabeça de Lucius e mande-a para o castelo. A morte de Arthur será vingada."

A verdade é que nunca os rebeldes estiveram em pior situação. Eles foram os grandes derrotados daquele dia, e por mais que Ginny tentasse mantê-los unidos e focados, o medo e a desesperança se espalhou, e em poucos meses, quase todos haviam debandado, voltando para suas fazendas, para suas famílias.

Poucos continuaram vivendo na floresta. Basicamente aqueles que sempre viveram ali e não tinham para onde ir. Não houve mais combates. O Rei Malfoy parecia ver os poucos fora da lei apenas como uma inconveniência insignificante. Às vezes, alguns soldados se aventuravam pela floresta, tentando encontrar os últimos Weasleys, principalmente Ginevra.

Ginny descobrira que o rei daria uma recompensa para quem a levasse viva para o castelo, então eventualmente soldados e mercenários apareciam para acabar com a paz.

Em certos momentos, Ginny desejava ser levada apenas para matar o rei, vingar a morte de Bill e de tantos outros, acabar com a tirania. Mas era loucura, não conseguiria, ninguém mais conseguiria.

"Você precisa seguir em frente, Ginny, todo esse ódio e desejo de vingança não a levarão a lugar nenhum." Disse Charlie com a voz doce, ao ver Ginny riscando a terra com um pedaço de pau fino, traçando rotas de como invadir o castelo.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e fitou o irmão com um fogo chamuscando em suas íris castanhas.

"Como pode agir assim tão calmamente? Nosso pai morreu pela causa, não podemos simplesmente deixá-la de lado." Exclamou alterada.

Amava Charlie, ele se transformara em um grande amigo depois da morte de Arthur, tornara-se mais próximo e preocupado com a irmã, mas ainda sim, eles brigavam muito, por causa das opiniões divergentes.

"Muitas pessoas já morreram pela causa, Ginny, talvez esteja na hora de encarar o fato que não temos força para levá-la adiante, e poupar a vida dos poucos que restam." Ele explicou com muita calma. Isso era algo que aborrecia Ginny, ele era sempre calmo demais, enquanto ela era explosiva e descontrolada.

"Então todas as outras mortes terão sido em vão." Disse incisiva. "A morte de nosso pai e nossos irmãos terá sido em vão."

Ele a olhou tristemente, como se decepcionado com a atitude dela, decepcionado com todo o ódio que ela nutria no coração.

"Talvez, Ginny. Nós nunca poderemos saber."

Ginny bufou e sentiu que precisava de ar. Caminhou para longe do irmão.

Dois anos haviam se passado desde a última batalha e ela continuava a ter pesadelos sobre ela. Via Percy morrendo, depois Fred, revivia o sorriso triste que George lhe presenteara antes de se matar, e daquele sorriso surgia os olhos do pai que com o tempo começaram a olhá-la com desaprovação por ter deixado a oposição cair em esquecimento.

Quando deu por si, estava muito longe do acampamento, andando a esmo pela floresta. E estava desarmada. Não era algo seguro andar desarmada e sozinha quando tinha a cabeça a prêmio.

O rei, ao que parecia, também não se esqueceria tão fácil de que fora ela a matar Lucius. Ela sentia o sangue ferver só de pensar no novo rei, assassino de Bill. Ainda carregava aquele sorriso debochado gravado em suas retinas.

Foi arrancada de suas lembranças quando ouviu barulhos de carroças vindos pela pequena estrada que atravessava a floresta. Estava em um lugar muito aberto e desprotegido.

Subiu em uma árvore e pôs-se a observar quem vinha pela estrada. Não eram mercenários nem soldados. Suspirou aliviada. Uma carroça puxada por burros avançavam lentamente em direção a saída norte que dava para as terras do rei. Um casal de velhos senhores liderava, havia um menino de não mais que oito anos e uma menina de mais idade, talvez dezessete anos.

'Eles não deveriam andar sozinhos por esses lados.' Pensou em desaprovação. Sorriu ao ver o pai afagar os cabelos do menino, bagunçando-lhe os cabelos.

Mas de repente, ela pôde distinguir outros sons se aproximando daquele lugar.

'Mercenários.' Pensou, ao ver cinco homens com roupas gastas e cabelos desgrenhados, combinando bem com seus aspectos perversos, rodearem a carroça, assustando a pobre família.

Ginny instintivamente levou a mãos às costas, mas lembrou-se que estava sem seu arco e flecha. Amaldiçoou-se por esquecer algo tão básico.

"Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui?" Perguntou o provável líder do grupo, sorrindo sarcasticamente. "Vocês não sabiam que é perigoso andar desarmado por essa floresta? Ainda mais quando estão levando tão bela dama?" Completou o homem, olhando obscenamente para a jovem. Os outros homens soltaram risinhos debochados.

"Por favor, senhores, levem qualquer coisa, mas não façam mal a minha família." Pediu o velho senhor, apertando a mão da filha.

"Fazer mal? Imagine, queremos apenas um pouco de diversão." Sorriu o homem, e fechou a cara. "Matem os três, ficaremos apenas com a donzela. Por enquanto." Dirigiu-se para as capangas.

A menina gritou quando foi puxada pelos cabelos da carroça. Os homens avançaram para matar o casal e o menino, que gritava que soltasse sua irmã.

Ginny se desesperou, não tinha armas, estava em menor número, obviamente, mas não poderia ficar só olhando. Pulou da árvore sem pensar duas vezes.

"Larguem eles, seus covardes!" Gritou, chamando a atenção dos homens. Eles pararam para olhá-la, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de suas tarefas.

O líder abriu um grande sorriso ao ver a ruiva.

"Mas é o nosso dia de sorte." Exclamou sorridente. "A garota que vale cinqüenta moedas de ouro vem ao nosso encontro." Ele observou Ginny por um momento. "Sozinha e desarmada."

Ginny sentiu o estômago revirar. Tudo bem que era muito boa em combate corporal, mas eles eram cinco, eram grandes, e estavam munidos de espadas.

"Homens, peguem-na." Ordenou o líder, e dois brutamontes correram na direção de Ginny. Ela se desviou do primeiro soco e chutou o homem na boca do estômago. Ele se curvou e ela deu uma joelhada no rosto dele.

Ele gemeu e caiu, mas antes que Ginny percebesse, levou um soco no nariz do outro capanga, que a fez cair de bunda no chão.

"Acho que estavam exagerando sobre o seu poder de luta." Ironizou o grandalhão.

"É o que você pensa." Disse, e deu dois pulos. O primeiro a fez voltar a ficar em pé, no segundo, suas pernas enroscaram-se no pescoço do homem e quando ela caiu, ele caiu junto, sendo estrangulado no chão. Ginny torceu as pernas e quebrou o pescoço do mercenário, que parou de se debater.

O líder a olhou surpreso, e mandou mais um homem ir atacá-la. Ginny se levantou pegando a espada do morto e se defendeu do golpe de espada que o outro desferira.

"Não a mate idiota, o Rei a quer viva!" Exclamou o líder.

O capanga que Ginny derrubara primeiro se levantou e a agarrou por trás. A ruiva deu uma cabeçada para trás, quebrando o nariz do homem, que a soltou. Ela se abaixou e girou a espada com os braços estendidos, cortando as pernas dos dois homens. Eram amadores, grandes e lerdos, e não conseguiram desviar a tempo. Caíram ao chão gemendo.

Ela se ergueu e olhou na direção aos dois homens restantes.

"Largue a espada ou eu a mato." Exclamou o líder, puxando a garota para seus braços e apertando a espada na garganta dela. Ginny arregalou os olhos.

"Se o fizer, eu mato esses dois." Ameaçou, apontando a espada para os capangas caídos. O líder riu sarcástico.

"Mate-os, pouco me importa." Falou e Ginny viu um filete de sangue escorrer pelo pescoço da menina. O pai dela gritou, mas recebeu um golpe do outro bandido e caiu ao chão.

'Porco, não se importa com seus próprios companheiros.' Pensou a ruiva com indignação.

"Por favor, senhora, não o deixe matar minha irmã!" Suplicou o menino, quase chorando. Ginny sentiu sua consciência pesar.

"Você os matará de qualquer maneira, soltando eu a espada ou não." Ela disse. Sabia muito bem como funcionava a mente de bandidos.

O líder sorriu sarcástico.

"Os deixarei ir, tem a minha palavra. Você vale bem mais do que esse bando de miseráveis." Ele replicou seco, afrouxando a espada do pescoço da garota.

Um dos capangas agarrou o tornozelo de Ginny e ela o chutou novamente em cheio no nariz, o homem voltou a gemer no chão.

"Sua palavra não me basta." Ela disse, e matou os dois homens caídos no chão em volta de si. Se iria abaixar a guarda, era melhor que houvesse apenas dois mercenários. Estranhou os gritos de pânico do casal ao vê-la matando os bandidos. Incrível como as pessoas se impressionam com qualquer morte.

Ela jogou a espada no chão.

"Agora solte a garota, e deixe-os ir." Ordenou, e o líder sorriu maldosamente. Por um segundo, Ginny achou que ele mataria a menina, mas ele a empurrou para longe.

Ginny sentiu vontade de atacá-lo, mesmo desarmada, mas o outro capanga ainda tinha a espada ameaçando o casal de senhores. Ao que parecia, o homem realmente estava mais preocupado em conseguir a recompensa por entregar a ruiva do que matar aqueles camponeses sem valor.

"Gil, pegue apenas o senhor, os outros podem partir. Você" Ele apontou para Ginny. "Venha até aqui."

A mulher e a filha se abraçaram ao menino, todos chorando, implorando para que poupassem o velho senhor.

"Ele será a nossa garantia." Informou o líder.

Ginny achou que se fosse rápida, talvez conseguisse matar os dois. Se o velho morresse, ao menos seria apenas uma morte e os outros três que se sentissem muito gratos por ela ter-lhes salvado a vida arriscando a própria daquela maneira.

Mas quando ela deu um passo à frente, sentiu uma dor insuportável na nuca, que a deixou desnorteada. Algum outro devia ter se escondido durante todo aquele tempo e agora a pegava de surpresa.

Ela caiu de joelhos e piscou os olhos com força.

"Solte o homem." Disse o líder. "Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas."

No instante seguinte, Ginny sentiu suas mãos serem atadas às costas e deixou o queixo cair ao ver a garota se abraçar ao líder.

Fora enganada. Tudo aquilo fora um teatro insano para pegá-la. Provavelmente a viram andando sozinha pela floresta e armaram aquilo tudo.

"Vocês me enganaram!" Disse, olhando para o casal de senhores. Eles desviaram o olhar.

"Somos uma família, e precisamos do dinheiro para sobreviver. Você matou três homens de minha confiança. Não espere que eu tenha alguma piedade." Disse o senhor.

Ginny estava totalmente chocada. Eles avançaram contra ela. Ele esperava o quê? Que oferecesse flores a eles?

Eles começaram a andar, arrastando Ginny no processo. Dois grandes homens a segurando fortemente, machucando seus braços. Iam em direção ao castelo. Seria jogada nas mãos do rei.

Seria morta pelas mãos do rei.

* * *

A cidade por trás das muralhas era algo que Ginny jamais conseguiria imaginar, nem em seus mais loucos sonhos. Nunca vira tantas pessoas aglomeradas se não num campo de batalha. Elas corriam como baratas tontas, de um lado para o outro, apressadas, carregando peles, oferecendo produtos.

Por onde passavam, as pessoas murmuravam e apontavam. Provavelmente sabiam sobre a obsessão do rei pela ruiva da floresta, ou seja lá como a chamasse.

Um homem parou na frente deles, bloqueando o caminho. Era bem vestido, com ar de falso nobre. Cheio de jóias nos dedos.

"É a procurada do Rei?" Ele perguntou abismado, seus olhinhos pretos fixos em Ginny.

"Não lhe interessa, homem." Rosnou o líder com desconfiança. Mas o homem não se intimidou pelo tom grosseiro do outro.

"Eu pago bem por ela. Dou cem moedas de ouro." Disse, e todos se entreolharam. Ele estava duplicando o preço.

Ginny arregalou os olhos. Por que diabos aquele homem gostaria de comprá-la?

"Mostre o dinheiro." Pediu o velho senhor e o outro o fez. O velho pegou o saco cheio de moedas e as analisou. "Dê a moça a ele."

O líder jogou Ginny contra o homem, não sem antes dar-lhe uma forte tapa no rosto e um chute no estômago, para que não tivesse forças para fugir.

"Não a maltrate!" Exclamou o comprador. "Meus clientes não gostam de carne marcada."

Por um segundo, Ginny achou que seria transformada em churrasco. Logo dois outros grandes rapazes a seguraram, provavelmente capangas do comprador.

Ela viu a família se afastar rápido. Mentirosos desgraçados.

"Vejamos." Disse o comprador. "É uma moça muito bonita. Um bom banho e alguma produção e tirarei ainda hoje o prejuízo pela compra."

"Se você não me soltar agora, eu vou matá-lo." Rosnou a ruiva, mesmo que ainda tonta pelos golpes que recebera. O homem apenas gargalhou.

Voltaram a andar e logo chegaram a uma rica casa, fechada àquela hora do dia. Ao entrar, Ginny percebeu que era um prostíbulo. Já ouvira Arthur comentando sobre o perigo de acabar em um lugar como aquele quando era pequena se saísse da floresta sozinha. Sentiu o sangue ferver. Não seria transformada em uma prostituta; aquele homem estava louco se achava que ela se deitaria docilmente na cama com qualquer homem.

Não era virgem. Vivera sua vida toda no meio do mato, na companhia de diversos homens, e se deitara com alguns ao longo de sua vida. Principalmente com Harry, que amava muito, mesmo que não quisesse relacionamentos sérios. Mas não deixaria que a obrigassem a vender o corpo, como uma escrava.

"Godric, chame as moças e dê um chá alucinógeno à garota, senão ela dará um jeito de fugir enquanto é preparada para a noite. Cuide para que o Rei não saiba que ela está aqui. Faremos um pequeno leilão essa noite." Ele sorriu malicioso, antes de sumir da vista de Ginny.

A ruiva esperneou enquanto a levavam para dentro e tentou não beber o chá que a empurravam goela abaixo, mas não poderia enfrentar dois homens com as mãos atadas.

* * *

Ginny saiu de um sono cheio de delírios e viu-se deitada em uma cama, com as mãos e as pernas amarradas. Uma mulher encontrava-se no recinto e se sobressaltou ao vê-la acordada.

"Finalmente!" Exclamou. "O Sr. Biban já estava ficando impaciente. O lugar está lotado." Ela disse.

Ginny reparou que ela vestia-se vulgarmente, uma maquiagem pesada marcando a tez muito branca. Os cabelos loiros eram sedosos e brilhavam contra a luz dos lampiões. Deveria ter mais de trinta anos.

"Por favor, ajude-me a fugir." Pediu Ginny, tentando sentar-se na cama. A mulher olhou-a com certa piedade.

"Não posso, querida. Biban me mataria. E ele sempre encontra as fugitivas. Claro que você não é uma menina boba que acabaria sem ter para onde ir se fugisse, mas, por mais que eu não concorde com isso, não posso ajudá-la."

"E por que não me entregaram ao rei?" perguntou desgostosa. "Não é ele que quer a minha cabeça?"

"Sim, ele quer. Mas Biban acha que é mais lucrativo tê-la aqui. Veja bem, toda essa obsessão do Rei por você meio que a transformou na fantasia sexual de muitos homens, a bela e selvagem ruiva, que matou o rei Lucius e está jurada de morte. Não sei, eu particularmente acho algo meio doentio. E se o Rei descobrir, Biban sempre pode dizer que não sabia que você era a garota."

A mulher se levantou e chamou por dois homens.

Eles entraram no quarto e se aproximaram de Ginny. A ruiva chutou um deles com as pernas juntas pelas cordas, mas foi em vão, eles conseguiram dominá-la e arrastá-la para fora do quarto.

Ao passar por um espelho, Ginny levou um susto. Estava praticamente nua.

"É uma roupa usada pelas meninas que fazem a dança do ventre. O Sr. Biban viu a dança em uma viagem que fez e simplesmente adorou a idéia." Comentou a loira que a acompanhava e Ginny perguntou-se o que raios era uma dança do ventre. Não sabia dançar. "Ele queria que todos os seus atributos ficassem a mostra."

"Fantástico." Falou irônica, sentindo-se corar. Seus seios estavam apertados contra o tecido e saltavam em um generoso decote. A barriga bem feita pela prática de exercícios estava descoberta, e as pernas torneadas pelas freqüentes corridas pela floresta eram protegidas apenas por um tecido transparente que descia frouxo da cintura. Estava toda de vermelho e dourado, o que parecia a deixar ainda mais provocante e vulgar. A pele bronzeada, salpicada por sardas e os cabelos alaranjados a deixavam um tanto exótica em meio às garotas de pele branca e cabelos loiros que circulavam pelo bordel.

Quando foi empurrada para frente, passando por uma cortina, caiu de joelhos em um palco de frente para o salão principal do lugar, onde vários homens bebiam e conversavam abraçados a outras mulheres. Todos pararam para olhar para a ruiva seminua que caíra no palco. O Sr. Biban anunciara que havia uma nova beldade da casa.

Ginny nunca se sentira tão humilhada na vida. Queria arrancar aquelas cordas e matar qualquer homem que ousasse tocá-la.

"Aqui está a atração da noite, senhores." A voz de Biban ecoou pelo salão. "Vamos começar o leilão. Que tal cem moedas?" Perguntou serenamente.

Ginny ergueu os olhos, desejando que ninguém tivesse dinheiro ali, mas percebeu que a maioria dos fregueses eram nobres, provavelmente muito ricos.

"Cem moedas!" Exclamou um.

"Cento e dez moedas!" Ofereceu outro. E assim os preços foram aumentando gradativamente.

"duzentas moedas. Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas..." Ia dizendo Biban, até que um homem se ergueu.

"duzentas e cinqüenta moedas." Exclamou um, e Biban sorriu largamente.

"Vendido ao senhor ali do fundo." Exclamou Biban, e o homem se levantou pomposamente.

Ginny se revoltou. Estava com as pernas e os braços atados atrás das costas, mas mesmo assim precisava tomar uma atitude. Virou-se ainda ajoelhada para o capanga e, colocando as mãos de apoio sobre o chão, deu um chute de pés juntos no meio das pernas do homem. Ele caiu gemendo, e o outro veio para cima de Ginny. Ela deu uma rasteira torta nele, mas que funcionou de qualquer forma.

Biban a puxou pelos cabelos do chão.

"Ora sua encrenqueira..." Começou, mas Ginny deu uma cabeçada no rosto do homem e quando ele caiu no chão, jogou-se sobre ele, com o cotovelo mirando o estômago. Biban perdeu o ar com o golpe. Ela foi erguida no instante seguinte e recebeu um forte soco no rosto.

Biban se levantou possesso e levantou a mão para dar um tapa certeiro na ruiva, mas naquele exato instante, vários homens escancararam a porta do bordel, e Biban abaixou o braço ao ver o rei entrando no recinto.

"Majestade..." Biban se ajoelhou. Draco parou na frente do pequeno palco, muito sério, a expressão fechada e impenetrável.

Ele tinha um ar mais maduro e altivo do que a última vez que Ginny o vira. Não era mais um adolescente mimado e debochado. As expressões faciais eram mais duras e a aura era intimidante. Um verdadeiro rei.

Ginny sentiu vontade de cuspir no rosto dele.

"Cinqüenta moedas, como prometido àquele que encontrasse a garota." Disse Malfoy, jogando o saco com o dinheiro aos pés de Biban, que estava ajoelhado.

Malfoy olhou para Ginny por um segundo, inexpressivo. Ela susteve o olhar deixando todo seu ódio transparecer em sua expressão.

"Levem-na." Ele ordenou, e guardas pegaram Ginny e começaram a arrastá-la atrás de Draco, que caminhava para fora do estabelecimento. Quando atravessou o salão, Ginny reconheceu um dos clientes ali. Um antigo rebelde. Chamava-se Neville Longbottom. Ele a fitava de olhos arregalados, e murmurou alguma coisa quando seus olhares se cruzaram.

"Eu avisarei seus irmãos." Ela leu dos lábios deles e assentiu levemente, agradecida.

Olhou para as costas do rei. Quem sabe antes de ser resgatada, pudesse vingar a morte de Bill?

_She's a rebel_

_She's a saint_

_She's salt of the earth_

_And she's dangerous_

_

* * *

_

_Nota da autora:_ Hey, espero que tenham gostado da minha nova fanfic. Pode ser um tanto louquinha, mas tem potencial. ;D

Um detalhe. No trecho onde a Ginny diz que os rebeldes mataram mulheres e crianças inocentes foi para mostrar que até o lado supostamente bom não é totalmente santo. Seria ingenuidade pensar assim. ;)


	2. She's the Symbol of Resistance

**Vindicated**

**Sinopse:** Ginny luta ao lado dos rebeldes contra o governo tirano, mas quando ela cai nas mãos do rei, conseguirá ela manter seus ideais?

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa história pertencem à Warner Bros e à J. K. Rowling.

**Sobre a Fic:** Baseada na música She's a Rebel, Green Day; e Vindicated, Dashboard Confessional.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – She's the Symbol of Resistance**

"Deixem-me sair, desgraçados!" Gritou Ginny, batendo os punhos contra a porta da prisão, mas tudo que teve em reposta foi o barulho da mesma sendo trancada.

Draco mandara jogarem-na na prisão do castelo para que pela manhã fosse executada em praça pública.

Ele mal se dera ao trabalho de olhá-la, simplesmente ordenara que os guardas a tocassem naquele lugar sujo, imundo. O chão estava coberto por palha úmida e não havia nada ali além da janela gradeada mostrando a lua cheia.

A luz pálida da lua era a única companhia de Ginny e ela não poderia querer outra, pois quando o sol nascesse ela seria executada. A única esperança de Ginny era Neville. Só agora ela percebia, mas ele estava entre os homens oferecendo dinheiro por ela no leilão, provavelmente para libertá-la depois.

Agachada, com as costas apoiadas na parede, abraçando os joelhos, ela conseguiu repassar todos os acontecimentos do dia. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que fora enganada tão facilmente e que pagaria com a vida por tal descuido. Não conseguiria vingar a morte de _Bill_, Arthur, Percy, Fred e George.

Ela só tinha Charlie e Ron agora e, em breve, eles não a teriam mais.

Tentou pensar em algum plano. Um modo de escapar daquela cela, mas não era forte o suficiente para derrubar paredes. E estava tão frio... Vestia apenas a roupa de dançarina de antes e a temperatura diminuía rapidamente.

Não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas. Morreria pelas mãos do homem que mais odiava. Odiava-o tanto que sentia o sangue borbulhar, como se houvesse um abismo de fogo queimando-a por dentro, pronto para explodir¹.

Se iria morrer, não morreria pelas mãos de Draco. Não poderia dar esse prazer a ele, não poderia deixá-lo ganhar depois de todo aquele tempo, toda aquela luta.

Chorou de raiva, de desespero, de aflição. Bateu a cabeça contra a parede _uma, duas, três vezes_, até sentir o líquido quente escorrer entre os cabelos e descer viscoso pela nuca.

A escuridão começou a engrossar, até que ela caiu inconsciente.

* * *

"Shhhh, não se mecha, criança." Disse uma voz aveludada e distante, entre o plano do sonho e da realidade. Ginny soltou um gemido de dor e abriu lentamente os olhos.

Um senhor muito velho, talvez mais de oitenta anos, com longos cabelos e barba brancos a fitava de cima, com olhos azuis cintilando por trás dos óculos de meia-lua. Tentou se levantar, mas uma forte tontura a fez cair para trás, batendo as costas contra o chão da prisão.

Revirou os olhos. Já estava claro.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou com a voz rouca. Sentiu dor ao falar.

Lembrou-se do sangue e levou a mão à parte de trás da cabeça. Um curativo havia sido feito. Mas por quê? Se a queriam morta, qual seria a lógica de a impedirem de sangrar até a morte?

"Sou o médico da corte, pode me chamar de Albus." Disse o senhor com cortesia. Tinha um sorriso sincero e afável e Ginny quase se sentiu agradecida.

_Quase_.

Com algum esforço, conseguiu se sentar e observou o homem com olhos desconfiados e astutos. Ele não parecia ser má pessoa, mas se trabalhava para o Rei, completamente bom não poderia ser.

"Manteve-me viva para que eu possa ser executada publicamente?" Perguntou e se levantou com agilidade, mesmo que isso causasse certa tontura.

A adrenalina voltava ao corpo de Ginny com o simples pensamento de que morreria naquela manhã. Sem chance os dois irmãos conseguiriam resgatá-la. A cidade era protegida por uma grande muralha e a conexão entre o castelo e a cidade também era vigiada por inúmeros guardas.

Pelo que pudera ver na noite anterior, a execução seria feita no pátio da cidade baixa, dentro das muralhas do castelo e separada da cidade alta, onde o comércio e as moradias mais pobres ficavam.

"Enquanto você estiver sob o meu alcance, não deixarei que morra, senhorita. Sou um médico, é meu dever manter as pessoas vivas."

Albus inclinou a cabeça e a fitou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Acredito que você ainda tenha muito a realizar antes que a morte leve-a embora, criança." Ele falou com um ar sábio e misterioso.

Ginny riu amarga. Os cabelos brancos estavam afetando o cérebro do velho senhor. Como poderia realizar alguma coisa nas poucas horas que ainda tinha de vida. A qualquer momento os guardas poderiam entrar e levá-la.

"Serei executada essa manhã. E serei executada de cabeça erguida. Jamais darei ao monstro que vocês chamam de Rei qualquer demonstração de fraqueza."

Não iria mentir. Não queria morrer. Mas lágrimas de nada adiantariam. Implorar pela vida? Ridículo. Nunca faria isso, era orgulhosa demais. Fora treinada desde pequena para enfrentar a morte de frente e aquele era o momento de provar que era capaz de fazer isso.

Albus sorriu como se soubesse de algo que ela não sabia.

"Tenho certeza que assim será, Ginevra."

Albus se levantou e saiu, sem olhar para trás. Ginny não se importou. Independentemente do que ele quisera dizer com aquilo, não o veria uma segunda vez para pedir por explicações.

Ginny continuou ali por um tempo, sentindo-se como um animal selvagem enjaulado, andando de um lado para o outro sem parar, até que ouviu o barulho da porta mais uma vez. Virou-se depressa e viu dois guardas entrando.

De cabeça erguida, deixou que eles a conduzissem até o lado de fora.

No pátio logo em frente às escadas da entrada principal do palácio já havia uma comoção de pessoas em torno de um palco de madeira onde um carrasco segurando um enorme machado esperava.

Num nível superior ao da praça, em pé numa espécie de sacada que divergia para ambos os lados da entrada principal, estava Draco. Ele tinha o rosto sério e compenetrado e não olhou para Ginny até que ela subisse no pequeno palco.

Os guardas obrigaram-na a se virar na direção do Rei, para que ouvisse a sentença dele. O sol já estava forte e machucou os olhos da ruiva quando ela tentou fitá-lo. Estreitou os olhos e esperou inexpressiva pela sentença. Não se importou com os olhares curiosos ou penalizados das pessoas em volta, mas pelo canto do olho ela viu que Neville estava presente e que ele suava e tremia de nervosismo.

"A famosa ruiva da floresta," Começou Draco com a voz arrastada e desdenhosa. "Assassina, ladra, fora da lei," Ele enumerou e Ginny não pôde se impedir de revirar os olhos quando o burburinho entre a multidão aumentou. "Culpada pela morte de diversos soldados do reino e, principalmente, do Rei Lucius."

A multidão se exaltou ainda mais.

"Assassina e ladra. Não somos muito diferentes, não é mesmo, Draco Malfoy?" Ela falou em bom tom, destilando ironia e veneno. Se não tivesse as mãos atadas e não se sentisse tão fraca, daria um jeito de matá-lo antes que fosse condenada.

"Garota insolente, como se atreve a se dirigir a mim dessa forma?" Perguntou Draco perdendo a compostura.

Ginny continuou a fitá-lo com firmeza, sem demonstrar qualquer medo. Não temia Draco, apenas o despreza, tanto e de tal forma que se sentia rasgar por dentro.

"Eu já estou fadada a morte, posso falar o que bem entendo. Você, Malfoy, é um tirano desgraçado tal qual seu falecido pai, que o diabo o tenha! Ele mereceu morrer e eu só me arrependo de ter oferecido uma morte tão rápida a ele, que merecia algo muito pior. Mate-me, eu não me importo, irei para junto daqueles que você e seu maldito pai tiraram de mim e irei com a consciência tranqüila, pois ao menos livrei o mundo de um Malfoy."

Ginny falou tão rápido que estava sem fôlego ao final. A multidão se entreolhava assustada e chocada e alguns pareciam concordar com aquelas palavras em seus íntimos. Draco estava prestes a matar Ginny apenas com o olhar.

"Então você aceita a morte de bom grado?" Draco sorriu sarcástico e logo voltou a ficar sério, o maxilar contraído e os olhos cintilando de raiva. Ginny conhecia bem o sentimento, encarava-o da mesma forma. "Não vai implorar pela sua vida miserável?"

Ela sabia que ele adoraria ouvi-la implorando. Soltou uma risadinha sarcástica.

"Nos seus sonhos, Draco Malfoy. Prefiro morrer e queimar no inferno a implorar qualquer coisa a você."

Draco estreitou os olhos e eles ficaram frios e perigosos, mas então a expressão dele se transfigurou, como se tivesse tido uma idéia que muito o agradasse. E então, para surpresa de Ginny, ele começou a andar, desceu as escadas e caminhou até o palco de madeira; a multidão abrindo espaço enquanto o Rei passava.

Ele parou na frente da ruiva. Era, talvez, quinze centímetros mais alto que ela, então Ginny teve de erguer um pouco a cabeça para poder fitá-lo nos olhos. Ginny reparou bem nos detalhes do rosto dele.

Ela não havia notado até aquele momento, mas ele tinha belos olhos azuis acinzentados, límpidos, frios e sem emoção. As feições bem feitas eram uma máscara impenetrável. Tendo-o tão perto, percebeu que ele se tornara muito mais alto e largo do que há dois anos, quando eles duelaram.

Ele ergueu uma das mãos e segurou o queixo de Ginny. Ela sentiu os nervos à flor da pele pelo toque dele; uma sensação de perigo que ela jamais admitiria em voz alta ser causada pelo Rei.

"Pois você não merece o que prefere," Ele sibilou maldosamente, apertando mais o queixo de Ginny. "Vou fazer da sua vida algo tão miserável que você implorará pela morte, de joelhos."

O tom dele era quase sereno, zombeteiro; mas os olhos brilharam por um segundo, revelando a fera predatória que ele escondia dentro de si, e percorreram-na de alto a baixo, não deixando passar nada. Ginny manteve a postura, torcendo para que ele não ouvisse seu coração martelando no peito perturbado pela inspeção minuciosa.

Ainda segurando-a ele a empurrou com um movimento do braço e ela caiu no chão. Ele a estava humilhando na frente de todos e, ela poderia prever, era isso que ele pretendia fazer. Humilhá-la até que ela tivesse o orgulho despedaçado. Até que viver não valesse mais a pena.

Ginny ergueu a cabeça e o encarou, ainda do chão.

"Se você me deixar viver, Malfoy, acredite, eu _terei_ a minha vingança, e você se arrependerá por não ter acabado comigo quando teve a chance."

Draco sorriu sarcástico e a ignorou.

"Levem-na. Estou farto dessa assassina." Ele falou com um aceno de mãos.

Os guardas prontamente amarraram Ginny mais uma vez e a multidão começou a dispersar, confusa com a desistência do Rei. As cordas penetraram na pele já machucada de Ginny; tão apertadas que restringiam a circulação dos dedos e qualquer tentativa de flexioná-los irritava a pele em contado com a corda.

Os olhos lacrimejaram quando puxaram com força a corda - rasgando-lhe mais os pulsos - forçando-a a caminhar. Estava distraída, tentando decidir se fora uma boa ou má notícia ser poupada pelo Rei, quando alguém cochichou algo em seu ouvido.

"Mandei alguém para avisar seus irmãos. Entrarei em contato com você em breve."

Ela reconheceu a voz, mas seguiu em frente, fingindo que nada ouvira, para não chamar a atenção dos guardas. O coração palpitava com a esperança de escapar daquele inferno, enquanto outra parte dela desejava ainda uma chance de ter mais tempo para completar sua vingança. Fora o que ela prometera a Draco.

E essa era uma promessa que Ginny jamais deixaria de cumprir enquanto vivesse.

* * *

"Por que está fazendo isso?" Perguntou Ginny, enquanto Albus cuidava das feridas no pulso.

Fora jogada novamente na prisão, com a mesma palha úmida e mal-cheirosa, as mesmas paredes irregulares de pedra – no bloco onde Ginny batera a cabeça ainda se podia ver o sangue seco – mas ao menos agora Albus trouxera um catre de madeira, no qual estavam sentados.

"É o que o Rei desejará ter-me mandado fazer daqui algum tempo." Ele falou suavemente enquanto passava um pano molhado pelos machucados. Ginny não sabia o que era o líquido que ele passava, mas ardia quase mais do que quando as cordas comiam-lhe a carne.

"O que ele desejará? O que quer dizer?" Perguntou abismada. A frase em si já era estranha e confusa. Draco provavelmente a queria ver sangrando até a morte para que todos pudessem ver e não alguém cuidando para que isso não acontecesse.

"Está pronto, agora só falta fazer um curativo, você pode parar com essas caretas de dor." Albus ignorou a pergunta, concentrado no que fazia.

Ginny estava muito grata a ele, por tudo que estava fazendo, mesmo que não demonstrasse. Porém Albus parecia ser alguém esperto e perspicaz, então ela não estava preocupada em dizer o óbvio.

Ele terminou de enfaixar os pulsos de Ginny e indicou a comida que trouxera com a cabeça.

"Você não comeu nada pela manhã e já sangrou demais por um dia só, é melhor se alimentar."

Ginny desviou o olhar, incapaz de encarar o olhar bondoso do senhor. Tal frase lembrou-a por demais Arthur, repreendendo-a ao final da tarde por ter passado o dia inteiro treinando - ganhando vários cortes e hematomas – sem comer nada.

"_Você está em fase de crescimento, Ginny, e não de sangramento, vá se alimentar."_ Ele ordenava, tentando esconder o sorriso orgulhoso.

Involuntariamente, lágrimas grossas escorreram por seu rosto. Albus colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Ginny, esperando calmamente até que ela se recuperasse.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, criança, não se preocupe." Ele falou carinhoso e Ginny assentiu, limpando as lágrimas; odiando-se por transparecer toda a fraqueza que se espalhava por seu corpo. Precisava mesmo comer alguma coisa.

"Eu estou bem. Não é nada." Garantiu e pegou uma uva do prato que Albus trouxera, com algumas frutas e carne seca.

Albus se levantou jovialmente e sorriu.

"Ótimo, pois você tem uma visita." Ele anunciou e foi até a porta, abrindo-a.

No mesmo segundo, um homem encapuzado entrou na cela e abaixou o capuz. Era ruivo e cheio de sardas, alto e forte, como um guerreiro. Tinha gravado no rosto a mesma tristeza e o mesmo ódio que Ginny carregava pela morte de tantos entes queridos.

"Ron!" Ela exclamou e se jogou nos braços dele. Ele a abraçou com o triplo da força dela, demonstrando todo o medo que tivera e todo o alívio por ainda tê-la viva em seus braços. Ele fungou alto e Ginny se afastou alguns centímetros, sem largá-lo e fitou-o com um sorriso divertido marcado pelas lágrimas que escorriam pelos olhos castanhos. "Um homem do seu tamanho chorando como um bebezão. Ora, Ron, o que as más línguas diriam?"

Ron sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados de Ginny. O olhar tornou-se preocupado.

"O que fizeram com você...? Ginny, eu vou matá-lo. Ele não pode te manter aqui." Ron se embaralhou com as palavras, a voz endurecendo pela raiva. Ginny o segurou pelas bochechas.

"Você não deveria estar aqui. É perigoso demais. Como conseguiu entrar?"

Ron indicou Albus com a cabeça e Ginny entendeu. Não precisava dizer mais nada. Albus a estava ajudando mais do que deveria. Se Draco descobrisse, ele seria acusado de traição e seria executado junto com ela. Ainda não compreendia por que ele a estava ajudando, mas talvez o tempo explicasse seus motivos.

"Eu e Charlie estamos reorganizando a resistência. Nós a tiraremos daqui e de quebra derrubaremos o Rei." Avisou Ron; os olhos brilhando com uma determinação que há muito Ginny não via nos olhos dos irmãos.

Depois da morte de Arthur, os dois haviam perdido a esperança de seguir com a resistência, e o grupo debandou. Apenas Ginny mantivera-se firme. Agora, com os três irmãos empenhados, talvez houvesse alguma esperança. Ela perguntou-se se Charlie também estaria tão decidido quanto Ron.

"Desculpe eu não poder tirá-la daqui agora. Há muitos guardas lá fora." Desculpou-se Ron, mas Ginny não alimentara nenhuma esperança de sair dali naquele momento.

"Você deveria ter esperado até a noite, é mais seguro." Repreendeu-o, mas Ron deu de ombros, despreocupado.

"Precisava saber como você estava. Quando soube que você seria executada..." Ele se engasgou incapaz de continuar falando e Ginny o abraçou novamente, grata por ter aquele momento com o irmão.

Ficaram assim alguns segundos, até que Albus disse que Ron precisava partir. O ruivo beijou Ginny na testa.

"Nós vamos continuar, vamos concluir o sonho de nosso pai. Eu prometo." Ele disse com uma seriedade implacável que Ginny jamais presenciara nele. Observou calmamente enquanto ele recolocava o capuz e partia junto com Albus, que oferecera um olhar cúmplice antes de fechar a porta da prisão.

Ela suspirou e sentou-se no catre, pegando um pedaço de carne seca. Olhou para si mesma. Era bom que Albus tivesse trazido um sobretudo preto e longo, pois do contrário Ron enfartaria ao vê-la só com as poucas roupas que Biban a obrigara a usar e mandaria os rebeldes atacarem antes do tempo.

* * *

Ginny estava ciente de que até que Ron e Charlie conseguissem organizar os rebeldes novamente, dias, talvez meses se passassem, afinal, eles estavam em decadência, caindo no esquecimento quando ela fora raptada. Mas depois de três dias enclausurada naquela prisão, sentindo-se suja, com os cabelos sebosos, a pele empoeirada, ela achou que não agüentaria por mais tempo.

A vida toda vivera livre de todas as formas possíveis, na floresta. Treinava, caçava, corria, nadava, e agora estava ali, na semi-escuridão prestes a enlouquecer.

Se não fosse pelas visitas de Albus, que lhe trazia roupas limpas, água e comida e, o mais importante, uma companhia em si, com conversas recheadas de bom-humor e otimismo por parte dele, Ginny já teria batido a cabeça contra as pedras novamente.

Quando o sol começou a descer e a cela a escurecer, ela ouviu a porta sendo destrancada. Sentou-se calmamente, pensando ser Albus, mas todos os músculos tencionaram-se de nervosismo ao ver _quem_ acabava de entrar.

Ela se levantou com um pulo e o encarou com os olhos faiscando, calculando as chances de matá-lo antes que os guardas percebessem que havia algo de errado.

"Espero que esteja gostando de sua estadia." Ele comentou com irônica cordialidade. Ginny cerrou os punhos, quase cortando as palmas das mãos com a pressão das unhas.

"É adorável. Seria perfeito se sua cabeça servisse como decoração para minha cela." Replicou, sorrindo inocentemente.

Draco pareceu achar divertido o comentário dela, pois sorriu sarcástico. Mas Ginny nunca se deixaria enganar por aquele sorriso falso. Ele destilava perigo por trás dos olhos cinzentos e tempestuosos.

"Eu não gosto que me desafiem, Ginevra, assim você acaba com o meu bom humor."

Ginny soltou uma risadinha anasalada de desprezo.

"Eu quero acabar com _você_, Malfoy, não com seu bom-humor, não se preocupe."

Era insano tentar encurtar a vida daquele jeito, quando ele podia, com um simples movimento de mão, ordenar que os guardas a matassem. Porém, era impossível se refrear perto dele. Estar tão perto dele a instigava a falar tudo que mantivera entalado na garganta por dois anos.

"Você sonha alto demais para uma prisioneira, garota estúpida." Ele falou arrogante, aproximando-se um passo, olhando-a atentamente.

Como já acontecera antes, Ginny sentiu-se nua sob aquele olhar e as bochechas queimaram, provavelmente tornando-se vermelhas. Ela odiou-se por isso. Estava na pior das condições, sendo tratada como escória, a aparência lastimável, e Draco olhava para a decadência que deveria ser seu corpo naquele momento com sórdido deleite.

"Veio aqui só para uma visitinha amigável, Malfoy? Que grande honra." Debochou torcendo os lábios em um sorriso desagradável.

Os olhos de Draco se fixaram aos dela, antes que ele respondesse.

"Não, é claro que não, apesar do fato de me divertir imenso ao vê-la nesse estado... _degradante_. Na verdade vim convidá-la para um jantar que darei hoje à noite. Será minha convidada de honra."

Ginny congelou, sem entender do que ele estava falando. Convidada para um jantar? Que espécie de plano execrável ele tinha em mente com um convite desses? Iria mostrá-la a toda corte como um troféu? Humilhá-la ainda mais? Não havia dúvidas que algo bom não sairia disso.

"Do que você está falando? Ficou louco?" Rosnou internamente acuada, quando Draco se aproximou mais um passo. O cheiro dele era forte, masculino, amadeirado, entorpecendo-lhe os sentidos.

"Louco? Não, estou apenas tentando ser cordial, aqui, Ginevra. Não seja tão mal-agradecida." Zombou ele com uma expressão maldosa.

"Eu não irei." Retrucou, mas era inútil e Draco riu, balançando a cabeça. Ginny nunca se sentira tão impotente na vida.

"Mil perdões, mas esse é um convite que você não pode declinar. Não seja boba, você _gosta _dessas coisas, lembra-se de como estava confortável bancando a prostituta naquele bordel?"

Ele estava falando aquilo para irritá-la, para que ela se descontrolasse na frente dele. Mas, mesmo sabendo disso, Ginny não pôde impedir-se de tentar nocauteá-lo. Aconteceu muito rápido.

Ginny tentou ajoelhá-lo no estômago, mas ele aparou o golpe como se esperasse por aquilo, então por reflexo, ela tentou dar uma cotovelada nele, mas Draco previu também o golpe e desviou o rosto, segurou o antebraço erguido de Ginny e a girou, prendendo-a de costas contra seu peito.

"Você precisa melhor seus métodos se quiser ter algum sucesso comigo, ruivinha." Ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Ginny.

Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele a segurava firmemente pela cintura enquanto torcia um dos pulsos dela atrás das costas.

"Eu já o derrubei uma vez em uma luta, posso fazer de novo, se não cuidar sua retaguarda." Sibilou ela, sentindo dificuldade para respirar naquela situação. O corpo de Draco era quente contra o seu e os braços e peito dele eram musculosos, fortes, feitos de aço.

Ele mudara muito mesmo, estava mais forte, mais preparado, como se houvesse ficado aqueles dois anos treinando para derrotá-la, para que ninguém o derrubasse em uma batalha, muito menos uma garota.

"Isso foi há dois anos, Ginevra. As coisas mudaram."

Ele a largou, empurrando-a em direção ao catre. Ginny caiu sobre a madeira respirando pesadamente e o olhou com ódio, um ódio cada vez maior e ela já não sabia como conseguia manter um sentimento tão intenso dentro do corpo esguio.

"Nos vemos em poucas horas." Ele sorriu torto antes de fechar a porta.

Ginny soltou um muxoxo e se estendeu no catre, torcendo que ele só tivesse falado aquilo para assustá-la. Contudo, se essa fora a razão, de alguma forma, funcionara.

* * *

Ginny andou de um lado para o outro por longos e atordoantes minutos, olhando de tempos em tempos para a porta, temendo que alguém a abrisse e a levasse para o tal jantar. Não queria ser levada como uma atração de circo.

Depois de, talvez, uma hora desde que Draco a deixara sozinha, ela se acalmou, acreditando que ele apenas tentara preocupá-la. Bem, ele conseguira, pensou e suspirou, sentando no catre.

Infelizmente, no momento que sentou a porta abriu e dois guardas entraram. Ginny imediatamente pôs-se na defensiva.

"Senhorita, é melhor não tentar resistir, não queremos machucá-la." Disse um apaziguador, mas Ginny não lhe deu ouvidos. Continuou em posição de ataque. Duvidava que eles fossem melhores que ela numa luta e a porta estava aberta.

"Deixem-me em paz." Silvou estreitando os olhos.

Os dois se entreolharam e então avançaram. Ginny girou e chutou um no estômago e quando o outro tentou agarrá-la ela o segurou pelo braço e o atirou ao chão passando-o por cima do ombro. Não esperou que eles se recuperassem, não fizera mais do que atrapalhá-los, não os machucara seriamente. Correu.

Saiu em um corredor longo, cheio de portas de outras celas. Algumas vazias, outras não. Era um lugar deprimente e gélido. Seguiu na direção onde podia ver uma ante-sala com uma escada. Não sabia bem o que estava fazendo, pois não fazia idéia do caminho para a saída. Provavelmente haveria muitos guardas protegendo a entrada da prisão para que ela pudesse abater a todos.

Quando ela saiu do corredor deu de cara com quatro guardas que conversavam distraidamente. Eles arregalaram os olhos ao vê-la e, atrás, os dois guardas corriam e gritavam para que a detivessem. Ginny tentou correr para a escada, mas um guarda se jogou sobre ela, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Os dois caíram no chão e, em questão de segundos, ela tinha uma espada pressionada contra a garganta.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, desolada. Era inútil tentar fugir sem estar armada, sem ajuda, ou sem saber o caminho. E, se fugisse tão logo, os irmãos desistiriam de reerguer a resistência e ela jamais teria sua vingança. Estava num dilema. Não sabia o que fazer e como fazer. Só sabia que precisava fazer. Derrotada, permitiu que os guardas, enfim, escoltassem-na.

Caminharam por corredores e subiram escadas e em pouco tempo, Ginny já não saberia dizer em que parte do castelo estava. O lugar era enorme. Ficou intrigada quando eles a empurraram para um quarto e fecharam a porta, provavelmente guardando o lado de fora.

Ali dentro, uma garota com roupas de serviçais a olhou apreensiva. Tinha cabelos castanhos cacheados e pele muito pálida, não era alta, parecia uma boneca, na verdade, na opinião de Ginny. A ruiva a encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida e a menina se encolheu.

"Por favor, não me machuque, apenas cumpro ordens." Ela disse rapidamente, com a voz fraca.

Ginny a ignorou. Olhou em volta, tentando buscar por alguma saída. Mas não havia nada além de uma janela. Caminhou apressada até ela. Estava bem alto, pular seria suicídio.

"Se você tentar fugir, terei que avisar os guardas." A menina falou apressada, como se lesse os pensamentos de Ginny. A ruiva se virou e a encarou com fúria.

"Eu poderia matá-la antes que você _pensasse_ em abrir a boca." Retrucou com a voz firme. A garota de no máximo dezesseis anos tremeu e Ginny voltou a olhar pela janela, analisando as chances de descer escalando.

Era inútil, a pedra era lisa demais, acabaria escorregando e, ademais, havia guardas lá em baixo, protegendo a cidadela. Suspirou irritada e voltou a olhar para a garota. Ela ainda estava trêmula e Ginny revirou os olhos.

"Eu não estava falando sério. Não seria capaz de matar uma menina inocente, mesmo que você fosse burra o suficiente para alertar os guardas." Falou com a voz cansada e se encostou a parede. Talvez apenas a desacordasse, pensou, mas preferiu não comentar. "Qual o seu nome?"

A garota torceu as mãos e abaixou a cabeça.

"Natalie, senhorita. Natalie McDonald."

"Muito bem." Assentiu Ginny tentando soar mais cordial. "E por que eu estou aqui, Natalie?"

A menina prontamente ergueu a cabeça e caminhou até Ginny, pegando o braço da ruiva e a guiando até o centro do quarto. Ginny se surpreendeu com a atitude, mas deixou-se levar.

"Disseram-me que a senhorita precisava de um banho. Você realmente está com um cheiro engraçado e seus cabelos estão..." Natalie parou de falar ao perceber o olhar fixo de Ginny sobre ela.

"Estou com um cheiro engraçado?" Repetiu Ginny, sorrindo divertida. Realmente, três dias naquela prisão, sem poder se higienizar não a deixaria no melhor dos estados. Provavelmente, _engraçado_ era um eufemismo dos grandes. Ao menos Albus trazia à manhã e à noite uma caneca de água e uma escova de cerdas de pelo de porco, do contrário, ela já teria perdido todos os dentes.

"É, quer dizer, não! Ah," Natalie sorriu constrangida e começou a despir Ginny. Só então a ruiva percebeu que havia uma tina de água no canto do quarto. O Rei era mesmo muito rico para disponibilizar tais regalias a uma prisioneira. Mas ele a querer limpa não lhe parecia um bom sinal.

"Não, espere, pode deixar que eu mesma faço isso." Disse Ginny, afastando-se e começando a despir-se sozinha. Achava ridícula a mania dos nobres de deixar que os outros fizessem coisas tão simples que eles poderiam fazer com as próprias mãos.

"Você é mesmo prisioneira do Rei?" Perguntou Natalie com uma curiosidade infantil no olhar, depois que Ginny entrou na água e sentiu todo o corpo relaxar, agradecido pela água morna.

"Não me olhe com esses olhinhos entusiasmados. É uma merda, se quer saber." Ela retrucou, franzindo a testa e começou a passar o sabão pelo corpo, sentido a sujeira grudada há dias na pele dissipar-se.

"Você é famosa, sabe? A ruiva da floresta que o Rei por tanto tempo ofereceu recompensas. Os bardos cantam sobre você nas tabernas." Comentou Natalie ajoelhando-se na frente da tina e colocando as mãos na borda, parecendo impressionada. "É verdade que você matou o Rei Lucius? Que sabe lutar e tudo o mais?"

Ginny a olhou, percebendo o quanto era conhecida. Não fazia idéia, mas agora a razão de Draco querer expô-la para a corte, humilhá-la e desmerecê-la fazia sentido. Ele estava louco para acabar com a reputação dela. Não que ela se importasse com o que diziam sobre ela, mas a idéia de ser esculachada na frente de todos não lhe era das mais agradáveis.

"É, bem, pode-se dizer que eu se me defender melhor que muito marmanjo por aí." Soltou displicente e mergulhou para lavar os cabelos. Quando emergiu, pensou que a pequena poderia saber por que o Rei a queria no jantar. Perguntou e a menina desviou o olhar, constrangida.

"Eu não sei com certeza, não é uma coisa que falem para os criados. Apenas posso dizer que, provavelmente, ele a usará para divertir os convidados. Veja bem, é um jantar apenas para os cavaleiros mais fiéis do Rei." Ela falou como se sentisse muito pelo destino de Ginny.

A ruiva sentiu o estômago embrulhar. Já não bastava ter sido quase vendida em um leilão naquele prostíbulo imundo, agora serviria como atração para um bando de homens bêbados e felizes? Era ofensa demais a sua dignidade. Ah, Malfoy iria pagar caro por isso.

"Me desculpe." Sussurrou Natalie, abaixando a cabeça. Ginny a olhou surpresa. Era uma boa menina. Não deveria estar ali, servindo aquela gente. Se tivesse a chance, levá-la-ia para se juntar a resistência e ensinaria pessoalmente tudo o que sabia.

"Não é sua culpa."

Mas a menina continuou constrangida e calada durante todo o tempo, enquanto arrumava Ginny. Vestiu um vestido vermelho apertado de tecido simples que lhe ressaltava os seios e deixava pernas à mostra. Não havia nada para calçar e os cabelos foram deixados soltos, caindo como uma cascata vermelha nas costas.

"Você é linda." Comentou Natalie, terminando de pentear os cabelos de Ginny. "Nem precisa de toda aquela maquiagem, jóias e roupas caras como as outras madames para ficar bonita."

Poderia parecer ridículo, mas até aquele momento, Ginny nunca havia parado para pensar se era feia ou bela. Ora, vivia na floresta como um garoto, rodeada de homens, alguns mais grosseiros e sujos que outros. Não era preocupação dela ser bonita. A única coisa importante na vida que levava era ser boa com o arco-e-flecha e a espada. O resto se resolvia sozinho.

Mas mesmo assim sorriu com o elogio.

"Obrigada. Mesmo que isso não seja exatamente uma vantagem essa noite." Disse, tentando descontrair, mas Natalie corou novamente e calou-se. Ginny imaginou que a menina devia estar pensando que ela seria abusada por todos os homens àquela noite. Como se ela fosse permitir algo do gênero.

Uma vez pronta, Natalie caminhou até a porta para chamar os guardas, mas antes de abri-las, olhou para Ginny com uma expressão esperançosa.

"Se algum dia você conseguir escapar... você me levaria com você? Eu gostaria de ser como você."

Ginny arregalou um pouco os olhos, surpresa, pois era exatamente isso que pensara a pouco, e então sorriu para a menina.

"Como eu?"

Natalie assentiu.

"Você é forte e determinada. Tenho certeza que sairá dessa."

A ruiva olhou-a agradecida pela confiança, mesmo que fosse uma confiança infantil, lapidada pelas histórias fantásticas e muitas possivelmente mentirosas que Natalie ouvira sobre ela.

"Eu vou te tirar daqui, prometo." Assegurou Ginny. Natalie sorriu e abriu a porta.

Os guardas entraram e Ginny pôde captar, irritada, o olhar deles sobre seu corpo. Era só o que faltava, pensou, mas deixou-se conduzir. Não tinha como fugir daquela situação. Teria que encarar Malfoy mais uma vez.

Pensou em Ron e Charlie. Desejou que eles se apressassem.

* * *

Mais uma vez, os guardas pararam em frente a uma porta. Uma porta dupla e grande que indicava que o interior era algum lugar importante. Quando eles a abriram, o barulho da conversa e do riso alcançou os ouvidos da ruiva, mas imediatamente cessaram quando ela foi empurrada para dentro.

Era algo como um salão de tamanho regular, que poderia ser usado para encontros, bailes e jantares. O piso era de mármore branco e no centro havia uma área retangular alguns degraus mais baixa que o resto do ambiente, onde provavelmente as pessoas dançavam quando havia música. Em torno, estavam dispostas as mesas, duas grandes mesas na esquerda e na direita e outra menor, bem em frente, onde Draco estava sentado com mais quatro homens que deveriam ter mais importância. Havia, mais ou menos, vinte cinco homens naquele salão.

Os dois guardas a largaram no centro do salão, no nível mais baixo, para que todos a pudessem ver. Eles saíram depois de fazer uma reverência ao Rei. Ginny sentiu o coração acelerar um pouco com todos os olhares. Draco enfim se levantou, sorrindo debochadamente.

"Que prazer tê-la aqui conosco, Ginevra." Ele falou zombeteiro e alguns homens sorriram maliciosos. "Eu a convidaria para sentar e desfrutar da comida, mas veja, fiquei sabendo da sua tentativa de fuga. Infelizmente, isso merece uma punição."

Ele mantinha um sorrisinho superior que acabava com qualquer pingo de calma de Ginny.

"Que tal você vir tentar me punir, para que eu lhe dê uma surra?" Sugeriu ela, devolvendo o sorriso sarcástico, enquanto fulminava o Rei com o olhar. Os homens riram da ousadia da ruiva e olharam para o Rei.

"Por que você não aceita e coloca a moça no lugar dela?" Sugeriu um dos homens, sentado à ponta da mesa de Draco.

"Faça uma aposta. Se você ganhar, ela é sua por uma noite." Opinou outro em uma das outras mesas. Ginny procurou-o com o olhar, tentada a esbofetear o desgraçado que sugerira tal abominação, mas ele não se manifestou de novo. Na verdade, todos começaram a ter uma idéia diferente e em segundos não se era possível entender nada do que falavam.

Draco levantou a mão e eles se calaram. Ele tinha um brilho divertido nos olhos acinzentados que contrastava com as linhas duras do rosto, o maxilar forte, os lábios finos formando um meio sorriso perverso.

"Vocês me deram uma idéia, senhores. Faremos o seguinte, quem conseguir derrubar a ruiva numa luta corporal, ganha-a de presente por uma noite." Ele falou e os homens vibraram.

O queixo de Ginny caiu. Ela não conseguiu conceber que ele estava propondo algo do gênero. Que tipo de homem repugnante e sádico ele era? Como ele ousava oferecê-la de presente aos seus homens como se ela fosse algum tipo de mercadoria barata?

"Você não pode dar-me a ninguém, Malfoy! Não sou sua propriedade." Exclamou Ginny, transbordando toda cólera que sentia em cada sílaba. Draco sorriu indulgente.

"É melhor você não perder nenhuma briga, então." Ele debochou, sentando-se novamente de forma relaxada. Ginny estreitou os olhos. "Quem será o primeiro?" Perguntou o loiro com uma expressão muito animada.

Um dos homens das mesas laterais se levantou parecendo muito confiante.

"Isso não é justo, Senhor, ela não é páreo para os cavaleiros do reino. Não chegará a minha vez." Exclamou um e os outros concordaram, como se já previssem a derrota de Ginny no primeiro confronto. Ela estava tão furiosa com a situação que mal os ouviu, apenas encarou o homem que se aproximava com um sorrisinho satisfeito.

"Vai ser bom ter um corpo quente para aquecer minha cama hoje à noite." Ele disse e mal teve tempo de pensar em mais nada.

Ginny o socou no nariz enquanto ele se vangloriava. Ele cambaleou para trás, surpreso, e alguns homens soltaram assobios. Ginny avançou de novo e o chutou na boca do estômago, quando ele se curvou, ela o ajoelhou no rosto, o homem gemeu e, em segundos, graças a uma rasteira eficiente, estava no chão.

O salão silenciou. Um dos melhores cavaleiros do Rei não durara mais que um minuto. Ela olhou para Draco desafiadoramente.

"Isso é o melhor que os seus homens podem dar?" Perguntou, tão debochada quando era capaz. Outro homem se levantou e ela revirou os olhos.

Ele avançou e tentou socá-la, mas Ginny se abaixou no último segundo, segurou o braço do homem e tomou impulso, colocando as duas pernas em torno do pescoço dele levando os dois ao chão. Ele tentou resistir, mas Ginny o estrangulava com as pernas e puxava o braço dele com força, deixando-o com poucos movimentos, até ele se render, batendo a mão livre no chão de pedra.

"Não mate nenhum dos meus homens, ou será enforcada hoje mesmo." Falou Draco, girando um garfo entre os dedos calmamente. Ginny soltou o homem e se levantou o mais dignamente possível.

E se seguiu um homem atrás do outro. Talvez tenha lutado com uns dez ou doze, sofrendo mais com alguns, maiores e mais fortes, principalmente porque eles já entravam mais atentos e menos presunçosos no confronto, até que Draco se levantou.

"Acho que terá de ser eu a acabar logo com isso, antes que veja todos os meus homens serem humilhados." Falou aborrecido encarando seus cavaleiros, que desviaram o olhar ou coçaram a cabeça, envergonhados. Ginny sorriu internamente ao ver que a expressão irritantemente satírica do Rei sumira.

"Nós a amaciamos para você, majestade." Exclamou um dos derrotados.

"É, leve-a para cama por nós." Disse outro. Ginny fitou-os com um olhar cortante e bufou, mas voltou a atenção a Draco, que já descia os degraus até ela.

Sentiu uma grande quantidade de adrenalina renovar-lhe os músculos cansados. Recebera alguns chutes no estômago e sentia o gosto do próprio sangue graças a um corte no lábio inferior. A princípio aqueles homens não pareciam dispostos a machucá-la de verdade, tanto que alguns nem sequer se levantaram para tentar, mas conforme iam perdendo, tornaram-se mais agressivos, pois ela também não fora nada delicada.

Draco estava em vantagem por estar descansado e bem alimentado, mas ela não o deixaria ganhar de novo.

"Finalmente resolveu descer do seu pedestal." Sibilou, quando ele parou em frente, os dois se medindo.

Ele sorriu enviesado.

"Você sabe que não pode vencer. Vou ensiná-la a não desafiar o seu Rei." Ele sussurrou de volta. Ele, diferente dos outros, queria machucá-la, e muito, ela podia ver a intenção gravada nos olhos dele que pareciam mais tempestuosos e perigosos do que nunca.

"Você não é meu Rei."

Ginny avançou, tentando socá-lo, mas Draco se desviou com facilidade. Talvez fosse a raiva a cegando, pois Ginny não parou de avançar, tentando atingi-lo de alguma forma, mas todas as vezes ele conseguia se esquivar. Estava a cansando, esgotando o resto de energia da ruiva. Tentou uma seqüência rápida: uma cotovelada, um chute com giro e uma rasteira.

Ele se defendeu dos dois primeiros, mas Ginny o pegou na rasteira. Draco caiu de costas no chão.

Contudo, antes que ela pudesse continuar o ataque, ele a segurou por um calcanhar e o puxou. A ruiva caiu também, perdendo o ar por um instante e, no segundo seguinte, Draco estava sobre ela, segurando-lhe os pulsos finos acima da cabeça.

Ginny tentou livrar-se, mas o peso dele sobre a cintura era demasiado e ela ofegou, cansada. Os homens urraram felizes com a vitória do Rei. Draco a olhava fixamente nos olhos e ela congelou, incapaz de desviar o olhar daquelas tempestades cinzentas. Com a expressão impassível e fria, tão perto, ele parecia incrivelmente belo e mordaz. Ela ofegou mais uma vez, dessa vez não de cansaço. O olhar dele desceu para os lábios entreabertos de Ginny e depois para o decote do vestido, o qual deixara os homens verem mais do que ela gostaria durante as lutas.

"Você é minha esta noite." Ele falou com uma voz baixa e levemente rouca. Ginny se arrepiou e ele saiu de cima dela e chamou os guardas. "A diversão acabou. Levem-na para os meus aposentos."

Os dois guardas a puxaram do chão, onde ela ainda estava deitada, respirando com dificuldade, e a escoltaram para fora. Ela não prestou atenção ao que os cavaleiros diziam, apenas sentia um nervosismo crescente no peito.

_Is she trouble_

_Like I'm trouble_

_Make it a double_

_Twist of fate_

_Or a melody that_

_

* * *

_

_¹Parafraseado de uma frase do Chuck Bass do seriado Gossip Girl_

**Nota da autora:** Eu estava decidindo quem seria a serva citada. Pensei até na Luna, mas aí encontrei isso:

"Natalie McDonald, na obra de J.K. Rowling, é uma personagem, citada pela primeira e única vez no quarto livro, Harry Potter e O Cálice de Fogo, mas mesmo assim ela tem uma história interessante. Natalie McDonald foi uma menina canadense que amava as aventuras de Harry Potter. Sofria de câncer, leucemia, e a família escreveu para J.K. em busca de uma carta. J. não conseguiu responder a tempo (a carta-resposta chegou na noite após a morte da garota), e então colocou seu nome como homenagem no livro.

Trecho

"- Espero que os selecionados para a Grifinória este ano estejam à altura do time - disse o fantasma, aplaudindo, quando "McDonald, Natalie!" reuniu-se à mesa deles. [...]"

* * *

Comentem, sim? Foi um parto escrever esse capítulo e reviews sempre facilitam as coisas. Beijos, adoro-as!

(Angel, Kandra e Thaty, muito obrigada pelas reviews, espero que tenham gostado desse segundo capítulo e continuem comentando!)


	3. She Brings This Liberation

**Vindicated**

**Sinopse: **Ginny luta ao lado dos rebeldes contra o governo tirano, mas quando ela cai nas mãos do rei, conseguirá ela manter seus ideais?

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa história pertencem à Warner Bros e à J. K. Rowling.

**Sobre a Fic: **Baseada na música _She's a Rebel, _Green Day; e _Vindicated_, Dashboard Confessional.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - She Brings this Liberation**

O quarto de Draco era enorme, mas rústico, como se ele dispensasse a elegância que poderia desfrutar. O chão e as paredes eram como todo o resto do castelo: de pedras cinzentas. Havia três grandes janelas que mostravam toda a cidade que, naquele momento, estava encoberta pela escuridão da noite. Uma grande cama de dossel estava de um lado, havia alguns cômodos menores espalhados, além de um armário rústico, cheio de entalhes bem trabalhados, um tapete perto de uma lareira, uma mesa retangular na outra ponta, com algumas frutas frescas em uma bandeja.

A porta fechou às costas de Ginny e ela ficou um tempo parada, observando o lugar. Não entendia por que Draco mandara que a levassem para seus aposentos e isso só trouxe a Ginny um pressentimento ruim. Ele poderia ter qualquer mulher estúpida daquele reino que desejasse, não fazia o menor sentido ele querer a assassina de seu pai. Era um pensamento quase sórdido.

Talvez ele planejasse matá-la com as próprias mãos. Ginny tremeu com a possibilidade. Se não conseguia derrotá-lo em uma luta corporal (ainda mais estando cansada e com fome) precisaria de uma arma; algo que o pegasse de surpresa. Pôs-se então a vasculhar o quarto.

Começou pelo armário, revirando as roupas, abrindo as gavetas. Depois procurou nos criados mudos, embaixo da cama; num baú a um canto. Nada. Já começava a se desesperar. O tempo estava passando e ele poderia entrar no quarto a qualquer momento.

Então reparou num pequeno armário de parede, perto da cama. Correu para ele e, por sorte, ele fora esquecido aberto. Dentro, havia jóias, alguns papéis e uma adaga. As mãos de Ginny formigaram ao admirar a lâmina afiada e brilhante; o cabo de prata com detalhes em alto relevo. Pegou-a com a mão trêmula e fechou a portinhola do armário. Em seguida, rasgou um pedaço de tecido da cama e o amarrou em volta da coxa, por baixo do vestido, e colocou a adaga presa ao tecido. A lâmina fria contra a pele. Pegaria Draco desprevenido. Matá-lo-ia naquela noite, com um golpe preciso da lâmina.

Mal havia terminado de esconder a arma por baixo do vestido, a porta se abriu e Draco entrou, o semblante fechado, os olhos cinzentos caindo diretamente sobre Ginny. Ela engoliu em seco e desejou que ele não percebesse o pequeno volume, muito discreto, na coxa direita. A porta fechou às costas dele e os dois se encaram por alguns segundos. Tensão estalando pelo quarto.

"Você me impressionou esta noite, Ginevra, derrubando os meus homens daquela maneira." Ele falou com a voz mansa, aproximando-se em passos lentos, mas firmes.

"Pouco me importam as suas impressões, Malfoy. Diga-me o que quer comigo e acabe logo com isso." Rosnou em retorno, mantendo-se no mesmo lugar, fitando-o de queixo erguido. Ele apenas sorriu de lado como se achasse graça da atitude defensiva dela.

"Eu deveria fazer isso mesmo, mas você me intriga, Ginevra. Há algo sobre você... E eu não consigo definir o que é."

Ele continuava se aproximando e Ginny instintivamente recuou, levando a mão a coxa, sentindo a adaga por baixo do tecido em busca de algum tipo de segurança que somente a adaga não era capaz de proporcionar.

"Não se atreva a me tocar." Falou, num tom baixo, sem desviar o olhar. Draco sorriu mais, um sorriso falso e perigoso. Ele desceu os olhos pelo corpo de Ginny, analisando as curvas expostas pelo vestido simples.

"E por que não? O que seria mais humilhante para você do que ser tocada pelo homem que mais despreza no mundo, Ginevra? O homem que matou seu irmão."

Ele falou num tom maldoso, para provocá-la. Funcionou. Ginny sentiu o fogo crepitar nas veias e queimá-la enquanto o sangue regava seu corpo. Ali estava o homem que matara Bill. Filho do homem que matara Arthur. Uma lágrima desceu sem permissão pela bochecha de Ginny e ela se repreendeu mentalmente por mostrar-se fraca na frente do inimigo.

"Você não seria capaz." Falou incerta, deixando um pouco do desalento que sentia surgisse em seu tom de voz. Estava na toca do inimigo e estava tão cansada...

Os olhos de Draco brilharam com um ódio concentrado e ele se aproximou a passos rápidos. Segurou Ginny pelos ombros e foi empurrando-a para trás até que ela se chocasse contra a parede da janela que alcançava somente até a metade das coxas da ruiva; o vidro ficava um pouco afastado, criando uma reentrância onde se poderia sentar. Ginny achou que Draco a tocaria pela janela.

"Você não sabe nada sobre mim, garota." Ele falou com raiva e com o rosto muito perto do dela. Ginny quase pôde definir qual ponto da íris dele era azul e qual era cinza.

"Eu sei que você é um cretino. Um assassino." Retrucou e tentou alcançar a adaga, mas Draco segurou-a pelos pulsos.

"E você é uma hipócrita, Ginevra. Você matou meu pai, eu matei o seu irmão. Você realmente acha que há alguém certo e alguém errado nisso tudo?"

Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior. Sim, ela matara Lucius, mas ele merecera. Era um homem abominável também. Ela, o pai e os irmãos lutavam pela liberdade, pela idéia de um futuro melhor. E Lucius matou Arthur; acima de tudo, Lucius matou Arthur.

"Você _é _errado, Malfoy." Falou.

Os olhos dele brilharam ainda mais. Frios, intimidadores.

"Então eu acho que _sim_, eu seria capaz." Ele falou e Ginny entendeu. No segundo seguinte ele a sentou no degrau da janela e abriu as coxas dela sem nenhuma cerimônia. Ginny arfou e pensou que ele veria a adaga, mas ele não olhou para baixo. Segurou-a pela nuca e puxou-a para um beijo nada carinhoso. Era quase como se tentasse machucá-la. E devia ser isso mesmo que ele queria.

Ginny tentou afastá-lo, mas ele era muito mais forte e ela estava desorientada demais para pensar com clareza em seus movimentos. Draco a empurrou e ela sentiu as costas baterem contra o vidro. Ele desceu os lábios e sugou o pescoço dela, apertando um dos seios com força com uma das mãos e arrancando a calcinha com a outra, como se ela fosse feita de papiro. Ginny soltou um lamento e provou o gosto salgado das próprias lágrimas. As mãos dele eram tão frias quanto os olhos e ela já começava a sentir nojo de si mesma por estar permitindo que aquilo acontecesse. Dentre tudo que ele poderia fazer para humilhá-la, ele escolhera a pior.

Buscando toda força que conseguiu reunir naquele movimento, Ginny conseguiu alcançar a adaga e golpeou-o, sem conseguir ver o que atingira. Draco se afastou com um urro de dor. Ginny recuperou os sentidos antes difusos e viu que cortara a parte superior do braço dele e o sangue escorria, manchando a roupa branca. Ele segurava o braço e a olhou com ainda mais raiva. Parecia fora de si e riu sem humor ao ver a adaga na mão da ruiva.

"Como eu pude me esquecer." Soltou debochado e só então Ginny viu que o corte fora superficial. Ele estava bem; perderia um pouco de sangue, apenas.

Pôs-se de pé, com as pernas vacilantes. Era incrível como a proximidade com Malfoy conseguia desestabilizá-la como se fosse uma garotinha que nunca recebera treinamento, que nunca passara por diversas batalhas, que jamais sentira o gosto da morte. Apontou a adaga para ele, pensando se conseguiria atingi-lo sem o elemento surpresa. Ele estava desarmado, mas não era nenhum amador.

"Não seja ridícula, Ginevra. Largue isso." Ele mandou e não soava preocupado, apesar de manter os olhos bem atentos à lâmina. Ginny permaneceu parada, apontando a lâmina na direção dele, sem saber o que fazer em seguida.

Draco deu um passo na direção dela.

"Não se aproxime!" Gritou. "Seu desgraçado, não me toque."

Ginny começou a andar para o lado, tentando afastar-se dele. Draco riu, movimentando-se, mantendo a mesma distância.

"O que você vai fazer, garota? Escapar? Com dezenas de guardas dentro e fora do castelo?"

Ginny odiou o modo como ele ria. Sarcástico, cruel, gélido. Só fazia detestá-lo mais. E detestava saber que ele estava certo. Estava na toca do lobo, não havia escapatória, além de uma escapatória pela morte.

Hesitou, abaixando a guarda por um segundo e, rápido como um felino, Draco tirou a adaga da mão de Ginny. Ela soltou um gritinho abafado e olhou-o assustada. Ele sorriu e girou a arma entre os dedos.

"Não lhe ensinaram a nunca desviar os olhos do inimigo, garota?"

Então Ginny fez a coisa mais absurda. Decidiu que, se tinha que escolher entre ser estuprada por Malfoy e morrer, ela preferiria morrer. Correu em direção à janela e tentou subir, abri-la, jogar-se dali e acabar com tudo aquilo de uma vez. Era uma forma de escapar, uma forma covarde, que não condizia com ela, não condizia com o que ela era, com o modo como fora criada.

Draco a segurou pela cintura e a afastou dali. Ginny sacudiu as pernas no ar, sentindo a raiva voltar-lhe com força total ao corpo, trazendo um pouco de força.

"Solte-me, Malfoy! Não é isso que você quer? Que eu morra? Então me deixe acabar logo com isso!" Gritou e esperneou e, no instante seguinte, Draco a jogou na cama, sentando sobre o quadril de Ginny e prensando os pulsos dela sobre a cabeça.

"Você é louca, garota." Ele falou num tom repreensivo e Ginny viu que ele ainda segurava a adaga. "Já disse que eu não vou fazer o que você prefere. Você quer morrer? Pois bem, vou deixá-la viva e vou fazer exatamente o que você menos deseja..."

Os dois se encararam nos olhos por longos segundos e Ginny sentia o coração palpitar rápido. A expressão de Draco era impassível e, ainda segurando os pulsos de Ginny firmemente com uma das mãos, com a outra ele deslizou a lâmina da adaga pela bochecha sardenta, sem cortá-la, contudo. Foi descendo, pelo pescoço, pelo vão dos seios. Ginny soltou um gemido involuntário de nervosismo quando ele começou a rasgar o vestido lentamente, do decote para baixo. O tecido foi cedendo aos poucos, soltando os seios de Ginny do aperto, deixando-os frouxamente tapados pelo tecido que, com qualquer leve movimento, cairia para os lados. Draco cortou até a metade da barriga e depois tocou a adaga longe.

"Malfoy, não..." Ela pediu, mas Draco a ignorou e colocou a mão sobre a barriga lisa de Ginny, deslizando-a lentamente em direção aos seios, o tecido caindo para os lados. Ginny tentou livrar os pulsos, mas era inútil.

Draco se inclinou e pressionou os lábios contra os dela. Ela cerrou os dentes, mas o próprio corpo a traiu e, quando Draco tapou um dos seios com mão, ela arfou e ele aprofundou o beijo, obrigando-a a retribuir, a beijá-lo de volta. Ginny tentou resistir, mas o contato transmitia ondas de calor e prazer pela espinha que chegavam até a boca e a faziam gemer baixinho. Sem que ela esperasse, ele se afastou e Ginny viu-o tirar a camisa com rapidez. Teve os pulsos livres, mas não conseguiu agir, nem pensar em agir, apenas assistiu-o se livrar da peça de roupa e então voltar a beijá-la, a tocá-la.

O que estava fazendo? Como poderia estar sentindo prazer com os toques dele? Sentiu as lágrimas brotarem dos olhos de novo quando ele desceu os beijos para os seios. Estava completamente entregue, as mãos caídas ao lado do corpo, segurando com força o lençol. Não iria retribuir. Iria deixar que ele a humilhasse, fizesse o que queria, mas não o tocaria de volta.

Ginny sentiu quando ele afastou suas pernas e se insinuou. O coração dela disparou, mas ele não a penetrou. Segurava-a com força e ela o viu levantar o rosto e fitá-la nos olhos.

"Implore, Ginevra." Sussurrou.

Ginny teve vontade de rir da situação. Estava deitada naquela cama, o vestido em frangalhos ainda preso em sua cintura. O homem que mais odiava entre suas pernas, seminu, querendo que ela implorasse por sexo. Seria hilário, se não fosse trágico.

"Jamais." Sussurrou de volta e ele a apertou mais, descendo os lábios para um dos seios, mordendo-o e depois sugando-o com destreza, fazendo-a se contorcer de prazer. O corpo desperto e cheio de libido implorou para que ele fizesse mais do que aquilo. Ela sentiu a mão dele descer e tocá-la no ponto mais sensível de sua intimidade. Mordeu o lábio inferior, impedindo-se de demonstrar o que sentia.

Draco sorriu sarcástico da tentativa falha dela de se controlar quando Ginny soltou um gemido baixo e sofrido. Ele subiu a mão e se posicionou sobre ela, suspendendo o corpo com os braços um de cada lado do corpo da ruiva. Ela respirava com dificuldade e sentia uma forte dor nas têmporas, um delírio, um entorpecimento intenso demais. Draco deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço de Ginny.

"Apenas diga que quer, minha gatinha selvagem." Ele sussurrou com uma voz rouca e sensual que fez o corpo de Ginny latejar.

O lado racional dela não queria aquilo, mas Ginny sempre fora guiada pelos impulsos. A vida dela era feita de impulsividades e, se não fosse por elas, provavelmente já estaria morta há muito tempo. Abraçou Draco, sentindo os músculos fortes das costas dele e arranhou-o, afundando as unhas na carne firme.

"Eu quero..." Falou e gemeu quando ele finalizou aquele perigoso jogo de sedução, tomando-a por completo.

* * *

Ginny acordou no meio da noite e se assustou com o calor de um corpo perto do seu. Rapidamente, porém, imagens do que acontecera há algumas horas atrás lhes voltaram à mente como uma repreensão da própria consciência pelo que ela havia feito.

O quarto estava escuro e demorou um pouco até que os olhos conseguissem se acostumar com a escuridão. Aos poucos, pôde divisar os contornos da cama, das paredes, dos móveis e do homem deitado há apenas alguns centímetros. As costas largas e desnudas de Draco revelavam músculos bem trabalhos que explicavam porque ele a vencia com tanta facilidade no quesito força. O rosto dele estava virado para o outro lado e ele dormia relaxadamente, como se não tivesse uma inimiga logo ao lado.

Ginny odiou-o por ele conseguir dormir tão bem depois do que fizera. Ela não conseguia lembrar-se do momento exato em que haviam parado e cedido ao sono e ao cansaço. Ela sentia o corpo todo dolorido e os músculos cansados. Primeiro as lutas com vários homens no salão, depois o esgotamento pela virilidade e insaciedade de Draco na cama. E ela não comera nada desde o singelo almoço do dia anterior.

Respirou fundo, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. O que foi que fizera? Como fora capaz de _pedir_ por aquilo? Como fora capaz de _querer _aquilo? Se os irmãos soubessem... Poderiam eles perdoá-la? Bill a perdoaria por dormir com o homem que o assassinou?

Jamais.

Então se lembrou da adaga. Draco tocara-a longe em algum momento. A arma devia estar caída no chão, esperando para ser usada. Ginny respirou fundo e levantou-se silenciosamente da cama, sem se importar com a falta de roupas, forçando os olhos a enxergarem melhor com a luz vinda da lua através das janelas. Demorou alguns segundos, mas enfim vislumbrou o brilho da lâmina perto de uma janela.

Pegou a adaga. O corpo todo tremia e ela não conseguia definir bem se de frio, fraqueza ou ansiedade. Talvez os três. Caminhou de volta até a cama, parando ao lado de Draco. Observou-o dormir, a respiração dele menos pesada, mais suave, atenta...

Ergueu a adaga. Hesitou.

Por que não conseguia matá-lo? Era só descer a lâmina, por que agora isso lhe parecia tão difícil?

'Concentre-se Ginny, você pode fazer isso.' Mentalizou e desceu a lâmina, mirando – os olhos já bem mais acostumados à falta de luz - um ponto das costas que sabia ser vulnerável, que atingiria um dos pulmões.

Levou um susto quando Draco se virou e segurou a mão dela, impedindo que ela o matasse. Ele se ergueu, enlaçou-a pela cintura e a derrubou na cama, roubando a adaga mais uma vez das mãos finas. E ele estava sobre ela mais uma vez, sentado sobre o quadril dela.

"Tentando me matar de novo, Ginevra?" Ele sussurrou e os olhos dele pareciam flamejar como prata, destoando do rosto envolto por sombras.

"É meio óbvio, não é? Eu não vou desistir, Malfoy, até ter o seu sangue em minhas mãos."

"Muito bem..." Disse Draco, colocando a adaga sobre o próprio peito. Ginny arregalou os olhos quando ele desceu a lâmina pelo tórax. Um líquido preto – que Ginny saberia ser vermelho em presença da luz – brotou do corte que ele desferia em si mesmo.

Sem dizer palavra, Draco pegou a mão de Ginny e colocou-a sobre o corte. Ginny sentiu o sangue quente, vivo, pulsante contra a pele. Estava sem fala.

"Agora você o tem." Ele falou impassível e Ginny ficou ainda mais surpresa quando ele recolocou a adaga na mão dela. "Mate-me, Ginevra. Mate-me se acha que é capaz."

Ginny ergueu o tronco com ajuda de um braço, apoiando a mão no colchão e com a outra encostou a lâmina no peito ensangüentado de Draco. O corte fora superficial, apenas para arrancar o sangue latente próximo à pele, mas ainda sim, aquilo deveria estar ardendo. Ela o fitou nos olhos, que se mantinham inalterados, frios, fixos sobre ela.

Deslizou a lâmina. Ele sabia que ela não conseguiria. E ele estava certo. Aproximou os lábios do corte e passou a língua pelo machucado, pela linha fina que talvez virasse uma cicatriz dali a alguns dias. Draco colocou as mãos sobre a nuca de Ginny e a puxou para mais perto. Ela subiu os lábios e quando chegou ao fim do corte, Draco a puxou para um beijo, sensual, quente, lascivo.

Ginny largou a adaga, e se entregou àquele erro mais uma vez.

* * *

Ginny acordou com os raios de luz incomodando-lhe as pálpebras preguiçosas. Os olhos tremularam antes de abrirem lentamente. Sentia o colchão macio acariciando-lhe a pele e o lençol sedoso cobrindo-lhe a nudez provocante. Draco não estava mais no quarto. A manhã devia estar pela metade, pôde calcular pela altura do sol.

Ficou um tempo deitada, pensando sobre o que acontecera. Qual seriam as implicações de sua atitude? Teve a chance de matar Draco Malfoy, mas não o fizera. Não fora capaz. E agora?

Ainda o odiava. Muito. Mas agora, algo mais rosnava inquieto dentro dela; algo desconhecido, forte e revolto. Algo muito próximo ao ódio e ainda sim, tão diferente. Era uma mistura confusa, incompreensível e angustiante.

As portas do quarto se abriram e Ginny se sentou na cama, cobrindo-se com o lençol. Era Natalie. Suspirou aliviada.

A menina ruborizou ao vê-la coberta apenas pelo tecido fino da cama. Ela carregava uma travessa com frutas, pães e frios; e uma trouxa de roupas. Ginny imediatamente lembrou-se de o quão faminta estava.

"Minha senhora," Cumprimentou Natalie, abaixando a cabeça e colocando a travessa sobre o colchão.

"Não seja boba, Natalie. Não sou sua senhora. Sou apenas Ginny." Disse e a menina abaixou a cabeça; as bochechas tingindo-se de vermelho. Ginny revirou os olhos e pegou uma uva vermelha e suculenta. "Não faça essa cara, eu... estou bem, eu acho."

Natalie a olhou pelo canto do olho.

"Ele não fez nenhuma mal a você? Ele não a..." E menina arregalou os olhos e desviou o olhar.

E ficou agradecida pela preocupação de Natalie e sorriu condescendente.

"Talvez no começo. Mas não, eu... Não sei definir muito bem o que aconteceu. Eu pensei que ele me mataria." Falou Ginny em um tom confessional. Natalia a encarou surpresa.

"Matá-la? Não, eu duvido. Ele é obcecado por você desde que Lucius morreu." Disse Natalie, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

"Como assim, obcecado?" Perguntou Ginny, deitando-se na cama, de lado, com o cotovelo apoiado, enquanto pegava uma maçã e a mordiscava, olhando interessada para Natalie.

"Oh, ele queria encontrá-la a qualquer custo. Você bem sabe, oferecia recompensas, irritava-se quando traziam a ruiva errada."

"Sim, mas isso porque ele queria me matar, não é verdade? Eu matei o pai dele. Ele queria vingança. Quase me executou em praça pública." Disse Ginny, arrepiando-se ao lembrar o episódio.

Natalie mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Ele nunca gostou do pai. Arrisco dizer que ficou contente com a morte dele."

Algo se remexeu dentro de Ginny. Ele havia matado alguém muito especial para ela, e ela matara alguém sem importância para Draco. Era isso? Seria verdade? Isso tirava a culpa das costas dela? Sentiu-se ainda mais confusa. Se ele odiava o pai, por que a perseguira, e por que agora a mantinha cativa?

"Mas ele teria me executado se eu não houvesse dito que preferia a morte." Lembrou Ginny, novamente. Natalie deu de ombros.

"Quem sou eu para entender a mente do Rei." Falou com humildade e colocou a trouxa de roupas sobre a cama. "Coma e vista-se. Você será transferida para outro quarto."

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

"Não vou voltar para a prisão?"

Natalie negou com a cabeça.

"Ficará em um quarto no fim do corredor." Ela corou ainda mais. "Acho que ele a quer por perto."

O coração de Ginny cavalgou no peito.

"Ele quer me transformar em uma amante?" Indignou-se, irada. "Está louco se acha que isso vai acontecer."

"Já não aconteceu?" Perguntou Natalie e logo em seguida arregalou os olhos, arrependida e temerosa da reação de Ginny.

Ginny bufou e pegou a trouxa de roupas, levantando-se para se vestir. Natalie se adiantou para ajudá-la, mas Ginny a repeliu.

"Eu mesmo posso fazer isso." Falou um pouco áspera.

Não queria descontar sua frustração em Natalie, mas era inevitável. Era como se o corpo fosse se inflamar e se contrair com qualquer proximidade, como se, se alguém a tocasse agora, notaria o quão suja ela estava, pois suja era como se sentia. Teve vontade de chorar de raiva, mas as conteve e deixou-se ser guiada para o novo quarto que era menor, mas basicamente do mesmo estilo do de Draco.

"Você vai sair dessa situação em breve, não se preocupe." Falou Natalie, indo abrir as janelas para que entrasse um pouco de ar no quarto. Uma brisa suave ondulava lá fora.

Ginny foi até a janela e observou a cidade se estendendo por metros e metros a frente; distante e inacessível, estava a densa floresta que alcançava as margens das montanhas distantes. Do outro lado do castelo, ao sul, Ginny sabia que se estendia um lago enorme, cercado por um bosque que, conforme se afastava, transformava-se em outra floresta, menos densa e mais bonita, onde os nobres caçavam nas épocas de paz.

"Em breve não é cedo o suficiente." Suspirou Ginny, tentando imaginar como seria dali para frente com Draco. O que ele faria. O que _ela_ faria?

"Albus virá vê-la mais tarde. Eu preciso ir agora." Disse Natalie e Ginny assentiu sem olhá-la, ainda pensativa, observando a floresta onde sabia que os irmãos estavam; reorganizando a resistência.

Ouviu o barulho da porta se fechando e sendo trancada.

* * *

"Você parece bem disposta." Falou Albus, ao entrar no quarto e ver Ginny treinando combate corporal, lutando contra o ar.

A ruiva parou e limpou o suor da testa. Natalie conseguira uma calça e uma blusa branca larga para ela, o que agradeceu mentalmente, pois odiava vestidos.

Albus caminhou até o centro do quarto, parando logo em frente à ruiva. Ginny riu quando ele se colocou em posição de ataque.

"Você está brincando, não é?" Perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Albus arriscou um soco, rápido e preciso. Ginny desviou o rosto para o lado no último segundo. "Uou! Você não está." Falou e no instante seguinte eles estavam em meio a uma pseudo-luta que mais parecia uma dança. Um atacava, o outro defendia, ambos usando apenas os braços.

Ginny ficou realmente surpresa. Albus deveria ter em torno de sessenta anos, talvez até setenta, mas era ágil, com golpes bem articulados. Depois de um tempo, contudo, ele parou cansado.

"Nossa! Quero dizer, eu não esperava que você soubesse lutar!" Impressionou-se Ginny, sorrindo largamente, identificando-se ainda mais com o simpático senhor.

"Todos nós já fomos jovens um dia, minha querida." Ele piscou. "Infelizmente, também para todos a idade chega."

Ginny assentiu e sentou-se na cama, pegando mais uma fruta que não comera pela manhã.

"Alguma novidade sobre Ron ou Charlie? Neville?" Perguntou e Albus assentiu, sentando-se também.

"Recebi uma mensagem de Neville. Eles pretendem resgatá-la daqui a três dias. Farão um ataque surpresa rápido, com intuito de despistar os soldados, distraí-los do objetivo central, que será tirá-la do castelo e da cidade." Contou Albus. Ginny ficou tensa.

"É perigoso demais! Muitos podem morrer apenas para me resgatar!" Exclamou, nem um pouco de acordo com o plano. Albus balançou a cabeça.

"É a única maneira, minha querida. Eles precisam de você para reerguer a causa, do contrário, será inútil, e você ficará presa aqui para sempre."

O tom de Albus era sereno, como se contasse uma novidade do clima ou algo tão banal quanto. Ginny terminou a ameixa e olhou para o tom vermelho da fruta, lembrando-se do sangue de Draco.

* * *

A noite chegou rápido, por mais entediada que Ginny se sentisse. Talvez a rapidez se devesse a vontade da ruiva que ela não chegasse, que o sol permanecesse, pois ela não queria ver Draco.

Logo depois que Albus saíra, Natalie aparecera e Ginny contou-lhe o plano dos irmãos. A menina vibrara e garantira a Ginny que ficaria tudo bem, que a ajudaria a sair do castelo. Ginny perguntou por que ela e Albus a estavam ajudando, mas Natalie apenas dera de ombros e dissera que, pelo menos da parte dela, estava fazendo que achava ser o certo.

Precisava questionar os motivos de Albus mais tarde. Era como se o velho senhor soubesse de algo muito importante que mantinha em segredo, por ser uma informação preciosa e perigosa. Era um homem sábio, Albus, e Ginny não desconfiava das boas intenções dele, mas não saber as razões de um homem era deixar o próprio destino nas mãos de razões desconhecidas. E ela não gostava dessa perspectiva.

Ao final da tarde, Natalie preparara mais um banho para Ginny e ela tomou-o calmamente, como se, ao prolongá-lo, também prolongasse as horas de luminosidade. Mas a água esfriou e a noite desceu e agora Ginny observava a lua, pensando nos irmãos e como tudo teria sido mais fácil se Arthur nunca tivesse a deixado. Se Bill, Fred, Jorge e até mesmo Percy, que sempre dialogava contra aquela guerra constante, ainda estivessem ali.

Sentiu-se solitária, perdida e triste. Olhou para o céu, perguntando-se se os irmãos e os pais a estariam vendo. E desejou que não, pois ela era a errada naquele momento e sentia como se estivesse envergonhando a memória deles.

"Esse ar melancólico não combina com você, Ginevra."

Ginny virou-se num sobressalto. Draco estava parado, no meio do quarto, com a mesma expressão indiferente de sempre, com os mesmo olhos indecifráveis. Ela nem ouvira a porta abrindo-se e fechando-se.

"E que ar esperava de uma prisioneira?" Perguntou, cerrando os olhos. Já podia sentir o corpo reagindo à presença de Draco, pulsando nervosa e descompassadamente, como se ele lançasse ondas de energia que a envolviam e desorientavam.

Ele cruzou os braços e a observou por longos segundos e Ginny desejou saber o que ele estaria pensando.

"Talvez eu esperasse um ar melhor, considerando o fato que não está mais naquela prisão." Ele disse calmamente, aproximando-se alguns passos.

"Se você espera por algum agradecimento, esqueça, Malfoy." Rosnou agressiva, comprimindo involuntariamente o corpo contra a janela pela proximidade dele.

"Sempre selvagem." Ele sorriu sarcástico, alcançando-a e enlaçando-a pela cintura. "Uma gatinha selvagem e ronronante." Sussurrou no ouvido dela e Ginny odiou o arrepio que sentiu por todo o corpo.

Ginny o empurrou e o fitou com os olhos em chamas. Ele a olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida e então sorriu de lado.

"Achei que já tínhamos passado pela fase da negação." Ironizou.

"Eu não sou sua amante, Malfoy! Noite passada foi um erro. Nunca, _nunca_ mais irá me tocar." Falou incisiva e então a expressão de Draco se transfigurou e o instável bom humor deu lugar à raiva.

Ele segurou o antebraço de Ginny e a puxou para perto.

"Você insiste em dizer o que eu posso e não posso fazer, garota, mas esquece-se que _eu_ dou as ordens aqui." Falou com os olhos cinzentos iniciando uma tempestade violenta, faiscando nebulosos.

"Por que você está fazendo isso? O que se passa nessa sua mente doentia?" Perguntou Ginny, gritando e tentando se soltar. Draco a segurou pelo outro pulso.

"Sua rebeldezinha insolente." Ele grunhiu. "Eu devia mesmo mandar matá-la!"

"Pois mande! Se fosse esperto, teria me executado há dias atrás!"

Draco sorriu frio e puxou Ginny mais contra si, sussurrando novamente perto do ouvido dela.

"E perder a chance de provar do seu corpo? Eu não seria assim tão estúpido."

Ginny tentou soltar-se, sentindo ainda mais ódio e nojo daquele homem. Insensível, grosso, bruto, assassino. Tentou socar o tórax dele, mas Malfoy a segurava com facilidade, como se previsse cada movimento dela. Tentou chutá-lo, mas ele também dava um jeito de deixá-la quase imóvel.

"Desgraçado. Miserável. Bastardo!"

Draco a arrastou até a cama e a encostou contra um dos pilares de sustentação do dossel. No instante seguinte Ginny já sentia os lábios dele pressionando os dela, com violência. Ele a segurava pela nuca e forçava também a cabeça de Ginny contra a dele. Ela tentou afastá-lo, mas quando deu por si, estava devolvendo o beijo com o mesmo vigor, com a mesma agressividade. Agarrou os cabelos dele com força, não se importando se o estava machucando ou não.

Mas então Draco a desencostou do pilar e a empurrou, fazendo-a cair sobre o colchão.

"O seu '_nunca_' dura muito pouco, Ginevra. Pensei que fosse uma mulher de palavra." Ele falou com as expressões desprovidas de quaisquer sentimentos, como se não estivesse, apenas segundos antes, beijando Ginny de forma tão intensa.

E saiu do quarto, deixando Ginevra jogada no colchão, boquiaberta. Lágrimas de raiva desceram pelo rosto de Ginny e ela se deitou, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro e abafando o grito de ódio pela humilhação.

O que estava acontecendo com ela?

_She's a rebel_

_Vigilante_

_Missing link on the brink_

_Of destruction_

_

* * *

_

**Nota da autora:** Olá minhas queridonas! O que estão achando desse Draco? x)~ Eu acho que estou apaixonada. Haha!

(angel, Kandra, Thaty, Senhorita Ka, Debs. Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Amo-as de paixão, continuem deixando suas opiniões, ok? Elas são importantes para mim!)

Gatinhas, considerando fato que eu fiquei até as 2:30h da mardrugada escrevendo e editando esse capítulo, eu acho que mereço reviews, concordam? x) Não custa nada deixar um "Oi." E me fazer feliz. Escrever fics não é um processo unilateral. Eu escrevo para vocês e adoro conhecer quem está acompanhando a fic, é um prazer.

Sejam amores e conversem comigo! E até o próximo capítulo! ;D


	4. I Just Can't Define

**Vindicated**

**Sinopse: **Ginny luta ao lado dos rebeldes contra o governo tirano, mas quando ela cai nas mãos do rei, conseguirá ela manter seus ideais?

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa história pertencem à Warner Bros e à J. K. Rowling.

**Sobre a Fic: **Baseada na música _She's a Rebel, _Green Day; e _Vindicated_, Dashboard Confessional.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - I Just Can't Define**

O mundo parecia exatamente o mesmo. O vento continuava soprando; cantando sua melodia ao longo das planícies. As crianças continuavam brincando na cidade alta, de pique-esconde, felizes, alheias. Porque, por maior que sejam os nossos dramas pessoais, o tempo, a natureza e as pessoas não param. Porque precisam continuar. Com ou sem perspectiva, _precisam_ continuar.

"Oh, já está acordada."

Ginny, sentada no parapeito da janela, observando a vida do lado de fora, virou o rosto de expressão cansada para a garota de olhos azulados, pele pálida e cabelos castanho-cacheados de sorriso agradável. Natalie.

"Estou acostumada a acordar cedo." Falou; acompanhando com o olhar os movimentos graciosos de Natalie, enquanto a menina arrumava os lençóis da cama.

"Claro. Por vezes esqueço que você vivia em uma floresta." Natalie sorriu de leve, como se a idéia a agradasse.

"Você sempre viveu no castelo?" Perguntou Ginny, subitamente curiosa em relação à vida de Natalie.

Era uma menina tão frágil e delicada, mas ainda sim, tão vivaz. O tipo de pessoa que não há como desgostar. Era agradável tê-la como companhia.

"Sim, sempre. Nasci neste castelo. Ele é, de certa forma, minha casa." Respondeu a garota, indo escolher algumas roupas para Ginny no armário.

"E seus pais? Trabalham para o Rei também?"

No instante que Ginny falou, desejou não tê-lo feito. Natalie largou a blusa que escolhera sobre a cama e mordeu o lábio inferior; os olhos azulados adquirindo um brilho de lágrimas não derramadas.

"Me desculpe." Pediu Ginny, arrependida.

Natalie balançou a cabeça, como quem desconsidera o próprio sentimentalismo.

"Está tudo bem. Minha mãe morreu quando eu era apenas um bebê."

Ginny assentiu e não insistiu no assunto, mas ainda assim, pressentiu que havia algo mais por trás dessa história. História que Natalie não parecia disposta a contar. Resolveu então contar sobre si mesma, para que a menina se sentisse segura para compartilhar também, sempre que precisasse.

"Também perdi minha mãe muito cedo. Chamava-se Molly. Ela foi assassinada como um aviso a Arthur, meu pai." Contou. Natalie sentou-se na cama e olhou-a com um ar interessado. Ginny continuou.

"Meu pai era um dos vassalos do Rei Lucius. Morávamos em terras distantes não tão importantes política e estrategicamente, mas nem por isso estávamos livres dos impostos exorbitantes. Parecia a nós que o Rei lembrava-se de nós apenas para cobrar impostos e recrutar soldados. Além disso, homens do governo em serviço atravessavam a Inglaterra, mas estupravam mulheres e crianças, abusando de seus cargos. Meu pai, indignado com o descaso e com o abuso de poder, começou então a mandar cartas para Lucius, exigindo alguma atitude; exigindo por mudanças. A resposta de Lucius foi um ameaça para que Arthur mantivesse a boca fechada e os bolsos abertos e, claro, com o ameaça, veio a morte de Molly. Acho que não preciso dizer o que Arthur fez depois." Terminou Ginny com um sorriso melancólico.

"Arthur formou a oposição e organizou-a na floresta, bem debaixo das fuças do Rei." Completou Natalie e Ginny assentiu.

O silêncio espalhou-se pelo quarto; ambas as garotas perdidas em seus próprios pensamentos. Relembrar a história que Arthur contara, pois ela era demasiada pequena para lembrar-se, angustiou Ginny ainda mais. Não podia culpar Draco pelas ações de Lucius, mas não agiria Draco como o pai em uma ocasião parecida? A situação de opressão não diminuíra na Inglaterra após Draco assumir o governo. E se outras esposas, mães ou filhas continuassem sendo assassinadas como formas de aviso, como ela poderia se perdoar por não ter matado Malfoy quando ele entregou a adaga e a desafiou a tentar?

"Nossas histórias são parecidas." Comentou Natalie com uma expressão pensativa. "Você perdeu sua mãe quando pequena, assim como eu. Perdeu seu pai há dois anos, assim como eu. Ambos assassinados, assim como os meus."

Ginny arregalou um pouco os olhos, surpresa. Não esperava um histórico desses vindo de uma garota doce como Natalie, e se impressionou porque, mesmo tendo perdido os pais, ela não se tornara um ser humano amargurado e cheio de auto-piedade.

"Quem...? Por quê?" Perguntou, olhando fundo nos olhos emocionados da menina.

Natalie limpou depressa uma lágrima no canto do olhos e se levantou, com um sorriso fresco no rosto.

"Eu vou buscar o café da manhã. Albus tem boas notícias para você hoje!" Ela exclamou, como se as duas jamais tivessem tido aquela conversa e saiu do quarto.

Ginny entendeu que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa. Algo importante e sigiloso. E lembrou-se que Albus também escondia alguma coisa por trás dos óculos de meia-lua. Seria a mesma coisa? O que os dois estariam ocultando?

* * *

Não foi Natalie a entrar no quarto minutos depois com o café da manhã, mas Albus. O velho senhor tinha o ar descontraído e simpático, como se sempre carregasse boas novas para quem quer que encontrasse pelo caminho.

"Bom dia, Ginevra." Ele cumprimentou e Ginny soltou um rosnado.

"Natalie falou que você tem uma notícia boa para mim. Algo relacionado aos meus irmãos? Eles desistiram do plano absurdo de atacar o castelo?" Foi direto ao ponto.

Imaginar a probabilidade de que tanto Natalie quanto Albus estavam escondendo alguma coisa imediatamente a deixou de mau-humor e sem qualquer paciência para os sorrisos afáveis de nenhum deles.

"Coma primeiro."

Albus largou o prato de comida sobre a pequena mesa no outro extremo do quarto e sentou-se. Ginny caminhou até ele e se sentou também. Pegou um pouco de pão e frutas, tomou o suco e então olhou para Albus, esperando. Mas ele permaneceu quieto e Ginny sentiu-se ainda mais estressada.

"Eu fico pensando. Você é o médico da corte, por que se prestaria a vir trazer-me o café da manhã?"

Albus inclinou a cabeça e os olhos azuis cintilaram, analisando Ginny como se já soubesse tudo que se passava pela cabeça da ruiva.

"Eu tenho os meus motivos, crianças. Você os saberá no momento certo, e tenho certeza que gostará demasiado de todos eles." Disse Albus e Ginny não conseguiu discordar. Albus simplesmente parecia dizer a verdade toda a vez em que abria a boca. Assim como Natalie era difícil de desgostar, Albus era difícil de não confiar.

"Está bem. Mas o que você tem para me dizer, afinal?"

Albus levantou-se ao mesmo tempo em que Natalie entrava no quarto com uma bacia para que Ginny lavasse o rosto e escovasse os dentes. Definitivamente, a ruiva nunca tivera tantas regalias antes.

"O Rei permitiu que eu a levasse para um passeio pela cidade baixa. Como ela é toda protegida por soldados e vigias, convenci-o de que você não conseguiria fugir." Disse Albus.

Ginny olhou de soslaio para Natalie, que evita fitá-la nos olhos, talvez ainda perturbada pela conversa de momentos mais cedo.

"E eu não conseguirei escapar?" Perguntou, esperançosa de que Albus tivesse alguma carta na manga e ela pudesse partir já antes do meio-dia e encontrar os irmãos.

"Não, criança. Hoje não."

* * *

Era relaxante poder andar ao ar livre depois de dias enclausurada entre quatro paredes. Desde que Arthur organizara a resistência, quando ela tinha apenas um ano de idade, Ginny não conseguia lembrar-se de em nenhum momento não estar em contato com a natureza, ao ar livre. Na floresta, dormiam ou em barracas, ou em casas nas árvores mais grossas e fortes. Fora bom crescer naquele meio. Tornara-a forte e independente, sem medos esdrúxulos. Natalie, por exemplo, tinha pavor de baratas e aranhas.

Além disso, Ginny adquirira uma habilidade natural para a liderança, graças à necessidade de se impor em meio a tantos homens. Por ser mulher, precisou de muito empenho para provar o próprio valor e ganhar o respeito digno de um Weasley. A luta freqüente tornara-a objetiva, seca e um pouco grosseira. Quem a chamasse de feminina provavelmente estaria com algum problema de visão.

Ao menos nos modos, pois Ginny sempre soubera que os homens a consideravam uma mulher atraente - de curvas generosas, seios bem modelados e firmes, lábios cheios e vermelhos - embora tivesse passado a maior parte da vida tentando ignorar o fato. O reconhecimento e o sucesso nas batalhas eram muito mais importantes do que a beleza física para a ruiva, criada num ambiente marcadamente masculino.

Com o braço entrelaçado ao de Albus, que a guiava com passos leves pelo gramado aos fundos do castelo, Ginny perguntou-se quais seriam as preferências de Draco em relação ao sexo oposto. Talvez mulheres altas, morenas e esguias. Por Deus, por que se importaria com as preferências de Malfoy?

"Você está silenciosa, Ginevra." Disse Albus, sem olhá-la.

Realmente, milhares de pensamentos contraditórios cruzavam a mente de Ginny naquele momento. A situação em que se encontrava era, na falta de palavra melhor, bizarra. Prisioneira do homem que desejara, por dois anos, derrubar e matar com as próprias mãos, julgando também o sentimento era recíproco. Contudo, todas as convicções caíram por terra quando Malfoy não somente _não_ a executou, como também a tomou como amante. E o pior de tudo, aquilo que realmente fazia com que Ginny se remoesse de raiva e vergonha, era admitir que gostara da noite nos braços de Draco; que o corpo dela gritara de prazer com os toques do inimigo; que ainda agora, só de lembrar-se dos beijos, do calor e do corpo do Rei, sentia arrepios subirem-lhe pela espinha.

Mas não podia mostrar-se vulnerável e impotente na presença de Malfoy como acontecera das últimas vezes; justo ela, que sempre soubera enfrentar qualquer situação.

"De fato. Estou pensando nos meus irmãos. Em como estarão se virando para reorganizar os rebeldes." Falou, o que não era uma completa mentira, apesar de os irmãos ocuparem somente um terço dos pensamentos.

"Tenho certeza que estão se saindo bem, mas que precisam de você para liderá-los." Comentou Albus, pegando a mão de Ginny e a apertando delicadamente.

"Você fala como se os conhecesse." Disse a ruiva, olhando para o velho senhor pelo canto do olho.

"Não, mas conheço a senhorita."

Ginny permitiu-se sorrir, perigosamente convencida. Mas o momento para pensar sobre o assunto durou pouco, pois logo ela começou ouvir barulhos de espadas se chocando.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou curiosa. O coração aos pulos, enquanto perguntava-se se os irmãos teriam decidido resgatá-la com dois dias de antecedência; Albus, entretanto, não demonstrou qualquer surpresa.

"Não há de ser nada, apenas o Rei, treinando com seus cavaleiros."

De fato, a alguns metros de distância, Ginny pôde visualizar um agrupamento de homens. Era um espaço destinado para treinos, com alguns bonecos de madeira e palha para prática de golpes específicos; algumas mesas e suportes para espadas, lanças e outras armas de guerras, e duas pequenas barracas mais ao canto.

Os dois se aproximaram silenciosamente, e Ginny percebeu que o Rei estava recrutando novos cavaleiros.

"Este é o teste final. Passe e será um cavaleiro do Rei." Disse Draco, dirigindo-se a um homem mais a frente do grupo de candidatos, que segurava uma espada e parecia um tanto nervoso. "Falhe, e não será ninguém."

Draco ajeitava as lutas de couro pretas para combate, andando com imponência sobre o gramado verde.

"Você encara agora o mais difícil dos desafios." Ele sorriu arrogantemente e tirou a espada da cintura, rodando-a no ar. "Você encara a mim."

Ginny revirou os olhos com tamanha prepotência e cruzou os braços sobre o peito com o olhar fixo na luta que estava para começar. Um homem perto de uma das mesas virou uma ampulheta.

"Sua hora começa agora." Disse Draco e o aspirante a cavaleiro avançou.

Draco permaneceu parado enquanto o rapaz girava a espada no ar. Não durou mais que três segundos. O homem brandiu a espada, com intuito de acertar o Rei como se tentasse decapitá-lo, mas Draco se abaixou, girou o corpo e acotovelou o homem na boca do estômago; quando rapaz se curvou pela dor, já recebia uma joelhada no queixo e caía de costas no chão; gemendo.

Ginny suspirou incomodada. Novatos. Todos inúteis.

"Leve-o." Ordenou Draco. "Quem é o próximo?"

Antes que qualquer um pudesse se voluntariar, Ginny pegou uma das espadas sobre a mesa e caminhou até o centro do gramado. Albus não tentou impedi-la, talvez porque soubesse que não surtiria qualquer efeito.

"Eu sou a próxima." Disse Ginny, em bom tom, chamando a atenção de Draco.

O loiro virou-se levemente surpreso, mas logo as feições tornaram-se debochadas. Até mesmo divertidas.

"Você insiste em me desafiar, garota." Ele falou, como se Ginny fosse uma criança birrenta que não sabe seu devido lugar.

Os homens a olharam com curiosidade, sem entender o quê ela estaria fazendo ali, ou mesmo quem ela era; Ginny, contudo, desconfiava que já fosse de conhecimento geral a captura da assassina do Rei Lucius.

"Pensei que já estivesse acostumado, Malfoy." Devolveu, erguendo as sobrancelhas em uma provocação.

"De fato." Ele falou, com um sorriso sarcástico. "É uma pena que não esteja de vestido dessa vez. A visão seria mais interessante."

Ginny bufou de raiva. Felizmente usava uma calça de couro marrom, botas e uma camiseta branca larga, que deixava pouco à imaginação masculina. Mesmo assim, Draco a analisava com interesse, como se a despisse com os olhos.

"Vamos tornar as coisas interessantes, então." Disse Ginny e avançou.

No instante seguinte, o barulho das espadas chocando-se com violência era o único no lugar. Ginny atacava com rapidez, um movimento atrás do outro, sem dar chance para que Draco investisse apenas se defendesse. Mas ele não iria cansar tão fácil. Logo lutavam em igualdade. E apenas o ódio conseguia fazer com que a ruiva tivesse força para aparar os golpes de Malfoy.

Os dois ergueram as espadas e atacaram no mesmo segundo, fazendo com que as lâminas parassem no ar uma contra a outra. Azul fitou castanho e faíscas estalaram entre eles. Draco forçou a lâmina para frente e Ginny tropeçou um passo para trás e recebeu um golpe no peito.

Poderia jurar que estaria sangrando, mas quando olhou para baixo, viu que apenas a blusa fora cortada, revelando os seios presos por tiras de pano¹. Alguns homens assobiaram e Draco sorriu malicioso.

"Eu esperava vê-los livres e soltos. Que pena."

O sangue de Ginny ferveu, enquanto as bochechas ruborizavam e ela teria se atirado contra Malfoy se as palavras do pai, dadas há tanto tempo atrás, não houvessem voltado-lhe a mente naquele exato momento.

_"Mantenha seus olhos focados no inimigo. Eles revelarão qual o próximo movimento que ele fará."_

_"Use a inteligência, seja mais esperta que a força bruta."_

Recuperando o auto-controle, Ginny fixou o olhar nos olhos cinzentos de Malfoy e avançou mais uma vez. Com mais calma, Ginny deixou Draco pensar que estava com a vantagem, apenas se defendendo e fingindo que já estar cansada. Quando ele atacou pelo lado, confiante, Ginny se abaixou e tentou acertá-lo nas pernas. Pego de surpresa, Draco defendeu-se, mas de um jeito um pouco torto. Ginny puxou a espada, virou o corpo, apoiando as mãos na grama e, juntando os dois pés, chutou o Rei na barriga, tudo em fração de segundos. Draco mal caíra de costas e Ginny já tinha a espada apontada na garganta dele. Os olhos tempestuosos emanavam confusão e raiva.

"Parece que você ainda tem muito que melhor na luta de espadas, Malfoy." Disse Ginny, já sendo desarmada e puxada para longe do Rei pelos cavaleiros presentes. Não teve tempo de desferir o golpe final, mas... Conseguiria fazê-lo sem a intervenção de terceiros?

Draco levantou-se com o rosto retorcido pelo ódio; o maxilar contraído, fazendo com que as veias do pescoço saltassem. Os olhos, sempre impassíveis, brilhavam numa intensidade que poderia cegar quem o fitasse diretamente. Ginny poderia jurar que ele a mataria ali mesmo por tamanha humilhação. De qualquer forma, sentiu-se vingada pelo que ele fizera na noite anterior.

Ele segurou o rosto de Ginny em um aperto forte.

"Você não deveria me provocar, Ginevra, se não lhe agradam as conseqüências." Ele sussurrou com uma fúria contida. Ginny segurou o ar e não conseguiu dizer nada. Era como se Draco houvesse duplicado de tamanho ao fitá-la e segurá-la daquele modo.

Draco a soltou e olhou para Albus.

"Leve-a daqui. Ela já _passeou_ o suficiente por hoje." Ordenou seriamente, mas um tanto irônico.

"Você não deveria ter feito isso." Disse Albus, quando os dois já estavam longe, entrando novamente no castelo.

"Talvez não, mas tornou a minha manhã muito melhor." Sorriu Ginny pelo canto dos lábios.

O problema era... Como seria à noite.

* * *

Draco entrou na sala do trono com a expressão mais intimidadora que a raiva permitia. Nenhum guarda pelo castelo sequer ousou cumprimentá-lo, apenas inclinavam-se encolhidos enquanto ele passava. Aquela mulher o tirava do sério. Em todos os sentidos.

Deveria mesmo tê-la matado quando deve a chance; mas é muito difícil livrar-se de uma obsessão quando se a tem tão perto, tão acessível. Ah, mas ela era ousada demais! Uma verdadeira rebelde. Exatamente o mesmo temperamento de quando a enfrentara em uma luta de espadas dois anos antes.

Naquela época, já era considerado um dos melhores guerreiros do Rei Lucius, e tinha orgulho disso. Mesmo que não gostasse muito de perder em combates o tempo que poderia gastar com mulheres, bebidas e todas as regalias que a realeza era capaz de oferecer, ainda assim estufava o peito quando derrotava os inimigos com facilidade, ou voltava para o reino carregado de vultosos despojos de guerra.

Sim, tudo estava perfeito aos dezenove anos. Até aquela maldita ruiva decidir chamá-lo de bastardo e atacá-lo logo em seguida. E o pior de tudo. Vencê-lo. Claro que já ouvira falar da destreza dos Weasleys em batalha, mas perder para uma garota. Era, no mínimo, humilhante.

E então, Lucius estava morto. Não que ele se importasse muito; ele o pai nunca haviam tido uma relação muito próxima. Nada assaz paternal viera de Lucius em toda a vida de Draco. Tudo que o Rei queria era que o herdeiro estivesse apto a assumir o trono quando ele morresse. Mas mesmo assim, era um Malfoy, sendo derrotado, novamente, por uma garota. E tal afronta não poderia ficar assim, como se o mundo pudesse continuar normalmente depois do Rei e do futuro Rei perderem para uma menininha metida a rebelde.

Ao ver o pai caído, sangrando, Draco estava pronto para ir até ela e vingá-lo. Não a subestimaria outra vez, e faria com que Lucius se orgulhasse dele, ao menos, quem sabe, depois de morto, o pai fosse capaz de tal sentimento. Mas então outro ruivo estúpido meteu-se no caminho. Era _preciso_ matá-lo. Extravasar toda a raiva, e volver toda a afronta que aquela família de insurgentes insistia em proporcionar.

E fora _bom_ matá-lo. E não se arrependia nem um pouco. Jamais se arrependeria por qualquer morte causava pela ponta de sua espada. Pois era, _sempre_, ele ou o inimigo. E Draco não queria morrer e não _podia_ morrer. Era o herdeiro do trono, e Lucius estava morto, afinal de contas. Finalmente teria em mãos todo o poder que lhe era de direito. Egoísmo. As pessoas são movidas pelo egoísmo. Quem não coloca seus desejos, interesses, necessidades e opiniões em detrimento da dos outros? Quem se importa se há milhares de pessoas morrendo de fome no mundo, quando há problemas mais urgentes e próximos para se preocupar? Como, por exemplo, o que faria com a ruiva presa no quarto de hóspedes?

A garota que o atormentara por dois anos, mesmo que estivesse longe. A garota que desejava matar, pela humilhação, e desejava subjugar, pela petulância. Domar a gata selvagem, de cabelos cor de fogo, de beleza exótica e feroz. Ah, não havia dúvidas que ela se remoia de ódio e desonra pela noite em que gemera o nome do pior inimigo com tanto êxtase e ardor.

Mas deveria tê-la matado. Deveria tê-la executado em praça pública como planejado, e não ter-se deixado levar pelos instintos; pelos desejos de provar aqueles lábios cheios de veneno e fúria; de tê-la dócil e receptiva em sua cama, como toda fêmea deveria ser. E, ah, se ela achava que ele iria esquecer o episódio matutino tão facilmente, ela estava _tão_ enganada.

"Meu Lorde." Alguém chamou.

"O quê foi?" Gritou Draco, socando o pilar no qual tinha a testa encostada, enquanto tentava compreender os efeitos daquela mulher sobre si. Além de guerreira, ela deveria ser também uma feiticeira, para infiltrar-se sem permissão em seus pensamentos, atormentando-o, confundindo-o, provocando-o.

O homem se encolheu um pouco com o acesso de fúria do Rei, mas logo se recompôs, e continuou a falar.

"Estamos tendo problemas nas terras ao sul. Várias vilas estão se rebelando contra o descaso das autoridades locais e contra os impostos exacerbados." Informou o homem, general das tropas do Rei e guerreiro de grande valor, Severus Snape.

"Quem é o cônsul do sul?" Perguntou Draco, desencostando-se da pilastra e massageando a testa, como se sentisse uma terrível dor de cabeça, o que não estava longe da verdade.

"Vicent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle, senhor. Os aldeões e vassalos menores afirmam que eles estão abusando dos cargos, tomando plantações, e raptando e aprisionando as filhas dos camponeses e até mesmo dos maiores donos de terras para servirem como escravas. Os dois esperam carta branca para dizimar os revoltosos." Informou Snape com eficiência.

"Pois bem, dê-lhes a permissão." Disse Draco, imperturbável e impassível.

"Mas, meu senhor..." Começou Snape, hesitante.

"Faça como eu falei, não discuta!" Disse Draco, começando a andar de um lado para o outro pelo salão. Crabbe e Goyle, apesar de estúpidos, eram donos de enormes exércitos de legionários e mercenários, fiéis a quem os ofereciam terras e guerras. E este não era Draco. Não poderia simplesmente negar o pedido dos dois, a não ser que quisesse iniciar uma guerra civil no país. Já lhe bastava os rebeldes escondidos naquela floresta desgraçada.

Parou de andar e fitou o general, que o encarava novamente sem qualquer emoção nas feições duras e desgastadas pelas guerras.

"Mande uma ordem exigindo que eles ou parem de cobrar impostos, ou parem de saquear as plantações dos camponeses e vassalos. Também exijo não receber mais reclamações sobre garotas sendo transformadas em escravas. Eu bem sei o que eles fazem com as pobres coitadas; aqueles porcos com quem a mais vadia das prostitutas não seria capaz de deitar. Há dezenas de famílias loucas para se livrarem das filhas, vendendo-as por bons preços, eles que paguem pela mercadoria." Disse Draco, por fim. Também não poderia deixar os cônsules acharem que poderiam fazer o que bem entendessem, sem que houvesse retaliações.

Snape assentiu e saiu do salão a passos rápidos. Draco o observou sair e depois sentou-se no trono, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. Precisava reforçar o exército ligado diretamente a ele. Não era seguro ficar tão dependente das tropas dos cônsules e da boa vontade dos vassalos.

Lucius entregara ao filho um governo imerso em corrupção e degradação; com esquemas de poder tão emaranhados e intrínsecos que era difícil fugir deles. Só lhe restava manter o sistema. Para mudá-lo, apenas com uma grande revolução. E ele era covarde demais para iniciar uma, ou mesmo deixar que alguma acontecesse.

* * *

"Neville? Neville voltou a unir-se aos rebeldes?" Perguntou Ginny, surpresa com as palavras de Albus.

Oh, como era angustiante estar presa, tendo que ouvir as novidades pela boca de outros. Ela devia estar ao lado dos irmãos, planejando a guerra civil que poderia estourar na Inglaterra. Ela ouvira freqüentemente notícias sobre homens com poder, político e militar, insatisfeitos com o governo. Eram poucos, comparado com a totalidade, mas poderiam tornar-se valiosos aliados se os rebeldes conseguissem se organizar estratégica e militarmente novamente.

Neville era um senhor de terras – de pequeno porte, contudo - quando se juntou aos rebeldes. Ajudava-os, na verdade, só com recursos como armas, suprimentos e informações. Uma espécie de agente duplo, pois também freqüentava o castelo e tinha ligações com os outros senhores fiéis ao Rei. Quando Arthur morreu, Neville desligou-se da causa; mas agora que ele estava de volta, muito poderia melhorar.

"Sim, ele ofereceu as terras dele em Dover para abrigar os rebeldes e o novo exército que você provavelmente deseja formar. Ele diz ter boas relações comerciais com os germânicos, no mar do Norte; acredito que não terão problemas com suprimentos." Explicou Albus em tom baixo, devido aos guardas vigiando o corredor do lado de fora do quarto.

Ginny sentiu o corpo vibrar com as boas notícias. Neville certamente prosperara ao longo dos dois anos após a morte de Arthur, o que era notável, pois, ela precisava admitir, nunca levara muita fé no garoto, mas agora ele se mostrava de um valor inestimável.

"Isso é ótimo. Dover é ótimo estrategicamente, mas precisaremos de alguma ajuda do norte, para cercar o coração da Inglaterra." Disse Ginny, tentando lembrar-se alguém que fosse favorável a causa e tivesse terras ao norte, ao sul da Irlanda.

O coração da Inglaterra, como era chamado o centro do país, era onde estava localizado o castelo onde Ginny estava presa, em Birmingham, a leste de Gales.

Ginny não poderia precisar, mas desconfiava que pudesse atrair um poderoso cônsul de Gales em seu favor. O homem era conhecido como Barão Sangrento, e não era de hoje sua aversão e desrespeito ao poder central. Era muito temido e possuía um grande exército de legionários. Depois matar a esposa, Helena Ravenclaw, em um acesso de fúria, o homem se isolara em seu próprio castelo, recusando-se a servir ao Rei novamente. Todos os lados precisam de homens sem escrúpulos, afinal.

Agora, só lhe faltava pensar em alguém ao Norte.

"Sim, e o Rei dificilmente desconfiará de Dover. Sempre foi um lugar muito pacífico." Falou Albus, e Ginny lembrou-se dos pais de Neville; um pacato casal que não permitia que o filho participasse das guerras. Ambos já falecidos, infelizmente.

Ginny andou de um lado para o outro pelo quarto, ansiosa para que o tempo passasse logo. Dali a dois dias os irmãos viriam por ela. Só esperava que tudo desse certo durante a fuga.

"Está na hora de sairmos daquela floresta." Falou, batendo uma mão fechada contra a palma da outra. "Faremos a causa tornar-se nacional, e não apenas local. Precisamos dividir a Inglaterra; plantar a semente da mudança na mente todos e esperar que ela floresça e nos traga aliados, disposto a lutar contra o fim do despotismo." Falou com um brilho selvagem que sempre aparecia nos olhos quando falava sobre a guerra.

Albus se levantou com leveza, como se não pesasse mais do que dez quilos e sorriu.

"Tenho certeza que conseguirão. Apenas cuide com o que for falar na presença do Rei." Disse Albus, com a voz amena.

A ruiva bufou, cruzando os braços. Sabia muito bem que era capaz de falar coisas que não deveria em momentos de raiva. Precisava ser mais controlada; ao menos enquanto estivesse no covil do inimigo. Por Deus, se Draco fosse inteligente, já a teria mandado matar. Se ela escapasse dali, transformaria a vida do Rei em um inferno sem tréguas.

Naquele instante, a porta do quarto se abriu, e Ginny prendeu a respiração ao ver o Rei entrando com as feições endurecidas e com o olhar frio de sempre. Ginny perguntou-se se Albus fora capaz de prever a chegada de Draco para dar-lhe o aviso de que fosse cautelosa segundos antes.

"Deixe-nos." Disse Draco, olhando firmemente para Ginny. A ruiva devolveu o olhar, não se deixando intimidar.

Albus olhou para a garota uma última vez e saiu do quarto, como se flutuasse, fechando as portas atrás de si. O barulho da fechadura sendo trancada teve o efeito de uma agulha espetando o coração de Ginny, mas ela não deixou o nervosismo transparecer no rosto sardento de tez branca.

O sol já despencava no horizonte, deixando o quarto a cada minuto mais envolto pela penumbra.

"O que você quer agora? Uma revanche na luta de espadas? Desculpe, mas, em um melhor de três, eu já venci duas vezes." Disse Ginny, um tanto sarcástica, enquanto pensava que o homem a alguns metros de distância era justamente quem ela estivera planejando meios de derrubar segundos atrás.

Draco sorriu sem humor.

"Acredite_, não vai acontecer de novo_." Falou o Rei, com tanta convicção, que por um momento Ginny acreditou ser verdade.

Draco vestia apenas uma calça e uma camisa agora, desprovido da armadura que usava pela manhã, nos treinos. Davam-lhe um ar despojado e atraente as roupas simples para um Rei. A camisa frouxa, por exemplo, com uma gola que deixava parte do peito definido pelos anos de combate a mostra. Ginny lembrou-se da sensação de ter o tórax de Draco pressionando seus seios e tremeu involuntariamente.

O Rei aproximou-se alguns passos. A mente de Ginny gritava para o corpo para que ele se controlasse, mas conforme a proximidade aumentava, ela sentia todos os sentidos embaralhando-se, enquanto o cheiro almiscarado e forte, masculino, de Draco chegava-lhe às narinas.

"Você não vai retrucar nada, Ginevra?" Ele perguntou num sussurro, agora a centímetros de distância. Ginny já conseguia sentir o calor do corpo dele tocando-lhe a pele. Estremeceu.

"Eu não preciso discordar de mentiras, sendo elas tão absurdas." Falou com a voz baixa, mas convencida, erguendo o rosto para fitar o de Draco. Os olhos dele estalavam e os pontos cinzentos alternavam-se com os pontos azuis, numa confusão que poderia muito bem explicar o que Ginny sentia naquele momento.

"Absurdos? Você realmente acha que ainda pode contra mim, Ginevra?" Ele sussurrou, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava as mãos nas costas de Ginny e inclinava-se para beijar o pescoço dela. Ginny deixou escapar um suspiro baixo ao sentir a respiração de Draco contra a pele e o gelo das mãos frias subindo pelas costas, por dentro da camisa branca. Fechou os olhos e obrigou-se a responder.

"Eu nunca duvidei não poder." Falou. Draco se endireitou para fitá-la nos olhos. Ele estava impassível, analisando-a analiticamente, ainda com as mãos nas costas de Ginny. Ela sentiu quando ele puxou para baixo o tecido que lhe prendia os seios e um estremecimento inundou-lhe todo o corpo conforme o tecido caía no chão e o olhar de Draco não se desviava dos olhos castanhos.

"Então por que não consegue me afastar quando todo o seu bom-senso grita para que faça isso?" Ele perguntou.

Ginny abriu os olhos surpresa e abriu a boca, pronta para responder algo muito agressivo e se afastar, mas Draco a puxou e colou os lábios aos dela antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer uma das coisas. Levada por um impulso, Ginny apoiou-se no corpo viril e abriu mais os lábios, permitindo que a língua ávida de Malfoy aprofundasse o beijo. Os lábios de Draco eram quentes, diferentes do resto do corpo tão frio.

Fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelas sensações. Draco desceu-se as mãos e ergueu-a pela cintura, para que o quadril de ambos se tocasse. Ginny soltou um lamurio de prazer em meio ao beijo, fazendo com que Draco a pressionasse mais contra si. O sangue fervia-lhe nas veias, e nada tinha a ver com o ódio que sentia pelo Rei. Na verdade, naquele momento, mal conseguia se lembrar que aquele era o Rei que pretendia derrotar; não conseguia lembrar-se de nada.

Draco passou a caminhar em direção a cama, levando Ginny junto. Os lábios ainda grudados. Ginny sentiu quando o colchão tocou-lhe as costas no mesmo instante em que sentia o corpo rígido e vigoroso de Draco contra o seu. Num momento de impaciência, Draco atirou os lençóis para longe e, no seguinte, Ginny sentiu a mão de Malfoy tocar-lhe o seio. Soltou um gemido de prazer e ergueu o quadril, desejosa de mais contato. Já podia sentir a ereção de Draco por baixo da calça e o corpo gritou em expectativa.

"Você ainda acha que pode contra isso, Ginevra?" Perguntou Draco, enquanto esfregava os mamilos rosados com habilidade, fazendo Ginny perder a cabeça. Ele tirou a blusa de Ginny e os lábios quentes se fecharam ao redor do mamilo intumescido. Por instinto, Ginny puxou-o pelos cabelos, revirando os olhos com a ansiedade.

"Isso... ainda... vai acabar... Malfoy." Falou ao mesmo tempo em que deixava escapar um som de gatinha ronronante pela boca entreaberta. Draco soltou uma risada baixa e descrente e voltou a descer os lábios. Ele se ajoelhou na cama quando chegou até o cós da calça e, segurando o tecido nas laterais do quadril da ruiva, puxou-o com força, fazendo com que Ginny soltasse um suspiro entrecortado.

Voltando a se inclinar, Draco, bem devagar, deslizou os lábios pelo estômago liso da ruiva.

"Abra suas pernas para mim." Ele pediu, num tom de voz rouco e sensual. Ginny hesitou por um momento, pensando na loucura que era tudo aquilo; relembrando-se dos porquês de querer destronar Draco Malfoy. Mas quando Draco beijou-a perto da parte interna da coxa, apertando-as também com as mãos, Ginny mandou tudo para o inferno. Pelo menos enquanto estivesse naquele castelo, cativa dos encantamentos de Malfoy.

Abriu as pernas e então sentiu os lábios de Draco tocarem a parte mais sensível de sua feminilidade. Soltou suspiros até que eles se transformassem em gemidos incontroláveis e ofegantes de prazer. Draco movia a língua de maneira íntima, ousada e sôfrega, e tudo que ela conseguia era desejar mais... mais...

"Você quer mais, minha gatinha?" Perguntou Draco, movendo-se sobre ela novamente. Só então Ginny percebeu que falara em voz alta, e sentiu-se enrubescer. Ela não deveria querer aquilo com tanta veemência. "Desde que você apareceu na minha frente, com esses cabelos ruivos flamejantes e esse olhar selvagem que eu não desejava outra coisa."

Ele falava com dificuldade, com a respiração acelerada e Ginny sentiu a ereção de Draco entre as coxas. Puxou-o para perto, inebriada pela voz provocante e grave do Rei. Ele parecia vibrar de paixão, e ela sentiu-se excitada como nunca antes.

"Oh, Draco." Suspirou, enquanto ele a tocava.

Percebendo a intensidade com que Ginny pronunciou seu nome, Draco penetrou-a enfim, aliviando o ardor que queimava a ambos como ferro em brasa. Ginny sentiu o turbilhão de emoções difusas e poderosas, que a fazia corresponder aos toques de Draco com a mesma volúpia.

Era errado. Imperfeito. Hipnotizante.

* * *

"Você ainda quer me matar, Ginevra?" Perguntou Draco, deitado com a cabeça apoiada na barriga de Ginny, abraçando-a pela cintura.

Ginny parou de afagar os cabelos loiros dourados de Draco e respirou fundo, desejando dizer sim e não ao mesmo tempo. Desejava ainda matá-lo?

Para derrubá-lo, precisaria matá-lo?

Ela sabia que, para instaurar o novo governo, faria tudo que fosse preciso. Contudo, Ginny já não sabia mais se a obrigação coincidia com o que ela queria.

"Eu não sei..." Falou, num tom baixo e confessional. Sentiu Draco beijar-lhe a barriga, contornando o umbigo com a língua. Fechou os olhos, cansada demais para reflexões.

"Você não deveria ser tão linda. Linda como o inferno." Falou Draco, agora acariciando o seio de Ginny com a língua. Ginny sentiu o corpo voltar a se arrepiar.

Muitas coisas não deveriam ser. Mas isso não as impediam de ser. Draco não deveria ser um Rei despótico. Ginny não deveria ser a rebelde destinada a derrubá-lo. Eles não deveriam estar naquela cama, como se não houvesse barreiras entre eles. O mundo por trás daquelas paredes estava fervilhando, prestes a explodir por causa dos dois, enquanto eles permaneciam deitados, sentindo o calor um do outro. Um conto de fadas que não deveria ter acontecido, e não poderia continuar por muito tempo.

"Draco..." Chamou Ginny, fazendo com que o loiro erguesse a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos. "Você sabe que nós nos encontraremos no campo de batalha outra vez."

A expressão de Draco permaneceu séria por longos segundos, enquanto a troca de olhares parecia dizer tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu sei." Ele falou simplesmente, puxando-a para um beijo. Cálido. Meio-amargo. _Tão_ errado.

Ele sabia. Ela também. Era inevitável.

* * *

Draco acordou em algum momento antes do amanhecer. O céu já parecia levemente mais claro. Ao seu lado, o objeto de sua obsessão dormia serenamente. Os cabelos vermelhos, apagados pela falta de luz, espalhavam-se no travesseiro, um pouco desgrenhados. Ainda dormindo, Ginny lembrava-lhe uma força da natureza. Forte, bela, imprevisível. Ela o atraía de tal maneira que o fazia odiá-la; querer possuí-la; matá-la. Era terrível não ter controle sobre si próprio. Sobre seus desejos, pensamentos, instintos. Ginevra era um perigo, e falava a verdade ao dizer que eles voltariam a se enfrentar.

Não poderia mantê-la cativa por muito tempo, por mais que tentasse. Sabia que ela, cedo ou tarde, daria um jeito de escapar, como uma gata selvagem, silenciosa, sem aviso prévio. E então ele se arrependeria amargamente de não ter tirado a vida, que pulsava em cada poro do corpo dela, quando a teve em mãos.

Mas ele não conseguia se arrepender agora, enquanto deslizava a mão pelas costas macias de Ginevra, admirando-a nua, adormecida, _quase _vulnerável. Odiava-a com a mesma intensidade que sentia um aperto no peito apenas ao imaginá-la longe dali, planejando meios de matá-lo, como fizera com Lucius.

Se continuasse naquele quarto, ficaria louco, observando-a até que ela enfim despertasse, e o sonho ruísse. Levantou-se sem fazer barulho, vestiu-se e saiu, usando a chave que guardara no bolso para destrancar a porta. Do lado de fora, dois guardas o cumprimentaram, um deles com um sorrisinho malicioso. Draco os ignorou e seguiu para o próprio quarto. Precisava de um banho. E precisava pensar.

"A organização para o torneio está quase pronta." Informou Albus, horas depois, quando os dois estavam sozinhos no salão do trono.

"Ótimo. Foi uma boa idéia esse torneio, Albus. Será bom estreitar os laços entre o Rei e os Cônsules. Uma confraternização acalmará os ânimos de todos. Quantos já estão confirmados?" Perguntou, virando-se para o médico da cidade, e conselheiro particular.

Albus Dumbledore cuidara da educação de Draco, também, enquanto este era pequeno. Era um homem inteligente e sábio, em quem o Rei não poderia confiar menos.

"Praticamente todos, Draco. Tenho certeza que nenhum deles faltará." Disse Albus, entrelaçando as mãos na frente do corpo.

Draco assentiu. Albus estava entre os poucos que chamavam o Rei pelo primeiro nome; um privilégio adquirido pelos vários anos de serviços prestados à família Malfoy.

"Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que reforçaremos as alianças que temos por toda a Inglaterra." Falou Albus, percebendo a tensão nos ombros do Rei.

Draco relaxou a postura.

"Não espero nada diferente."

* * *

Ginny conversava com Natalie quando Albus entrou no quarto, parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Os olhos azuis brilhando mais do que o normal por trás dos óculos de meia-lua. Ginny esperou que ele se aproximasse e olhou-o interrogativamente. Precisava descobrir todas as respostas que a incomodavam acerca de Albus e Natalie antes de deixar o castelo.

"Você fugirá amanhã, durante o torneio. A segurança vai estar distraída com o evento, e seus irmãos e outros rebeldes poderão se infiltrar com facilidade, fingindo serem competidores." Explicou Albus. Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Um torneio? Genial!" Levantou-se num pulso, animada. Um dia e poderia reencontrar-se com os irmãos e os amigos. Harry. Como estaria Harry?

"Você e Natalie deixarão o castelo." Informou Albus. Ginny parou no mesmo instante. Levar Natalie seria arriscado. A garota não tinha qualquer treinamento e poderia atrapalhar a fuga. Mas, se ela quisesse mesmo ir, não iria impedi-la. Já tinha um carinho especial pela menina, como se ela fosse sua irmã mais nova.

"Você quer ir, Natalie?" Perguntou para a garota, que mordia nervosamente o lábio inferior.

"Albus?" Natalie perguntou, olhando para o velho senhor como se pedisse ajuda.

Albus se aproximou e tocou o ombro da menina.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, você sabe que pode e _deve _fazer isso, Natalie." Disse Albus, gentilmente.

Ginny olhou confusa para a cena. Deve? Por que seria uma obrigação deixar o castelo? Se ela quisesse, poderia continuar vivendo ali. Ginny não permitiria que ninguém a machucasse quando os rebeldes conseguissem tomar o castelo. _Se_ conseguissem.

"Eu sei. Eu... só vou sentir falta do senhor." Explicou Natalie, abaixando a cabeça.

Ginny se ajoelhou na frente da menina, sentada numa cadeira ao lado da mesa.

"Natalie, se você não quer fazer isso... É perigoso, você sabe." Falou Ginny, mas Albus tomou a palavra.

"Não, Ginevra. Natalie precisa ir com vocês. Ela ajudará na causa. Atrairá todos aqueles que desejam um novo governo, mas não querem que o trono seja dado a um grupo de rebeldes sem sangue nobre." Disse Albus, com veemência.

Ginny levantou-se e olhou-o confusa.

"Mas o que Natalie tem a ver com isso?"

Albus pegou a mão de Ginny com delicadeza e sorriu.

"Você se lembra que me perguntou antes por que eu a estava ajudando?" Ginny assentiu, surpresa pela mudança de rumo da conversa. "Pois bem, ajudo-a por causa de Natalie."

Ginny continuou sem entender e olhou para o lado, onde Natalie continuava sentada, apertando as mãos uma contra a outra, olhando para baixo.

"O que quer dizer?" Perguntou, voltando a atenção para Albus.

"Quero dizer que, desde que Natalie nasceu, eu cuidei dela, como se fosse minha filha. Não porque Lucius me pediu, apesar de tê-lo feito, mas sim porque ela é a esperança para uma nova Inglaterra."

Ginny sentiu o cérebro esquentar, como se começasse a entender do que Albus estava falando, mas não conseguisse ligar os pontos. Lucius pedira para que Albus cuidasse de Natalie. Por quê?

"Não entendo. Por que Lucius se preocuparia com Natalie?" Falou Ginny com a pulsação acelerada.

Albus sorriu.

"Porque Natalie é filha de Lucius."

_She's the symbol_

_of resistance_

_and she's holding on my_

_heart like a hand grenade_

_

* * *

_

_**¹**_Antigamente, na falta de recursos mais adequados, o jeito era improvisar alguma coisa semelhante ao que agora vem sendo usado pelo público feminino, e diante disso as egípcias se ajeitavam como podiam valendo-se de tiras de pano para firmar o busto, empurrando-o para cima, enquanto as romanas, por sua vez, conseguiam o mesmo resultado com faixas de pano, ou pele de animais, enroladas no próprio corpo, apertando-lhes a cintura e modelando-lhes o colo. Mais tarde, surgiu o espartilho (séc. XV).

**Mapa da inglaterra:** http:/inglaterra(PONTO)pordescubrir(PONTO)com/wp-content/uploads/2008/04/mapa-inglaterra(PONTO)gif

**Breves Explicações:** Na minha história, Cônsules são os homens que cuidam de cada bloco da Inglaterra, submetidos ao poder central do Rei. Senhores de terras estão vinculados aos Cônsules, como seus vassalos e possuem menor importância, mas ainda assim, têm influências em cada região. Arthur era (e Neville é) um senhor de terras. O cônsul do sudeste (onde fica Dover) ainda irá aparecer.

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Oie meninas! Puxa, obrigada pelas reviews do último capítulo, foi graças a vocês que o capítulo quatro saiu tão rápido!

E, pelo amor do bom Deus, eu **PRECISO** saber o que vocês estão achando. Preciso saber se vocês estão gostando das partes de NC, porque eu sei que tem gente que não gosta, e gente que gosta. Se não estiverem gostando, digam que eu amenizo essas partes. A decisão é de vocês. Tento agradar aos dois lados, mas fico com medo de me passar.

E, por favor, continuem sendo amores assim, deixando reviews, ok?

**Senhorita Ka**: Obrigada querida. Draco me mata também, e olha, foi super difícil fazer a pov dele, o que você achou?

**HinaLyka:** Menina, você sabe que eu adoro suas reviews, né? Pois agradeço de coração e espero que não fique chateada pelo mal entendido dos agradecimentos.

**Naah:** Que bom Naah! Ah, com certeza um quarto é bem melhor, ainda mais tendo o Draco nele. O que achou do cap.?

**Thaty:** Menina, eu também fiquei sem graça pela Ginny, que vergonha eu sentiria, HAUHAUHAU! Mas agora, ela se vingou bonito, né?

**Angel:** Eu acho que eu terminei de novo o cap. Deixando a pergunta "do que vai acontecer?" no ar. Espero que tenha gostado *-*

**Lyla:** Own, obrigada querida. Pois é, eu tenho umas idéias mirabolantes. Fico feliz que esteja gostando :D

**Gaabii:** UHAUAHUAHAU! Sim, eu também quero! Quem sabe um dia a gente não acha um assim? #morre só de pensar# ;)


	5. I am Flawed

**Vindicated**

**Sinopse: **Ginny luta ao lado dos rebeldes contra o governo tirano, mas quando ela cai nas mãos do rei, conseguirá ela manter seus ideais?

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa história pertencem à Warner Bros e à J. K. Rowling.

**Sobre a Fic: **Baseada na música _She's a Rebel, _Green Day; e _Vindicated_, Dashboard Confessional.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - I am Flawed**

Draco Malfoy estava parado, inclinado sobre a mesa, analisando um mapa da Inglaterra junto com outras três pessoas: Severus Snape, Blaise Zabini e Theodore Nott. Os três eram seus generais de guerra, que cuidavam das fronteiras do Coração da Inglaterra, e mantinham a coesão do reino.

Draco empurrou pequenas bandeirinhas improvisadas, que representavam o exército real, em direção às terras ao sul da Inglaterra. Precisavam tomar o lugar, e subordiná-lo por completo.

Vincent Grabb e Gregory Goyle não acataram as ordens diretas do rei. Estavam fortes demais; precisavam ser eliminados antes que resolvessem fazer alguma estupidez. Como tomar o controle da Inglaterra. Draco não queria uma guerra civil; uma guerra centrada em um feudo apenas, porém, não era de todo ruim.

"Poderemos buscar suprimentos nas terras de sudeste." Apontou Severus. "O comércio de Dover com os alemães no local é intenso, e o feudo é próspero e amigável."

Draco concordou, balançando a cabeça de leve.

"Neville está na cidade, pelo que bem lembro." Falou. "Estará aqui hoje para o torneio."

Falaria também com Vincent e Gregory em algum momento em meio ao torneio. Eles não acataram as ordens diretas, dizendo que eles continuariam cobrando quantos impostos desejassem em suas terras, e que não precisavam pagar por mulher nenhuma se poderiam muito bem pegar a que bem entendessem.

Eles não entendiam é nada.

Conversaram mais um pouco, discutindo a estratégia da invasão, até que Theodore e Severus saíram. Draco olhou para Blaise com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Algum problema, Blaise?" Perguntou, notando o quão inquieto o general aparentava. Não era do feitio de Blaise ter receios na hora de falar alguma coisa; e isso deixou Draco curioso.

"É um assunto delicado, vossa alteza. Tenho certeza de que não vai gostar do que vai ouvir." Ele disse, olhando fundo nos olhos do Rei.

"Sabe que eu não gosto de enrolações. Fale de uma vez, homem."

Blaise suspirou, mas foi direto ao assunto.

"Um dos guardas que vigia o quarto da sua prisioneira me falou ter ouvido alguma coisa sobre planos de fuga em uma conversa entre ela e a camareira." Avisou Blaise, sabendo que aquilo afetaria o Rei.

Blaise e Draco haviam sido criados juntos. Tiveram o mesmo treinamento de guerra e podia-se dizer que eram amigos. Blaise sabia, contudo, que nunca se é cem por cento amigo de um Rei. Um Rei tem responsabilidades e compromissos maiores com seu governo do que com seus amigos. Ele não evita passar por cima de um amigo, se este for contra seus planos, ambições e obsessões. Blaise mantinha isso em mente na hora de lidar com Draco.

Ginevra havia sido a maior obsessão de Draco por dois anos. E o que ele iria falar agora, iria contra o que Draco queria, apesar de ser o certo a se fazer. Por esse lado, ele fazia o papel de amigo. Dizer o que o outro não quer ouvir, nem ver.

"É melhor matá-la, Draco. Ela _vai_ fugir, e _vai_ acabar nos incomodando depois. Será uma coisa a menos com que se preocupar." Falou Blaise, sério e franco.

Draco tinha as duas mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa. Estava inclinado, de cabeça baixa; os cabelos loiros escondendo suas feições. Quando ele levantou o rosto, via-se que o maxilar estava contraído. Todo o corpo estava contraído.

"O que esse vigia ouviu sobre a fuga?" Perguntou Draco, ignorando a sugestão de matá-la de Blaise.

Se ela pensava em fugir, ele estaria um passo a frente, e frustraria os planos dela. Ela era apenas uma prisioneira, não uma ameaça, tentou se convencer.

"Não muita coisa. Alguns cochichos. Draco, você sabe que é o certo. Eu pressinto algo ruim vindo dessa mulher." Tentou Blaise mais uma vez, mas calou-se quando o Rei socou a mesa.

"Eu decido o que é o certo, Blaise. Eu _não_ vou matá-la, e você não toque mais nesse assunto antes que eu resolva dar um fim é em _você_!" Exclamou Draco, passando pelo general e saindo do salão.

Sentia-se borbulhando de ódio por dentro enquanto caminhava pelos corredores em direção ao quarto de Ginevra. Então ela estava já planejando meios de fugir. Pois ele daria um jeito nessa insubordinação.

* * *

Ginny olhava pela janela, observando o gradual aumento da movimentação. O palco e a arena já estavam montados para o torneio, assim como várias barraquinhas onde os participantes ficariam durante as lutas. Pelo que ela poderia ver, haveria lutas de espadas, lanças, machados, e o tradicional embate no qual dois homens montados a cavalo corriam um na direção do outro, segurando uma longa e grossa lança. O número de pessoas que chegavam não parava de subir. Aquilo era uma ótima distração, e Ginny perguntou-se se os irmãos já teriam passado pelas muralhas que protegiam a cidadela.

A porta do quarto se abriu com um baque, e Ginny virou-se assustada para ver quem entrara. Draco estava na porta, e parecia alterado, descontrolado e furioso. A ruiva se colocou em estado de alerta, pronta para se defender, caso precisasse. Ele fechou a porta, e manteve o olhar fixo e penetrante sobre ela.

"Pensando em fugir, Ginevra?" Ele perguntou, num tom debochado e maldoso.

O coração de Ginny disparou. Teria ele descoberto tudo? Encontrado os irmãos dela em meio aos participantes e expectadores do torneio, e feito deles prisioneiros? Ficou desorientada, com o coração aos pulos, e mal percebeu que, rápido como uma cobra, ele já estava sobre ela, segurando-lhe os pulsos atrás das costas com uma força que era o dobro da que ele já usara contra ela.

"Eu penso em fugir desde que cheguei aqui, Malfoy!" Ela jogou verde, devolvendo no mesmo tom maldoso e irado. Tentou soltar os pulsos, mas ele a prensou contra a parede, evitando maiores movimentos.

"Sua cadela miserável! O que você planejou com aquela camareirazinha? Diga ou eu mato a garota!" Ele falou quase aos berros.

Ginny congelou. Ele não poderia matar Natalie. Ela era extremamente valiosa, além de ser alguém a quem Ginny já estava extremamente afeiçoada. Mas tampouco ela poderia contar sobre os planos para o dia. Se o fizesse, não só Natalie morreria, mas também Albus, Neville, e os irmãos.

"Não planejo nada, desgraçado! Você está sendo absurdo, que ajuda eu poderia ter de uma mísera camareira?" Gritou, e viu que só conseguira deixar Draco ainda mais furioso.

"Você é minha, Ginevra! Não pode fugir!" Ele exclamou, livrando Ginny do cinto que segurava as calças dela. Ginny ofegou e tentou pará-lo, mas era inútil.

A raiva deixava Draco ainda mais forte, e as tentativas dela eram o mesmo que nada.

"Me largue, canalha! Eu não sou sua, nunca serei." Devolveu, apenas fazendo com que Draco arrancasse com mais cólera as roupas pelo caminho.

Ele afastou as pernas dela com o joelho e a penetrou com força, sem qualquer delicadeza, e Ginny soluçou. Estava chorando, e não sabia definir bem o motivo. Raiva, humilhação, tristeza.

"Você não vai fugir! Mato-a se tentar, ouviu bem? Mato!" Falou no ouvido dela, prensando com força na parede, como se tentasse torná-la parte da pedra, enquanto continuava a se insinuar repetidas e doloridas vezes dentro dela.

"Pare, Malfoy! Por favor." Pediu, com as lágrimas já rolando incessantes pelas bochechas sardentas, enquanto ela virava o rosto e fechava os olhos, tentando se imaginar longe dali, em uma situação completamente diferente.

Estranhamente, ela se imaginava com Draco, em outro lugar, e ela a beijava de modo carinhoso, nos lábios, nas bochechas, no pescoço. Ela afastou a imagem, e quando abriu os olhos, viu que estava caída no chão, ajoelhada de forma torta, com o corpo inclinado para frente e as mãos apoiadas no chão de pedra.

Os cabelos de fogo caíam como um cascata em torno do rosto, e ela só conseguia ver as pernas de Draco. Ele estava parado em pé perto dela, fitando-a com a respiração alterada, enquanto passava a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo loiro, bagunçando-o.

Ginny sentia todo corpo tremer e, de repente, queria machucá-lo também.

"Você é um monstro. Eu sinto nojo de você." Ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo. "Quando eu tiver a chance de matá-lo, Malfoy, eu não hesitarei, e terei a minha vingança, por tudo que você já fez e ainda fará!"

Tentou transmitir tudo o que sentia naquele olhar. Draco a fitava com olhos cinzentos impassíveis, que tentavam, porém, transmitir alguma coisa do fundo de sua alma. Ginny se assustou quando ele se abaixou e a segurou pelos ombros. Por um momento, achou que ele iria forçá-la novamente, machucá-la, mas ele apenas segurou-lhe o rosto. O olhar dele tornou-se quase desesperado, gritante.

E ele a beijou.

Ginny arregalou os olhos e tentou se afastar, mas ele a segurou pela nuca, mantendo os lábios colados, e a puxou contra si, envolvendo-a em um abraço forte e quente. Aos poucos Ginny deixou que as pálpebras se fechassem lentamente, e entreabriu os lábios, deixando que a língua de Draco explorasse-lhe a boca, com movimentos lentos, preguiçosos e inebriantes.

Era quase como um pedido de desculpas transformado em gestos. Era doce. Não meio-amargo, como das outras vezes. Apenas doce. Tão diferente de tudo que ele representava, e de tudo que fizera até então. Era quase como estar beijando outra pessoa.

_Quase._

Quando o beijo cessou, Draco a abraçou de forma possessiva, colando-a contra o peito dele. Ginny ficou parada, confortável nos braços dele, ainda tonta com tudo aquilo.

"Não fuja de mim, Ginevra. Fique comigo." Pediu Draco, perto do ouvido da ruiva. A respiração dele fazendo cócegas na pele dela.

Ginny apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, sem responder.

A resposta que lhe passava pela mente, todavia, era que não podia_. Não podia_.

E não poder, pela primeira vez, _doeu_.

Draco a beijou no pescoço, e depois a pegou no colo, levando-a até a cama. Colocou Ginny deitada no colchão, e a fitou por um momento, sem dizer nada.

Ela o olhava de um modo quase submisso, esperando que ele fizesse o que queria com ela. E o que _ela _queria que ele fizesse com ela.

Draco começou a desabotoar a blusa branca dela sem quebrar o contato visual. Ginny se ergueu e ele tirou a blusa, fazendo com que o tecido caísse suave pelos ombros. Livrou-se também do tecido que prendia os seios, e tocou-os, apertando-os, apreciando o arfar que saía por entre os lábios vermelhos e picantes.

Ela deslizou as mãos para dentro da camiseta dele, sentindo o corpo dele reagir, contraindo e estremecendo, ressaltando a dureza dos músculos. Ele a puxou para um novo beijo, mais urgente e ardoroso, explorando a boca dela de forma rápida e voluptuosa, despertando a libido já latente de ambos. Ginny retirou a camiseta dele, e Draco a puxou contra si, segurando-a pelas costas, em um toque ardente. Ginny soltou um gemido fraco, sentindo os seios apertados contra o tórax bem definido, livre de roupas.

Ele a deitou na cama, e desceu os beijos, indo até os seios já túmidos. Mordiscou um dos mamilos, para depois sugá-lo, movimentando a língua no mesmo ritmo em que excitava o outro seio com uma mão. Ginny esforçava-se para não gemer alto demais. Apenas sentir a pele dele deixava-a excitada, prestes a entrar em combustão. Ele desceu os beijos e tirou as calças de Ginny, e parou para olhá-la nua por um momento.

"Você não sabe o que faz comigo." Ele disse, com as orbes cinzentas cheias de significado, tremeluzindo; as pupilas dilatando, tornando os olhos pretas pela luxúria. Ginny se ajoelhou e beijou-o nos lábios, enquanto desatava a calça dele.

Segurou o membro já duro e ereto, ouvindo-o gemer contra seus lábios. Estimulou-o um pouco, de maneira lenta e torturante, até que ele a apertou, as duas mãos nas nádegas, descendo até as coxas. Ela teria as marcas das mãos dele sobre a pele clara mais tarde. Ele estava ajoelhado ainda, e Ginny colocou uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele. Draco a puxou, e Ginny sentiu-o dentro de si, liberando ondas de calor e prazer por todo o corpo.

Olhou-o nos olhos, que estavam alguns centímetros mais baixos que o dela. Os cabelos vermelhos caíam em volta do rosto de ambos, isolando-os do mundo enquanto Draco fazia movimentos ritmados com a cintura dela. Os dois se fitavam sérios e silenciosos, apenas soltando lânguidos gemidos enquanto o corpo se excitava, a cada instante mais, obrigando-os a aumentar o compasso; as mãos se afundando na pele um do outro, desejosas de maior contato.

Ginny segurou-o pelo maxilar e o beijou, segundos antes que eles chegassem ao ápice daquele momento.

* * *

"Está tudo certo?"

Neville olhou para o homem encapuzado e perguntou. Os dois caminhavam pela multidão de pessoas que começava a se acomodar nas arquibancadas.

"Tudo certo. Collin já está indo para o quarto de Ginny, seguindo as orientações que Albus passou. Ron desviará a atenção dos guardas, e eu irei agora mesmo para o túnel, para esperá-los. Harry está com alguns homens do lado de fora do túnel, esperando por nós." Disse Charlie, num tom baixo.

Neville assentiu.

"Se não fosse por Albus..." Suspirou.

Albus dera um mapa de todo o castelo, apontando qual era o quarto de Ginny e qual caminho eles deveriam tomar durante a fuga. O velho senhor apontara uma falha na segurança do castelo.

Havia um túnel, pouco usado e até mesmo desconhecido, que guiava quem o usasse para a liberdade, por trás dos muros da cidade próximos à floresta, que avançava timidamente até aquele ponto. Era preciso descer até a prisão e descer por um alçapão.

Enquanto o Rei estaria distraído com o torneio, eles estariam fugindo.

"Então vá. Nos encontraremos em Dover." Disse Neville. "E boa sorte."

Charlie assentiu, e Neville foi atrás do Cônsul de Dover. Precisava ter uma conversa muito importante com ele, fundamental para a vitória dos rebeldes.

* * *

Ginny estava sentada na cama, perdida em pensamentos.

O que era aquilo que existia entre ela e Malfoy? Por que, em poucos dias, o que ela sentia por ele se transformara de forma tão radical?

Ela ainda o odiava. Ele matara Bill. O pai dele matara Arthur. Mas antes, era apenas o ódio. Agora, a idéia de não vê-lo mais todos os dias. De não sentir o calor do corpo musculoso. O sabor do beijo errado. A luxúria dos toques cáusticos. A idéia de não ter mais nada disso inquietava-a, e machucava-a em algum ponto no peito.

Mas não havia volta. Ela estava drogada. Viciada em Malfoy. A distância a faria esquecer, e apagaria esses novos sentimentos. Era tudo o que ela precisava, por mais que padecesse no início.

A porta do quarto se abriu e ela correu até ela. Sabia que o momento chegara.

Um homem alto, de cabelos loiros compridos, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, de expressivos olhos negros abriu os braços e Ginny pulou em cima dele, abraçando-o com força.

"Estava com saudades, ruiva. Aquele lugar não é o mesmo sem você." Ele disse, num tom brincalhão que era só dele.

"E eu não sei? Vocês não são de nada quando eu não estou por perto." Ginny sorriu.

Collin Creevey era um grande amigo. Os dois se conheciam desde os dois anos de idade, e Ginny o amava como a um irmão.

"E por isso estou aqui, senhorita." Ele fez uma mesura. "Mas agora vamos, antes que mais guardas resolvam aparecer." Ele piscou, entregando uma espada para Ginny.

Os dois saíram do quarto, passando por cima dos dois guardas mortos na entrada, e começaram a correr.

"Você sabe onde fica o quarto de Natalie?" Perguntou Ginny, seguindo o loiro que avançava com confiança.

"Sim, Albus nos deu um mapa. O castelo está quase vazio graças ao torneio." Animou-se Collin, sorrindo de lado logo em seguida. "É uma pena. Nenhuma diversão."

Ginny riu, e os dois pararam em frente a uma porta. Collin deu duas batidas e logo Natalie aparecia, com uma expressão um pouco assustada.

"Olá, futura rainha. Pronta para um pouco de ação?" Perguntou Collin simpaticamente.

Natalie assentiu, ruborizando.

"Vamos." Ginny segurou a garota pelo pulso e eles voltaram a correr. O coração de Ginny pulsava com força, agradecido pela sensação de perigo e emoção, do tipo que ele não experimentava há um bom tempo.

Sentia-se viva, percorrendo os corredores, na companhia de Collin e Natalie. Ela nascera para isso. Não para ficar presa dentro de um quarto, enlouquecendo.

Dois guardas apareceram, e Ginny derrubou-os com dois movimentos. Abaixou-se, desviando de um golpe, e se ergueu rasgando a barriga dele em toda a sua extensão. Girou, escapando de mais um ataque, e golpeou o outro na nuca. Natalie fitou-a com os olhos arregalados.

"Vejo que não perdeu o jeito, ruiva. Mas você tem que ver; aprendi uns golpes legais enquanto você estava aqui." Disse Collin, enquanto eles voltavam a correr.

"Aprendeu, é?" Perguntou Ginny, erguendo uma sobrancelha, marota. Collin assentiu.

"Mas não se preocupe. Como um bom amigo, por algumas massagens no pé, eu te ensino tudinho."

Ginny riu, e fez uma careta.

"Credo. Não quero tocar nesses pés fedidos nem por mil novos golpes." Brincou.

Os três viram um guarda ao longe, que os identificou, e saiu correndo.

"Merda. Fomos vistos." Falou Collin, puxando-as para as escadas. "Por aqui, encontraremos um caminho que levará até a prisão. Lá há um calabouço. Albus disse tê-lo deixado aberto para nós."

Alguns minutos depois, um alarme soou.

"Mais rápido!"

* * *

Draco estava sentado em uma das barracas, ajeitando as luvas de combate. Ainda iria demorar um pouco para que fosse a sua vez de lutar. Estava tranqüilo. Ele fora o ganhador na espada e nas justas¹ desde que começara a participar dos torneios.

Toda a calmaria se extinguiu quando o alarme soou. Draco se levantou com um pulo, no mesmo instante que Blaise entrava na barraca.

"Ela está fugindo!" Ele avisou o óbvio.

Draco sentiu como se alguém tivesse perfurado-lhe o coração com uma adaga enferrujada de fio cego. Ele poderia dizer que estava esperando por isso. Mas não naquele dia. Talvez até mesmo nutrisse a expectativa de que ela nunca tentasse realmente.

Então um ódio se espalhou por ele. Ela não iria fugir! Iria impedi-la, e dessa vez a manteria presa, acorrentada, sem receber ninguém, além dele. Faria ela se arrepender amargamente pela ousadia.

"Vamos." Disse, impassível e frio, pegando a espada e saindo da barraca.

* * *

"Ruiva, é melhor que você ponha aqueles rebeldes para trabalhar depois disso aqui." Falou Collin, limpando o suor, depois que eles abateram três soldados que vigiavam a prisão. Eles eram grandes, e haviam dado trabalho, atrasando-os.

Ron apareceu naquele momento, ofegante e suado. Provavelmente ficara desviando as atenções dos vários guardas depois que o alarme tocara. Ele gostaria, mas não teve tempo de abraçar a irmã. Apenas pegou Natalie, colocando-a sobre um dos ombros e gritou.

"Corram!" E os três dispararam em uma velocidade surpreendente. Ron corria como se não tivesse peso algum sobre os ombros, e eles puderam avançar mais rápido do que antes.

O calabouço, que era difícil de ser identificado sem que alguém já o conhecesse abriu-se sozinho, pelo lado de dentro, e a cabeça ruiva de Charlie apareceu.

"Por aqui!" Ele gritou, logo depois de ver que o Rei vinha logo atrás de todos eles, seguido de mais soldados.

Aquilo não estava nos planos. Eles teriam que correr mais do que pretendiam se quisessem escapar com vida.

Ron entregou Natalie a Charlie, que sumiu lá por baixo. Collin desceu com um pulo, seguido de Ron, que também pulou. Ginny olhou para trás, e arfou ao ver Draco. Ele não demonstrava qualquer emoção. Avançava a passos rápidos, segurando a espada, parecendo-se muito com um deus da guerra. Frio, mortal, furioso.

Ela pulou também, e os quatro começaram a correr.

"Ele vai nos alcançar!" Disse Collin, quando os barulhos de várias pessoas descendo preenchia o túnel. "Eles não sabem onde é a saída do túnel, só por isso estão nos seguindo por aqui."

"É com isso que estamos contando." Disse Ron.

No final, eles subiram algumas escadas, que os colocava no mesmo nível do chão novamente. Mais a frente, havia grades bloqueando o caminho.

Charlie correu e puxou uma alavanca, que fez com que as grades subissem. Draco apareceu nas escadas, e logo dezenas de soltados saíram por trás dele.

"Vão! Vão!" Gritou Collin, colocando-se entre eles, aparando o golpe de um dos soldados.

"Collin, não!" Gritou Ginny, mas Ron a puxou, enquanto Charlie puxava Natalie. A menina estava branca, sendo quase arrastada pelo ruivo que a segurava firmemente pela mão.

Ginny olhou para trás.

"Não podemos deixá-lo!" Disse, e nesse instante Collin apareceu, andando de costas, enquanto duelava contra Draco.

O Rei atacava com golpes pesados e incessantes. Ginny tentou voltar para ajudá-lo, ignorando os soldados que vinham correndo, mas Ron a segurou.

"Vamos todos morrer se você fizer isso!" Ele gritou, puxando-a na direção contrária.

Harry já vinha cavalgando, surgindo da floresta, em direção a eles, do outro lado, enquanto que pela esquerda e pela direita, outros soldados apareciam a cavalo.

"Mas é Collin!" Ginny gritou. Ron apenas enlaçou-a pela cintura, erguendo-a de modo que Harry pudesse pegá-la. Ela sentou no cavalo, às costas de Harry, enquanto Ron era puxado por outro rebelde.

Ginny olhou para trás novamente, a tempo de ver a espada de Draco afundando-se na carne do peito de Collin. Ela gritou, sem ouvir mais nada. O mundo ficou silencioso durante o grito, enquanto Collin caía de joelhos, e depois de lado, até o chão.

As lágrimas saíram grossas dos olhos, e Ginny encontrou o olhar de Draco.

Ela o fitou cheia de decepção e tristeza, e Draco largou a espada.

Já estavam longe.

_She sings the revolution_

_the dawning of our lives..._

_

* * *

_

¹ Conhecidos pelo nome de _justas_, esses torneios eram combates travados com armas especialmente modificadas para minimizar ferimentos. O cavaleiro tinha que derrubar o oponente com um golpe de lança numa arena sem cair do seu cavalo.

**Nota da autora:** Perdão pelo capítulo anormalmente curto. Foi um capítulo de transição. Agora começa uma nova fase da fanfic. E os capítulos voltarão a ser praticamente o dobro desse.

Quero agradecer pelo retorno que tive no último capítulo. Foi lindo, obrigada. Imploro aqui para que continuem comentando e me incentivando a continuar. São vocês que me fazem ir até o fim, sem desistir, enlouquecer, ou ter acessos de insegurança. ;)

Beijinhos!

**Naah:** Huum, será que ela matará o Draco? Isso só indo até o final para saber. *Autora tentando fazer suspense para manter a leitora* UHAUAHUAHAU. Eu também amo as cenas dos dois. Haverão outras. :D Beijos flor :*

**Lyla:** Oie querida, bom ver você por aqui de novo, apareça sempre, IAUIAHIUAHAUI :D Ai, que bom que você acha isso sobre as cenas dele, tento mesmo manter um nível legal, e não usar certas palavras que podem parecer grossas ou vulgares. A relação ódio/amor atravessará quase todo a fic, ainda mais o Draco fazendo o que ele faz. :B Beijokas querida :*

**Rikay: **Oie gata! :D Amei a review, a relação deles é bem intensa mesmo! *-* E o Draco não sabia sobre a Natalie não, do contrário, duvido que a manteria por perto :B O Draco dessa fic é bem como você descreveu, eu amo ele assim também, fazer o quê, UHAUAHUAHUA, e a cena dele cortando o peito é uma das minhas preferida idem, fiquei super feliz que tenha gostado! :D Beijos!

**Gaabii: **Olá, flor! :D Natalie virou ponto chave da fic. Ela tava apagadinha nesse cap. mas vai ganhar mais importância aos poucos. E, né, eu sempre faço o Draco como o meu sonho de consumo de adolescente com hormônios e... UAHIHUIHUIAAHAOI! Beijão! :*

**Kandra:** Amoor! Ah, que delícia saber disso. Você é uma leitora tão fiel, adoro! Obrigada :D Bjs! :*

**Senhorita Ka:** Obrigada querida, adoray que gostou da jogada da Natalie. ;) Beijo!


	6. So Let Me Slip Away

**Vindicated**

**Sinopse: **Ginny luta ao lado dos rebeldes contra o governo tirano, mas quando ela cai nas mãos do rei, conseguirá ela manter seus ideais?

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa história pertencem à Warner Bros e à J. K. Rowling.

**Sobre a Fic: **Baseada na música _She's a Rebel, _Green Day; e _Vindicated_, Dashboard Confessional.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - So Let Me Slip Away**

Ela não via nada.

A paisagem passando rápida ao seu lado, mudando constantemente não significava _nada_.

Torpor.

Não sentia o braço forte de Harry enlaçando-a, enquanto os sons dos cascos dos cavalos chocando-se contra areia e pedra misturavam-se com os sons dos pássaros, do vento, do _nada_.

"Estamos quase chegando." Alguém falou, mas ela não processou.

Seus olhos estavam vidrados em um ponto fixo qualquer para se importar.

Quando o cavalo parou, ela ainda continuou sentada, olhando para o mesmo ponto, como se não houvesse sentido em mexer-se.

"Ginny." Ela ouviu alguém chamar, repetidas vezes, até desviar o olhar e encontrar com um par de olhos esmeralda. Um par que ela conhecia tão bem.

Mas parecia fazer tanto, _tanto_ tempo que não os via.

Estavam em Dover, fazenda de Neville. Ela ergueu os olhos e viu a casa principal, enorme, bonita, arejada e fresca com muitas janelas e sacadas. Mais adiante estavam os estábulos, além, as plantações e o moinho. Do outro lado, estendia-se uma planície com barracas, várias, incontáveis barracas brancas armadas. Refugiados, rebeldes, famílias.

Ela podia ver crianças e jovens, adultos e velhos, treinando, preparando-se para a luta.

Desceu do cavalo e deu alguns passos, um pouco desorientada. Harry segurou-a pelo braço.

"Ginny," Chamou, mas ela o afastou com um movimento brusco. "Ginny, não faça isso." Ele pediu, e ela sentiu lágrimas presas marejarem-lhe os olhos.

"Vocês o deixaram para morrer." Falou. A imagem da espada trespassando o corpo de Collin voltando-lhe à mente como um raio de fúria.

"Não tínhamos outra opção. Ginny..." Tentou Harry de novo, querendo se aproximar, mas de novo, a ruiva se afastou alguns passos.

"Impediram-me de ir ajudá-lo." Continuou, ainda mantendo distância, como se Harry fosse-lhe aversivo.

"Ele a aprisionaria de novo." Insistiu Harry, caminhando decidido até a ruiva e a segurando pelos ombros, tentando trazê-la de volta a razão.

Ginny tentou afastá-lo, as lágrimas enfim descendo violetas pelas bochechas sardentas.

"Eu o deixei morrer. Eu o deixei. Morrer... eu." Ginny começou a soluçar, sem conseguir completar a frase. Imagens dela e de Collin treinando juntos, guerreando juntos, rindo _juntos_, queimavam-lhe os olhos.

Harry a abraçou com força, não se importando com os socos que recebia no tórax, nem com os gritos de indignação da ruiva.

"Assassino! Desgraçado. Eu o odeio! Odeio..." Gritou Ginny, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço de Harry. Não sabia mais a quem estava chamando de assassino.

Harry? Ron? Ela própria?

_Draco_...?

Lembrou-se do último olhar de Draco. Lembrou-se dele largando a espada, enquanto a observava partir, com o rosto transfigurado em uma careta de dor e ódio.

_Assassino_.

Harry afagou-lhe os cabelos por um tempo, até que a respiração normalizou. Mas ela não fez menção de se mover. Não queria enfrentar os olhares de ninguém naquele momento.

Não queria ser _forte_ naquele momento.

Ron fez menção de se aproximar, assim como Charlie, mas Harry esticou um braço na direção de ambos.

"Ela precisa ficar um pouco sozinha." Falou, e começou a guiar Ginny para dentro da casa. Ela deixou-se levar, só então percebendo o quão exausta sentia-se, não só emocionalmente, mas também fisicamente pelas horas ininterruptas de cavalgada.

Entraram na casa, passando por uma sala ricamente mobiliada, seguindo por um corredor até entrarem em um quarto rústico.

Harry fez Ginny sentar-se na cama e se ajoelhou de frente para ela.

"Obrigada." Disse, agradecida por Harry ainda conhecê-la tão bem e perceber que, o que ela menos queria naquele momento, era ter de responder às várias perguntas dos irmãos. E do próprio Harry.

Como ela fora raptada? Por que Malfoy não a matara? O que fizera com ela? Por que Albus Dumbledore os ajudara? Quem e qual a importância da garotinha resgatada junto com ela?

"Quando fomos avisados que a pegaram... Eu pensei que fosse perdê-la." Disse Harry, olhando intensamente dentro das orbes castanhas da ruiva.

Ela colocou as mãos em torno do rosto dele, devolvendo o olhar.

"Eu sei. Pensei que ele me mataria também."

Harry aumentou o aperto em torno da cintura da garota, como se temesse perdê-la novamente. As esmeraldas tremeluzindo quase com desespero.

"Eu te amo, Ginevra." Ele falou, sem desviar o olhar.

"Harry..." Começou Ginny, sentindo o peito se contrair. Não saberia definir mais o que sentia por Harry. Não saberia definir o que sentia por ninguém naquele momento.

Harry ergueu o corpo, ainda de joelhos, fazendo com que os rostos ficassem à mesma altura.

"Não fale nada." Ele pediu, e afagou os cabelos rubros, antes de se inclinar, devagar, e pressionar a boca contra a dela.

A ruiva fechou os olhos, ainda segurando o rosto de Harry, e entreabriu os lábios, aceitando aquele carinho. Aquele _refúgio_ que eram os lábios de Harry.

Ele aprofundou o beijo e começou a levantar, empurrando e deitando Ginny no centro da cama. Ela sentiu o peso dele sobre si. O corpo forte e viril, para o qual ela já se entregara tantas vezes antes. Harry começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço pálido, enquanto deslizava uma mão pela barriga dela, descendo, mas, quando ele a insinuou para dentro das calças de Ginny, ela segurou-o pelo pulso, virando o rosto, evitando encará-lo.

"Eu preciso ficar sozinha." Pediu, num tom baixo; porém, firme.

Harry se afastou, levantando-se.

"Descanse por hoje. Amanhã, a guerra de verdade começa." Ele falou, em pé perto da cama - tentando esconder a consternação por ter sido rejeitado.

Ginny não falou nada, tampouco o olhou, apenas fechou os olhos ao ouvir o barulho da porta abrindo e fechando.

Virou-se de lado, o corpo acomodando-se em posição fetal.

Estava de volta à realidade.

* * *

Ginny despertou e viu que estava amanhecendo. Dormira por um bom tempo. Geralmente não passava tanto tempo sobre um colchão em sono tão profundo.

Ao menos, a mania de acordar logo que os primeiros raios de sol despontavam no horizonte ainda a acompanhava.

Era bom que não tivesse sonhado com nada. Provavelmente teria pesadelos. Com _ele_.

Surpreendeu-se por um momento ao ver Natalie dormindo profundamente na cama ao lado, quase se imaginando de volta ao castelo do Rei; mas depois suspirou ao lembrar que a garota fugira junto com ela.

Saiu da cama e sentou-se na de Natalie, afagando os cabelos castanho-cacheados. Natalie se espreguiçou e abriu os olhos, fitando Ginny por um segundo.

"Bom dia." Murmurou.

"Bom dia." Respondeu a ruiva, com um sorriso. "Como se sente?"

"Eu não sei..." Natalie se sentou, apoiando as costas na parede e puxando os joelhos contra o peito.

"É diferente do que você imaginava?" Insistiu Ginny, com uma voz suave, dando espaço para que a menina sentisse-se livre para falar o que realmente sentia.

"Não!" Apressou-se Natalie a dizer. "É só... é tudo muito novo e... eu não sei realmente o que esperar. Mas eu estou feliz por estar aqui." Ela afirmou, determinada.

Ginny sorriu.

"Tenho certeza que vai dar o seu melhor." Garantiu, e se levantou. "Agora, preciso descobrir onde posso tomar um banho. Estou podre da viagem."

Natalie riu.

"Está com um cheiro engraçado." Falou, como da primeira vez em que vira a ruiva.

Ginny riu descontraída.

"Parece que é a minha sina ter um cheiro engraçado." Brincou, e as duas saíram do quarto, em busca de alguém que pudesse apontar algum lugar onde pudessem se higienizar.

Depois disso, Ginny encontrou Harry do lado de fora da casa.

"Como você está?" Ele perguntou, praticamente ignorando Natalie, que ficou quieta, olhando para o chão, sem saber bem como agir entre todos aqueles homens.

"Pronta para guerra." Ginny piscou, mostrando o porquê era considerada a líder entre os rebeldes. Andava com desenvoltura e confiança naquele lugar, já atraindo olhares de respeito e admiração, vestida como uma guerreira.

O arco e flecha e a aljava estavam presos às costas. Não cometeria o mesmo erro de antes ao ficar desarmada, mesmo que estivessem em um lugar seguro, nada impedia que Draco descobrisse sua posição e fizesse um ataque surpresa.

A guerra começara. Era preciso estar sempre vigilante, preparada e armada.

"Então venha, precisamos discutir nossos próximos passos." Ele falou, seguindo até uma enorme barraca branca.

Ginny o acompanhou, mas parou à entrada.

"Natalie, você não precisa participar disso." Falou, virando-se para a garota, que a seguia. Natalie ergueu o rosto e a encarou com uma vivacidade que surpreendeu a ruiva.

"Eu faço parte disso, Ginevra. Sou eu que governarei a Inglaterra ao final dessa guerra, se tudo der certo. Quero estar ao lado do meu povo desde o início." Ela falou, com uma convicção cheia de idealismo.

Sorriu, vendo a rainha na qual Natalie poderia se transformar. Ela tinha apenas dezesseis anos, mas Ginny já via muito do que era necessário na garota para que ela completasse seu destino.

Afastou a lona da entrada da barraca e Natalie entrou primeiro, mais confiante do que há alguns minutos. Dentro estavam Ron, Harry, Charlie e o homem mais mau-humorado e durão que Ginny já conhecera, Alastor Moody – o tipo de pessoa que fazia a diferença em um campo de batalha.

A ruiva percebeu que Natalie imediatamente sentiu-se deslocada ali dentro. Colocou uma mão nas costas da garota e a guiou até que ela parasse ao seu lado, frente à mesa onde um mapa estava estendido.

"Senhores," Cumprimentou Ginny, num tom mais formal, devido ao ar de seriedade instaurado dentro da barraca.

"Viva ainda, garota Weasley, quem diria." Caçoou Moody. O olho de vidro brilhando de deboche enquanto falava.

Ginny sorriu sarcástica.

"Vaso ruim não quebra, como pode ver." Retrucou, fazendo o homem sorrir de volta.

"Estamos felizes em tê-la de volta." Disse Charlie, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da irmã e o apertando com carinho. Ginny tapou a mão dele com a própria e sorriu.

"Mas vamos ao que interessa. Senhores, acho que ainda não lhes apresentei devidamente a nossa convidada de honra e futura rainha da Inglaterra: Natalie McDonald." Falou a ruiva, colocando também uma mão sobre o ombro de Natalie.

Todos os olhares de desviaram pasmados para Natalie, que corou violentamente, mas não abaixou o rosto, mantendo o queixo erguido.

"Futura rainha? O que você está dizendo, Ginny?" Perguntou Harry, dando voz à pergunta de todos.

"Impossível você querer colocar essa menininha no trono." Falou Moody, sempre menos sutil, e mais objetivo.

"Não só quero, como vou. Natalie é filha ilegítima de Lucius, tem sangue azul, e está do nosso lado. Não vejo opção melhor para ocupar o trono depois que derrubarmos Draco Malfoy. A não ser, é claro, que você estivesse cogitando a hipótese de virar Rei, Alastor." Zombou Ginny, com um sorrisinho enviesado.

Moody cuspiu na grama.

"Prefiro mil vezes morrer em batalha a virar um nobrezinho miserável. Muito bem, temos então nossa rainha. Só não espere que eu me curve para você depois que tudo isso terminar, garota." Falou Moody, grosseiro e agressivo como sempre, dirigindo-se à Natalie.

A garota arregalou os olhos e negou com a voz um pouco assustada.

"Não, senhor."

"Não se impressione muito com nosso amigo Alastor. Ele é assim com todo mundo." Disse Ron, amigavelmente, perto do ouvido de Natalie.

"Agora, feitas as apresentações. Ponham-me a par da situação." Pediu Ginny.

Charlie se adiantou e começou as explicações. Os rebeldes que ainda estavam na floresta com eles, já estavam também em Dover, em treinamento novamente. Mensageiros foram enviados para buscar aqueles que haviam debandado e também para tentar recrutar novos revoltosos.

Ainda não possuíam muitos homens, mas todos os capazes de lutar nas terras do sudeste estavam já se preparando, não só ali, em Dover. O Cônsul do Sudeste chegaria com Neville em breve, para discutirem melhor as estratégias.

Ao que tudo indicava, muitos conflitos vinham acontecendo nas terras do sul, pertencentes a Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle. Os quatro estavam planejando se infiltrar para recrutar mais rebeldes naquelas terras.

"Não," Disse Ginny, ao ouvir tal parte do plano. Os quatro homens a olharam interrogativos. "Não quero apenas os rebeldes daquelas terras. Quero conquistar as terras do sul por completo, e aumentar o cerco sobre o Coração da Inglaterra."

"Mas Ginny, o exército dos dois Cônsules é grande e forte demais para nós ainda." Disse Charlie, com uma expressão que claramente demonstrava que aquilo era loucura.

Ginny balançou a cabeça e olhou para Moody, que tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito, analisando o mapa seriamente.

"Você já entendeu, não é?" Perguntou ao homem.

Moody assentiu, e começou a explicar.

"As notícias são que os dois Cônsules não acataram as ordens explícitas do Rei. Malfoy não poderá deixar as insubordinações incólumes, pois, do contrário, todos os outros Cônsules se acharão no direito de fazer o mesmo." Disse Moody, exatamente nas mesmas palavras que Ginny diria.

"Sim. Ele terá que mover os exércitos dele contra Vincent e Gregory. E nós moveremos o nosso; no exato momento em que ele subjugar as terras do sul, nós atacaremos, pegando-o fraco e desprevenido. Malfoy terá que recuar, e as terras serão nossas. Até lá, espero já termos homens o suficiente para defender as duas fronteiras." Completou Ginny, com um brilho entusiasmado nas orbes castanhas.

"Acho que temos o nosso primeiro plano." Falou Ron, sorrindo; sendo acompanhado por Harry e Charlie.

* * *

Caminhava pelos corredores do castelo e sua cabeça girava, imersa em uma miríade de emoções que o deixava tonto.

Aquela mulher, que por tanto tempo ele desejara, de uma forma confusa e embaçada, finalmente a teve, em seu quarto, em seus braços. Deveria ter sido o suficiente para acabar com aquela obsessão sem sentido. De odiar querê-la, de amar odiá-la. Mas não, aqueles breves dias em que a teve apenas serviram para deixá-lo ainda mais desamparado agora que ela se fora.

Ela o seduzia de todas as maneiras. Era atraente e hipnotizante deslizar a ponta dos dedos pela pele branca e salpicada por sardas na medida certa para deixá-la adorável, sem tirar-lhe a alvura. Beijar os cabelos rubros e sedosos que desciam pelos ombros e pelas costas como uma furiosa cachoeira vermelha. Ouvir os lânguidos suspiros que escapavam dos lábios cheios e sensuais enquanto ele a penetrava com paixão.

E agora ela escapara, escorregando por entre seus dedos, odiando-o ainda mais por ter duelado com aquele rapaz e enfiado a espada contra a carne dele. Ver aquele último olhar, tão cheio de rancor e decepção... ele não pôde impedir-se de deixá-la fugir, largando a espada em derrota.

Deveria tê-la perseguido. Trazê-la de volta e acorrentá-la dessa vez. Não confiar no brilho daqueles olhos amendoados novamente. Ela o enganaria, e fugiria, em busca de liberdade todas as vezes. Ela precisava entender que ela era dele. _Pertencia-lhe_.

Ele sempre soube que era egoísta.

Prenderia Ginevra novamente e amansaria aquela fera que rugia dentro dela, até que ela se convencesse que não havia outras opções além de estar ao lado dele. Não importava como, mas encontraria um modo de fazer sua vontade. E jamais daria seu coração a ela novamente.

Ao menos, não a metade que sobrara.

A outra, ela levara ao fugir, há dois dias.

Entrou em um grande cômodo, em uma parte mais isolada no térreo do castelo, destinado aos feridos e enfermos. Olhou em volta e encontrou quem desejava.

"Albus..." Caminhou até o velho senhor, que checava o estado de um jovem, sentado na cama com as costas apoiadas na parede.

O rapaz olhou-o com ódio mortal, enquanto apertava com uma mão um ponto abaixo do ombro esquerdo, que estava enfaixado em várias ataduras.

"Malfoy..." O jovem praticamente cuspiu o nome, tentando se erguer para terminar o que havia começado antes, mas gemendo de dor logo em seguida, e se encostando novamente à parede.

"Como ele está?" Perguntou Draco, ignorando as ondas de animosidade vindas do garoto.

"Está se recuperando. Logo já poderá montar em um cavalo." Avisou Albus, num tom sereno. Draco assentiu.

"Deixe-me a sós com ele, por um momento." Pediu, voltando a atenção para o enfermo.

"Não tenho nada para falar com você, bastardo! Ande logo e acabe com isso, o que está esperando?" Bradou ele, encolerizado.

Draco revirou os olhos, e quando Albus deixou o lugar, encarou friamente seu 'hóspede'.

"Assim que você se recuperar por completo, estará livre para ir." Falou, inflexível, ao ver os olhos do homem se arregalarem surpresos.

"Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?" Ele perguntou com as narinas se alargando de desconfiança.

"Não costumo fazer brincadeiras, rebelde. Contudo, há uma condição." Falou Draco, chegando ao ponto crucial daquela conversa.

"Claro que há. Mas esqueça, já sei o que vai pedir. Que eu revele a localização dos rebeldes. Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas! Prefiro morrer a traí-los, algo que você jamais entenderia." Despejou o homem, com um idealismo que causou ainda mais dor de cabeça ao Rei.

"Não é isso," Cortou Draco, respirando fundo, tentando a todo custo se controlar para realmente não acabar com o que começara. "Quero que leve uma mensagem minha à Ginevra."

"O quê? Que tipo de mensagem?" Ele perguntou, com os olhos espantados e perdidos. "O que você quer com ela afinal de contas?"

"Isso não diz respeito a você. Agora decida, vai levar a mensagem ou prefere morrer deitado nesse catre como um prisioneiro qualquer?" Perguntou Draco, apelando para a velha e eficiente manipulação emocional. Ali estava um homem que adoraria morrer como um herói, salvando seus amigos, mostrando seu valor. Não era à toa que ele ficara para trás enquanto todos os outros fugiam.

"Como vou saber se não vai mandar alguém para me perseguir até os rebeldes?" Perguntou o rapaz, com o rosto contorcido em uma careta enquanto pensava nas vantagens e desvantagens daquele acordo.

"Isso é por sua conta em risco. Se você se acha bom em despistar, não tem com o que se preocupar. Tudo o que eu quero é que leve a minha mensagem." Respondeu Draco, com a expressão em branco.

O rapaz olhou-o por alguns segundos.

"Aceito os seus termos." Ele falou, enfim, com um toque de contrariado assentimento na voz.

* * *

Draco sentou-se no trono e esperou pacientemente até que sua convidada chegasse. Dali a pouco, iria liberar o jovem rebelde, que já carregava em algum dos bolsos a carta que escrevera para Ginevra. Pediu a Albus que se certificasse que o homem entregaria a mensagem, usando de seu modo sempre hábil de convencer as pessoas a fazerem o que ele pedia. Não era à toa que o velho médico era seu conselheiro mais próximo.

Mas mesmo sem a ajuda de Albus, Draco não duvidava que o rapaz entregasse a carta. Era honesto demais para não fazê-lo e, se garantira entregar a carta em favor da própria liberdade, não descumpriria da palavra dada. Draco conhecia bem o tipo; Ginevra também não era muito diferente.

Em nenhum momento, contudo, Draco prometera não mandar alguém atrás do rebelde. Ele não poderia simplesmente ignorar a chance de descobrir onde os insurgentes estavam escondidos, ainda mais depois de mandar um famoso mercenário procurar algum movimento suspeito na floresta. O homem voltara informando que encontrara o antigo acampamento dos revoltosos, mas que este estava vazio, e que só por isso conseguira chegar tão perto e voltar com vida.

Os rebeldes estavam realmente voltando a se organizar, e ele não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse com tanta facilidade. Já não bastavam os dois cônsules insubordinados ao sul, obrigando-o a preparar o exército para uma represália.

A porta do saguão abriu, tirando Draco de suas divagações. Olhou para a porta, de onde uma mulher de porte altivo e descontraído se aproximava de queixo erguido.

Usava roupas de aventureira: uma calça de couro marrom, com botas da mesma cor, porém de um tom mais escuro; uma blusa verde musgo de mangas compridas dobradas até os cotovelos, com um colete sem mangas por cima, desabotoado e bege. Os cabelos castanho-acobreados eram curtos e espetados, e o rosto jovial e zombeteiro.

"Nymphadora," Cumprimentou Draco, sorrindo de lado. A mulher revirou os olhos, claramente incomodada, como sempre ficava, quando ele usava seu primeiro nome.

"Tonks, primo, está cansado de saber que odeio esse nome." Avisou ela, num tom desrespeitoso para se usar com um Rei. Mas Draco não se importava, a prima sempre o tratara daquele modo para que ele já não estivesse acostumado.

"Tenho um serviçinho para você." Falou, objetivamente.

Tonks cruzou os braços sobre o peito e sorriu de lado.

"Claro que tem. _Imagina_ se tudo que queria fosse apenas rever sua amada prima." Brincou ela, jogando os cabelos para trás.

Draco achou que ela seria ótima para se infiltrar entre os rebeldes. Ninguém jamais suspeitaria que aquela mulher irreverente, de roupas despojadas e gastas, fosse prima do Rei.

"Não me entenda mal, prima. É sempre um prazer revê-la." Falou Draco, levantando-se do trono e caminhando até a prima. Abraçou-a sem cerimônias e despenteou o cabelo dela com a mão.

Tonks deu um soco não tão fraco no tórax de Draco, que soltou uma risada debochada.

"Qual o serviço, vossa majestade?" Ela se inclinou, fazendo uma reverência exagerada.

"Quero que siga um rapaz do grupo dos rebeldes que vou libertar daqui a algumas horas. Mas não quero que apenas o siga, quero que em algum momento vocês dois se encontrem. Faça amizade com ele. Finja que é contra o governo tanto quanto ele." Explicou Draco, voltando ao seu modo frio e calculista.

Tonks ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Basicamente, você quer que eu me infiltre entre aqueles insurgentes que você e seu pai derrotaram há dois anos? Pensei que eles estivessem dispersos, praticamente esquecidos naquela floresta." Ela falou, um tanto surpresa com o pedido de Draco, mesmo já sabendo sobre a captura e fuga de certa ruiva.

"Sim, eles estavam e, provavelmente, ainda estão longe de militarmente organizados. Mas eles estão se preparando novamente, e não estão mais na floresta. Quero que faça amizade com esse garoto e me passe todas as informações que puder. Onde estão, quantos são, quais seus planos. Tudo." Falou Draco; os olhos cinzentos cheios de um brilho perverso que surpreendeu Tonks.

"Pode contar comigo, primo." Ela falou, contudo.

Draco fitou-a e sorriu. Um dos poucos sorrisos sinceros que já dera ao longo dos seus vinte e um anos.

* * *

Por costume, Ginny subiu em uma grande figueira que figurava majestosa perto da casa principal da fazenda de Neville e pôs-se a afiar a ponta de suas flechas, enquanto pensava que aquilo era tudo que ela desejara durante os dois anos desde a morte do pai.

Que os irmãos finalmente percebessem que de nada adiantaria continuarem apáticos naquela floresta, remoendo o passado. Era irônico que, para tanto, ela houvesse precisado ser presa pelo inimigo e que, justamente isso, fizesse-a hesitar em seus planos, mesmo que momentaneamente.

Ela não queria pensar no que acontecera entre ela e Malfoy. Nas noites intensas que compartilharam. Ou na troca de intimidade entre os olhares. Parecera, por certos momentos, tão real. Mas o que era real naquilo tudo?

Ele matara Bill, e matara Collin. E não havia volta nisso.

Ele conseguira se infiltrar venenosamente em alguma parte de seu coração apenas para destroçá-lo repetidamente.

"Ginny,"

A ruiva se sobressaltou. Não percebera Harry subindo também na árvore e sentando-se ao seu lado no grosso tronco. Estava realmente distraída para não perceber tão óbvia aproximação.

"Você vai continuar isolada, sem querer conversar com ninguém?" Ele perguntou, com um tom preocupado.

Ginny suspirou, observando o movimento perto da casa grande. Natalie estava sentada no parapeito da sacada térrea, conversando com Charlie. A menina parecia envergonhada, e Ginny conseguia perceber o rubor nas faces pálidas dela.

"Eu estou bem, Harry, não estou evitando ninguém. Pare de se preocupar à toa." Ela forçou a voz a sair brincalhona e empurrou Harry com o ombro.

Harry fez uma expressão não convencida, olhando para ela seriamente, antes de suspirar e acariciar a bochecha sardenta.

"O que aconteceu com você naquele castelo, hein? Eu lhe conheço desde os meus quatro anos, Gi, não adianta mentir para mim." Falou Harry, com a testa vincada.

Ginny suspirou, derrotada. Sabia que Harry não desistiria até descobrir a verdade. Era melhor acabar logo com aquilo.

"Malfoy. Ele... ele..." Tentou falar Ginny, sentindo a garganta se contrair a ponto de sufocá-la. Como poderia contar o que acontecera a qualquer um deles? Como explicar, quando nem ela via qualquer lógica naquilo tudo?

Apenas um grande erro. Essa era a verdade.

"Ele tocou em você?" Completou Harry, e Ginny percebeu todo o ódio contido naquela pergunta. Ela desviou o olhar e não respondeu. "Bastardo... aquele..." Começou Harry, mas Ginny o interrompeu com raiva.

"Pare, Harry. Não me trate como se eu fosse uma bonequinha de porcelana. Se aconteceu, foi por que eu _quis_," Mentiu em parte, pois no início Malfoy praticamente a obrigara, antes que ela se rendesse '_Teria ele ido até o fim?_'. Lembrou-se do momento em que ele praticamente a estuprara e concluiu que sim, ele seria bem capaz.

"Ginny..." Harry arregalou os olhos, chocado com a declaração.

"Você não entende, Harry? É isso que está me matando! Aconteceu, e eu gostei. Eu _gostei_. Com o homem que matou _meu irmão_, que matou _meu amigo_! Com o homem que queremos derrubar!" Ela praticamente gritou, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem.

"Ginny, eu não..." Harry tentou novamente.

"Não, Harry. Eu não quero ouvir nada." Ela pediu, antes de pular do tronco e cair com graciosidade sobre a grama.

Harry observou-a se afastar a passos largos, indo monitorar e ajudar no treinamento dos rebeldes. Tapou o rosto com as duas mãos, soltando uma exclamação baixa de cólera.

Malfoy pagaria caro. Ele se certificaria pessoalmente disso.

Pulou também do galho, com a mesma destreza de Ginny há segundos e foi atrás dela. Não queria deixar o assunto morrer. Ela precisava entender que, independente do que acontecera, ele estava do lado dela e queria apenas ajudar.

Ela não poderia ter realmente _gostado_ do que passara com Malfoy. Ela estava apenas confusa, e logo voltaria a si, tentou se convencer Harry. Caminhou apressado até ela, segurando-a pelo braço e obrigando-a a encará-lo. Os sinais de lágrimas já haviam sumido do rosto da ruiva, e ela olhou para Harry como se o desafiasse a continuar aquele assunto.

"Eu só quero que você saiba, Ginny, que, não importa o que aconteceu naquele castelo," Ele começou, puxando-a para mais perto. "Eu vou continuar do seu lado e vou fazer você esquecer aquele miserável." Terminou, com determinação, colando o corpo da ruiva contra o seu.

Com um arrepio, Ginny sentiu o corpo quente e robusto de Harry e entreabriu os lábios quando ele segurou-a pelo queixo, olhando com cobiça para seus lábios. Mas, antes que ele pudesse satisfazer o desejo gritante nos olhos esmeralda, sons de cavalos se aproximando distraiu-os.

Os dois se afastaram e observaram atentos enquanto um grupo de cavaleiros os alcançava. Ginny reconheceu um deles como Neville e relaxou, aliviada.

Eles pararam perto. Neville desceu do cavalo e caminhou até a ruiva, abraçando-a sem cerimônias. Ela ficou um pouco surpresa com a demonstração de afeto e preocupação, mas retribuiu o abraço.

"Que bom que conseguiram chegar sãos e salvos." Falou Neville, indo em seguida dar um meio abraço em Harry.

Outro homem, que Ginny não conhecia, caminhou até eles. Tinha um porto altivo e arrogante; era alto e de uma beleza misteriosa e sombria. O cabelo era negro e liso, quase até os ombros, porém dotado de uma franja espaçada que caía-lhe sobre os olhos castanhos frios, perscrutadores e profundos.

"Ah, deixem-me apresentá-los." Disse Neville, colocando-se entre eles. "Ginny, Harry, este é o Cônsul do Sudeste, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom, estes são Ginevra Weasley e Harry Potter, dois dos líderes da resistência." Explicou Neville.

Tom sorriu, pegou a mão de Ginny e a beijou, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

"Encantado, Srta. Weasley. Muito já ouvi a seu respeito." Ele falou, de um modo charmoso. Ginny sentiu um arrepio e puxou a mão, incomodada.

"Igualmente encantada, Sr. Riddle. Apesar de não poder dizer o mesmo sobre já ter ouvido algo a seu respeito." Falou, um tanto debochada e ácida, sorrindo logo em seguida.

Harry abafou uma tosse, e Neville observou chocado enquanto a ruiva voltava a caminhar, a passos decididos, para longe dos três.

"Adorável." Comentou Riddle, com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

* * *

Collin mal podia acreditar que estava cavalgando em direção a Dover, para se juntar aos rebeldes novamente. Não conseguia entender por que Malfoy poupara-lhe a vida. Teria sido mesmo apenas para que entregasse a carta para Ginny?

O que Malfoy queria com Ginny, afinal de contas? Perguntou-se, talvez pela vigésima vez no dia.

Se dependesse dele, não entregaria aquela carta. Não queria incomodar Ginny novamente relembrando-a dos dias presa naquele castelo; mas ele fizera uma promessa, e Albus dissera que era muito importante que ele entregasse a tal carta. Resolveu não discutir com o homem que cuidara primeiro de Ginny, depois dele, e ainda os ajudara a fugir dias atrás.

Ia cavalgando por caminhos desconhecidos e complicados, ignorando a dor ainda latente abaixo do ombro, além de desviar-se constantemente da rota original, dar voltas, para depois seguir em frente novamente, evitando e confundido qualquer um que o estivesse seguindo.

Em certo momento, entrou em um bosque, para descansar. Desceu do cavalo e foi caminhando e puxando-o pelas rédeas ao longo de uma trilha, com árvores antigas de um lado, dotadas de grossos galhos que se projetavam, criando uma espécie de teto arredondado pelo caminho, e com roseiras do outro lado, espalhando um agradável cheiro primaveril pelo ar.

O vento assobiava compassado quando ele ouviu o estalar de um galho sendo quebrado. Parou de caminhar, entrando em estado de alerta. O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos, até que, instintivamente, Collin desviou-se para o lado, no exato instante em que uma flechava passava rasante perto de seu rosto. Outra flecha veio, e ele se desviou novamente por pouco, e correu até uma das árvores, tentando localizar a origem do ataque.

Em cima de outra árvore mais a frente e a direita, ele viu uma mulher, de cabelos castanho-acobreados, olhos ferinos e argutos, segurando um arco e flecha. Os olhares se encontraram e a mulher pulou da árvore, correndo para longe logo em seguida. Collin correu também atrás dela, desviando-se dos galhos e das raízes pelo caminho.

"Espere aí!"

Ela corria como se tivesse pequenas asas nos pés, e ele teve que se esforçar para alcançá-la. Pulou sobre ela, fazendo com que os dois fossem ao chão. Virou-a para si, prensando o corpo esguio contra a grama, enquanto ela se debatia furiosa, tentando soltar-se.

"Quieta! Pare, mulher!" Gritou Collin, segurando-a pelos pulsos; o machucado estalando de dor pelo esforço.

"Largue-me maldito! É partidário do rei? Veio matar-me? Já não basta o que fizeram com meus pais e irmãos?" Ela gritou, ainda debatendo-se.

Collin arregalou os olhos ao ver as lágrimas despontando dos olhos violetas da mulher. Nunca vira até então olhos dessa cor e sentiu-se enfeitiçado por eles por um momento.

"Não sou partidário do Rei, e não pretendo machucar-lhe." Ele falou com a voz firme. Ela parou de se debater aos poucos, normalizando a respiração. "Eu vou soltá-la agora. Promete que não vai nem me atacar, nem fugir?"

Ela assentiu de leve, e Collin saiu vagarosamente de cima dela. Ela ficou ainda algum tempo deitada na grama; o peito subindo e descendo de modo acelerado, porém ritmado.

Quando ela sentou-se, Collin se perdeu novamente naqueles olhos exóticos e entorpecentes.

"Desculpe por aquilo," Ela falou, referindo-se às flechadas.

"Tudo bem, você estava assustada." Collin balançou a cabeça para dar ênfase às palavras. "Qual o seu nome?"

A garota sorriu; um brilho de malícia passando pelos olhos violetas.

"Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks."

Collin levantou-se e estendeu a mão para a garota, que aceitou. Collin estava fascinado com aquela mulher. Ela expelia vida e beleza por cada pedaço de pele à mostra, e aqueles olhos, ele já estava apaixonado por aqueles olhos...

"Collin Creevey," Ele se apresentou, sorrindo abertamente. "Você está sozinha?"

Tonks assentiu; uma expressão pesarosa substituindo o sorriso agradável.

"Estou. Desde que assassinaram minha família, eu viajo sozinha, sem residência fixa..." Ela comentou de modo vago e abatido.

Collin se compadeceu. Também perdera os pais e o irmão mais novo alguns anos antes. Sabia bem o que ela sentia.

"Você pode vir comigo. Não posso prometer-lhe um lar, mas lá, somos todos muito unidos, e buscamos vingança contra aqueles que assassinaram a sua família também." Contou Collin, torcendo para que ela o acompanhasse.

"Vingança contra o Rei...?" Perguntou Tonks, com uma expressão assombrada e descrente. Collin assentiu.

"Venha comigo, e poderá ver com seus próprios olhos."

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, então jogou os cabelos para trás e sorriu.

"Por que não? Estou cansada de vagar sozinha por essas terras."

Os olhos de Collin brilharam e ele a acompanhou de volta até seu cavalo. Tonks o seguiu com um sorriso esperto.

A primeira parte do plano designado por Draco estava feita e, por mais que ela tenha se sentido mal por ter enganado o belo jovem de incríveis e sonhadoras feições, não pôde deixar de sentir-se satisfeita pelo trabalho bem feito.

Sempre fora uma boa atriz e, agora, com vinte e oito anos de experiência, sabia muito bem como manipular pessoas de boa índole, generosas e preocupadas com o próximo, como Collin Creevey. Ela sentia, contudo, que teria problemas com a conhecida ruiva, líder dos rebeldes.

* * *

"Ele vai atacar pelo noroeste, tenho certeza. Há uma falha de segurança entre as fronteiras nessa parte. Vincent e Gregory vão deslocar seus exércitos para o norte, e ele vai pegá-los não por trás, mas pelo lado." Disse Tom, indicando o mapa. "Vou mover meu exército pelo estreito de Dognelle, ponto triplo entre as três fronteiras. Vocês poderiam passar mais abaixo e chegar até eles pelo sul, em um novo ataque surpresa."

Ginny assentiu. Era uma boa estratégia. Dois ataques surpresas desestabilizariam o exército do Rei e o faria recuar. Era bom ter o exército de Riddle ao lado dos rebeldes. Sem ele, não conseguiriam nada por um _bom_ tempo; tinham poucas pessoas à disposição por enquanto.

"Já sabe quando ele vai atacar?" Perguntou Harry, olhando com reservado desprezo para Riddle. Era palpável a tensão e a antipatia entre os dois; ainda mais depois das muitas insinuações que Riddle fizera à Ginny.

"Meu informante diz que o Rei já mandou uma carta formal avisando que se os dois não acatarem às ordens em até quatro dias, serão devidamente punidos. Isso nos dá três dias para posicionar as tropas." Falou Neville, com eficiência.

Ron se adiantou, com um brilho quase maníaco nos olhos.

"Eu acho que deveríamos atacá-los unidos, de uma vez, e destroçá-los ali mesmo. Se matássemos o Rei já..."

"Impossível." Cortou Ginny, balançando a cabeça. "Eles estarão já em desvantagem quando os atacarmos. Se chegarmos em maior número, eles recuarão e voltarão depois com força total. Agora, se criarmos a ilusão de que estamos em igualdade, eles ficarão e lutarão, e é quando chegaremos pelo sul e faremos o maior estrago."

Ron era sempre o mais precipitado entre os irmãos, dando, a maior parte das vezes, mais importância à força bruta do que à inteligência. Já Charlie, usava mais a inteligência do que qualquer outra coisa, o que o tornava cauteloso demais. Ginny era o equilíbrio, agindo tanto com força quanto com inteligência. Ela e Harry eram uma dupla imbatível quando unidos.

"Mesmo assim, se não conseguirmos mais homens para lutar pela causa, não conseguiremos manter duas fronteiras por muito tempo." Avaliou Harry, sabiamente.

Moody rosnou alguma coisa. Ele era o único dentro os presentes a quem Ginny revelara, há algum tempo, seus planos de ir até Gales e tentar convencer o famoso e irreverente Barão Sangrento a mover seus exércitos contra o Rei da Inglaterra.

Ginny sorriu sarcástica olhando para Moody, ciente de que ele não gostava da idéia, visto que já tivera alguns atritos com o Barão no passado; ambos disputaram o amor de uma mulher, Helena Ravenclaw, disputa na qual Moody perdera um olho, obrigando-o a usar um de vidro no lugar.

Diziam que em um acesso de fúria, o Barão assassinou a esposa, o que aumentou ainda mais o ódio de Moody pelo homem.

"Discutiremos isso depois. Primeiro temos que conquistar essas duas fronteiras." Falou Ginny, ignorando a saída intempestiva de Moody.

Tinha certeza que o assunto se prolongaria se Charlie estivesse por perto, mas ele estava com Natalie, ensinando-a alguns golpes de espada. Era paciente para tanto.

Tom se aproximou de Ginny, sorrindo de lado.

"Não há dúvida de que conquistaremos, com a bela ruiva guerreira na liderança." Falou o homem, num tom sugestivo e sedutor. Ginny revirou os olhos, não reparando na expressão raivosa de Harry, que apertava os punhos.

"Espero que faça um bom trabalho liderando o seu exército também, Riddle." Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha, quase como se dissesse que ele não era capaz de tanto, mas Tom apenas alargou o sorriso.

"Por você, meu bem." Falou, passando os dedos por uma das madeixas rubras de Ginny.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Harry, que pegou Ginny pelo braço e começou a afastá-la do grupo.

"Preciso conversar com você." Falou, acabando por arrastá-la até os estábulos. Entraram no galpão e Ginny puxou o braço.

"O que foi isso, Harry?" Perguntou, um pouco surpresa, e um pouco aborrecida por Harry a arrastar, na frente de todos, como uma vadia pega no flagra com outro homem.

"Não confio naquele homem." Harry foi direto ao ponto, preferindo não comentar sobre o monstro que rugia em seu estômago toda vez que Riddle se aproximava da ruiva.

Ginny suspirou.

"Eu também não. Não sabemos quais as intenções dele, mas não temos outra alternativa, sem o exército do qual ele dispõe, não podemos fazer nada." Falou, não querendo pensar naquele momento em quais seriam as conseqüências se Riddle os traísse.

Harry se aproximou mais de Ginny, e o olhar duro junto com a expressão rígida causou calafrios na ruiva.

"E se, depois que derrubarmos Malfoy, ele decide subir ao trono? E se esse for o plano dele? Tiraremos um tirano do poder e colocaremos outro!" Bradou Harry, tão próximo, que Ginny conseguia sentir o calor e a austeridade do corpo masculino, pulsando de contrariedade.

"Neville confia nele." Disse Ginny, lembrando-se em como o amigo afirmara com grande convicção que o Cônsul do Sudeste estava disposto a ajudar.

"Neville é inocente demais! Não podemos confiar em seu julgamento!" Continuou Harry, disposto a fazer com que Ginny concordasse que, aceitar a ajuda daquele homem, era loucura.

"Confio no julgamento de meus amigos." Falou a ruiva, num tom mais duro.

"Seu pai concordaria comigo." Exclamou Harry, sabendo que entrava em terreno perigoso. As bochechas de Ginny tornaram-se escarlate e os olhos faiscaram.

"Não fale do que não sabe! Não meta Arthur nisso!" Ela gritou, perdendo toda a calma, e empurrando Harry com um dedo, praticamente fincando-o contra a pele do tórax.

Harry segurou o pulso dela, puxando-a para si.

"Você sabe que eu estou certo! Ele nunca aprovaria que depositássemos tanta confiança em um nobre!" Disse Harry, usando a outra mão para segurá-la pela cintura, sentindo um prazer atroz ao encarar o fogo dos olhos amendoados.

"Ele iria querer que déssemos o nosso melhor, é isso que ele iria querer! Isso não é uma brincadeira, Harry! Temos que arriscar ou não chegaremos a lugar algum!" Ela falou, áspera, seca e exaltada, tentando controlar a respiração ao ver a íris de Harry diminuírem, enquanto os olhos escureciam.

"Quer arriscar perder o resto dos seus irmãos?" Ele perguntou, num tom baixo, acabando com o resto do controle da ruiva.

"Seu desgraçado!" Ela gritou, debatendo-se, mas Harry a segurou com firmeza, colando a cintura dela contra a própria. Antes que ela soltasse mais um insulto, uniu os lábios nos dela, em um beijo passional e rude, movimentando a boca; obrigando-a a corresponder.

Ginny sentia o corpo queimar, tanto devido às palavras de Harry, quanto pelo beijo e pelo aperto forte em que ele a mantinha. Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, devolvendo o beijo com a mesma intensidade. Ele deu um jeito de arrancar a camisa que Ginny usava, enquanto ela também tentava arrancar a roupa dele, sem qualquer delicadeza.

Harry a empurrou até uma parede, prensando-a contra ela. Ginny sentiu as costas baterem com força contra a madeira, mas não se importou. Harry abaixou mais a blusa, libertando os seios e os chupando em seguida. Ginny arfou, descendo uma mão para ereção dele, apertando-a sobre o tecido. Harry gemeu e tirou-a da parede, deitando-a na pilha de palha mais próxima. Abriu as calças dela e a própria com uma pressa tomada pelo instinto. Ginny o puxou pelo queixo e o beijou passionalmente no mesmo momento em que ele a penetrava com força, estocando como se quisesse parti-la ao meio. Ela gemeu alto, mordendo o lábio inferior dele, arrancando um filete de sangue; as mãos deslizaram para as costas, por baixo da camisa mal colocada, arranhando-o, e as pernas rodearam a cintura forte.

O ritmo intenso dele durou até que ela achasse que não suportaria mais, e foi quando ele parou, derramando-se dentro dela.

"Eu não posso arriscar perdê-la." Ele falou, rouco e arfante, com o rosto afundado no pescoço pálido.

A garganta de Ginny se contraiu, enquanto uma fisgada machucava-lhe o peito. Nunca experimentara um momento de tanta paixão com Harry antes.

* * *

"Não, você está brincando, eu não acredito," Riu-se Collin, acompanhando a risada de Tonks.

Os dois já estavam quase chegando a Dover, e a viagem tornara-se rápida e muito divertida desde que o loiro encontrou a garota dos olhos violeta. Conversaram o caminho todo, contando sobre várias aventuras pelas quais já haviam passado.

"Estou falando sério! Eu estou lá, bebendo a minha cerveja numa boa, quando o grandalhão chega, cheio de pose '_Hey, Kiddo, o que acha de beber um líquido mais doce hoje à noite_?'." Falou Tonks, imitando uma voz masculina de modo debochado, enquanto Collin gargalhava. "Meu Deus, eu olhei para ele com uma cara de '_você não pode estar falando sério_.' Quero dizer, será mesmo que _alguma mulher_ _realmente_ já se sentiu _tentada_ a experimentar o _líquido mais doce_?" Tonks usava um tom de incredulidade.

"Mas o que você falou para ele?" Perguntou Collin, curioso quanto à reação da garota.

"O que você acha? Ora, eu falei '_Doce? Vindo de você só pode estar azedo ou estragado, grandão._' O bar _todo _caiu na gargalhada, e o homem ficou vermelho e furioso! Creevey, se dependesse apenas do olhar que ele me lançou, eu já estaria a sete palmos do chão há tempos." Riu-se Tonks, jogando os cabelos para trás.

Collin observou os fios se movimentando graciosos com os olhos vidrados, mas desviou o olhar, ao ver que Tonks virou-se para olhá-lo com um sorriso divertido.

"Por sorte ele só tinha tamanho, e eu consegui prensar o rosto dele contra mesa com dois golpes. Coitado, fiquei até com um pouco de pena dele." Terminou Tonks, um tantinho convencida, a expressão travessa.

Antes que Collin pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, os dois viram mais alguém se aproximando a cavalo, em uma velocidade considerável. Tonks tirou o arco e flecha das costas e preparou uma flecha, apontando para o viajante, e Collin levou a mão à bainha da espada.

Tonks colocou seu cavalo à frente do de Collin, como se procurasse protegê-lo de um ataque com flechas. Collin olhou-a indignado; contudo, antes que pudesse protestar, o outro já os alcançara.

Era uma mulher. Tinha cheios cabelos castanhos ondulados, maçãs do rosto saliente, e uma postura rígida e arrogante, de quem acha que sabe mais do qualquer outro mortal.

"Identifique-se." Falou Tonks, ainda mirando a flecha.

"Hermione Granger." A garota falou simplesmente, como se isso resume e explicasse tudo. Collin adiantou o cavalo, saindo de trás de Tonks.

"O que procura nessas terras?"

A garota olhou-o, como se só então desse pela presença do loiro. Não parecia afetada por ter uma flecha mirada contra o peito.

"Estou indo para Dover." Ela falou, sem completar o resto da sentença. Collin entendeu que ela estava sendo cuidadosa caso eles fossem favoráveis ao governo.

"Juntar-se à oposição?" Perguntou Collin. Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando-o mais analiticamente.

"Quem pergunta?"

"Collin Creevey, e essa é Nymphadora Tonks. Estamos indo para Dover também."

Hermione assentiu.

"Ótimo, perderei menos tempo procurando o caminho indo com vocês." Falou a garota.

Os três colocaram os cavalos em movimento de novo, e Tonks viu em Hermione alguém para culpar quando os rebeldes começassem a desconfiar de que havia um espião entre eles.

"Não confio nela." Sussurrou Tonks para Collin.

* * *

Os rebeldes já haviam sido avisados que começariam a marchar na manhã seguinte, para que chegassem à fronteira entre as terras do sul e o Coração da Inglaterra a tempo. Como ainda não eram muito, poderiam se infiltrar pelas terras inimigas sem muitos problemas, enquanto o exército de Riddle marcharia margeando a fronteira.

"Eu quero ir também!" Protestou Natalie, defendendo-se de um golpe de espada de Ginny. A garota aprendia rápido, percebeu a ruiva. Algumas aulas com Charlie e ela já tinha um domínio básico com a arma.

"Não seja estúpida, você não sabe se defender ainda. Não precisamos de mais mortes." Falou Ginny, defendendo-se de um golpe dado com mais raiva pela garota.

"Estou me defendendo agora! Posso lutar!" Ela exclamou.

Ginny revirou os olhos e bateu com força contra a espada de Natalie, fazendo-a perder a arma, girou o corpo, posicionando-se atrás da garota e pressionou o metal contra o pescoço dela. Natalie arregalou os olhos. Fora tão rápido que ela mal vira Ginny movendo-se.

"Nós estamos treinando aqui, Natalie. No campo de batalha, você já estaria morta." Falou Ginny, ao pé do ouvido da garota, largando-a em seguida.

Natalie arfou e levou a mão ao pescoço, massageando-o.

"Eu não quero ter mais alguém para me preocupar enquanto estou lutando," Ginny fincou a espada na terra e segurou a menina pelos ombros. "Não posso perder mais ninguém importante para mim."

A expressão de Natalie suavizou, os olhos cinzentos, idênticos ao de Lucius, e Draco, brilharam, e Ginny surpreendeu-se quando ela a abraçou.

"Eu vou treinar mais, até ser capaz de ajudar." Falou Natalie, determinada.

"E quando esse dia chegar, você cavalgará na linha de frente, pode ter certeza." Garantiu a ruiva.

Natalie soltou-se de Ginny, que a mandou ir descansar um pouco, visto que haviam passado a tarde toda treinando. Depois que a garota se foi, caminhou até o local onde alguns homens praticavam arco e flecha e começou a treinar também.

Ergueu a primeira flecha e acertou exatamente no centro da mira há alguns metros de distância. Arco e flecha era a especialidade da ruiva, que nunca errava um alvo desde muito nova.

"Bravo," Ela ouviu alguém congratular atrás de si, e virou-se, deparando-se novamente com Tom Riddle. "É realmente espantosa a sua habilidade com essa arma." Ele sorriu de lado; alguns fios pretos caindo sobre os olhos.

"É o que dizem," Falou a ruiva, porém não havia qualquer tom de arrogância na voz, e virou-se de costas novamente para ele.

Riddle se aproximou de Ginny, posicionando-se atrás dela. A ruiva sentiu um arrepio quando ele deslizou as mãos pelos seus braços, até alcançar o arco-e-flecha.

"Houve uma época em que eu também era conhecido pela minha habilidade com o arco." Sussurrou Riddle, perto do ouvido de Ginny, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava as mãos dela e erguia o arco.

Ele mirou e atirou. A flecha zuniu ao abandonar o arco, girando e avançando em uma velocidade espantosa; atingiu o alvo, trespassando a outra flecha, cortando-a ao meio e parando no mesmo lugar.

Ginny sentiu Riddle deslizar os lábios em seu pescoço e se afastou, tentando manter a expressão impassível.

"Ao que parece, ainda não perdeu suas habilidades." Falou Ginny, imparcial.

Riddle sorriu de lado e deu um passo mais para perto dela, colocando uma mão na bochecha sardenta e aproximando o rosto como se pretendesse beijá-la.

"Sorte a minha," Ele sussurrou, olhando fundo dentro dos olhos amendoados.

Antes que Ginny tivesse tempo de empurrá-lo, ouviram-se gritos e exclamações de surpresa ao longe, e ambos olharam em direção à casa principal.

"Vou ver o que está havendo." Disse a ruiva, desconcertada, porém agradecida por ter uma desculpa par se afastar de Riddle – não que ela realmente precisasse de uma.

Eles caminharam de volta e Ginny pôde ver três pessoas perto da entrada da casa. Entre elas, um homem loiro, sendo abraçado, enquanto todos falavam emocionados ao mesmo tempo.

O homem virou-se na direção de Ginny, mas mesmo antes disso ela já sabia de quem se tratava. Mas ver o rosto de seu melhor amigo, sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido; como se ele não estivesse morto para todos até alguns minutos atrás, foi a comprovação de que ela precisava para acreditar que Collin estava, contra todas as chances, vivo.

Ela correu até ele, sentindo as lágrimas descendo com facilidade, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. Ginny pulou em cima do amigo, que a agarrou e girou no ar.

"Collin, seu bastardo, nunca mais faça isso comigo!" Ela reclamou, ainda abraçando-o, e socando o braço dele. Collin riu.

"O quê? Voltar dos mortos?" Ele debochou.

"Não, imbecil! Nunca mais de uma de herói, ouviu? Nunca mais!" Ela repreendeu, com a voz embargada.

"Desculpa, Gi. Eu fui um idiota." Falou Collin baixinho, para que apenas Ginny ouvisse.

"Foi." Ela concordou, e eles soltaram uma risada.

Ginny tinha mil perguntas para fazer ao loiro. Ela vira Draco atingindo-o com a espada, e ela poderia jurar que fora diretamente no coração. Pela primeira vez, nunca se sentira tão aliviada por estar errada.

"Tenho duas pessoas para lhe apresentar." Disse Collin, soltando-a e puxando-a pela mão até as duas mulheres paradas ao lado de seus cavalos, conversando com os outros.

"Esta é Nymphadora Tonks, e esta é Hermione Granger. Elas querem se juntar à resistência também."

A ruiva assentiu, e, por algum motivo, sua atenção prendeu-se na primeira garota. Algo sobre os olhos dela, violetas, astutos, de um brilho misterioso, de quem esconde alguma coisa.

Ginny Weasley não confiava em Nymphadora Tonks.

* * *

Os rebeldes se preparavam para marchar. A maioria teria que caminhar; os soldados de maior importância iriam a cavalo. Era uma sorte que Neville fosse tão próspero pelo comércio que realizava entre Dover e os germânicos; ele disponibilizara cavalos, armamentos, mantimentos. Riddle, que partira logo da chegada de Collin, não poderia fazer o mesmo, já que precisava manter o próprio exército.

Ginny montou e olhou para os irmãos. Eles trocaram olhares cheios de significado. Há tempos eles não participavam de uma batalha de grandes proporções. Dois anos, mais precisamente. Desde que haviam perdido quatro irmãos e o pai. A idéia de perder mais um Weasley era aterradora, mas não havia escolha.

Moody passou por Ginny e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela.

"Vai dar tudo certo, garota. É a nossa vez agora." Ele falou, em seu modo áspero; contudo, ela pôde perceber o carinho escondido no fundo do olho bom de Moody.

Eles começaram a marchar. O dia estava nublado, como se pressentisse a nova etapa, de guerra e morte, em que a Inglaterra estava entrando. Choveria no dia seguinte, Ginny poderia dizer. Talvez no próximo também. Então, eles lutariam na chuva, e o sangue de rebeldes e soldados se derramaria pela terra e seria levado para longe, junto com as almas dos heróis, mortos em batalha.

Ela suspirou, afastando as imagens das mortes dos irmãos que voltavam a atormentar, quando Collin emparelhou seu cavalo ao lado do dela.

"Eu tenho algo para você." Ele falou, relutante.

"Uma armadura melhor? Eu bem que estou precisando." Brincou Ginny, olhando para a própria armadura, leve e não muito grossa.

"Agradeça por ter uma ao menos." Retrucou Collin, olhando para trás, para os rebeldes que usavam apenas roupas normais. Ginny suspirou.

"Vai melhorar. Se ganharmos essa, teremos muitos espólios." Disse a ruiva, com um brilho selvagem nos olhos.

Collin assentiu, sentindo o peso da carta em seu bolso. Pegou-a e estendeu para Ginny.

"O que é isso?" Ela perguntou, pegando a carta.

"É de Malfoy." Falou Collin. Ele percebeu a expressão de indignação da ruiva, então completou. "Ele me deixou partir. Poupou minha vida com a condição de que eu entregasse isso para você."

Ginny arregalou os olhos, observando o amigo afastar-se, e quase perdeu o controle da montaria. Olhou para a carta, sentindo um gosto amargo subir à garganta. Deveria jogá-la no chão e esquecer que ele lhe mandara aquilo. Mas então pensou no que Collin dissera. Que ele não o matara e libertara.

Era tão atípico de Malfoy.

Abriu a carta e leu o conteúdo, tentando ignorar as batidas rápidas e fortes do coração.

**Você não deveria ter ido embora antes de me dar a chance de me desculpar pelo o que eu fiz àquela tarde.**

**Nós nos encontraremos novamente e, da próxima vez, certificar-me-ei de que não conseguirá escapar.**

**Com amor,**

**D. Malfoy**

Ginny riu.

Uma risada nervosa e sem humor.

Um lado dela balançou-se por ele estar arrependido por tê-la, praticamente, estuprado, e desejar pedir desculpas. Outro lado dela queria bater a cabeça de Malfoy contra a pedra por ele ainda querer prendê-la e mantê-la como escrava de suas vontades.

E aquele '_com amor_' era tão cheio de sarcasmo. Ela conseguia imaginar perfeitamente o sorriso irônico e torto dele ao escrever aquilo.

Amassou a carta e respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma.

"Prometa-me que não vai fazer nada estúpido." Alguém falou ao seu lado.

Ginny não precisou olhar para saber de quem se tratava.

"Eu nunca faço nada estúpido." Retrucou, e olhou de esguelha para Harry, já esperando ver o sorriso cético que ele sempre dava quando ela afirmava '_saber o que estava fazendo'_.

"Apenas me prometa." Ele pediu novamente.

Ginny balançou a cabeça, então sorrindo, apenas por hábito, e olhando para o céu, enquanto a brisa úmida do dia nebuloso acariciava-lhe o rosto.

"Uma guerra não é feita de promessas." Falou.

_She brings this liberation_

_That I just can't define_

_Well, nothing comes to mind_

* * *

**Aviso:** Eu troquei "Gina" para "Ginny". Por alguma razão, parei de gostar de "Gina", que eu preferia antes. Já está certinho em todos os capítulos. (:

**Nota da autora:** Huhu, esse capítulo ficou grandão.

Antes que xinguem a Ginny, pelo que rolou com o Harry, entendam que eles têm um passado, e seria estranho e incoerente se ela simplesmente voltasse e ignorasse isso.

Também, não sei vocês, mas eu adoro a Tonks, hahaha, apesar de ela estar fazendo o trabalho sujo para o Draco...

E o Riddle, hein? Adoro colocar ele em fics, sendo apenas Tom, e não Voldemort. É um teste para ver o que vocês acham dele desse jeito, porque, na minha próxima fanfic, de época, ele estará metido em um triângulo amoroso. "TomXGinnyXDraco". ;)

Mas, o que acharam? Por favor, comentem, senão eu fico insegura, surto, perco cabelo, UHAOIHOAIO!

Obrigada pelas reviews no último capítulo, ajudaram-me muito na hora de escrever esse! :D

**Kandra:** Eu quase me assustei quando li aquele "que fofo" AIUAHSOAHASUIOA! Que bom que gostou, o que achou desse? Não teve interação D/G, mas terá em breve. Beijinhos!

**Gaabii: **Collin não morreu! X) Eu só queria deixar o pessoal preocupado, hihihihi! Gostou do que aconteceu? :x Beijos!

**Thaty: **Obrigada guria, adoro te ver acompanhando minhas fics *abraça*

**Rikay: **Ah, ela precisava fugir. Ela acabaria louca se continuasse presa por muito tempo. Agora começam as guerras, e eles vão se enfrentar várias vezes e, nossa, tem muita coisa para rolar ainda. ;) Beijokas!

**Lary: **Não sei se eu cheguei a te responder por PM essa review (acho que sim), heheehe, mas eu amei seu comentário, obrigada mesmo, me incentivou para que eu escrevesse mais rápido, huhihoahioua! Beijos!


	7. Hope Dangles on a String

**Vindicated**

**Sinopse: **Ginny luta ao lado dos rebeldes contra o governo tirano, mas quando ela cai nas mãos do rei, conseguirá ela manter seus ideais?

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa história pertencem à Warner Bros e à J. K. Rowling.

**Sobre a Fic: **Baseada na música _She's a Rebel, _Green Day; e _Vindicated_, Dashboard Confessional.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Hope Dangles on a String**

Caía uma garoa fina do céu quando o exército de Vincent e Gregory avançou contra o exército de Malfoy. A chuva, porém, não abafava o som das espadas se chocando com fúria, e não era suficientemente forte para limpar a terra e a grama que se tingia de vermelho vivo, ao longo dos segundos.

Draco mal percebia quem ou o que cortava, rasgava, decepava durante uma batalha. Era como se, no momento em que a primeira lâmina faiscasse, ele entrasse em um estado de semi-consciência, em que apenas o instinto de sobrevivência continuava atuando.

Era uma coisa violenta e brutal – a guerra. O barulho dos gritos, das espadas, dos escudos, dos cavalos era ensurdecedor. E talvez, justamente por isso, tudo parecesse tão silencioso. E o caos é tamanho, que os sentidos se perdem, e tudo que resta é esperar que os músculos respondam coerentemente aos pensamentos, de quando se vê a arma inimiga vindo contra a garganta, ou contra o abdômen, pronta para rasgar e arrancar toda sua vitalidade, até o último suspiro.

E pensar que, até duas horas atrás, se tanto, havia paz naquela planície na divisa entre o Coração da Inglaterra e as Terras do Sul. Agora que estocava a espada, encontrando um vão entre o escudo e a espada de Vincent, que lutava como um animal acuado, e por isso ainda mais forte e feroz, conseguia lembrar-se nitidamente da conversa que tiveram antes de iniciar a batalha.

Draco avançou, seguido, um de cada lado, por Severus Snape e Blaise Zabini, seus generais de guerra. Os dois enormes exércitos encaravam-se, dois paredões humanos, esperando momento em que o derrame de sangue começaria. Muitos estavam bêbados, como era comum antes da batalha. Precisavam de um escape, para fugir do medo, antes que a adrenalina tomasse-lhes o corpo e os empurrasse para a morte certa ou para a vitória duvidosa.

Vincent e Gregory vinham a cavalo da direção oposta. Enfim estavam frente a frente. Draco encarou os dois homens que até algum tempo atrás, diziam ser seus mais fiéis cônsules.

"Vocês ainda podem desistir," Disse Draco, sério, olhando friamente para os dois homens. "Estão em desvantagem e _irão_ perder. Se acatarem às minhas ordens agora, posso conceder-lhes um novo voto de confiança." Declarou.

Claro que já sabia a resposta, até mesmo porque, por mais estúpidos que os dois homens, enormes e desproporcionais, parecessem, eles sabiam como os jogos de poder funcionavam. Tão logo eles desistissem, Draco daria um jeito de infiltrar um assassino profissional e matá-los. Geralmente, Tonks fazia esse serviço, mas ela já estava ocupada, infiltrando-se entre os rebeldes.

Gostaria de receber alguma notícia sobre Ginevra. Mas, no momento, não havia tempo para ficar pensando nisso. Estava em guerra, maldição, e aquela ruiva insistia em invadir sua mente.

"Não somos idiotas, Malfoy. Estamos cansados de obedecer às suas ordens. Está ficando benevolente demais. Não foi feito para governar, como Lucius." Vincent virou o rosto e cuspiu rudemente. "Pagamos nossos impostos. Temos o direito de fazer o que bem entendermos em nossas terras."

"Estão enfraquecendo a Inglaterra inteira, incitando a revolta entre os camponeses. Afundariam na própria merda e levariam o país juntos, se eu permitisse." Falou Draco, mantendo a postura. Odiava quando o comparavam com o pai.

"Você que vai afundar hoje, Malfoy." Declarou Gregory.

"Muito bem, vocês tiveram a sua chance. Morrerão pela própria estupidez." Retrucou. Os dois cônsules o olharam cheios de raiva, mas Malfoy os ignorou, virando o cavalo; altivamente voltando para os seus.

Quando se aproximou da barreira de homens a cavalo, com lanças e escudos, começou a galopar na frente dela, de um lado para o outro, gritando incentivos para seus homens.

"Êxito, reconhecimento, fama, glória!" Gritou, ao que muitos homens gritaram em concordância, brandindo os escudos. "Muitos de nós lutamos por razões como esta! Mas isso, homens, não pode ser alcançado de um dia para o outro! É preciso trabalhar duro, mesmo se há tropeços e falhas! É necessário superar os obstáculos! Motivação, obstinação, perseverança! E por isso lutamos!" Ouviu gritos mais altos, menos medrosos, mais tomados pela euforia antes da luta. "A vida é uma sucessão de batalhas! Lutem por suas famílias, pelo seu trabalho, pelos seus amigos! Tenham orgulho do papel de vocês hoje! **Lutem pela Inglaterra**!"

Ao final da última frase, Draco virou o cavalo e passou a avançar, ainda galopando, em direção ao exército inimigo, que também começa a se deslocar. O som dos cascos avançando, logo atrás, reverberou pela planície, assim como o dos gritos de guerra.

Os exércitos adentraram um contra o outro, e logo a planície, bela, verde, margeada por um bosque a um lado, e uma colina do outro, era apenas uma mistura de corpos lutando por sobrevivência.

Vincent veio para cima dele. O tamanho dos pesados músculos deixavam o cônsul forte, porém lento, e até mesmo desengonçado. Ele desceu a espada contra Draco, que se defendeu com o escudo, movimentando o cavalo em seguida, tentando acertá-lo na lateral. Vincent defendeu-se com o escudo, e logo os cavalos estavam sapateando, tentando manter-se em pé em meio à confusão, enquanto os cavaleiros lutavam; golpes sucessivos, rápidos, precisos.

"O seu exército está caindo, Vincent. Seu bando de mercenários sem causa já fogem desesperados por medo da morte." Avisou Draco, investindo furiosamente.

Blaise acabara de cuidar de Gregory, que jazia morto ali perto.

Vincent distraiu-se por um segundo, olhando em volta, assustado ao ver seus homens debandando, e Draco, aproveitando a chance, terminou o serviço. Vincent arregalou os olhos ao sentir a lâmina da espada dentro do abdômen. Draco puxou a espada, observando impassível o corpo cair no chão, com um baque surdo. Um gosto metálico invadiu-lhe a boca ao reparar na quantidade de corpos, a maioria do inimigo, felizmente, caídos, disformes.

Severus parou ao seu lado. Tinha um corte no braço de onde uma corrente de sangue escorria pulsante, mas não parecia se importar.

"Vencemos. Agora só precisamos..."

Uma corneta ecoou do alto da colina, interrompendo a fala de Snape. Praticamente todos olharam na direção do som. Os soldados, cansados e sujos, tremeram ao ver a nova fila de inimigos formando-se lá em cima, não deixando um ponto sequer vazio.

"Riddle..." Murmurou Draco, estreitando os olhos, reconhecendo a bandeira de serpente do cônsul do sudeste.

"Por isso não recebemos ajuda de Dover. Eles estão contra nós." Falou Snape, segurando com firmeza sua espada.

"Manter posição! Homens! Preparem-se para novo ataque!" Blaise aproximou-se, enquanto gritava ordens para seus soldados. Parou ao lado de Draco e do outro general. "Acho que podemos agüentar. O sudeste nunca foi dono de um exército muito grande, devemos estar em igualdade."

Draco assentiu.

O exército rapidamente se reorganizou.

"Os espólios aumentaram!" Gritou Draco, jocoso, tentando aliviar o clima de pavor por uma nova batalha que se instaurara entre os soldados. "Serão todos homens ricos hoje ao final da tarde!"

Como uma onda, o exército de Riddle começou a descer a colina, escurecendo a visão, onde se via verde, agora se via preto, cinza, marrom.

"ERGUER ESCUDOS!" Gritou, quando uma nuvem de flechas desceu sobre eles, momentos antes que os exércitos se chocassem. "POSICIONAR LANÇAS!"

Era o gosto da morte se aproximando. Os guerreiros mais jovens tremiam, mas ergueram as espadas e lutaram quando o inimigo chegou.

E o caos começou novamente. Mais chuva desceu sobre eles, dessa vez forte, agressiva, como se protestasse contra o que estava acontecendo ali. As armaduras ficaram pesadas, e o chão lamacento dificultava o movimento dos cavalos e soldados.

Enquanto Draco defendia-se de um golpe, alguém cortou as pernas de sua montaria. O cavalo relinchou e caiu de joelhos e depois para o lado, derrotado. Draco sentiu a perna ser esmagada pelo peso do animal, e com dificuldade conseguiu puxá-la. Os pés afundaram na lama e antes mesmo de endireitar-se, já precisava empunhar a espada. Ouvia os sons em volta, mas não os processava. A chuva não regredia, apenas aumentava, e ele não conseguia ver mais do que três metros à sua frente.

Um jovem franzino tentou derrubá-lo. Quase sentiu pena dele, ao ver a expressão de pânico quando, com um movimento, arrancou-lhe a espada e, no milésimo seguinte, enfiou a espada em seu estômago. A luta estava em pé de igualdade, pelo que podia ver, avançando entre os corpos, matando qualquer um que o atacasse.

"Draco!" Severus apareceu ao seu lado, também sem cavalo – poucos cavalos ainda permaneciam em pé-, com os olhos apertados pela chuva forte. "Precisamos regredir! Blaise! Ele falou que há mais..."

Mas de novo, Severus não pôde terminar sua sentença. Uma flecha zuniu, como um raio, atravessando o campo de batalha e acertando o pescoço do general em cheio. Draco arregalou os olhos ao ver o seu mentor - o homem que o ensinou como empunhar uma espada – levar uma mão ao pescoço atravessado pela fina madeira.

Segurou-o antes que caísse no chão, mas logo estava de joelhos, apertando-lhe os ombros, sem fala. A garganta se contraíra. Não que ele sentisse algo mais que admiração e respeito pelo homem. Mas ainda assim, era difícil ver alguém como Snape, que já atravessara tantas batalhas, cair daquele, imponente.

"Vingan..." Severus sorriu, pois sabia bem quem lançara aquela flecha, vira os flashes de madeixas vermelhas. Ginny Weasley não saberia, mas ela acabara de matar o homem que lhe tirara a mãe. Depois de anos se torturando pela morte mais covarde que já executara, por ordens do falecido Rei, tinha agora, enfim, sua redenção.

"Vingança." Assentiu Draco, entendendo errado a última palavra de Snape. Largou-o, ao ver que a vida já levara o general.

Através da camada grossa de água, viu mais cavalos se aproximando, não muitos, mas estavam seguidos de homens a pé, correndo. Os cabelos ruivos a denunciavam - como jatos de sangue - e o arco e flecha que ela carregava também.

Draco perguntou-se se ela não poderia tê-lo acertado com a flecha que usara em Severus. Pegou o escudo e a espada, enquanto se levantava. Blaise gritava novas ordens, mas ele não estava mais prestando atenção, nem mesmo quando golpeou um homem na cabeça, com o escudo, quebrando-lhe o crânio. A única coisa que via eram os cabelos cor de fogo, destoando tão profundamente do tom escuro e cinzento no qual aquela planície se transformara.

Posicionou-se, esperando que ela chegasse. E ela chegou, atirando uma flecha em sua direção. Ele ergueu o escudo, largando-o em seguida, e correu um pouco na direção do cavalo dela que continuava se aproximando. Ela não esperaria por isso - não tinha como saber o quão hábil ele era com cavalos. Desviou-se no último instante da frente do animal. Alcançou o arco que ela segurava ao lado do corpo, e usou-o para içar-se para cima; colocou um pé nos arreios da montaria e conseguiu sentar-se atrás dela. Ginny mal viu acontecer, e Draco percebeu que ela estava prestes a pular do cavalo, mas ele enlaçou-a pela cintura com força, e segurou-lhe os pulsos sobre o colo, enquanto que com a outra mão pegava as rédeas.

Ela se debateu, mas ele começou a guiar o cavalo para longe daquela confusão, instigando-o a ir o mais rápido possível. Entraram no bosque que margeava a planície.

"Achou que conseguiria me matar assim tão fácil?" Ele perguntou, perto do ouvido dela. Ginny se debateu e bateu a parte de trás da cabeça contra o nariz de Draco.

Ele fraquejou o aperto e ela pulou do cavalo. Draco pulou também. Ela perdera o arco e flecha quando Draco o usara para subir no cavalo, e agora empunhava uma espada contra ele.

"Você quer mesmo fazer isso de novo?" Perguntou, admirando a expressão determinada e selvagem dela, furiosa por ele a ter arrastado até ali. Ele apenas tinha vontade de arrancar aquela espada das mãos dela, deitá-la na grama molhada e satisfazer todos os seus desejos mais primitivos.

"Cale a boca e lute, Malfoy!" Ela gritou e avançou.

Draco ergueu a espada no último segundo, aparando o golpe furioso dela. As espadas presas em X entre os corpos. Ele a fitou. Adorava a expressão afogueada de quando ela sentia raiva.

"Eu estava com saudades." Falou, irônico e a empurrou com força em seguida. Ela cambaleou alguns passos.

"Sinto não ser recíproco." Ela avançou novamente, e aquilo o lembrava tão perfeitamente da primeira vez em que a vira, que quase foi golpeado por sua distração.

* * *

Estava cuidando a retaguarda do pai, enquanto ele lutava com o líder dos rebeldes. A luta não estava concentrada naquele extremo, poucos se aproximavam.

Mas, então, uma bola de fogo, disfarçada no corpo de uma menina ruiva, cheia de sardas, apareceu entre o tumulto da batalha, derrubando qualquer homem que se colocasse em seu caminho.

Draco admirou boquiaberto a pequena guerreira. Já ouvira falar dela, claro. Era algo extremamente inusitado uma garota lutando em meio a diversos soldados mais altos e fortes. Ela não parecia se preocupar com isso, no momento em que deslizava pelo chão, cortando as pernas de um soldado, apenas para se levantar e voltar a correr.

Estava indo ajudar o líder. Ele não poderia permitir. Colocou-se em frente à pequena e bela guerreira.

_"Ora vejam, se não é a famosa filha de Arthur Weasley." Ele falou, sorrindo debochado, enquanto girava a espada em uma das mãos._

O brilho nos olhos castanhos o deixou fascinado. A vida inteira ele crescera cercado por mulheres cheias de frescuras, preocupando-se apenas com maridos, maquiagens e vestidos - ela era diferente de tudo que já vira.

_"Saia da minha frente, garoto estúpido!" Ginny gritou irada e avançou sobre Draco._

Ele observou os detalhes do rosto dela. Os lábios carnudos, em forma de coração, as sardas escondidas atrás da pele suja e suada, os cabelos presos num aperto frouxo. Os fios vermelhos colando-se contra a pele que deveria ser branca por trás da areia e do sangue.

_"Garoto? Devo ser mais velho que você, fedelha." Ele disse e a golpeou com força, fazendo-a cambalear para trás._

Naquele momento ele já sabia que a queria. Queria arrastá-la para longe dali, derrubá-la na grama e montá-la. Levá-la para casa como um troféu de guerra. Tê-la em seus braços, suspirando, pedindo por mais. O resto do mundo tornou-se insignificante enquanto ele aparava os golpes ferinos dela e pensava em como a faria sua.

_"Você não ficará no meu caminho, bastardo!"_

Ela avançou e o derrubou, e antes que Draco pudesse impedir, outro ruivo pôs-se em seu caminho. Viu a garota assassinar o seu pai, enquanto fazia o mesmo com o homem a sua frente, tomado pela raiva. Quem ela achava que era para desafiá-lo daquele jeito?

Quem ela achava que era para matar um Rei?

* * *

As costas de Ginny reclamaram quando ela foi empurrada contra o tronco de uma árvore. Apertou as mãos, segurando a espada, tentando agüentar a força com que Draco pressionava a lâmina contra ela. Ele se aproximou até que ela conseguisse sentir o calor dele dissipando-se através dos pingos gelados da chuva. Os cabelos loiros estavam grudados contra a pele, alguns fios sobre os olhos.

Ele a fitava com aquele olhar predador e perigoso que, apenas agora ela percebia, não era ódio, mas desejo. Quando ela pensava que ele a queria machucar – os olhos tempestuosos estalando seus trovões – na verdade, ele a queria, tão intensa e completamente.

Fraquejou no aperto da espada e Draco empurrou a lâmina para o lado. A espada voou da mão de Ginny e ela arfou quando ele largou a dele e colocou os braços um de cada lado de seu corpo.

"O que você tem, Ginevra?" Ele perguntou, transtornado. Arrumou uma mecha rubra atrás da orelha, descendo a mão até segurá-la pela nuca.

Não deveria estar fazendo aquilo. Não deveria estar fechando os olhos, enquanto Draco prensava o corpo contra o seu. Sentiu a respiração dele contra sua boca; os lábios quase se roçando. Ele apenas a segurava pela cintura, e ficou assim, prensado contra ela, como se recuperasse o fôlego depois de uma longa e cansativa corrida.

De novo, não deveria estar colocando as mãos na nuca molhada dele, nem mordiscando os lábios finos e frios. Não quando uma batalha estava acontecendo por trás daquelas árvores.

Os gestos despertaram Malfoy, que a puxou e grudou os lábios, em um beijo feroz, urgente e lascivo. Ele afundou a mão nos cabelos embaraçados, puxando o elástico que os prendia.

Ginny embrenhou as mãos nos cabelos molhados de Draco, retribuindo o beijo na mesma intensidade, até que, aos poucos, o ritmo foi diminuindo, tornando-se calmo, doce, preguiçoso.

Ele parou de beijá-la, e os olhares se encontraram novamente. Era simples e bom sentir o corpo forte dele próximo; as roupas molhadas sensibilizando ainda mais a pele de ambos.

Por que não conseguia resistir a ele? Por que ele tinha que ter esse poder sobre ela, despertando toda sua libido com apenas um toque? Fazendo-a esquecer-se de seus ideais, enquanto afogava-a naqueles olhos azulados pela sinceridade com que a fitava.

"Ginny..." Ele murmurou, encostando a testa à dela. A voz era suave. "Aquele dia..."

"Você já pediu desculpas." Ela o cortou, segurando os fios loiros dele ao lembrar-se do que ele fizera em seu acesso de raiva.

"Eu nunca mais vou te machucar." Ele prometeu.

Ginny guardou a expressão aberta, franca. Não conseguia entender o que se passava pela cabeça de Malfoy. Certas vezes, era possessivo e bruto, em outras, ele era como naquele momento, indecifrável e apaixonante.

"Você não pode prometer isso." Falou. Eram inimigos, estavam em lados diferentes, nada mudaria isso.

"Não," Ele balançou a cabeça, colocando a boca contra o ouvido dela, sem largá-la. "_Você_ não pode." Sussurrou, causando arrepios em Ginny.

Ficou sem fala. Mas o silêncio entre eles veio em boa hora, pois um barulho crepitou de muito perto. Ginny aproveitou a oportunidade e socou Draco no estômago. Correu e pegou sua espada, enquanto o Rei fazia o mesmo.

Segundos depois, Harry aparecia por entre as árvores.

E não era só Harry que vinha. A batalha toda estava se deslocando para dentro do bosque. Os homens do Rei estavam regredindo, justamente como Ginny planejara. Estavam cercados na planície e o bosque era o melhor caminho para recuar.

Harry olhou para os dois, como se entendesse o que estava acontecendo. Apertou o punho da espada e avançou na direção de Malfoy, com um olhar assassino. As espadas se chocaram no ar com tamanha força, que grossos pingos de chuva desviaram-se de suas rotas originais.

Ginny observou atônita enquanto os dois desferiam golpes mortais, as espadas cantando ao ritmo daquela dança letífera. Levou a mão à boca quando Harry conseguiu cortar o rosto de Draco. A lâmina passou de um pouco acima da sobrancelha até o início da bochecha.

"Fique longe de Ginny!" Rugiu Harry, como se aquilo tivesse sido algum tipo de vingança pelo que ele fizera com ela no castelo.

Ginny não gostou que Harry agisse como se ela fosse sua esposa. Eles poderiam ser amigos, e eventualmente amantes, mas ele não tinha o direito de decidir por ela.

A visão de Draco tornou-se vermelha no olho esquerdo, que ardia enquanto o sangue jorrava.

"Você vai ter que fazer melhor que isso para me impedir." Debochou Draco, voltando a atacá-lo, conseguindo cortá-lo no ombro. O moreno soltou uma exclamação de dor, contudo continuou firme na luta.

Harry se abaixou e girou o corpo, tentando acertá-lo na lateral do tronco, mas Draco conseguiu desviar o golpe; porém, no exato instante que o fazia, uma flecha atingiu-o perto do ombro direito.

Ginny viu Draco cambalear, levando a mão à flecha, enquanto o sangue continuava a cair de seu rosto. Harry levantou-se e estava prestes a atravessar a espada no estômago desprotegido do loiro.

Ela correu até os dois, e no mesmo instante, Blaise apareceu por trás e ergueu a espada contra as costas de Harry. Ela se jogou contra o moreno, evitando que ele matasse Draco, e segurou com a própria espada o golpe do general.

Blaise usou a mão livre para segurá-la pelo pulso e empurrá-la para trás.

"Estamos recuando!" Ele falou para Draco.

Cavalos e homens passavam por eles, e o lugar se tornou tão ou mais confuso que a planície. Poucos rebeldes ou soldados de Riddle perseguiam os fugitivos, talvez por causa do cansaço da batalha.

Ginny pegou Harry e os dois correram de volta para a planície, desviando-se das pessoas e das árvores – continuar naquele bosque que se enchia de soldados inimigos não era nada inteligente, mesmo que quase todos se preocupassem mais em fugir do que qualquer outra coisa.

Porém, antes, olhou por cima do ombro. O olhar dos dois se encontrou novamente, e ela soube que aquilo teria volta.

Fora apenas a primeira batalha.

E nenhum deles estava disposto a perder a guerra.

* * *

Assim que o exército rival começou a recuar, Ron se joelhou no chão, enfim permitindo que a dor do corte profundo no abdômen se espalhasse e enfraquecesse seus músculos, simplesmente porque não agüentava mais fingir que ela não estava ali durante os momentos de adrenalina.

"Merda." Sibilou, apertando o ferimento com força, tentando parar o fluxo de sangue. Sua visão começava a ficar turva. "Merda." Repetiu.

Mal percebeu quando alguém se ajoelhou à sua frente, tirando suas mãos do caminho e colocando algo quente e pegajoso na ferida.

"Você é idiota? Não precisava ter feito aquilo!"

A voz era feminina, e ele ergueu a cabeça, piscando com força – os longos cílios protegendo os olhos da chuva que já começava a abrandar – não sabia do que ela estava falando.

"Aquilo?" Perguntou confuso. Sua mente era um turbilhão desconexo de imagens de homens morrendo, e diferentes tipos de armas vindo em sua direção para atingi-lo.

"O jeito que você conseguiu esse ferido. Foi estúpido, eu tinha tudo sob controle, não precisava ter se metido na minha frente." Ela reclamou, amarrando um tecido em torno de seu torso.

Observou a garota de cabelos cacheados e cheios demais, densos, com maçãs do rosto saliente. Estava suja de lama e sangue como ele, mas ainda assim não perdia a compostura, tratando-o como um garotinho levado. A cena dela sendo desarmada por um brutamontes de mais de dois metros de altura, prestes a furá-la ao meio voltou-lhe à mente. Realmente não foi muito esperto meter-se no caminho, quase sem conseguir aparar o golpe e ser parcialmente rasgado no processo.

Decidiu ignorar o comentário dela. Ela não tinha nada sob controle, mas ele pressentia que seria inútil discordar.

"O que você colocou aqui?" Ele indicou o ferimento, que parara de arder.

"Um ungüento cicatrizante. Sempre tenho comigo." Ela indicou uma pequena bolsa de couro amarrada à cintura.

Rosnou alguma coisa e se levantou com certa dificuldade.

"Não precisa agradecer." Ela ironizou, já em pé. Ele observou os olhos castanhos escuros decididos da garota, achando-a naquele momento extremamente irritante.

Não que já tivesse conversado com ela em alguma outra ocasião.

"Salvei sua vida, garota; está apenas pagando uma dívida." Falou, afastando-se em direção a Charlie que, apesar da aparência precária, parecia bem.

"É Granger, para você, _garoto_." Ela o seguiu, desviando dos corpos enquanto fazia expressão de nojo e pena. Impossível não sentir essas duas emoções ao ver tantos corpos estirados, mutilados de forma desumana; as expressões de terror ou incredulidade de segundos antes da morte gravadas nos rostos cadavéricos.

O melhor era não olhar.

"Muito bem, _Granger_, fico feliz que conseguiu manter-se viva até o fim; odeio me arriscar à toa." Falou, sem parar de caminhar.

"Claro que fica; estaria sangrando e agonizando na lama se não fosse por mim." Ela devolveu na mesma moeda. Ron revirou os olhos.

De prepotência, já lhe bastava a irmã.

Virou-se para a garota, analisando-a de cima a baixo. Ela ficou um tanto constrangida com a análise, mas manteve o queixo erguido.

"Obrigado por me ajudar com o ferimento. Satisfeita?" Perguntou, tentando reprimir o tom irônico.

"Muito." Ela falou, seguindo adiante, passando cheia de pose por ele. Ron estava esperando no mínimo um agradecimento em retorno. Bufou, e seguiu Granger.

* * *

Já na planície, Harry segurou o antebraço de Ginny e a arrastou até onde os líderes estavam concentrados enquanto os soldados recolhiam os espólios dos mortos.

"O que você está fazendo?" Indignou-se. Harry estava rígido e tinha todas as linhas do rosto contraídas.

"Você me impediu de matá-lo." Ele falou, parando bruscamente e a puxando de modo que ficasse bem a sua frente.

"Não seja absurdo." Resmungou Ginny, desviando o olhar. "O general de Malfoy estava prestes a apunhalá-lo pelas costas. Você o mataria e morreria junto." Afirmou.

Era verdade, por mais que na hora, ela não desejara a morte de Malfoy, e até mesmo sentira certa satisfação ao vê-lo subir em um cavalo, são e salvo. Mas Harry não precisava saber desse detalhe.

"Mas ele estaria morto, e o exército dele enfraquecido. As chances de derrubá-lo seriam quase certas." Garantiu Harry, fazendo com que Ginny o olhasse cheia de espanto e descrença.

"Você pede para que eu não faça bobagens, e depois vem com essa de morrer estupidamente pela causa. Eu não vou ficar ouvindo essas coisas." Ela reclamou, indo até os irmãos.

Harry a seguiu contrariado, porém de certo modo aliviado por ela preferir salvá-lo a ganhar aquela guerra. Era estúpido, mas a amava tanto e tão completamente, que a idéia aquecia-lhe os membros rijos e cansados pela batalha.

Ginny se jogou nos braços de Charlie e Ron, agradecendo por eles ainda estarem vivos. Ignorou Riddle - que lhe abriu os braços com uma expressão sarcástica e um sorrisinho enviesado - dando um soco forte e _amigável_ no ombro dele, em vez disso. Riddle gemeu de dor e segurou o ombro, massageando-o.

"Onde está Collin?" Perguntou, olhando em volta, preocupada.

"Está bem. Está com Tonks, em algum lugar." Avisou Charlie.

"Precisamos nos organizar. Riddle, essas terras ficam aos seus cuidados por enquanto. Eu quero partir o quanto antes para Gales." Ela falou, mal se lembrando de que não contara seus planos a ninguém, além de Moody.

"Gales?" Alguém perguntou, enquanto se aproximava.

Collin e Tonks, tão sujos e desarrumados como todos os outros, aproximavam-se.

"O que você planeja fazer em Gales, Ginny?" Perguntou Ron. Ginny balançou a cabeça.

"Vamos para a fazenda de um dos cônsules, lá discutiremos nossos próximos passos." Disse a ruiva.

* * *

Tonks empurrou gentilmente a janela, deixando-a entreaberta, podendo assim escutar as vozes que vinham da sala de estar onde os líderes dos rebeldes conversavam. Apenas Ginny, Harry, Charlie, Ron, Collin, Moody e Riddle estavam lá dentro.

Neville se ausentava por estar ocupado lidando com a chefia das terras que, estranhamente, Riddle lhe delegara, como se não se importasse com nada daquilo.

Estavam discutindo o que fariam para manter a terra conquistada. Draco certamente adoraria essa informação. Apenas sentia-se mal por estar traindo a confiança de Collin daquela maneira. Durante a batalha, ela tentara apenas atacar os soldados do Rei de modo a deixá-los desacordados, o que tornava tudo mais difícil. Collin ficara a luta inteira ao lado dela, defendendo-a mais do que a ele mesmo.

Ninguém nunca arriscara a vida por ela. Sempre fora muito sozinha, por ser órfão desde cedo. Na infância, ela, Draco e Blaise viviam fazendo travessuras juntos, mas depois que Tonks perdeu os pais em um dos conflitos por terra que tanto aconteciam na Inglaterra, ela deixou o castelo do Rei e seguiu em viagens com um grupo de aventureiros. Acabou apaixonando-se por um deles, mas ele foi assassinado durante uma briga estúpida em uma taverna. Desde então, Tonks vagava sozinha, com medo de se relacionar com alguém e sofrer novas perdas. Draco era a única família que lhe restara.

Afastou os pensamentos e se concentrou na conversa dentro do aposento, agradecendo por já ser noite, e ela estar encoberta pelas sombras.

"Você não pode estar considerando mesmo essa idéia, Ginny!" Falou Charlie, andando de um lado para o outro.

Moody estava mortalmente quieto, enquanto os outros discutiam contra a idéia da ruiva.

"Ele não simpatiza com o governo da Inglaterra e é conhecido por sua insubordinação, pode se transformar em um aliado." Disse Ginny.

"Sim! Mas e depois? Ele não vai ajudar sem pedir nada em troca!" Exclamou Harry, olhando de esguelha para Riddle, que estava apoiado em uma parede, um pouco afastado, não parecendo interessado naquela discussão; mesmo assim, o canto de seus lábios se ergueu quase que imperceptivelmente ao ouvir o comentário do rebelde.

Todos olharam indagadores para a ruiva, que se mexeu desconfortável, olhando culpada para Charlie. O ruivo entendeu aquele olhar e deu um passo para perto da irmã, indignado.

"Você não pode mesmo estar pensando uma coisa dessas! Ginny, ele matou a esposa há alguns anos!" Charlie olhava para irmã sem acreditar.

"Não é sua decisão." Falou, tentando manter a voz firme.

Apesar dos boatos sobre seu descontrole emocional, o Barão Sangrento transformara Gales era um país próspero e justo, mesmo subjugado a pagar impostos à Inglaterra. Era um bom governante, e no mais, estava velho, não duraria mais muito tempo – quando _Moody_ era novo, o Barão já era um respeitável senhor.

"Espere um segundo," Harry a interrompeu. "Você está pensando em se casar com o Barão?"

Tonks arregalou os olhos. Draco não iria gostar nada daquilo. Um breve silêncio se instaurou na sala e foi quando Tonks ouviu um barulho vindo da escuridão. Praguejou baixinho e se afastou da janela. Um dos guardas parou, olhou em torno e ficou ali, como se suspeitasse de que alguém estivera espionando.

Achando que já ouvira o suficiente, de qualquer forma, Tonks foi até os estábulos, em busca de um cavalo. Precisava encontrar um mensageiro, e avisar a Draco sobre os planos de Ginevra.

"Não eu. Natalie. Ela será a futura rainha, e tornar-se Rei atrairá a atenção do Barão." Replicou a ruiva, tentando não se abalar com a expressão raivosa que recebia de Charlie.

"Não é sua decisão também!" Disse o ruivo, exaltado. Ginny gostaria de saber como ele passara a se importar tanto em tão pouco tempo.

"Nós precisamos do exército dele. Não temos força o suficiente para segurar essas terras **e** atacar o Coração da Inglaterra." Disse Ron, em voz baixa. Ginny agradeceu por alguém ali pensar com mais razão e não com tanta emoção.

É claro que não queria entregar Natalie a um velho repugnante, e não entregaria se ela não quisesse. Era uma escolha que ela teria que fazer, pela Inglaterra. E era apenas dela. Ginny apenas colocava as cartas na mesa.

"A escolha é da garota." Moody ecoou os pensamentos de Ginny, em uma voz agressiva. Todos o fitaram, sentado em um sofá, de braços cruzados, olhando para o chão.

Se ele estava concordando com aquilo, considerando seu histórico com o Barão, ninguém mais viu razão em discordar.

"Eu já sinto pena da garota," Falou Collin, que estivera quieto até então. "Por que sei que ela vai aceitar a idéia, pela causa."

"Eu quero falar com ela. Não você, nem _você_." Charlie se manifestou, apontando primeiro para Ron, e depois para Ginny. Sabia como a irmã conseguia ser persuasiva.

Ginny o observou sair da sala, com passos pesados, e suspirou. Por que justamente Charlie tinha que se afeiçoar a menina?

Seria tão mais fácil se tudo no mundo não passasse de um eterno jogo de interesses.

E ainda faltava-lhe descobrir qual era o interesse de Riddle, encostado naquela parede, com os braços cruzados e a cabeça baixa; os cabelos negros tapando-lhe o rosto. Ele ergueu o olhar e a fitou. Ginny sentiu um arrepio subia à espinha e desviou o olhar.

A discussão então seguiu e, enquanto eles tratavam sobre quem iria a Gales para fazer as relações diplomáticas, Ginny sentia o olhar de Riddle a suas costas.

* * *

Dois dias depois, Natalie chegou à casa que antes pertencia a Vincent, onde os rebeldes estavam temporariamente instalados.

Ginny já tinha tudo preparado para a viagem até Gales, e só esperava a chegada de Natalie. Se ela aceitasse a proposta, iria com ela. Do contrário, Ginny iria apenas acompanhada de Collin – e Tonks, pois o amigo insistira em levar a garota – e de Charlie.

Ron e Harry ficariam para ajudar na reorganização dos rebeldes.

"Ginny, você está partindo?" Perguntou Natalie, ao ver a ruiva selando um cavalo. Ela deveria estar exausta da cavalgada até ali, mas não tinham tempo, precisavam partir logo.

"Sim. Natalie, Charlie tem algo para lhe contar. Ele pediu que fosse ele, mas preciso que saiba: será uma decisão importante, que mudará o curso dessa guerra. Tenha isso em mente." Terminou, no mesmo instante em que Charlie aparecia, olhando desconfiado para a irmã.

Ginny desviou o olhar e continuou selando o animal.

Natalie olhou-a confusa e então se virou para Charlie, sentindo um calafrio gostoso na espinha quando ele a fitou. Ele não pareceu abalado pela súbita timidez da garota e pediu que ela o acompanhasse.

Suspirou fundo e se recompôs, indo atrás dele. Foram até a varanda da casa e, sem aviso, ele a pegou pela cintura e sentou-a no parapeito de madeira. Era quase um dejá vu, a diferença é que agora os olhos dele estavam repletos de preocupação e receio.

"Natalie, estamos indo hoje mesmo visitar o Rei de Gales, tentar formar uma aliança." Começou Charlie, segurando as mãos da garota, que sumiram por baixo o aperto.

Natalie assentiu, sem saber entender ainda aonde aquele assunto iria chegar.

"Precisaremos de toda ajuda." Concordou.

Charlie desviou o olhar e mordeu o lábio inferior. Estava realmente atormentado.

"Sim, mas não temos nada a oferecer em troca. A não ser..." Ele parou e fixou os olhos nela. Colocou um cacho solto atrás da orelha dela. Os pelos da nuca da garota se arrepiaram, mas manteve o olhar firme, enquanto lutava contra o fluxo de sangue que insistia em se acumular em suas bochechas. Tinha a pele extremamente pálida, o que dificultava o intuito. "Quero que saiba que não precisa fazer isso. Daremos um jeito de seguir em frente sem a ajuda do Barão."

Natalie ergueu uma sobrancelha, sentindo-se ainda mais confusa.

"Fazer o quê, Charlie?"

"Ginny quer oferecer sua mão e, conseqüentemente, o trono da Inglaterra ao Barão." Falou Charlie.

Natalie arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Sentiu o ar faltar e teria caído para trás se não fosse Charlie segurá-la pela cintura.

"Desculpe, fiquei tonta." Falou, balançando a cabeça.

"Você não tem que fazer isso. _Eu_ não quero que faça isso." Ele soltou, exasperado. Natalie encarou-o longamente, sentindo o coração acelerar.

Não queria casar-se com um desconhecido. Não queria perder o que começava a se formar entre ela e Charlie. Um tipo de... cumplicidade? Não conseguia definir.

Mas então se lembrou das palavras de Ginny. Estavam dependendo dela. Por mais que Charlie falasse que dariam um jeito. Não _conseguiriam_ dar um jeito. E todo o esforço de até então seria em vão.

Precisavam de mais aliados.

Aliados poderosos precisam de alianças poderosas. E de garantias.

Ela era uma ótima garantia.

Lembrou-se de como Albus costumava falar que ela seria uma ótima Rainha, pois colocava sempre o bem-estar dos outros na frente de seus interesses. Acabava sempre rindo, achando que o velho senhor enlouquecera, pois nunca seria uma Rainha.

"É o certo a fazer." Declarou, sentindo o aperto em sua cintura se intensificar. Não protestou, porém. Gostava da sensação de proteção que o contato com Charlie proporcionava.

"Está enganada. Isso é errado. Não faça isso." Ele pediu.

Natalie esticou o braço e passou a mão pela bochecha dele, impressionada com a própria ousadia. Ele não afastou o toque.

"Já tomei minha decisão."

* * *

A viagem até Gales foi silenciosa. Ninguém estava disposto a recomeçar o assunto sobre o casamento forjado. Natalie estava serena e decidida, mas Ginny sabia o quão assustada ela estava por dentro.

No máximo Tonks, às vezes, conversava baixinho com Collin. Ginny tentava não enumerar mentalmente todas as razões por que não confiava planamente em Nymphadora.

Quando ela falou que estava de acordo, Ginny sentiu alívio e culpa ao mesmo tempo. Toda aquela idéia, desde pedir ajuda ao Barão, até oferecer Natalie como esposa, fora sua. Esperava realmente que o homem não durasse muito tempo, ou até que morresse na atual guerra; dessa forma Natalie não desperdiçaria toda a sua juventude com um velho apoquentado.

Talvez ele nem quisesse Natalie como esposa. Ginny tentaria barganhar primeiro sem usar esse artifício. Se tivesse sorte, quem sabe...?

Quando enfim chegaram ao castelo do senhor de Gales; uma construção imponente e quase tão majestosa quanto à de Malfoy, foram recebidos com relativa cortesia.

Era parte da etiqueta um Rei receber bem viajantes em seu castelo. Eles desmontaram dos cavalos e foram guiados para dentro por um serviçal.

Incrivelmente, o Barão Sangrento os esperava no enorme hall de entrada, como se já os aguardasse. Era um homem corpulento, de talvez sessenta anos. De estatura média e olhos fugazes, dotado de uma vitalidade que Ginny não esperava encontrar.

"Quanto honra em recebê-los." Ele cumprimentou. As palavras eram gentis, mas o tom era áspero. Natalie sentiu ânsias apenas por observar o azul gelo nos olhos do homem. "Ao que parece, todo mundo decidiu vir me visitar nesses dias."

Ginny arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Todo mundo?" Perguntou, desconfiada da escolha de palavras do homem.

"Sim. Meu outro hóspede. Ele avisou-me de que viriam." Disse o Barão, sorrindo de lado.

Ginny sentiu todos os músculos se contraírem quando a figura de Draco Malfoy surgiu por de trás de uma parede, aparecendo no hall.

Aquilo definitivamente não estava nos planos.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Oie, people! Como estão? Espero que tenham gostado mais desse cap. com um pouco de action DG!

E acreditem, no próximo haverá muita! E acho que já deu para perceber os casais se formando, não é? O romance da fanfic não é focado só em DG. :)

Obrigada por todas as reviews MARAS! Elas são fundamentais. Olha, eu não sou dessas autoras confiantes... reviews são o meu combustível! ;D

**Lyla:** Mais uma querida, espero que que goste :D

**Kandra: **Aquela ceninha deles tb foi fofa, né? Own, DG é tudo *viciada mor falando* Bjs!

**Gaabii:** huaaohaio, maaaals, mas estou me redimindo, daqui em diante terá mais cenas DG de novo! :D Tom como o Damon! Nossa, gamei ainda mais agora! xD

**Senhorita Ka:** Obrigada flor, espero que tenha gostado ;)


	8. Like Slow Spinning Redemption

**Vindicated**

**Sinopse: **Ginny luta ao lado dos rebeldes contra o governo tirano, mas quando ela cai nas mãos do rei, conseguirá ela manter seus ideais?

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa história pertencem à Warner Bros e à J. K. Rowling.

**Sobre a Fic: **Baseada na música _She's a Rebel, _Green Day; e _Vindicated_, Dashboard Confessional.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Like Slow Spinning Redemption**

Ginny andava de um lado para o outro na pequena e sofisticada sala de estar do castelo do Barão. Ninguém se atrevia a falar nada enquanto a ruiva parecia soltar fogo pelas narinas. Ela parou e tapou o rosto com a mão, soltando um gritinho exasperado.

"O que ele está fazendo _aqui_? Como ele _sabia_ que viríamos?" Ela perguntou, retoricamente, mas lançando um olhar de esguelha para Tonks, que se manteve indiferente, apesar de ter percebido o gesto. Ginny descartou a idéia, porém. Tonks não sabia dos planos até o momento da viagem, e desde então estivera com eles. Quem então?

Charlie estava sentado ao lado de Natalie, segurando a mão da garota, que continuava com a pele pálida e a expressão assustada. O Barão deveria ter mais de sessenta anos, mas mantinha um ar vigoroso, era alto, com um barba rala, cabelos cinzentos, um olhar gelado e apavorante. Natalie não gostava da idéia de sequer ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele.

"Precisamos descobrir o que Malfoy andou conversando com o Barão." Collin disse o óbvio, e Ginny jogou-se na poltrona mais próxima.

"Provavelmente ofereceu alguma aliança, com benefícios. Isso não deveria estar acontecendo." Suspirou, tapando os olhos com o braço. Estavam todos ainda exaustos da viagem.

Uma serviçal apareceu em seguida.

"O Barão virá ter com vocês agora." A moça fez uma reverência suave e saiu. Ginny continuou olhando para porta. Depois de alguns segundos perdeu a paciência.

"Agora? Claro. Ele é invisível, como não suspeitei disso antes?" Ironizou, irrequieta e alterada. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que Malfoy estava naquele castelo, enchendo os ouvidos do Barão.

"Ginny, acalme-se." Pediu Charlie. Entendia o que a irmã estava sentindo, mas seu lado egoísta estava contente, pois, com Malfoy oferecendo alianças, o plano deles não funcionaria e Natalie não seria dada de _presente _para o homem.

Segundos depois, o Barão apareceu, ao que todos se levantaram dos assentos.

"Senhores, Senhoritas." Ele cumprimentou, mantendo-se em pé à porta. "Suponho que tenham seus motivos para virem até Gales. Estou ciente de quem são, o Sr. Malfoy fez o favor de me informar e de me colocar a par dos acontecimentos que vêm acontecendo na Inglaterra, não que eu já não tivesse escutado rumores sobre a rebelião e sobre a recente derrota do Rei." O Barão sorriu, como se achasse divertido a idéia de Malfoy perder uma batalha.

"Barão, eu não sei o que Malfoy falou a você, mas..." Começou Ginny, disposta a _ela_ ter uma conversa a sós com o homem. Malfoy poderia ter contado milhares de mentiras, e Ginny sentiu ainda mais raiva por ele atrapalhar seus planos dessa maneira.

O Barão ergueu uma mão, fazendo a ruiva se calar.

"Antes que diga qualquer coisa, senhorita, devo dizer, assim como disse ao Sr. Malfoy, que vocês resolveram aparecer em dias festivos em meu castelo. Haverá um baile, hoje à noite, em comemoração ao aniversário de dezenove anos da minha querida filha Astoria. Vocês todos estão convidados. Depois das comemorações, poderemos falar sobre política." O Barão sorriu asperamente.

"Mas... o senhor disse que conversou com Malfoy e..." Tentou Ginny, desesperada, mas o Barão novamente a interrompeu.

"Malfoy chegou aqui um dia antes de vocês, senhorita, mas garanto que pretendo ouvir todas as ofertas que têm a me oferecer. Sou um homem de negócios, afinal de contas. Teremos a oportunidade de conversar amanhã, ou depois. Agora, se me dão licença, tenho assuntos a tratar, sintam-se à vontade; serviçais virão ajudá-los a se instalar sem demora." Ele falou, deixando-os sozinhos novamente, em seguida.

"Ele não parece assim tão ruim como dizem os boatos." Comentou Collin, franzindo a testa.

"Esses são os piores. Constroem falsas imagens amigáveis entorno de si, manipulam, e quando você menos espera..." Interpelou Charlie.

"Charles, já chega!" Exclamou Ginny, ao ver a expressão horrorizada de Natalie. Caminhou até a menina e segurou-a gentilmente pelos ombros. "Natalie, eu já disse, e vou repetir, a decisão é sua. Ninguém está te forçando a nada. Você viu o homem, você tem certeza que quer ir até o fim? Você entende a gravidade da situação se eu oferecer uma coisa, e depois não puder cumpri-la? Eu tenho que saber o que vou ou não dizer ao Barão, o que posso ou não oferecer, que tipo de aliança posso formar." Declarou Ginny, seu tom sempre firme, mas preocupado.

Natalie balançou a cabeça, incerta do que dizer. Ela estava com medo. Com medo de casar, de virar uma rainha, de enfrentar aquela guerra. Ela sempre fora apenas uma serviçal, e agora algo tão grande e importante dependia dela! Era simplesmente... assustador.

"Você tem até amanhã." Disse Ginny, ao ver a indecisão nos olhos da morena. Endireitou o corpo e olhou para Charlie, com um pedido mudo estampado no brilho de seus olhos: 'cuide dela'.

Charlie assentiu.

* * *

Ginny não conseguia acreditar que estava mesmo se sujeitando àquilo, mas, pelo que as serviçais disseram, a princesa Astoria era extremamente perfeccionista e exigia que tudo, inclusive os convidados, estivessem perfeitos em sua festa de aniversário.

Ginny passou por uma sessão de embelezamento completo na sala de banhos do castelo (1). Ajeitaram sua sobrancelha, cortaram seus cabelos – que caíam já até o final das costas – e, mesmo ela não tendo praticamente nenhum pelo no corpo, arrancaram todos que viram pelo caminho. E ela que pensava que um corte de espada era algo dolorido.

O chão do lugar era todo de mármore, e havia buracos quadrangulares enormes no piso, cheios de água; ela podia ver o mármore branco brilhando ao fundo. Vapor pairava sobre as piscinas, tremulando o ar, deixando-o um tanto etéreo.

Aquele era apenas para as mulheres, especificamente destinado às duas filhas do Barão e suas damas de companhia, mas como todas elas já haviam usado o lugar, Ginny e Natalie puderam aproveitá-lo sozinhas. Mesmo a contra gosto, Ginny permitiu que as serviçais as ajudassem com o banho, principalmente porque Natalie parecia fascinada por ser ela a receber aqueles cuidados, no lugar de dá-los.

Ao final, havia piscinas que só eram usadas depois que já se estivesse completamente limpa. Natalie decidiu que preferia ir para o quarto dormir um pouco antes do baile, e Ginny decidiu ficar um pouco mais na sala de banhos.

Entrou dentro de uma das piscinas e fechou os olhos, enquanto serviçais despejavam mais água quente, fazendo seus músculos relaxarem. Apoiou a cabeça na borda e suspirou. Talvez fosse bom descansar e aproveitar o tal baile – ela nunca vira ou fora em algum – antes de tratar de negócios.

Ficou tão imersa em pensamentos, que não ouviu as serviçais saindo do lugar, e ordens baixas, sussurros inaudíveis de suborno para que elas sumissem dali por algum tempo e não deixassem ninguém entrar.

Malfoy observou a ruiva dentro da água, a cabeça jogada para trás, apoiada no mármore; os cabelos vermelhos ondulando sobre a superfície da água, brilhosos, limpos e desembaraçados; os lábios entreabertos e a expressão descansada. Era raro ver Ginny numa pose tão relaxada, esquecida do mundo. Ela estava sempre, de alguma forma, preocupada e tensa, ela nunca descansava, pensando a todo minuto no que faria, como faria, quais seriam as conseqüências, quantas eram as chances, probabilidades.

À passos lentos e silenciosos, sem desgrudar os olhos do corpo nu da jovem, tentadoramente exposto através da límpida água, Malfoy foi retirando a própria roupa, sem pressa, como um felino espreitando o corpo de sua presa: os seios firmes e redondos, a barriga lisinha, moldada por uma cintura fina, que se alargava nos quadris; as coxas torneadas e tenras. Malfoy se livrou da parta superior da roupa e tratou de tirar as calças, já sentindo sua ereção se apertar contra o tecido.

Quando a água ondulou, Ginny abriu os olhos e soltou uma exclamação de susto ao ver Malfoy, nu, entrando na piscina. Antes que ela sequer conseguisse se mexer para longe da borda, Draco já colocava um braço de cada lado de seu corpo, impedindo-a de se afastar.

"Por que a pressa, Ginevra?" Draco sorriu, colocando uma mão na cintura de Ginny, e aproximando os lábios do pescoço dela. Ginny sentiu um arrepio descer pela espinha e sua respiração acelerar, quando os lábios frios encostaram-se à sua pele molhada, o corpo dele se aproximando cada vez mais do seu. Estava tão entorpecida pela água quente massageando seus músculos, pelo vapor embaçando-lhe a visão que não conseguia raciocinar direito.

"Malfoy," Murmurou, colocando uma mão sobre o peito dele, numa tentativa vã e ineficaz de afastá-lo. "você não deveria estar aqui."

Draco colocou a mão antes na borda na nuca de Ginny, entrelaçando os dedos pelos fios molhados. Puxou a cabeça dela um pouco para trás, não muito delicado, voltando a beijá-la no pescoço, com mais força.

"E você acha que eu perderia a chance de entrar e vê-la nua, sozinha e desprotegida? Eu estava com saudades disso." Ele sussurrou, com a voz rouca e grave perto do ouvido de Ginny.

"Não é disso que estou falando! Você não deveria estar aqui, nesse castelo!" Os sentidos e a raiva começaram a voltar para o corpo de Ginny, e ela o empurrou, conseguindo afastá-lo de si. Quando ele estava muito perto, sentia-se pequena, _frágil_, diante do corpo forte, moldado por músculos bem definidos do loiro. E Ginny não gostava de se sentir frágil e vulnerável.

Ela tentou se afastar mais e alcançar os degraus à esquerda, mas Malfoy segurou-a pelo pulso e puxou-a, colando suas costas ao seu tórax; abraçando-a por trás.

"E você acha que eu iria ficar parado, quando descobri sobre seu pequeno e engenhoso plano de oferecer _casamento_ ao Barão?" Perguntou Draco, os lábios de novo contra seu ouvido, a voz ameaçadora, com uma fúria contida. Ginny soltou um gemidinho baixo ao sentir a mão de Draco escorregar de sua barriga até o meio de suas pernas. A outra mão agarrou um dos seios, e ele distribuiu beijos antes de continuar falando, sem deixar de estimulá-la em seu ponto mais sensível. "Acontece que eu tenho uma proposta muito melhor para fazer a Vladmir."

Ginny sentiu o coração e a respiração acelerar tanto que já não mais sabia os motivos para estar tão nervosa e alterada. Se era por Malfoy saber sobre Natalie, seus planos, e estar pronto para destruí-los, ou se era porque ele a apertava e acariciava cada vez mais. Ela poderia dar um jeito de se desvencilhar, mas meramente não... _conseguia_.

"E qual seria essa proposta?" Perguntou, gemendo alto em seguida e jogando a cabeça para trás. Malfoy beijou-a no ombro algumas vezes, deliberadamente, demorando a responder.

"Isso você saberá hoje à noite." Ele disse, virando-a de frente para si novamente. Ginny observou o corpo do homem a sua frente, o tórax, os músculos do abdômen, a ereção proeminente, e engoliu em seco, tentando se afastar, mas ela a segurava pelos ombros, observando-a também, apreciando a tensão que se instalava no corpo dela, o medo do próprio desejo que crescia vertiginosamente, sem permissão.

"Como você descobriu? Como descobriu que eu viria até Gales?" Ginny ergueu o queixo e o olhar de ambos se encontrou. Aquele cinza frio, metálico, com disfarçados tons de azul, envolvente, intenso a tragando para dentro daquela cor indefinida, de emoções e sentimentos confusos, que era seu dono. Ela mesma já não conseguia definir o que sentia por Malfoy; ela era unicamente... _dele_, nos braços _dele_, e não podia ir contra essa sensação de _pertencer_ que a assolava, e era por isso que precisava se manter _longe_. O mais longe _possível_.

"Era quase óbvio que você viria mais cedo ou mais tarde, não era? Precisa de ajuda, e o Barão nunca foi conhecido por sua subordinação. Com ajuda dele, você tem grandes chances de me destronar, não é, Ginevra?" Draco foi empurrando-a até a borda oposta da piscina, seu tom de voz tão casual que causava arrepios na ruiva.

"Mas... sobre o casamento, como sabia?" Perguntou, assim que suas costas encostaram delicadamente contra a borda, a água alcançando até a metade de seus seios.

Estava _tão_ miseravelmente vulnerável.

A expressão de Draco tornou-se pensativa, e ele colocou a mão sobre um dos seios, brincando com o bico dele, como se aquilo não fosse nada demais. Ginny soltou um gemidinho e virou o rosto, mas ele a segurou pelo queixo com a outra mão e obrigou-a a olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Era apenas uma blefe, Ginevra," Ele apertou ainda mais o queixo de Ginny, prensando-a com o corpo, contra a borda, deixando-a sem ar. Ela sentiu um pouco de alívio: ele não sabia sobre Natalie. "Então é verdade? Você está mesmo pensando em se oferecer para o Barão?" O tom de Draco tornou-se duro, áspero, os olhos brilhando com um ódio que não era completamente direcionado à Ginny.

A ruiva estava chocada. Ele achava que ela se ofereceria ao Barão? Como ele poderia ter chegado a tal conclusão? E por que o Barão se interessaria em casar com uma rebelde, sem dinheiro, sem terras?

Ginny soltou uma exclamação baixa de compreensão.

"Você acha que eu quero derrubá-lo para subir ao trono no seu lugar? Você acha que eu quero virar rainha da Inglaterra?" Perguntou Ginny, segurando-se para não rir alto da idéia.

"E quem você colocaria no meu lugar, Ginevra? Não é você a líder dos rebeldes? Não foi esse o acordo que fez com Riddle em troca de ajuda? Ou será que é isso que vai oferecer ao Barão? Com qual dos dois você pretende compartilhar a cama como futura rainha?" Perguntou Draco, inclinando-se e colocando os lábios dos dois, em um beijo possessivo, exigente, o qual Ginny mal conseguiu acompanhar. Segurou-se ao homem, que a agarrou pelos cabelos e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, mostrando _quem_ estava no comando ali. Ginny soltou um novo gemidinho baixo, enquanto seus seios se esfregavam à pele do tórax de Draco, e a ereção dele se insinuava entre suas pernas. Sentia todo o corpo corresponder, e tremer, e ceder, e pedir por mais.

Ele afastou os lábios, apreciando a visão da ruiva, ofegante, de olhos fechados, entregue. _Sua_. Não de Tom Riddle, não de Vladmir, não do tal Harry Potter. _Dele_.

Ginny abriu os olhos lentamente.

"Você é louco." Falou, tão baixo que Draco precisou ler o que ela falara no movimento dos lábios vermelhos, carnudos, que ele desejava voltar a beijar, e sugar, e morder o quanto antes.

"Então qual o seu plano, Ginevra?" Draco a segurou pela cintura tão forte, que ela certamente teria marcas roxas no local, mais tarde. Ele segurou uma das coxas e a ergueu, entrando em Ginny apenas o suficiente para provocá-la. Ela gemeu novamente, olhando-o nos olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior, tentando, sem muita convicção, lutar contra seu desejo, e isso deixava Malfoy ainda mais excitado. "Você quer isso também." Ele entrou mais um pouco. "Qual seu plano, huh?"

"Independente dos planos, nós só temos dois finais, Malfoy: você, ou eu, um vencedor, o outro derrotado."

Ela o puxou e os lábios se encontraram de novo, com um baque, e Draco penetrou-a, com força, movimentando-se dentro dela, precisando segurá-la firmemente pela cintura. Ginny segurou Draco pelos cabelos, talvez com mais força do que o necessário, movimentando o quadril no ritmo dele, os gemidos escapando cada vez mais altos de seus lábios, estimulando ainda mais a velocidade e vigor com que Draco a penetrava.

Ginny enlaçou as pernas em volta da cintura de Draco, que a prensou ainda mais contra a borda da piscina. As mãos levemente ásperas passeavam por todo seu corpo, saudosas de sentir aquela pele macia, aquelas curvas bem definidas, aquele calor único sob elas. Era como se apenas toques não fossem mais suficientes, precisavam de cada vez mais e mais.

"Draco... mais... forte." Ofegou Ginny, jogando a cabeça para trás e gemendo alto assim que o loiro aumentou o ritmo, fazendo suas costas baterem contra a borda, quase a ponto de machucá-la. Não era o suficiente.

Draco a segurou pelos glúteos, apertando-os com volúpia e começou a caminhar para fora da piscina, com Ginny em seus braços.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou, ainda arfante, mas ele apenas a beijou novamente, sugando seu lábio inferior, para depois mordê-lo, como se fosse uma fruta madura. A uma pequena distância das piscinas, havia diversas almofadas jogadas ao chão, e Ginny não duvidava que as filhas do Barão levassem seus amantes para aquela sala de banho.

Quando alcançou as diversas almofadas, Draco jogou a ruiva sobre elas. Ginny soltou um gritinho baixo de surpresa, ao cair sobre aquele amontoado de almofadas resvaladias. Seda.

Draco a observou, ofegante, entre as almofadas de várias cores – o Barão realmente comprava os produtos mais caros e extravagantes para suas filhas – e no momento ele só poderia agradecer por isso.

Ele se sentou sobre a cintura delgada e prendeu os pulsos acima da cabeça dela, deslizando a mão livre por toda a extensão do corpo, vendo-a se arrepiar ao toque.

"Por que você insiste nisso?" Ela perguntou, mas não havia qualquer repreensão em sua voz, além da tentativa falha de soltar os pulsos.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e se inclinou, para encontrar os lábios de Ginny. A ruiva tentou se erguer, para diminuir a distância, e Draco gostou de ver que ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele.

"Porque eu não consigo parar." Sussurrou, contra os lábios dela. "Porque _você_ não desiste de bancar a heroína? Por que tenta sempre ser a pessoa mais forte, madura e confiante do mundo, quando é apenas uma garota de vinte anos, que já sofreu e perdeu tanto?" Ele perguntou, deitando-se sobre ela, beijando o pescoço, abraçando-a e percorrendo as costas macias, até alcançar as pernas e afastá-las, para se colocar entre elas.

Ginny sentiu a garganta se fechar, e uma vontade idiota de chorar se apoderar dela, enquanto abafava gemidos e soluços. Draco brincava com seu clitóris, sem deixar de olhá-la nos olhos, esperando uma resposta. Ela respirou fundo.

"As perdas nos fazem mais forte. Eu fui treinada e preparada desde criança para lutar e batalhar por aquilo que acredito." Ginny inverteu as posições, sentando-se sobre o loiro, que a segurou pelos quadris. "Eu _sou_ forte, e madura, e confiante." Ela se inclinou para sussurrar no ouvido de Draco. "Mas eu também tenho os meus medos e fraquezas," Continuou, descendo os beijos para o pescoço, tórax, abdômen. "Quais são os _seus _medos, Malfoy? Você tem medo de perder para uma garota?" Perguntou, envolvendo o membro rígido de Draco com uma mão, sem tirar os olhos do rosto dele. "Será que você tem medo de ver que os nossos protestos têm fundamento?" Completou, e passou a língua pela ponta do pênis, antes de levá-lo a boca, arrancando um gemido de Draco.

"Não é disso... que eu tenho medo." Ginny ouviu-o falar, depois de algum tempo, e se ergueu, e engatinhou sedutoramente até que seus olhos estivessem no mesmo nível.

"Conte-me." Pediu, numa voz baixa, beijando-o nos lábios algumas vezes, sem deixar, porém, que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

Ele inverteu de novo as posições e beijou-a com paixão. Sentiu Ginny erguer o quadril, mas se afastou. Queria afundar-se nela outra vez, e de novo, e de novo, mas não queria que acabasse tão cedo, porque não sabia quando poderiam estar um nos braços do outro outra vez.

"Eu não conto meus planos para o inimigo." Draco sorriu enviesado. "Ainda mais porque sei que não vai gostar deles."

Ginny franziu a testa e abriu a boca para replicar, mas Draco voltou a beijá-la, interrompendo seu raciocínio. As línguas voltaram para a mesma briga sobre quem estava no comando, mas o loiro a beijava de forma tão controladora, sugando seu lábio inferior, de novo e de novo, que, quando ele desceu os beijos para o pescoço, e então para os seios, era como se seus lábios estivessem com o dobro do tamanho.

Ele atacou a pele sensível de seus seios, mordendo os mamilos, e provocando a pontinha com a língua, em um mamilo e no outro, o que fazia Ginny respirar descompassadamente, entre arquejos e suspiros. Draco alternava entre toques mais leves, mordidas quase dolorosas, e lambidas que causavam arrepios, um atrás do outro, até que o mais leve toque parecesse-se com uma tortura.

E mesmo assim Draco _não parava_, e mordeu-a de novo, e Ginny não conseguia evitar os pequenos gemidos. Draco riu contra um dos seios, e os mamilos estavam tão sensíveis que até mesmo a leve respiração do loiro sobre eles fazia Ginny se contorcer.

Draco desceu os beijos e lambidas para a barriga, com carícias lentas e ainda assim tão provocantes, que Ginny sentia seu baixo ventre pulsar e se umedecer. Colocou as mãos sobre os olhos quando sentiu os lábios de Draco na parte interna de suas coxas, novas mordidinhas, novos suspirando escapando de sua boca, antes que ele finalmente alcançasse o clitóris e acabasse com qualquer pensamento racional que a ruiva pudesse ter. Ele sugou, e beijou, e lambeu, segurando-a pela cintura, empurrando-a mais contra sua boca. A língua dele brincou com a sua entrada, e Ginny mordeu o nó de um de seus dedos, para parar de gemer tão _alto_.

Sentiu os espasmos aumentando, até que gozou na boca do loiro. Ele voltou pelo mesmo caminho, beijando-a e tocando-a e deixando seu corpo entorpecido retomar os sentidos e a excitação. Ele se deitou ao lado de Ginny, e a abraçou, colando novamente as costas dela ao seu tórax.

"Você não vai gostar do que eu tenho em mente, por vários motivos, mas eu posso te dar um meio de impedi-los, agora. Depende apenas da sua resposta." Ele falou. Estava com o cotovelo apoiado nas almofadas, para que pudesse ver a mudança de expressão dela às suas palavras. Ginny girou a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram.

"Como posso tomar uma decisão, se você não me fala que plano é esse que tem em mente?" Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Draco sorriu enviesado. Ela estava _sempre _calculando tudo. Assim como ele. Ginny sentiu-se inquieta com a demora dele em responder e virou-se de frente para ele. "Vai ficar aí apenas sorrindo?"

Draco colocou a mão na nuca da ruiva e puxou-a para outro beijo e, quando Ginny deu por si, ele já estava por cima, afastando suas coxas, insinuando-se dentro dela. Gemeu alto com a primeira estocada, e o abraçou, puxando-o mais para si, aprofundando o beijo. Ele foi aumentando o ritmo novamente, espalhando ondas de calor e prazer por todo seu corpo. Ele gemia e murmurava seu nome em seu ouvido, com tanta paixão, _tanta paixão. _E seus lábios se encontravam e desencontravam, e beijava-o no pescoço, no ombro, arranhava-lhe as costas, e se movimentava no ritmo dele.

Até que todo seu corpo estremecesse, e também o dele, depois de alguns segundos. Antes de sair dentro dela, ele a fitou nos olhos, e aquele olhar era intenso.

"Você pode escolher se casar comigo, parar com essa guerra estúpida e evitar outras mortes." Ele falou, e Ginny quase podia ver a certeza no cinza dos olhos dele que ela aceitaria.

* * *

Gritos. Ela escutava gritos. E apesar de distantes, e apesar de eles fazerem parte apenas de seus mais profundos e terríveis pesadelos, eles insistiam em voltar, e ela conseguia distinguir de quem eram. A quem pertenciam.

Os gritos da mulher sorridente, alegre e querida, que a pegava no colo, e tentava ensiná-la a falar e caminhar, e sorria quando ela caía no chão, ainda inapta para se agüentar sobre as perninhas gordas.

E ela ouvia sua mãe chorar e implorar, e então gritar. Até restar apenas o silêncio. E a sombra enorme - com os contornos de um homem - se aproximava dela, e sorria debochado frente ao choro da menininha ruiva, e colocava uma mão suja de sangue sobre os lábios e pedia por silêncio.

* * *

Ginny tentou aparar o golpe, mas sua espada voou longe. Por que ela _nunca_ conseguia ganhar do irmão? Era tão injusto! Só porque ele era doze anos mais velho?

Bill começou a rir, de forma carinhosa, ao ver a irmãzinha de apenas nove anos cruzar os braços sobre o peito e se segurar para não chorar. No início, ele a deixava ganhar, mas ela ficava ainda mais irritada, porque percebia que ele não estava levando aquilo tão a sério quanto ela, mas conforme ele ganhava dela, Ginny ficava ainda mais braba, até eventualmente cair no choro.

"Oh, princesa, não precisa chorar por causa disso." Bill se ajoelhou em frente à irmã e a segurou gentilmente pelos ombros.

"Eu nunca vou conseguir. Eu _sempre_ perco!" Ela olhou para baixo. "Eu não sou boa o suficiente para ser uma Weasley!"

Bill sorriu e limpou as lágrimas teimosas que escorriam pelas bochechas sardentinhas.

"É claro que você é boa o suficiente! Você é ótima! Sempre vence os garotos da sua idade, inclusive Ron, que é um ano mais velho. Mais alguns anos e eu que não serei mais páreo para você." Ele afagou os cabelos embaraçados da irmã, que tentava disfarçar um sorriso convencido, ainda olhando para baixo.

"Você jura?" Ela ergueu o rosto, sorrindo abertamente, os olhos brilhando inocentemente com a perspectiva.

"Eu juro." Ele garantiu, e Ginny pulou, passando os braços entorno do pescoço dele. Bill se levantou, segurando-a e girou, arrancando risadas da irmã.

* * *

"Eu queria tanto ter dado uma vida diferente a você, e seus irmãos." Disse Arthur, balançando a cabeça, a expressão apática. "Vocês mereciam tão mais. São filhos maravilhosos, sempre ao meu lado..." A voz dele embargou e ele limpou discretamente o canto do olho.

Ginny olhou para o pai, sentindo um aperto no coração. Caminhou até ele e o abraçou.

"Eu não tenho do que reclamar. Tenho um pai maravilhoso, que me ensinou a ser justa e honrada. Ensinou-me a lutar pelo que eu acredito, a lutar por mim, por minha família, por meus amigos." Ginny se afastou e olhou o pai nos olhos. "Muitas pessoas Inglaterra afora merecem muito mais do que tem. E é por isso que estamos aqui."

Arthur sorriu e beijou testa da filha, orgulhoso.

"Mantenha-se viva." Pediu.

"Um dia depois do outro." Ginny pegou o arco e flecha no chão e seguiu os outros arqueiros, para os esconderijos sobre as árvores.

* * *

_O que ela estava fazendo?_

Deitada, nos braços de Malfoy, traindo a memória de sua família e amigos? E como ele podia achar que ela aceitaria uma proposta dessas? Que ela jogaria tudo para o alto e viraria aquilo que ela queria derrubar?

Lágrimas despontaram de seus olhos, e ela perdeu a expressão surpresa e confusa do loiro quando o empurrou com todas as forças, tirando-o de cima de si, sentindo-se suja, imoral, traidora, _falsa_.

Caminhou para longe dele, chorando, e começou a se vestir, de qualquer jeito, com a roupa que as serviçais haviam deixado sobre uma mesinha.

"Ginevra!" Draco chamou, segurando seu braço e virando-a para si. "Eu não entendo." Ele admitiu, e Ginny soltou uma risada fria.

Ele ainda estava nu, e ela sentiu-se ainda mais suja por tê-lo deixado tocá-la daquela maneira, por ter se entregado, e por não conseguir resistir. E por ainda não almejar resistir, por ainda querê-lo, e por uma parte dela desejar aceitar a proposta.

Era tão confuso e errado.

"Não entende, Malfoy? Então deixe-me esclarecer as coisas: eu _nunca_ desistiria dos meus ideais, daquilo que eu acredito, da minha família e amigos, eu _nunca_ mudaria de lado, nunca os trairia." Disse, convicta, por mais que as lágrimas insistissem em borrar seu rosto e embaçar sua visão.

Por mais que ela sentisse vontade de jogar tudo para o alto. Por que simplesmente não podia ser feliz? Por que tentava carregar o mundo nas costas? Será que ela estava mesmo se enganando ao achar que conseguiria consertar seu país? fazer a morte de seus pais e irmãos não terem sido em vão? Será que era apenas uma garotinha traumatizada, como Malfoy dissera?

Ele a segurou com força pelos ombros.

"Você não vê, Ginevra, que isso que existe entre nós não tem relação com o que acreditamos, não tem relação com seus parentes e amigos mortos, nem com essa guerra?" A voz de Draco estava cheia de uma urgência que nem ele conseguia explicar.

"Não há nada entre nós!" Ginny gritou e se afastou, dirigindo-se para a saída.

"Não?" Ele gritou de volta. "Você nos meus braços, a intensidade do seu olhar, o jeito como chamava meu nome. O que foi aquilo então?" Ele caminhou até a ruiva e voltou a segurá-la. "Diga que foi apenas sexo; diga que não sente nada além de ódio por mim." Ele desafiou, olhando fundo nos olhos dela. E de novo Ginny sentiu-se hipnotizada por aquele maldito tom azul cinzento.

Não conseguia responder. Então rebateu com outra pergunta.

"Diga-me _você_, Malfoy. Se eu aceitasse a sua proposta, o que eu seria para você? Apenas a sua esposa submissa, que estaria à sua disposição toda noite? Ou você me deixaria governar ao seu lado? Permitiria que, juntos, mudássemos a Inglaterra?"

Foi a vez de Malfoy ficar sem fala. Ginny se desvencilhou, com um olhar triste, melancólico.

"Eu já imaginava." Falou, quase em um sussurro, e saiu da sala de banho.

* * *

Natalie olhou-se no espelho da graciosa penteadeira e não conseguiu acreditar no que via. Era tão _estranho_ ser _ela_ sentada, sendo penteada e maquiada, e não em pé, fazendo o serviço. Sentia-se até mesmo um pouco desconfortável com toda aquela atenção e mimo, mas, o que poderia fazer? Se dispensasse as moças, não saberia como se colocar dentro do vestido de festa, mesmo que soubesse como colocar outra pessoa dentro de um.

Tentou ser a mais simpática e agradável possível com as moças que a arrumavam, pois sabia como era quando alguma dama tratava as serviçais como se fossem parte da decoração, coisas que as vestiam, arrumavam a cama e o quarto e nada mais.

Alguns minutos depois de pronta e ainda conversando com as duas moças que a arrumaram, alguém bateu à porta. Uma das moças foi abrir, e Charlie entrou no quarto, já arrumado para a festa. Natalie corou ao vê-lo. Ficava tão bem com trajes à rigor. Poderia se passar por um homem da nobreza sem problema algum. Seu porte cordato e virtuoso fazia todo o serviço.

Natalie caminhou até ele e sorriu, dando uma voltinha entorno de si mesma.

"O que acha?" Perguntou, fazendo uma leve reverência.

"Está linda, madame." Ele pegou a mão da garota e a beijou. "Posso acompanhá-la até o salão do baile?"

"Certamente." Natalie aceitou o braço que ele lhe estendia e abanou para as duas moças que a olhavam piscando e dando risadinhas.

Eles saíram do quarto e andaram em silêncio pelo corredor, até que Natalie tropeçou, sendo amparada por Charlie.

"Outh, não estou acostumada com esses sapatos." Comentou, rindo em seguida. Nunca havia usado um salto alto na vida!

Charlie deu de ombros.

"Tire-os." Disse, com naturalidade.

"O quê?" Natalie encarou-o, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Tire-os. Se ficar usando essas coisas só vai machucar seus pés, além de ficar tropeçando o tempo inteiro." Ele comentou e, ao ver a expressão de dúvida dela, começou a tirar um lenço branco que lhe envolvia o pescoço. "Vamos fazer assim, eu tiro esse lenço sufocante, e você tira esses sapatos desconfortáveis. Ninguém vai ver seus pés, seu vestido arrasta no chão."

Charlie jogou o lenço longe. Natalie riu e se apoiou nele, para tirar os sapatos.

"Muito bem, você venceu." Falou. Uma vez de pés descalços, o ruivo ofereceu-lhe o braço novamente. "Você é louco."

"Não sou eu que está indo a um baile de pés descalços." Ele retrucou, divertido. Natalie riu alto, mas ruborizou em seguida, ao vê-lo admirando seu sorriso.

Amanhã ela decidiria o que faria. Por enquanto, aproveitaria a noite e a companhia.

* * *

Ginny estava ao lado de Collin, ambos observando o salão lotados de pessoas. Muitas dançavam no centro do lugar, as mulheres giravam seus vestidos pesados e cheios de rendas e detalhes, e os homens as conduziam como mandava a etiqueta. Ginny sorriu ao ver Charles dançando com Natalie; eles sorriam e se divertiam, e a cena aliviou o coração apertado da ruiva.

"Malfoy vai aprontar alguma." Comentou Collin, ao ver o loiro conversando com o Barão e a provável aniversariante.

As duas filhas do Barão eram altas, loiras e pálidas. E ao ver uma delas ao lado de Draco, Ginny por pouco não deixou cair seu copo de vinho.

"Oh meu Deus." Ela falou, recebendo um olhar interrogativo de Collin. "Eu preciso ir lá." Ela virou o copo de bebida, largando-o na primeira bandeja que viu.

"Ginny, Ginny! O que foi?" Perguntou Collin, mas a ruiva já se afastava, indo até o Barão. Collin suspirou. Ginny sempre saia e deixava as pessoas sem saber o que se passava em sua mente quando percebia alguma coisa importante. E só restava aos outros esperarem que ela não tomasse nenhuma atitude precipitada. O que geralmente não acontecia; ela sempre cogitava todas as possibilidades em um espaço de tempo curto demais para qualquer ser humano normal.

"Você parece preocupado." Alguém sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, arrancando-o de suas divagações. Ele se virou e encontrou o par de olhos que sempre lhe tirava o fôlego.

"Tonks! Você está... uau, você fica bem diferente nesses trajes." Disse, sem saber muito bem como se expressar. Tonks riu da falta de jeito de Collin.

"E você é péssimo para elogios." Brincou, tomando um gole de sua bebida. "O que houve?"

"Eu não sei, Ginny teve alguma idéia e foi conversar com o Barão." Deu de ombros. "E eu não sou péssimo para elogios. Eu já disse, por exemplo, que você tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi?"

Collin se aproximou mais, olhando fundo nos olhos em tons violeta da garota. Tonks sentiu a respiração faltar, mas logo se recompôs.

"Sério? Esse é o melhor que pode fazer?" Debochou, alegre, e largou a taça assim que um serviçal passou com uma bandeja. "Que tal começarmos com uma dança?"

"Começarmos?" Collin pegou a mão dela, levando-a para a pista. "Por quê? Faremos mais coisas depois?"

Tonks ignorou o tom levemente malicioso de Collin, rindo alto.

"Você ao menos sabe dançar, para início de conversa?" Ergueu uma sobrancelha, assim que ele a enlaçou pela cintura, trazendo-a para perto.

Collin olhou em volta.

"Isso?" Fez um som de deboche. "É só imitá-los, não parece ser difícil." Comentou.

"Tudo bem, vamos ver do que você é capaz, então." Ela sorriu, colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

* * *

Draco conversava com Vladmir e suas duas filhas, quando viu Ginevra se aproximando. A expressão dela era indiferente e confiante. Ela estava linda com os cabelos presos em um coque que deixava fios encaracolados caírem aos montes, e o vestido verde escuro ressaltava a palidez da pele, pintada por algumas sardas.

"Oh, Ginevra, estávamos mesmo falando sobre a senhorita." Comentou o Barão, jovialmente, pegando uma mão de Ginny e a beijando.

"Falando sobre mim?" Ginny franziu a testa e olhou para Malfoy, que repetiu o gesto do Barão. "Posso saber sobre o que falavam?"

"É verdade que você é uma rebelde e que participa de batalhas?" Perguntou uma das filhas do barão, num tom excitado e admirado.

"Deixe-me apresentar-lhe. Essa é Daphne e essa, Astoria, a aniversariante da noite." Disse o Barão. Daphne continuou, ainda com o mesmo tom de voz.

"Nem dá para acreditar, deve ser _tão_ emocionante. Papai não nos deixa fazer nada! Passamos trancadas nesse castelo e..."

"Daphne, querida, não é o momento para isso." Cortou o Barão. "Vá procurar um par para dançar."

A garota bufou.

"É sempre assim, sempre fugindo do assunto!" Exclamou, mimada, e saiu atrás de algum par. Ginny tinha a sobrancelha erguida, mas nada comentou.

Ela não estava ali para isso. Estava ali para ganhar a simpatia do Barão, antes que Draco fizesse sua proposta ao homem.

"Então, Barão," Ginny virou-se para o homem.

"Apenas Vladmir, por favor."

"Vladmir." Ginny sorriu, vendo, pelo canto do olho, Draco fazer uma careta. "Será que me daria o prazer de uma dança?" Inclinou-se.

"Esse não é o convencional, Ginevra. O homem deve convidar a mulher para uma dança, não o contrário." Intrometeu-se Draco, internamente torcendo para que o Barão não aceitasse o pedido de Ginny.

"Eu não sou uma mulher convencional, Malfoy." Devolveu Ginny.

"Por que você não convida Astoria para uma dança, Malfoy, enquanto eu aceito o convite da senhorita Weasley?" Perguntou Vladmir, pegando a mão de Ginny e a guiando para a pista de dança.

Ginny sorriu debochada para Draco. O loiro sentia o sangue borbulhar ao ver outro homem tocando a ruiva. Respirou fundo, tentando se controlar, e olhou para Astoria, que contemplava entediada tudo a sua volta.

Uma garotinha mimada, fútil e arrogante. O tipo de mulher que o cercara a vida inteira e jamais o interessara.

Suspirou, e estendeu a mão.

"Concederia-me o favor desta dança?" Perguntou, polidamente. A jovem arrebitou o nariz, mas era visível o desejo nos olhos dela. Se quisesse, poderia arrastá-la para fora do salão e levantar aquele vestido azul sem quaisquer protestos.

"Claro." Ela aceitou a mão do loiro.

Ela era bonita, mas de uma beleza comum, sem grandes atrativos. Não era ela que ele queria, era a ruiva dançando e conversando ao pé do ouvido do Barão.

Olhou para Astoria, que sorria em seus braços, e esforçou-se para não revirar os olhos.

E pensar que pediria a mão dela em casamento, antes do fim do baile.

* * *

(1) Bem, eu já li várias histórias de época, já que é algo que eu adoro, e em muitas li sobre essas salas de banho. Então resolvi colocar na minha fanfic. O Barão é um Rei extravagante, quer tudo do bom e do melhor para suas filhas, então mandou construírem isso daí. ;)

**Nota da Autora:** Apareci! Finalmente! Bem, vocês sumiram também! Muita gente não comentou no capítulo passado *Cry* Mas o principal motivo da demora foi outro: eu estava envolvida com outras fanfics. Tenho esses surtos de "preciso terminar tal história PARA ONTEM!" OIHUIOHOIAHAUI! X)

Anyway, teve action/NC, como quase todo mundo estava pedindo, hihi, espero que tenham gostado, e deixem suas opiniões. Isso é importante para todo ficwriter. Quando você lê alguma coisa, comente, não só nas minhas fics, mas em todas que você acompanha. Vocês não imaginam o quanto é importante para quem escreve, e o quanto faz a diferença. ;)

Beijão!

**Lyla:** Com certeza foi isso que ela pensou, UIHAIOUA! Espero que tenha gostado dessa outra sessão Love deles, que foi bem mais intensa, vamos combinar, hihi! Beijos.

**Thaty:** Ah, que bom que achou n_n também acho eles bem fofos. Próximo cap. terá uma cena bem grande com eles. :D Beijos!

**Poke:** Oie querida, uau, amei a review, obrigada n_n imaginei que muitas não iriam gostar da cena HG, mas que bom que entendeu com a explicação. Não terá mais nenhuma tão intensa quanto aquela. xD Será que o Draco morre? :x Não posso contar. Hihi! Beijos.

**Gaabii:** Oie, fofa! Aeeew, teve action! Próximo cap. tem bastante também! Na verdade, MUITA no próximo, uiahiuoahauio! Para compensar ^^ Bjs!

**Senhorita Ka:** Oie, flor! Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado. n_n


	9. Trace de Moment, Fall Forever

**Vindicated**

**Sinopse: **Ginny luta ao lado dos rebeldes contra o governo tirano, mas quando ela cai nas mãos do rei, conseguirá ela manter seus ideais?

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa história pertencem à Warner Bros e à J. K. Rowling.

**Sobre a Fic: **Baseada na música _She's a Rebel, _Green Day; e _Vindicated_, Dashboard Confessional.

* * *

**Música que inspirou o capítulo: If You Believe Me – Relient K**

**Capítulo 9 - ****Trace the moment, fall forever**

_A cracked sculpture I wanted to say it was you__  
__Being vultures is why I feel the way I do__  
__I fell in love and I wanted to say it was you__  
__I wanted to say it was you_

Estava com Harry, conversando, sobre a guerra, sobre vitória e derrota e suas probabilidades, quando o som de metal chocando-se contra metal desviou-os do assunto.

Os dois se levantaram, mas Ron fez um gesto com a mão para que Harry parasse.

"Eu cuido disso." Falou, pegando sua espada e seguindo para fora da casa.

Perto da luz de um lampião, divisou a silhueta esguia de uma mulher. Ela percebeu sua aproximação e parou os movimentos que fazia com a espada.

"Ah, é você. Desculpe pelo barulho, estava treinando alguns golpes, e acabei atingindo a viga de metal." Ela disse, e Ron reconheceu a voz de Granger, e relaxou o corpo.

"Não consegue dormir?" Ele caminhou em direção a ela, até que pudesse ver com nitidez o rosto dotado de expressões confiantes - como se possuísse todo o conhecimento do mundo - com o qual já se acostumara, e inclusive passara a gostar.

Ela ergueu a espada e apontou-a para o peito do ruivo.

"Pode-se dizer que sim. Lute!" Ela ordenou, e Ron teve que ser rápido com a espada para aparar o golpe que ela desferira. "Estou pensando... no que acontecerá se Ginny não conseguir a ajuda do Barão. Estou com um mau pressentimento quanto a isso."

Eles trocaram mais alguns golpes. Não estavam lutando a sério, nenhum dos dois colocava tanta força ou rapidez nos movimentos quanto poderiam; a luta era como um prolongamento da conversa, tornando-a mais dinâmica.

"Se ela não conseguir, nossas chances serão extremamente reduzidas, e não conseguiremos manter o que recém conquistamos." Disse Ron, com uma objetividade realista que não combinava com todo seu idealismo, mas algo o dizia que não valia à pena perder tempo com otimismos com Granger naquele momento.

"Exato." Ela aplicou um golpe com mais força, entusiasmada por Ron pôr em palavras exatamente o que ela pensava. "Não podemos ficar parados aqui, dependendo apenas de uma pessoa e uma decisão, precisamos de outras opções."

"E o que você sugere?" Perguntou o ruivo, curioso com toda a animação da morena. Ela claramente já havia pensado em algo.

"Vamos pedir ajuda à Irlanda do Norte." Ela sorriu de lado.

Ron girou a espada, fazendo com que a de Granger voasse para longe. Apontou a ponta da lâmina para o pescoço dela, semicerrando os olhos.

"E por que você acha que os Irlandeses nos ajudariam?" Perguntou, achando a idéia absurda.

"Bem..." Ela sorriu ainda mais. "Podemos tentar um acordo com eles, assim como Ginny está tentando com o Barão." Falou, colocando um dedo na lâmina e empurrando-a para o lado, sem encontrar resistência por parte do ruivo. "Os Irlandeses não gostam dos Ingleses."

"E o que teríamos para oferecer a eles?" Ron ergueu uma sobrancelha. Já mal tinham o que oferecer ao Barão, além de não saberem o que Riddle pediria em troca assim que aquela guerra terminasse.

"Você pode deixar isso comigo. Eu gostaria que partisse comigo amanhã." Ela falou, firme, apesar de sentir o rosto esquentar. Ron observou-a em silêncio por alguns segundos, ponderando.

"Por que quer que eu vá? Por que lhe interessa tanto vencer essa guerra?" Ele perguntou, aproximando-se mais, a ponto de obrigá-la a olhar para cima para poder fitá-lo nos olhos.

"Porque há dois anos eu fugi de casa, e ao longo desses dois anos, eu vi muitas coisas que precisam ser mudadas, e acredito que você, sua irmã e amigos, conseguirão mudá-las. Eu quero ajudar. Confie em mim." Os olhos castanhos, mesmo à meia luz, brilharam cheios de sinceridade.

Ron assentiu lentamente.

"Eu confio." Ele acariciou o rosto dela, sem desviar o olhar.

"Ron, está tudo bem por aí?" Os dois se afastaram ao ouvir a voz de Harry.

"Tudo bem, Harry! Já estamos entrando." Ele gritou de volta. "Vem, vamos para dentro, discutir essa sua idéia."

Hermione suspirou, e seguiu o ruivo.

* * *

Malfoy passou observando a ruiva, enquanto ela dançava, conversava e ria com o Barão. Ele precisava admitir, ela daria uma ótima Rainha.

Persuasiva, inteligente, dissimulada. Além de ser linda e determinada. Questionou-se do por que não conseguira responder à pergunta dela, logo que a pedira em casamento.

Talvez porque não quisesse mudar; talvez porque fosse orgulhoso demais para acatar sugestões, ordens ou quaisquer idéias políticas vindas de uma mulher; talvez porque fosse covarde demais para mudar, e tentar fazer a coisa certa.

Muitos talvez. Nenhuma certeza.

Bebeu um longo gole de hidromel. Ela já conseguira enfiar em sua mente que _ela _era a certa? Desde quando um bando de rebeldes saberia como governar um país?

Astoria se afastou para conversar algo com a irmã mais velha, e Draco, ao ver que o Barão deixara Ginny sozinha por um momento, caminhou até ela, como um felino prestes a atacar sua presa.

Ele pegou-a pela cintura, arrastando-a para a pista antes que ela tivesse tempo de reclamar.

"Gostando da festa, Ginevra?" Perguntou, guiando-a no ritmo da música. Via-se que ela não era das melhores dançarinas, e por isso deixava-o conduzi-la a seu bel prazer.

Apertou-a mais em seus braços, sentindo-a fraquejar por um momento com o aperto, antes de, recomposta, olhá-lo cheia de desafio e provocação.

"Está sendo muito produtiva, de fato. Eu e Vladmir já somos como velhos amigos." Ela sorriu de lado ao sentir os braços de Malfoy apertá-la ainda mais.

"Vai acabar a noite nua nos braços dele, para que ele apóie sua causa?" Perguntou, ácido, deleitando-se com a expressão furiosa que acabava de surgir nas feições afogueadas da ruiva.

"Eu não preciso desses artifícios." Replicou Ginny, séria, sem desviar o olhar das orbes cinzentas que a perfuravam.

"Não? Pois não era você que achava que, ao abrir as pernas para mim, ganharia o direito de ser uma Rainha _participativa_? Porque, veja, a única coisa que me interessa em você, é o seu corpo." Ele sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva, mordendo o lóbulo inferior da orelha dela, enquanto ela se tencionava, com ainda mais raiva.

"Eu nunca quis ser a sua Rainha, Malfoy." Ela inclinou o corpo para trás, para poder olhá-lo novamente nos olhos. "E que bom que estamos de acordo quanto a isso. Eu nunca quis nada de você além de sexo." Ela sorriu de lado, amarga, desvencilhando-se dele e seguindo para fora da pista de dança.

Malfoy alcançou-a outra vez, segurando-a pelo antebraço e guiando-a para fora do salão, com passos tão rápidos que ela mal conseguia acompanhá-los.

"Você está louco? Largue-me, Malfoy!" Sibilou, assim que entraram em um corredor vazio, que provavelmente levava às cozinhas.

Ele a empurrou contra a parede, colocando os braços um em cada lado do corpo dela.

"Você sabe o que eu vou fazer hoje." Ele mais afirmou do que perguntou. Os olhos tempestuosos emanavam uma onda de fúria que a prendia, _esmagava_ contra a parede.

"Depois você diz que sou eu a me prostituir para conseguir ajuda." Ela riu seca. "Muito esperto, Malfoy conseguir o apoio do Barão desse jeito. Quando vai pedir a _doce_ Astoria em casamento, huh? Já marcou a data?"

Malfoy segurou o queixo de Ginny, observando-a por vários segundos, antes de responder.

"Você está com ciúmes." De novo ele afirmou, no lugar de perguntar. Ginny tentou negar, empurrá-lo, socá-lo, qualquer coisa, mas ele grudou-a contra a parede e tomou-lhe os lábios, pressionando a boca contra a dela com força, a ponto de machucá-la.

Ele exigiu passagem, apertando seu maxilar, até que ela deixasse a língua ávida dele invadi-la e explorá-la de forma urgente, sôfrega e quente. O gosto viciante dos lábios dele desviaram suas mãos do propósito de empurrá-lo e, no lugar, levou-as aos cabelos sedosos dele, emaranhando-as entre os fios loiros e puxando-o mais contra si.

Ele sugou e mordeu o lábio inferior, quase como se quisesse feri-la, antes de descer o beijo para o pescoço delicado.

"Você acha que pode, simplesmente..." Começou Ginny, mas interrompida por um gemido involuntário que escapava por entre seus lábios quando ele apertou um de seus seios. Maldito homem que lhe tirava toda a razão!

Ele voltou a beijá-la na boca, de forma ainda mais faminta, causando-lhe arrepios, segurando-a de modo senhoril, como se fosse seu dono, dominando-a, seus braços fortes deixando-a tão vulnerável e pequena enquanto a envolviam daquela forma. Perdia toda a pose quando ele beijava-a, tocava-a e fazia-lhe sua.

Quando o beijo cessou, ele encostou a testa à dela, esperando que as respirações se normalizassem e ela abrisse os olhos.

Lentamente, ela fixou as íris castanhas às cinzentas dele.

"Seu irmão..." Ele começou, e Ginny olhou-o confusa e tensa. Draco apenas sentia que precisava retirar aquela barreira que existia entre eles.

Ginevra era um vício. Não conseguia deixar de querê-la em seus braços quando a via e a tinha por perto, assim como quando ela estava longe, sentia vontade de arrancá-la de seu coração, esquecê-la, matá-la, _qualquer coisa_, para que parasse de _sentir_. Porque se ele tirava dela a razão, ela tirava dele a sanidade, enlouquecia-o de tantas formas, que já não sabia mais o que fazer com essa mistura de sentimentos que o sufocavam.

Queria beijá-la, machucá-la, tocá-la, senti-la, amá-la, odiá-la, feri-la, magoá-la, queria que ela sorrisse, chorasse, implorasse, gritasse, reclamasse, suspirasse. Queria Ginny por inteiro, de todas as formas, e todas as facetas, e estava tão inflamado por todos esses pensamentos, que não se importaria em aprisioná-la e levá-la de volta para seu castelo, mesmo que ela o odiasse ainda mais por isso, até o fim de suas vidas.

"Eu sei que é por causa da morte de seu irmão, morte que eu causei..."

"Não, Draco, não faça isso." Ela pediu, com a voz embargando à menção do irmão. Ela fechou os olhos com força, para evitar que as lágrimas caíssem. Mal percebera que o chamara pelo primeiro nome, tão fraca começava a sentir-se.

"Ginevra, olhe para mim." Ele pediu, firme, e ela não conseguiu desobedecê-lo. "Eu não matei seu irmão para machucá-la. Eu nem ao estava pensando que ele era seu irmão antes de matá-lo. Ele era apenas o inimigo, estávamos em lados diferentes, era ele ou eu."

"Draco, por favor, pare." Ginny não conseguiu mais impedir que as lágrimas descessem grossas e salgadas por suas bochechas. Draco segurou-a, com uma mão de cada lado de seu rosto.

"Se eu pudesse voltar atrás e tirar a sua dor..." Ele falou, e seus olhos brilharam, e o manto protetor que ele oferecia com o calor de seu corpo envolveu-a, e então, Ginny desabou.

Ela não conseguiu mais controlar o choro, e não se importou quando Draco abraçou-a forte, enquanto deixava-a molhar seu peito. Podia ouvir o som das batidas do coração dele misturando-se com o som de seus soluços. Ele enfim quebrara a única coisa que os mantinha separados. A morte do irmão era seu maior motivo para odiá-lo, mesmo que soubesse que ele não tivera escolhas naquele momento; quantas pessoas ela também já matara, que deveriam ter filhos, esposas, namoradas, irmãos? Na guerra, na batalha, não há espaço para pensar no outro lado; não há espaço para misericórdia, pois do contrário, você será o corpo sangrento e sem vida ao final, quando os mortos são contabilizados.

Ela segurou com força as vestes dele. Doía demais pensar em William, e doía demais não agarrar-se a Draco, e deixá-lo sussurrar palavras de consolo, vazias em comparação a sua dor, mas sinceras.

"Eu não posso pedir desculpas por ter escolhido viver, Ginny; mas agora, que tudo mudou, eu jamais faria algo que a fizesse sofrer desse jeito, eu já lhe disse isso antes." A voz dele soou como uma carícia no coração da ruiva, mas ela ainda sentia como se estivesse traindo todos que a conheciam, e dependiam dela.

"Como posso amar alguém que tem o sangue de minha família em mãos?" Ela pensou alto, mordendo os lábios em seguida. Draco afastou-a de si para olhá-la nos olhos.

"Você me ama, Ginevra?" Ele perguntou, mas ela permaneceu calada, a íris de seus olhos castanhos tremeluzindo, como se tentassem assentir, enquanto a ruiva negava em seu silêncio, ou _tentava _negar.

Malfoy se aproximou lentamente, sentindo a respiração rasa dela contra seu rosto, esperando que ela o afastasse agora que dava a chance para tanto, mas Ginny apenas fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, e então Draco selou-os. E dessa vez o beijo foi carinhoso e gentil, lento e provocante como uma carícia sensual e cálida. Ele passou o braço pela cintura dela, pressionando-a contra seu peito. Ele estava leve e entregue, e era como se a armadura e o escudo que ela sempre usava quando estava com ele se partissem, estilhaçados em mil pedaços que jamais se encaixariam novamente.

Ele não saberia o que poderia ser dali para frente. Se eles poderiam ficar juntos, se os rebeldes aceitariam aquilo e desistiriam daquela guerra. Se ele queria mudar tudo por ela.

O beijo se quebrou segundos antes que outra pessoa aparecesse no corredor.

Collin e Tonks saíram da pista de dança, ambos rindo do fracasso inicial que ele fora ao tentar dançar. Ele procurou Ginny pelo salão, e percebeu que também Malfoy não estava por ali.

"Onde está Ginny?" Perguntou a Tonks, que parou de rir e olhou em volta, percebendo o mesmo que Collin.

"Deve ter saído um pouco, para se refrescar, pegar um ar." Falou, tentando distrair o loiro. "Não está com sede? Eu estou morta de sede..."

"Vou procurá-la." Ele avisou, avançando por entre as pessoas.

"Mas..." Tonks começou, mas o homem já estava longe. Suspirou; Malfoy que desse um jeito. Também não havia garantias de que ele estivesse com Ginny, ou que Collin fosse encontrá-los. Porém, depois de alguns minutos, suspirou, e foi atrás dele.

Collin perguntou a algumas pessoas se haviam visto para onde Ginny fora, até que uma senhora disse-lhe ter visto um homem loiro puxando uma garota ruiva em direção aos corredores ao fundo do salão que levavam à área de serviço e cozinhas.

Seguiu para a direção que a mulher indicara e entrou em um longo corredor, vendo, a alguns metros de distância, Malfoy segurando Ginny pelos ombros, enquanto ela chorava. Quão raro era ver a ruiva chorando. Aquele desgraçado deveria ter feito algo muito ruim para deixá-la naquele estado.

Eles o olharam ao ouvirem o som de seus passos. Puxou Ginny para seus braços, afastando-a de Malfoy.

"O que você fez, seu bastardo?" Exclamou Collin, irado. Olhou para Ginny, preocupado. "Você está bem?"

Ela tratou de se recompor, limpando as lágrimas.

"Estou bem, eu..."

"Não se aproxime mais dela, desgraçado!" Collin se voltou para Draco, que estava ainda mais irritado por ser interrompido e insultado por um rebeldezinho idiota.

Avançou um passo.

"Cuidado com o que fala, rebelde, ou pode perder a língua antes que tenha tempo de gritar outros insultos." Sibilou, cerrando os punhos frente ao olhar petulante do outro.

"Não tenho medo de você, _Majestade_." Ele frisou o título, ironicamente. "Você que irá perder mais do que a língua em breve."

"Collin, já chega..." Começou Ginny, incerta se deveria defender Malfoy, quando Tonks apareceu no corredor também.

"Aí estão vocês." Ela disse, aproximando-se e colocando-se entre os dois homens, que pareciam prestes a entrar numa luta corpo-a-corpo. "Vamos, ele não vale à pena." Ela começou a empurrar Collin e Ginny para fora dali.

Malfoy deixou que eles saíssem, mas segurou Tonks antes que ela fizesse o mesmo.

"Atuou bem, Tonks." Ele debochou, com um sorriso cafajeste.

"Não estava atuando, primo, você realmente não vale à pena." Ela sorriu de volta. A expressão de Malfoy tornou-se dura antes que ele continuasse.

"Quero que mate Collin." Ele falou, sem transparecer qualquer emoção.

Tonks arregalou os olhos.

"Isso... isso vai destroçar o coração de Ginny." Ela falou, com a voz trêmula. Não seria apenas o coração de Ginny que acabaria destroçado.

"Eu sei." Malfoy sorriu. "Dê um jeito para que pareça um acidente, algo que não a faça desconfiar de mim."

"Por que isso agora, Draco?" Perguntou Tonks, tentando esconder sua consternação.

"Porque eu estou mandando, agora vá, antes que desconfiem." Ele a cortou, soltando-a. Tonks hesitou, antes de ir voltar para o salão.

Respirou fundo e encostou-se à parede. Estava descumprindo com sua palavra ao ordenar tal coisa, mas nunca fora um homem de palavra; se os Reis e governantes cumprissem tudo o que prometiam, o mundo seria um lugar _tão_ melhor, pensou, irônico.

Fazia aquilo porque era o que sua obsessão mandava.

Quanto mais vulnerável Ginny estivesse, mais facilmente ela se deixaria envolver, ou, quem sabe, ela não conseguisse seguir em frente com a guerra, perderia sua força de liderança, e arrastaria os rebeldes para a derrota.

E então, ela seria sua.

* * *

Charlie guiou Natalie para o lado de fora do castelo, em uma sacada, com escadas nas laterais, que desciam até os jardins envoltos pela noite.

"Estou exausta." Ela admitiu, depois de tanto tempo em que eles ficaram apenas dançando e conversando e rindo. Ela olhou para o ruivo, avaliando-o. "Você não parece cansado."

Ele riu. Depois de anos e anos de treinamento em combate, não seria com algumas horas de dança que ele ficaria cansado, apesar de sentir um desconforto nos pés desacostumados a usarem os sapatos pomposos dos nobres.

"Isso não é justo." Natalie reclamou, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Charlie.

O ruivo se aproximou dela, vendo-a recuar de costas até encostar-se ao parapeito da sacada. A luz que os iluminava vinha do salão e não era muito forte, mas ele conseguira ver as bochechas dela corarem com a proximidade.

E talvez fosse isso que gostasse tanto nela. Toda a inocência do olhar e ingenuidade dos gestos.

Sua vida inteira vivera entre homens sem qualquer tato, alguns mais brutos que os outros, que quando queriam alguma diversão, saíam do esconderijo dos rebeldes e viajavam em grupos pequenos, passando pelas tavernas pelas estradas, ou perto de vilarejos. Ele era um desses homens e conhecera apenas mulheres vulgares, que vendiam o corpo, mulheres que sabiam o que estavam fazendo. O toque fácil e desembaraçado, sem qualquer tipo de sentimento ou vínculo.

E Natalie era algo completamente diferente e doce, e despertava algo diferente nele que, apesar de sempre muito racional quando o assunto era a guerra, não era um perito em relacionamentos, simplesmente porque nunca tivera um. E agora encontrara alguém com quem gostaria de ter um.

E queria beijá-la e fazer dela uma mulher. Porque ele poderia fazer isso, sem tirar a inocência.

Ele colocou a mão sob o queixo da garoto e levantou-o, fazendo os olhares se encontrarem, e sorriu apara acalmá-la, porque ela estava visivelmente nervosa com o seu corpo encostando-se ao dela.

"Espero que não esteja cansada demais... para um beijo." Falou, pegando a mão trêmula dela e colocando-a em seu pescoço, e a outra, antes no queixo delicado, deslizando para a nuca, acariciando a bochecha rosada com o polegar.

Natalie olhou para o ruivo, que pacientemente esperava por uma resposta. Ela _nunca_ beijara ninguém na vida. E ao pensar que, se aceitasse a proposta de Ginny, o primeiro homem que a beijaria seria alguém que não amava, além de ter mais de três vezes sua idade, percebeu que seria loucura não experimentar aquilo com alguém que fazia seu coração bater mais forte, e seu fôlego faltar com apenas um olhar mais demorado.

"Acho que... já estou bem descansada." Falou, sentindo seu rosto esquentar ainda mais, esforçando-se para não desviar o olhar dos olhos de Charlie, que sorriu e, lentamente, para o caso de ela mudar de idéia, começou a aproximar o rosto de dela.

Quando sentiu o hálito quente dele sobre seus lábios, fechou os olhos. Sentiu os lábios tocarem os seus. Apenas um toque suave, que ainda assim espalhou uma onda de calor e tremores por seu corpo, enquanto ele a envolvia em um abraço forte e protetor.

Charles abraçou-a com força, pois não queria que ela estivesse dessa forma nos braços de mais ninguém que não ele. Faria com que ela escolhesse a felicidade, e a felicidade dela e dele, _ao lado dela_. Segurando-a pela nuca, aumentou a pressão sobre os lábios finos e macios, antes de passar a ponta da língua por eles, fazendo Natalie suspirar e entreabri-los. Ela afundou as mãos nos cabelos ruivos quando sentiu a língua cálida e terna encontrando a sua, ditando movimentos para que ela se acostumasse com aquilo e passasse a retribuir.

E foi isso que fez.

Porque seu coração batia forte, e suas mãos tremiam, e suspiros escapavam em meio ao beijo, e parecia certo, e _era_ certo.

E estava apaixonada.

* * *

Malfoy voltou ao salão e viu que Ginny conversava com Collin, provavelmente inventando alguma desculpa sobre o que acontecera naquele corredor. Tonks estava junto com eles. Malfoy confiava na eficiência da prima. Ela sabia agir de forma cuidadosa e inteligente.

Seu olhar voltou-se então para Astoria, que dançava com um dos convidados parecendo extremamente entediada. Caminhou até ela, perguntando se poderia roubá-la para uma conversa. A mulher não hesitou em livrar-se do acompanhante e seguir com ele.

Os olhos dela brilharam quando disse ter se apaixonado perdidamente por ela naquela noite, em meio a tantos outros elogios falsos, cínicos que ela não fora capaz de desacreditar. Pensou que ela iria desmaiar quando disse que gostaria de desposá-la e fazer dela a Rainha da Inglaterra, e que iria, já no dia seguinte, conversar com Vladmir e fazer o pedido formalmente. Ficou satisfeito ao ver a cobiça e o desejo nos olhos azuis. O Barão fazia tudo que sua menininha queria, e não iria negar-lhe uma aliança se era isso que sua garotinha queria.

Ela falou muitas coisas depois, as quais Draco não perdeu tempo ouvindo. Sua mente começara a trabalhar em o que faria dali para frente.

Se tudo desse certo, derrotaria os rebeldes de uma vez por todas, trancaria Ginny em seu castelo novamente, e se Astoria reclamasse, daria um jeito de livrar-se dela também, uma vez que não precisaria mais da ajuda do Barão. Talvez até mesmo tomasse Gales de uma vez por todas, e acabasse com aquela semi-independência irritante do pequeno reino.

Estava tudo se encaixando.

Sorriu vitorioso.

* * *

Ginny achou que não poderia mais guardar tudo que acontecera entre ela e Malfoy, e tudo que sentia para si mesma. Talvez estivesse ficando cega, talvez o Rei tivesse arrancando sua capacidade de pensar com clareza. Precisava que alguém abrisse seus olhos, argumentasse, obrigasse seu cérebro a raciocinar.

Então, enquanto Collin exigia que ela lhe explicasse o que estava acontecendo, pois não era nenhum idiota para não perceber que _alguma coisa_ estava acontecendo, desde que ela fugira do castelo do Rei, Ginny puxou-o para fora do salão, tomou fôlego e contou tudo.

Eram melhores amigos, e se ela não conseguisse contar tudo para seu melhor amigo, então estava perdida, e o que fizera era mais condenável do que conseguiria imaginar, mas conseguiu falar, despejando as palavras umas atrás das outras, tentando dar sentido a elas e a seus atos, por mais difícil que isso parecesse. Pediu que ele não falasse nada, enquanto contava, e ao final, ele apenas abraçou-a, de forma protetora, como sempre fazia quando ela estava insegura, solitária ou triste.

Collin era seu porto seguro, e entendia-lhe como ninguém mais, além de Bill, fora capaz de entendê-la. Ele a beijou na testa e deixou que a respiração dela voltasse ao ritmo normal, antes de falar qualquer coisa.

"Ginny... não vou dizer que todas as palavras de Malfoy sejam mentiras, mas você não deve confiar nesse homem antes de conhecê-lo por completo. Ele não foi criado para ser um bom homem, você viu as coisas que o pai dele fez. Os valores dele são deturpados; ele cresceu em meio à cobiça, traições e poder, e homens com muito poder acham que podem e _devem_ ter tudo, independente do custo, independente do sofrimento que causarão para tanto. Pense nisso. Você pode confiar nos sentimentos dele, mas pode confiar em suas atitudes? Pode confiar nele como Rei? Como homem? Ou apenas como amante?" Falou Collin, com carinho, sem deixar de abraçá-la.

Ginny olhou para o amigo. Ele tinha razão. Ela não podia abaixar a guarda para Malfoy. Não agora, quando estavam chegando à reta final. Seria a última guerra. Era vencer ou morrer. Era a última chance de honrar a memória de seu pai e irmão, e ela faria isso, porque sua família, amigos e ideais vinham primeiro. Porque talvez, depois de tudo aquilo, eles ainda poderiam ficar juntos, se o destino assim quisesse.

"Obrigada, Collin. Obrigada por me ouvir, e me fazer pensar..." Ela sorriu para o amigo. "Eu vou ir dormir um pouco, amanhã começarão as negociações, e já não sei se teremos alguma chance com o Barão."

"Por quê?" Perguntou o loiro, que não desconfiava do plano de Malfoy.

"Você verá amanhã. Tonks está vindo aí. Cuidado com ela também, Collin. Não confie tanto nela antes de conhecê-la por completo." Usou as mesmas palavras dele, e não aprofundando o assunto, pois sabia que o amigo estava demasiado envolvido com aquela mulher. Deu um beijo na bochecha do loiro e seguiu para as escadas.

Quando passou por Tonks, porém, segurou-a pelo antebraço.

"Não confio em você." Sussurrou. "Collin pode ter acreditado na sua história sobre a morte de sua família, mas para mim, isto está muito mal contado. Você chegou ao acampamento junto com Collin, e eu não duvido que Malfoy mandou alguém para interceptar Collin e se infiltrar quando o soltou. Depois nosso plano sobre vir para cá é frustrado pela presença de Malfoy, que estranhamente sabia que viríamos, e então você se demora naquele corredor, conversando com ele." Ginny analisou as feições da mulher, que continuavam imparciais.

"Ginny, alguma problema?" Perguntou Collin, aproximando-se.

"Se você fizer alguma coisa. _Qualquer coisa_ que machuque Collin, caçarei você até em seus pesadelos." Ginny terminou, largando o braço de Tonks.

A morena traiu-se ao engolir em seco com as últimas palavras de Ginny. Se Malfoy não tivesse mandado-lhe matar Collin segundos antes, não teria ficado tão nervosa. Não por medo da ruiva, mas sim porque ela _não queria_ matar Collin.

"Eu não farei nada para machucá-lo." Falou, e já não sabia, em suas palavras, até onde a mentira terminava e a verdade começava.

Ginny subiu, e Collin se aproximou de Tonks.

"Está tudo bem? Você parece tensa." Ele falou e Tonks se sentiu angustiada pelo tom dele. Ela planejando matá-lo, e ele estava preocupado com o estado dela.

"Nada." Ela forçou um sorriso. "A fim de continuar com os planos de antes de sermos interrompidos?"

"Nós tínhamos planos?" Collin ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorrindo. Tonks assentiu.

"Vem." Ela começou a puxá-lo de volta ao salão, até o corredor onde antes encontraram Ginny, e então empurrando-o para a cozinha do castelo.

O lugar era enorme, e algumas serviçais ainda estavam por ali, mas nenhuma se atreveu a erguer o olhar para dois nobres. Se eles queriam ficar ali, não era problema delas.

Era o que Tonks precisava. De testemunhas.

Tocou o frasquinho de veneno num bolso bordado no vestido. Veneno que sempre carregava no bolso, no caso de ser capturada por mercenários ou cafajestes que a tentariam estuprar ou coisa pior, já que vivia a viajar pela Inglaterra sozinha, passando por lugares perigosos, metendo-se em confusões, cultivando inimizades.

Pequenas bolinhas vermelhas e venenosas, que paralisavam os músculos do coração. Era fácil colocar uma na boca e empurrá-la gentilmente com a língua para a garganta do homem. Um beijo de morte.

"Por que me trouxe aqui?" Perguntou Collin, desabotoando os primeiros botões de seu colete e camisa. Estava quente no lugar.

"Talvez eu estivesse com _fome_." Ela provocou, afastando-se e pegando um morango de um cesto e levando-a a boca de forma sugestiva.

Collin se aproximou, quase hipnotizado pelos lábios envolvendo a fruta vermelha. Ela tocou o resto do morango para trás e tentou desabotoar o primeiro botão do vestido, sem tirar os olhos de Collin.

"Não," Ele a parou, a dois passos de alcançá-la. " Eu faço isso." Collin a virou de costas, e desabotoou os primeiros botões do vestido, beijando-a no pescoço e nuca, ouvindo-a suspirar.

Virou-a de frente novamente, beijando-a nos lábios e puxando o vestido para abaixo, até que os ombros e o colo estivessem nus. Ela se segurou a Collin, deixando-se levar pelo beijo.

Jogou a cabeça para trás quando ele começou a beijá-la no pescoço, e tirou o frasquinho do bolso. Olhou-o por alguns segundos, sentindo a respiração acelerar, arrepios percorrendo-a, o calor do corpo do loiro. E queria sentir aquele calor _para sempre_.

E jogou o frasquinho longe.

E puxou Collin para outro beijo, deixando-se levar.

Draco que encontrasse um modo diferente de vencer aquela guerra. Porque naquele momento, ela escolhera o outro lado.

_If you believe me__  
__We can stand the test of time like no one else__  
__If you believe me__  
__It means you have to disbelieve yourself_

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Capítulo curto, mas, bem, antes eles eram maiores porque o número de reviews era maior também.

Mas quero deixar claro que eu não sou mercenária. Eu acho que a relação entre escritor/leitor deve ser algo recíproca, só isso.

E por isso eu agradeço de coração quem comentou no cap. passado: **Srta. Mii Weasley Malfoy****, ****Helena Malfoy****, ****maryannharvelle****, ****poke** (Oie, querida, obrigada! Bem, ela não aceitou o pedido porque ia contra tudo que ela acredita, há muita coisa separando esses dois ainda. Espero que tenha gostado! Beijão!), **Lika Slytherin****, ****Vira-Tempo****, ****juust. me****, ****Bella** (Obrigada floor! Ai, que bom que vai acompanhar, espero que continue viciante *torce* Grande beijo!), **Ginny Danae Malfoy****, ****Nathasha **(Querida, obrigada! Adoro a Ginny aqui nessa fic também, tento manter ela forte, mas sem perder a "humanidade". n_n Beijão!), **Tati Black****, ****Lah Malfoy** (Ela sacou tudo, haha, Ginny é esperta, vamos ver se ela vai conseguir convencer o Barão a ficar do lado dela), **Gaa** (Oie, fofa! Sério? Ai, que querida *aperta* Vamos ver se a Gi vai conseguir impedir isso, esse capítulo meio que deixou tudo no ar ainda, hehe! Beijos!), **Natyss****, ****Senhorita Ka** (obrigada Ka! Espero que tenha gostado, e continue acompanhando. n_n)

Próximo capítulo, prometo não demorar. Deixei esse cheio de _cliffhangers_; vou me esforçar para atualizar até domingo. =*

**Nota extra:** Se alguém estiver interessado, mas não lembra. Tonks tem 28 anos nessa fanfic e o Collin 20. Eu não a imagino como a **Natalia Tena**. Imagino-a mais ou menos assim:

cassiamanzi(PONTO)com(PONTO)br/fotos/cabelo230709/01(PONTO)jpg


	10. The Corners of Your Lips

**Vindicated**

**Sinopse: **Ginny luta ao lado dos rebeldes contra o governo tirano, mas quando ela cai nas mãos do rei, conseguirá ela manter seus ideais?

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa história pertencem à Warner Bros e à J. K. Rowling.

**Sobre a Fic: **Baseada na música _She's a Rebel, _Green Day; e _Vindicated_, Dashboard Confessional.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 ****- The Corners of Your Lips**

Quando Natalie acordou, o sol já estava alto. Ela pulou da cama e começou a se arrumar, perguntando-se se Ginny já estaria negociando com o Barão. Ela gostaria de ouvir a conversa.

Uma garota apareceu para ajudá-la e ela, por sorte, sabia de algumas coisas que chocaram Natalie. Draco Malfoy pedira a mão de Astoria em casamento, e Ginny assim que soubera fora conversar com o Barão.

"Quando? Eles estão conversando há muito tempo?" Perguntou ansiosa.

"Faz cerca de meia hora. Ela e os dois outros senhores que vieram com vocês entraram na sala do trono..."

"Leve-me lá. Por favor." A garota pareceu surpresa com o educado pedido e assentiu. Logo as duas desciam as escadas. Pararam em frente à porta dupla que levava à sala do trono, e um dos guardas pôs-se no caminho.

"Eu faço parte dessa negociação. Apenas dormi demais." Avisou Natalie.

"Desculpe, senhorita, mas temos ordens..."

"Eu vim com eles! Ginny precisa de mim, e você pode vir a estragar toda a negociação se não me deixar entrar AGORA!" Gritou, nervosa, sentindo a pulsação acelerar. Os dois guardas olharam-na surpresos, como se não acreditassem que alguém tão pequena e jovem conseguisse falar com tanta propriedade.

"Muito bem, mas se por acaso..."

"Eu não estou mentindo." Interpelou Natalie. O guarda franziu os lábios, mas abriu a porta.

Natalie respirou fundo, e entrou.

O lugar era amplo e arejado. O Barão estava sentado no trono, olhando para Ginny com uma expressão grave, enquanto ela falava.

"Ele pediu minha filha em casamento, Srta. Weasley. E Astoria aceitou. Não posso fazer acordos com vocês, quando estou entregando minha filha ao..."

"Então não entregue!" Cortou Collin, mordendo os lábios em seguida. O Barão suspirou, massageando as têmporas.

"Natalie, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Charlie foi o primeiro a notar a garota. Ginny se virou para os dois.

"Eu... pensei que fazia parte disso. O meu futuro também está sendo discutido aqui, e eu vim dizer a Ginny qual é a minha decisão sobre... aquilo." Ela falou o final mais baixinho.

Ginny olhou para o irmão, fulminando-o.

"Você disse que ela já havia tomado uma decisão, Charles. Que ela não queria se casar." Sibilou Ginny.

"É o certo." Falou Charles, desviando seu olhar de Natalie, que o fitava em choque.

"Você não tem o direito de decidir minha vida por mim!" Falou a garota, sentindo-se como uma marionete, a qual todos podiam manipular.

"Senhores, se vocês têm assuntos pessoais a discutir eu peço que o façam em outro lugar." Pediu o Barão, levantando-se.

Ginny voltou-se para ele, angustiada.

"Você não pode confiar na palavra de Draco Malfoy!"

"Suponho então que devo confiar na sua? Diga-me, Srta. Weasley, o que a diferencia do Sr. Malfoy, que me faria confiar tanto na Senhorita?" O Barão parecia genuinamente curioso.

Ginny abriu a boca para responder, mas não conseguiu juntar as palavras, pensando que, no dia anterior, estava "_confraternizando_" com o inimigo na sala de banhos do castelo.

Natalie, porém, adiantou-se, muito mais confiante do que se sentia.

"Vossa Majestade já deveria saber a resposta para isso." Desafiou, fazendo com que o Barão a olhasse com a sobrancelha erguida. "O Senhor mesmo sempre desconfiou e desaprovou as atitudes da dinastia Malfoy, mantendo-se imparcial, independente e distante do Reino da Inglaterra. Nunca simpatizou com eles, mas agora, contudo, entrega sua filha a um homem que pode muito bem matá-la depois que essa guerra passar." Despejou, sem tomar fôlego.

"E quem é você, garotinha, para falar com um Rei dessa maneira?" Perguntou o Barão, mas não parecia irritado, apenas impressionado e curioso com a atitude da jovem.

Respirou fundo, ciente de que todos os olhares estavam sobre ela.

"Meu nome é Natalie Mcdonald, sou filha de Lucius Malfoy e Eleonora Mcdonald. E, se os rebeldes ganharem essa guerra, serei a nova Rainha da Inglaterra. E o senhor, se ficar ao nosso lado...

"Natalie, não." Ela ouviu Charlie sussurrar, mas ignorou-o.

"Ganhará total independência da Inglaterra, e Gales será reconhecido como um reino amigo, a ser protegido de ataques estrangeiros, conquanto mantenha sua lealdade." Ela fez uma reverência, antes de voltar a olhá-lo, com o queixo erguido.

O Barão estava realmente surpreso. Voltou-se para Ginny.

"É essa sua oferta, Srta. Weasley? Em troca de ajuda, dará total independência a Gales?"

Ginny estava olhando pasmada para Natalie, orgulhosa com a atitude da garota.

"Ahhn... sim! É o que nós temos a oferecer. É como Natalie disse, alteza: os Malfoy nunca lhe deram razões para que confiassem neles, nós, contudo, nunca lhe demos razões para _não_ confiar. Estamos lutando por mudanças, e elas não virão se agirmos como os atuais governantes."

"Tenho certeza que suas intenções são as melhores agora, Ginevra, mas já ouvi muitas histórias em que os próprios revolucionários tornam-se ditadores piores do que aqueles a quem derrubaram."

Charlie, que estivera observando Natalie com um grande sorriso, adiantou-se um passo.

"Todos nós aqui, Barão, perdemos pessoas muito importantes. Ginny e eu perdemos nossos pais e irmãos, assim como Collin, e Natalie, perdeu a mãe, e essas mortes estão todas nas mãos dos Malfoy. Fomos criados com valores de honestidade, lealdade, união e justiça, e se qualquer um de nós for seduzido pelo poder, os outros estarão por perto, para lembrá-lo de nossas origens." Falou, firme.

O Barão assentiu, solene, e sentou-se novamente em seu trono.

"Eu preciso pensar. Eu estarei no próximo combate, o qual sinto que será a derradeiro, e vocês então saberão qual foi a minha decisão. Minha hospitalidade acaba aqui, senhores. Façam boa viagem, preparem-se, e nos vemos no campo de batalha."

Não havia mais nada para falar, então os quatro deixaram o Rei sozinho. Partiriam de Gales o quanto antes.

**

* * *

**

Draco estava indo falar com o Barão, para acertar os detalhes do acordo (sabia que Ginny estivera conversando com ele, e esperava que a ruiva não o tivesse feito mudar de idéia), quando esbarrou com Tonks em um corredor.

"Draco." Ela cumprimentou, e parecia mais séria e tensa do que ele jamais vira.

"Nymphadora." Ele usou o primeiro nome apenas por implicância, e estranhou ela ter-se mantido séria, olhando-o como se tivesse algo muito importante a dizer. "O que houve?"

Ela respirou fundo, desviando o olhar por um momento.

"Estou mudando de lado."

**

* * *

**

"Você foi incrível!" Charlie pegou Natalie e a girou no ar, assim que saíram da sala do trono. A garota riu, corada.

"Foi você." Ela sorriu, colocando a ponta dos dedos nas bochechas do ruivo. "Deu-me coragem."

Ginny sorriu ao ver os dois se beijarem, e puxou Collin.

"Eles nos alcançam." Falou, e os dois começaram a caminhar. "Preciso admitir que fiquei admirada, por mais que eu esperasse isso dela, porém não agora... ela é tão nova."

"Apenas três anos mais nova que nós dois, Ginny. Não é tão nova assim; e ela nos ouviu conversar sobre nossos planos diversas vezes, apenas os sintetizou e modificou um pouco."

"É... foi melhor assim. Não há nenhuma garantia, mas..." Ginny se calou ao ouvir vozes no corredor no qual estavam prestes a virar. Colocou a mão sobre o peito de Collin, impedindo-o de avançar.

Os dois pararam para escutar, pois reconheciam as vozes. Malfoy e Tonks.

"Estou mudando de lado." A voz de Tonks soou firme, e os dois se entreolharam surpresos. Collin deixou o queixo pender levemente para baixo.

Então Ginny estivera certa sobre Tonks todo aquele tempo.

"Do que você está falando, Nymphadora? Você não pode mudar de lado!" Exclamou Malfoy, um pouco alto demais. "Somos primos, somos da mesma família, crescemos juntos, e agora me diz que vai ficar contra mim nessa guerra?"

"Desculpe, Draco." Falou Tonks, e fez menção de continuar seu caminho, mas Malfoy a segurou.

"Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso sem nem ao menos dar-me um motivo convincente." Ele falou, fitando-a intensamente nos olhos.

"Eu não consegui matá-lo." Falou baixo.

"Você se envolveu com ele. Grande coisa, não o mate, estou retirando a ordem, não precisa mudar de lado por causa disso." Malfoy revirou os olhos, incomodado.

Tonks puxou o braço.

"Não! Eu não vou mais espioná-los, e não vou mais matar ninguém por ordens suas."

"Então vai lutar contra mim? Por causa daquele rebeldezinho irritante?"

Os tons de vozes já estavam alterados, e Collin tentou avançar para interromper a briga, mas Ginny o segurou, balançando a cabeça.

"VOCÊ ME MANDOU MATÁ-LO! Como se sentiria se eu estivesse no seu lugar e ordenasse que matasse Ginevra?"

"Não ponha Ginevra nesse assunto, não tem nada a ver com ela!"

"É claro que tem! Você quer Collin morto para deixá-la vulnerável! Qual seria o outro motivo? Mas quer saber? Se você não consegue conquistar uma mulher sem que precise acorrentá-la..."

Tonks não conseguiu terminar a frase, e tudo que Collin e Ginny ouviram foi o som de um tapa estalado. Collin entrou no corredor e puxou Malfoy, socando-o no rosto antes que ele tivesse tempo para pensar em se defender. Ginny amparou Tonks, que estava apoiada na parede, segurando a bochecha.

"Não toque nela, desgraçado!" Gritou Collin.

Malfoy sentiu-se tão fora de si por aquele rebelde estar sempre no seu caminho que avançou para cima dele, mas Ginny se colocou na frente dele, defendendo o soco já direcionado e o empurrando contra a parede. Os dois se encararam, e ela olhou-o com o mesmo ódio que vira queimar em seus olhos castanhos nas primeiras vezes em que a visitara na prisão.

"E pensar que eu acreditei em você." Ela sussurrou, e havia tristeza e dor naquelas palavras. "Eu sou mesmo uma idiota." Balançou a cabeça, olhando para baixo, antes de voltar a encará-lo. "Vá lá, e firme seu casamento. Eu mandarei minhas condolências à Astoria, quando ela estiver atada a um homem como você pelo resto da vida."

Ela o soltou, olhando para Collin e Tonks.

"Ginevra..." Começou Draco num tom sério e grave. Estava tudo ruindo. "Eu não estava mentindo."

"Nos vemos no campo de batalha, Malfoy." Ela murmurou, e os três começaram a se afastar. Tonks olhou-o uma última vez, com culpa em suas íris violetas.

Quando eles sumiram de vista, Draco socou a parede, não se importando com o sangue que escorreu de seu punho, ou com a ardência queimando a carne exposta.

**

* * *

**

Estavam se preparando para partir, selando os cavalos, quando Tonks se aproximou. Não falaram com ela depois do episódio, foram apenas para seus quartos, pegar alguns pertences, antes de partir.

"Eu não sei se tenho o direito de pedir para ir com vocês." Falou, olhando para Collin, mas ele a ignorou.

Sentia-se traído. Depois de todas as conversas que haviam tido, todas as histórias que ela contara. _Inventara_. Não sabia quem era Tonks. O que sentia, talvez fosse também uma mentira.

Ginny olhou para Tonks. Ela poderia ter matado Collin, mas não o fez. Gostava realmente dele; conseguia ver isso agora nos olhos dela, mesmo que ainda fosse um sentimento tímido, que precisa se firmar. Porém, fora o suficiente para que ela passasse para o lado deles.

"Não tem." Falou Ginny, mas sorriu fraco em seguida. "Estaremos de olho em você. Vamos!" Montou em seu cavalo, e os outros fizeram o mesmo.

Tonks assentiu, montando também, seguindo-os mais atrás, afastada. Sabia que ainda não era o momento para tentar uma aproximação mais amigável; precisava recuperar a confiança de todos.

Olhou para Natalie; ela lhe sorriu amigável, fazendo-a sorrir em retorno, mais calma.

**

* * *

**

**Um mês depois...**

"Eu não acredito que estamos mesmo aqui! E por que eles nos receberam tão bem? E onde você aprendeu Irlandês? Hermione? Você está ouvindo o que eu estou falando?" Perguntou Ron, assim que entraram no castelo do Rei da Irlanda.

Todos tratavam Hermione como se a conhecessem, falavam com ela, surpresos e animados, e ela retribuía os cumprimentos. E Ron começou a se lembrar de todas as conversas que tiveram enquanto viajavam sozinhos para o Norte. Sobre ter fugido de casa, cansada do super protecionismo do pai; sobre não ser reconhecida como gostaria, sendo tratada apenas como uma princesinha inocente, para não dizer burra; sobre querer fazer algo maior e mais importante do que dançar em bailes; sobre não querer servir apenas para casar e fazer alianças.

Ron obviamente entendeu que ela era da nobreza, mesmo que ela não dissesse isso com todas as letras. Mas ele não esperava que ela fosse uma nobre _irlandesa_. E tampouco tão importante para que o Rei os chamasse a sua presença tão logo colocassem os pés naquele lugar.

"Estou sim, Ron." Ela suspirou. "Você já deve ter percebido que eu sou irlandesa. Por isso nos receberam tão bem." Ela sorriu, quando os guardas abriram a porta da sala do Rei.

O lugar era mais rústico que os castelos da Inglaterra. As paredes menos lisas, o piso mais escuro, enfeites diferentes nas paredes. Quando eles entraram, o Rei desceu os degraus em frente ao trono e caminhou até Hermione, abraçando-a como se esperasse por aquilo há muito tempo.

"Filha, senti tanta sua falta." Ele falou, com a voz embargada.

Ron arregalou os olhos. Só podiam estar brincando.

**

* * *

**

**Dois meses depois...**

Fazia três meses desde que haviam deixado Gales, e muita coisa acontecera. Muita preparação, regada pelo clima de guerra iminente. Os dois exércitos se preparavam e avolumavam. Os rebeldes estavam claramente em desvantagem, contando apenas com seu próprio exército e o de Riddle, contra o resto da Inglaterra, por mais que alguns Cônsules, todos de pequenas propriedades, contudo, se mantivessem imparciais.

Não era bom, mas não havia alternativas. Draco Malfoy estava de casamento marcado com Astoria, formalmente anunciado alguns dias depois que deixaram Gales. O Barão, entretanto, estipulara que a data deveria ser marcada depois que a confusão política terminasse.

O que era estranho, pois Malfoy poderia voltar atrás em sua palavra, depois de já haver recebido a ajuda de Gales, mesmo que não fosse uma atitude vantajosa, visto que as defesas estariam fracas e criar novos inimigos logo depois de uma guerra, não era algo muito inteligente.

Pequenas batalhas aconteciam nas fronteiras, aumentando a cada dia o clima de tensão. Era chegada a hora. Precisavam marchar em direção ao Coração da Inglaterra e acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Ginny sentou na varanda e abriu a carta que recebera de Albus. Ele estivera passando-lhe informações sobre as atitudes que Malfoy vinha tomando. Ele estava criando uma espécie de ditadura no país, obrigando todos os Cônsules mais ricos, e servidos de exércitos, a batalhar, e os que negavam oferecer dinheiro, terras e homens, eram depostos e mortos. Todos os suprimentos dos camponeses, como comida, bebidas, roupas, estavam sendo saqueados para suprir o exército, e famílias estavam morrendo de fome. Estava pior do que antes; e a escravidão também aumentara.

Começou a se perguntar se não era culpada em parte por aquilo, afinal, se não tivesse continuado aquela guerra. Se tivesse desistido logo depois da morte do pai e irmãos, como Charlie lhe dissera para fazer, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo. Ou pelo menos estaria acontecendo em menores proporções.

Era loucura! Iam todos morrer. Como conseguiriam vencer com tão menos homens?

Harry contara que Ron e Hermione haviam partido para a Irlanda, buscando por ajuda, mas até então, não haviam mandado noticiais. Talvez estivessem até mesmo mortos, encurralados em alguma armadilha, pensou, sentindo a garganta se contrair.

"Ginny..." ela ouviu a voz de Harry.

Já não mantinha nenhuma relação com Harry, que não uma amizade distante. Sentia-se culpada, e não conseguia ficar perto dele por muito tempo. Pôde ver como isso o magoara, pois desde que eram muito novos, sempre foram próximos. Ele a amava, e Ginny o amava também, mas não era um amor inflado pela paixão. Não da parte dela; não desde que conhecera Malfoy.

Desviou o olhar, culpando-se por seus pensamentos sempre acabarem em Malfoy quando Harry estava por perto. Ele não merecia ser enganado, por isso se afastara; porque Harry, mais do que ninguém, merecia alguém que o amasse de corpo e alma. Algo que ela já não era capaz de oferecer.

"Você acha que é loucura, Harry? Que vamos todos morrer?" Perguntou tristemente, encarando a carta gravada com a letra cursiva e ondulada de Albus.

"Não sei, Ginny." Admitiu o moreno. "Mas estaremos fazendo a coisa certa. Ao menos tentamos... você conseguiria passar o resto da sua vida parada, apenas olhando, sem tomar nenhuma atitude?" Ele sentou-se ao lado da ruiva, com um olhar distante.

Ginny soltou uma risada sem-humor pelo nariz.

"Não. Nunca." Admitiu, repassando tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos meses. De certa forma, aquilo a fazia sentir-se_ viva_. E se fosse morrer, ao menos morreria com aquele sentimento queimando dentro de si, dizendo-lhe que estava continuando o que seu pai começara.

E se vencessem, poderiam arrumar toda aquela bagunça.

"Não perca as esperanças agora." Falou Harry, apertando de leve a mão de Ginny, antes de se levantar, dar um beijo na testa dela e ir ajudar com as últimas revisões, antes que começassem a marcha, no dia seguinte.

Não, ela não iria perder. Não agora.

**

* * *

**

"Os rebeldes estão preparando a marcha." Avisou Blaise, pondo-se em frente a Draco, que estava apoiado sobre uma mesa, analisando um mapa.

"Ótimo. O barão provavelmente já deve estar de sobreaviso. Há dias estava para acontecer." Malfoy endireitou o corpo. "Prepare os exércitos."

Blaise assentiu, e deixou a sala.

Draco sentou-se e tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa, pensativo. Já haviam ganhado outra vez dos rebeldes, há mais de dois anos, e sem ajuda de fora. Era evidente que venceriam novamente, mas Ginevra insistia naquilo.

Sentiu-se frustrado, por não conseguira tirá-la de sua mente em nenhum momento desde que ela o encurralara contra a parede, com as íris castanhas brilhando daquela forma machucada, traída e furiosa. Na verdade, não a tirara de sua mente desde que a vira pela primeira vez.

Sabia que ela o odiaria cada vez mais, conforme ficava sabendo sobre seus meios para vencer aquela guerra, e dizimar de uma vez por todas todos que se apunham ao seu governo.

E se por um lado queria gritar que não se importava, por outro, saber que ela nunca o perdoaria angustiava-o e tirava-lhe o sono. Esse era ele, tomando o mesmo caminho que seu pai, como seu pai esperaria, e se ela era contra isso, ele não poderia fazer nada, a não ser...

A não ser o quê? O que faria se descobrisse que ela morrera naquela última batalha? Poderia se perdoar? Poderia seguir normalmente com sua vida ao descobrir que matara a mulher que amava?

Amor.

Se pensar a cada minuto na mesma pessoa. Em seus lábios, e beijos, e gostos, e palavras. Em seus gestos, e olhares, e cores, e olhos. Se perder o sono, sonhando com possibilidade e alternativas para que acabasse junto com essa pessoa. Se desejar ter essa pessoa perto de si de forma tão desesperadora era estar apaixonado. Era sentir amor. Então era o que sentia, e apenas a falta de Ginevra o fez perceber isso.

Quando já a perdera.

Quando estavam definitivamente em lados opostos.

Quando seu orgulho fora mais forte.

Quando era matar ou morrer. Matar, _ou morrer por quem se ama_.

Levantou-se e pegou sua espada. Estava na hora de decidir seu destino.

**

* * *

**

Natalie estava sentada na cama, afiando uma espada. Já era tarde da noite, mas ela esperava que os Weasley mudassem de idéia e a deixassem ir para a batalha também. Passara os últimos três meses treinando com a ajuda de Charlie. Queria ajudar, sentia-se preparada, mas eles insistiam que ela era muito nova. O que era uma hipocrisia! Ginny participara de batalhas com menos de dezessete!

O protecionismo maior vinha de Charlie, e ela se arrependeu de não ter trancado a porta quando ruivo entrou sem aviso e a viu afiando a lâmina.

"Natalie!" Ele exclamou e foi até a cama, tirando a espada das mãos da garota.

"Mas..." Ela tentou esticar o braço para pegar de volta, mas ele tocou a espada pela janela. "Charlie!" Exclamou, indignada.

Ele se sentou na cama, pegando as mãos de Natalie, escondendo-as entre as suas.

"Natalie, já conversamos sobre isso..." Ele falou, calmo e afetuoso, de um jeito que sempre a desarmava. "Se você for, eu estarei todo o tempo preocupado com você..."

"Mas eu sei me cuidar, você me ensinou tudo..."

"Sei que sabe! Não estou dizendo que não consegue, mas, por favor, eu não quero arriscar perdê-la." Ele beijou a palma da mão da garota.

"Mas eu posso? Eu posso arriscar perdê-lo?" Natalie desviou o olhar, sentindo os olhos marejarem. Tentara se manter firme todo o tempo, mas pensar que no dia seguinte Charlie partiria, e talvez pra nunca mais voltar, era doloroso demais.

"Você não vai me perder." Ele falou, aproximando-se e abraçando-a, selando os lábios de ambos. Natalie fechou os olhos e deixou que o calor, a proteção e o carinho dele envolvê-la e acalmá-la. Queria tanto estar ao lado dele, na vitória ou na derrota, não importava, queria apenas estar com ele. _Sempre_.

Ele aprofundou o beijo, deitando-a na cama, e Natalie puxou-o mais contra si, sentindo uma necessidade imensa de agarrar-se a ele, e jamais soltá-lo. Precisava dele, precisava senti-lo, precisava que ele a tocasse, e amasse, e a fizesse sua.

Com as mãos trêmulas, mas decididas, começou a se livrar da camisa dele. Ele quebrou o beijo e olhou-a.

"Natalie..."

"Eu quero isso." Falou, antes que as lágrimas escorressem pelas bochechas. "Se você não voltar..." A voz lhe faltou, e Charlie beijou as lágrimas. "Se você não voltar, eu terei esse momento, para _sempre_."

Ele a fitou por um momento e, sem dizer mais nada, ajoelhou-se na cama para tirar a camisa, revelando o abdômen bem trabalho que ela já sentira por cima da roupa. Ajoelhou-se também e beijou-o, provando com mais intensidade o calor que se desprendia da pele do ruivo.

Ele começou a desabotoar lentamente a blusa larga que Natalie usava, até que ela escorregasse pelos braços, assim como depois o tecido que envolvia os seios. Ele desviou o olhar para olhar o busto nu, e Natalie corou, colocando os braços sobre os seios. Charlie sorriu e pegou os pulsos finos, puxando as mãos dela para seus ombros.

Voltou a beijá-la, enquanto os corpos se tocavam sem o impedimento das roupas. Natalie gemeu baixinho ao sentir a pressão do tórax de Charlie em seus seios, e ele desceu os lábios para seu pescoço, como se para dar total liberdade para que ela continuasse suspirando, arfante.

Estava sentada no colo dele, com as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo, enquanto ele a abraçava e beijava o pescoço. Conseguia sentir a ereção dele entre as pernas, fazendo-a se arrepiar ainda mais. As mãos grandes e ásperas deslizavam por suas costas, e ele a deitou, encontrando sua boca novamente, a língua fazendo movimentos sensuais e precisos, deixando-a ainda mais desorientada, enquanto ele subia a mão, passando por sua barriga lisinha, até envolver um dos seios, massageando-o. Gemeu baixinho, sentindo todo o corpo tremer e esquentar. Passava as mãos pelos braços musculosos dele e pelos ombros fortes.

Ele se acomodou entre suas pernas, e mesmo com ambos ainda vestidos da cintura para baixo, ela sentiu sua excitação e o nervosismo crescerem ainda mais.

"Eu te quero tanto..." Ele murmurou perto do ouvido de Natalie, fazendo-a morder o lábio, enquanto ele descia os beijos para os seios.

Colocou as mãos nos cabelos ruivos, agarrando-os, quando ele chupou um dos seios, dedicando-se bem a ele antes de partir para o outro. A respiração acelerava mais a cada minuto, e não conseguia impedir os gemidos. Ele colocou as mãos em suas costas e puxou-a mais contra sua boca.

"Charlie... prometa que não vai me deixar." Pediu, apesar de saber que era estúpido. Naquele momento, contudo, precisava daquelas palavras. Mesmo sabendo que não havia garantias, _precisava_ ouvir.

Ele subiu de novo e beijou-a na boca, em um beijo forte e intenso.

"Eu prometo..." Falou, olhando-a nos olhos. Natalie colocou a ponta dos dedos no rosto do ruivo, como se tentasse gravar cada pedacinho, cada ínfima marca de expressão, cada defeito que apenas deixava-o ainda mais bonito.

"Eu sou para sempre sua." Falou, e ele voltou a beijá-la com ainda mais paixão, suas peles ardendo, pedindo por mais. Ele se levantou apenas para tirar as calças. Natalie olhou-o e voltou a morder os lábios. Ele era lindo, e queria-o _tanto _ecom _tanta_ urgência. Deixou que ele segurasse a barra de suas calças e as puxasse lentamente para baixo.

Ele se posicionou entre as pernas de Natalie e voltou a beijá-la, com carinho, deixando-a relaxada, acariciando-a para que o corpo dela o aceitasse por completo. Tocou-a em seu ponto mais sensível fazendo-a gemer baixinho, e colocou um dedo, e depois outro, deixando com que ela se acostumasse com aquele tipo de contato. Mexeu os dedos, até que ela gemesse e arqueasse o quadril.

Tirou os dedos e se esforçou para ir devagar. Seus olhos se encontraram e observou-a enquanto a penetrava, sentindo a barreira natural do corpo dela se romper. Ela soltou um lamento dolorido.

"Vai passar." Beijou-a nos lábios. "Confia em mim."

"Eu confio." Ela disse, abraçando-o, e enlaçando sua cintura com as pernas.

Passou a mover-se lentamente, até que a expressão de dor sumisse do rosto dela, até que ela pudesse sentir ao menos uma mínima parte de todo o prazer que ela o estava proporcionando. Gemeu no ouvido dela quando ela arqueou o quadril, instigando-o a ir mais rápido.

Entrou mais fundo, com mais força e velocidade, e sorriu ao vê-la fechar os olhos e suspirar, e murmurar seu nome. E beijou-a, porque a amava tanto, e era indescritivelmente bom dar prazer à mulher que amava.

Os corpos se moveram juntos, tornando-se brilhosos pelo suor que brotava de suas peles. E alcançaram o ápice, unidos, várias vezes naquela noite, entre beijos, e murmúrios, suspiros e juras de amor.

Abraçou-a quando caiu exausto ao lado dela, vendo-a, graças à fraca luz que escasseava a cada segundo mais do lampião, fechar os olhos, sonolenta.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrou, beijando-a na nuca, sem saber se ela o ouvira antes de cair no sono.

Não importava.

**

* * *

**

Beijaram-se antes que partissem. Ela odiava ter que se despedir dele; sentia um aperto enorme no peito.

"Se nós perdermos, já sabe o que fazer." Disse o ruivo, abraçando-a com se doesse mantê-la longe de si. Natalie assentiu, respirando fundo.

"Devo montar num cavalo e seguir para a vila ao sul, e pedir abrigo para a Sra. Figgs." Ela recitou, com a voz baixa e abatida. Algumas semanas antes eles foram até a vila e conversaram com algumas pessoas, até encontrarem a Sra. Figgs, que afirmou que não se importaria de abrigar Natalie, se fosse necessário.

"Eu não posso perder você." Charlie sussurrou no ouvido da garota.

Natalie sentiu os olhos umedecerem, e a garganta se contrair pelos soluços que arriscavam escapar.

"É você que está indo para uma guerra, seu idiota." Reclamou com a voz chorosa. Charlie soltou uma risadinha baixa e se inclinou para beijá-la.

Um beijo doce, com pingos de desespero e saudades.

"Eu te amo." Ele murmurou, tendo a certeza que agora ela o escutava, antes de soltá-la e subir no cavalo.

E eles partiram, deixando-a para trás.

"Eu também te amo." Murmurou, sentindo o vento fresco ondular seus cabelos castanho-cacheados e acariciar sua pele pálida, e deixou que uma lágrima enfim manchasse seu rosto preocupado.

**

* * *

**

A batalha iria acontecer em uma extensa planície, situada entre as Terras ao Sul, o Coração da Inglaterra, e Gales. Conforme se aproximavam, podiam visualizar a camada negra de soldados escondendo o verde da grama.

Tonks se aproximou de Collin, emparelhando o cavalo ao seu lado. Ele a evitara durante todo aquele tempo, mas precisava falar com ele, antes que a batalha começasse.

"Collin... Collin, olha para mim." Pediu.

Ele suspirou e olhou-a, sem o sorriso que a encantara quando o conhecera.

"O que foi, Tonks?" Ele perguntou, cansado, lutando contra o brilho dos olhos violeta. Mesmo evitando-a, não conseguira parar de pensar nela, e queria poder dizer que não estava assustado com a possibilidade de perdê-la nas próximas horas.

Não ia pedir desculpas de novo, pensou Tonks. Ele precisava parar de agir como se ela o tivesse apunhalado pelas costas, porque era mentira! Ela trocara de lado por causa _dele_, e então, ele a _ignorava_.

Era simplesmente... _errado_!

Colou a lateral do cavalo no dele, e puxou-o pela nuca, beijando-o. Um beijo rápido, que, porém, despertou uma onda forte de diferentes emoções em ambos.

"Tente não morrer." Murmurou contra os lábios dele, e instigou o cavalo para que andasse mais rápido, deixando o loiro para trás.

Collin não conseguiu evitar o sorriso.

"Concentre-se soldado." Brincou Ginny, ao seu lado, antes de olhar para frente, séria. "Chegou a hora."

**

* * *

**

**Nota da autora: **Esse era para ser o último capítulo, mas eu resolvi dividi-lo em dois. De novo, repito, vou tentar atualizar até domingo. ;)

Obrigada às lindas que comentaram capítulo passado: **AB Feta****, ****Tati Black****, ****Gaabii **(eu imaginei que fosse, huhauhau, mas também não quis dar fora, imagina se não era xD Draco enfim se descobriu apaixonado, estava demorando. Charlie/Natalie é uma coisa fofa, adoro escrever sobre os dois. n_n Beijos linda =*), **Thaty** (Eu tenho uma paixãozinha pelo Collin, não consigo matá-lo, hihi! Beeeijos!), **Lari SL****, ****Helena Malfoy****, ****maryannharvelle****, ****Ginny Danae Malfoy****, ****Nathy Zevzik****, ****Nathasha **(Aeew, sabe que você foi uma das únicas a reclamar da atitude do Draco? Eu estava estranhando, será que todas as leitoras estão tão apaixonadas por ele? LOL Tonks é gente boa xD É, eu tento não fazer a Ginny muito Mary Sue, ao menos não MUITO, huhauahau! Beijos flor), **'Deiisoca****, ****Senhorita Ka **(Eu tb não, será que ele se redime? Gostou das cenas C/N? Bjs), **Vira-Tempo****, Natyss, poke **(Owwwn, lufei com essa review :D Draco tem seu lado bom e mau brigando o tempo todo :B Ai, que bom, eu tb gosto da Tonks! Beijão flor *aperta* Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. tb ;D)

**Xoxo.**


	11. Slight Hope

**Vindicated**

**Sinopse: **Ginny luta ao lado dos rebeldes contra o governo tirano, mas quando ela cai nas mãos do rei, conseguirá ela manter seus ideais?

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa história pertencem à Warner Bros e à J. K. Rowling.

**Sobre a Fic: **Baseada na música _She's a Rebel, _Green Day; e _Vindicated_, Dashboard Confessional.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - Slight Hope**

Dor.

Foi o que experimentou quando a lâmina inimiga rasgou sua pele branca.

Desespero.

A única palavra que poderia chegar perto do que sentiu quando viu o exército de mercenários escoceses contratados por Malfoy surgir para esmagá-los.

Aflição.

Tomou seu corpo por completo quando o corpo _dele_ caiu. Inerte.

* * *

O exército de Malfoy poderia ser estimado em bem mais de mil homens, e isso sem a ajuda do Barão, ou dos mercenários que chegariam pouco depois que a luta começasse. O exército dos rebeldes não chegava a mil homens.

Malfoy não precisava da ajuda do Barão para vencer, ele apenas a requisitara para que o _rebeles_ não a tivessem.

E a batalha estava dura, equilibrada e assustadora no início. E tornar-se-ia cada vez mais assustadora conforme homens se esgueiravam e fugiam daquela loucura, e novos chegavam.

O dia, diferente da outra vez, estava bonito. A luz do sol brilhava e se refletia nas pontas das espadas como vaga-lumes em meio ao banho de sangue, e os jatos de sangue eram como socos de realidades para aqueles que achavam que a luta seria fácil, rápida e indolor.

Não era.

Não há como descrever a sensação de estar em um campo de batalha. A adrenalina toma o corpo, e faz você socar, cortar e matar tudo aquilo que pode ser considerado como perigoso à sua vida. Os reflexos do corpo mantém você vivo e faz você erguer o escudo quando a lâmina rasga o ar em sua direção.

Ginny não tinha mãos suficientes para carregar um escudo. Era mais rápida com seu arco-e-flecha. Atirava uma flecha atrás da outra, corria, arrancava a flecha da carne do inimigo caído, e recomeçava a atirar.

Tentava encontrar Malfoy, mas não conseguia vê-lo em meio à confusão. Ouvia gritos de provocação, dor ou medo. Via corpos, e via pessoas duelando. Mas não via Malfoy.

Também perdera Collin, Tonks, Harry, Moody, Neville e Charlie de vista. Era difícil se manterem unidos naquele caos. Seus ouvidos latejavam, e seu coração estava em constante estado de taquicardia. Um homem enorme tentou alcançá-la, e não teve tempo de tirar uma flecha das costas. Desviou-se de um golpe de espada, e desembainhou a sua própria.

Defendeu com dificuldade os golpes fortes, mas era mais ágil e rolou no chão, por entre as pernas dele, levantou-se e enfiou as espadas nas costas do homem.

Mal o corpo caiu no chão, e Ginny viu pelo canto do olho o movimento de outra espada. Tentou desviar, mas recebeu um corte no braço. Soltou um grito de dor e segurou o braço, sentindo o líquido quente impregnar-se em sua mão. Não via mais seu arco-e-flecha. O deixara cair quando o outro a atacara.

Duelou novamente, tentando ignorar a dor que sentia no braço, e conseguiu desarmá-lo, no mesmo momento em que seus olhos vislumbraram os cabelos platinados que reconheceria a quilômetros de distância. A distração causou-lhe um soco na boca, que quase a levou ao chão. Chutou o homem no estômago, tirou uma flecha da aljava e cravou-a no pescoço dele, ao girar o corpo.

Não esperou o corpo cair, antes de correr em direção a Malfoy, desviando-se dos homens que lutavam, quase cegos para o mundo ao redor, olhos apenas no inimigo.

Antes que alcançasse o loiro, um exército de mais de trezentos homens, sem dúvidas, alcançou a planície. Usavam roupas, armas e armaduras diferentes e suas feições não eram comuns. Eram os mercenários escoceses sobre os quais Albus comentara em uma das cartas.

A batalha estava prestes a piorar.

* * *

Não se poderia dizer que era a melhor em uma batalha, mas tampouco estava entre os piores. Talvez fosse afobada demais, inconseqüente demais, além de nunca ter treinado tanto quando sabia que deveria. Naqueles três meses ao lado dos rebeldes, tentara se disciplinar e treinar com afinco, mas no primeiro mês já ficara terrivelmente entediada com aquela rotina pesada e cansativa.

Tinha apenas um motivo para continuar com aquilo. Para não ter fugido para viver como a garota errante que persegue aventuras e atrai encrencas. Apenas um motivo para estar arriscando a própria vida daquela maneira, quando ninguém pedira para que o fizesse. Quando _ele_ não pedira que se arriscasse. Quando ele nem ao menos _falara_ com ela desde que descobrira que era uma espiã.

Ela não precisava que ele pedisse. Além de impulsiva e inconseqüente, também era teimosa. E só desistiria depois que ele se convencesse que nunca quisera traí-lo de fato, que estava arrependida. Queria que ele _entendesse_. E a perdoasse.

E a beijasse como beijara naquela cozinha no castelo do Barão. Porque aquilo era fogo, e paixão, e a cura que precisava para seu coração que por tanto tempo permanecera batendo, apesar de ferida aberta deixada pela morte do último homem que amara.

Não queria morrer; depois de anos, tinha a plena certeza de que a morte não era o caminho para aplacar o vazio que sentia no peito. Collin era.

Mas chegou a pensar que, agora que não mais a desejava, agora que já não sentia mais vontade de se meter encrencas apenas para testar a própria sorte, ela viria. Viria na ponta da lançar que quase atingiu seu peito, se não fosse por Collin aparecer, no último segundo, e desviar o golpe.

Quase em estado de choque observou-o matar o homem que quase levara-lhe a vida. Ele se virou, sério, para encará-la.

"Tente se manter viva você também." Ele gritou, segundos antes que dois homens aparecessem para atacá-los.

"Ora, não é como se eu tivesse que me preocupar com esses brutamontes sem cérebro." Gritou de volta, em tom de brincadeira, e sentiu Collin puxá-la pelo braço, evitando que um golpe de espada a atingisse.

Ficaram lado a lado, lutando juntos e combinando golpes. Ele a segurou e Tonks pulou, dando dois chutes no ar, atingindo no rosto dois homens diferentes. Quando colocou os pés no chão, estava abraçada a Collin. Roubou um beijo rápido dos lábios dele, antes de se voltar para os dois homens que recém chutara.

"Você não pode ficar me distraindo no meio da luta! Eu posso acabar morto!" Gritou Collin, enquanto eles duelavam juntos.

"Acho que terá que prestar mais atenção então, Creevey." Ela gritou de volta, sorrindo, quase esquecida de que ela também precisava prestar atenção na batalha.

E foi quando sentiu a lâmina inimiga afundar-se em seu corpo.

* * *

Mesmo com a ajuda do Barão seria difícil vencer, foi o que Ginny pensou, ao ver os mercenários juntando-se à batalha e desestabilizando ainda mais a defesa dos rebeldes. Não iriam durar muito. Não tinham reforços.

Sua distração em observar o exército que se aproximava custou-lhe um novo corte, na barriga. Perdeu Malfoy de vista, e quando ele retornou ao seu campo de visão, era com Harry que ele duelava. Seu coração disparou ainda mais, e o rosto empalideceu.

Harry não podia morrer. Malfoy não podia tirar-lhe mais uma pessoa que lhe era importante. Apenas... _não._

Eles lutavam com violência, e era como se estivessem possuídos pelos deuses da guerra, atacando sem medir seus golpes. Apenas com raiva, e desejo de sangue. Suas espadas cantavam no ar, lançando faíscas quando se chocavam.

Ginny sabia que ela era a razão de toda a raiva que sentiam um pelo outro. Aqueles dois homens, amara a ambos, e já não sabia se amava qualquer um deles. Não conseguia sequer _pensar _em algo coerente.

Conseguiu chegar perto, sendo impedida de alcançá-los por um novo soldado, mas conseguindo ouvir palavras soltas da discussão. Draco provocava Harry, mantendo seu sorriso sarcástico, falando sobre Ginny, e o que acontecera entre eles, e Harry apenas o xingava e tentava acertá-lo a todo custo.

"Harry! Não dê ouvidos! Está se tornando um alvo fácil!" Gritou, mas nenhum deles ouviu, presos como estavam àquela luta particular. Um duelo selvagem de lobos pelo seu prêmio, que supostamente era ela.

E uma nova trompa de guerra soou. E Harry caiu no chão, sangrando.

* * *

O exército do Barão não era muito grande. Apenas os melhores homens, treinados, todos a cavalo, munidos de espadas, armaduras e escudos de boa qualidade. Nada de camponeses, artesões ou crianças despreparadas. Vladmir jamais envolveria seu povo numa guerra que não era sua, por sua terra. Numa guerra que não lhe era essencial, apenas benéfica.

Duzentos de seus melhores homens, era o que podia oferecer.

Os rumores falavam que era um homem rude, áspero e frio. Diziam que era um assassino, e que matara a própria esposa. E talvez fosse tudo o que diziam sobre ele. Mas estavam errados em pensar que matara sua doce Helena. Nem nos piores ataques de fúria tocara em um fio do cabelo negro como a noite de Helena com a intenção de machucá-la.

E ele sabia qual lado sua amada esposa escolheria. Ele podia ainda imaginá-la em sua frente, pedindo-lhe que fosse um homem melhor. Que cuidasse de seu povo, respeitasse seus subalternos; que fosse um Rei amado e venerado, e não temido. Ele ainda podia ver a bondade dos olhos de Helena, a bondade que ele queria poder tocar e sentir com toda sua alma.

E foi por isso que desde o início ficara ao lado dos rebeldes, e ludibriara Malfoy, dizendo estar do seu lado, dando uma falsa confiança ao jovem Rei. Um ataque surpresa contra aqueles que esperavam sua ajuda. Gritou, e instigou seus homens a correrem, erguendo a bandeira da Fênix que representava o lado da oposição.

As pontas de suas espadas brilharam a luz do sol, como uma onda que reflete essa mesma luz em um rio.

Estava fazendo a escolha certa. Por Helena.

* * *

Ginny não olhou para a bandeira da Fênix, erguida, dando novas esperanças aos rebeldes, fazendo-os lutar com mais entusiasmo e confiança. Sua atenção estava em Harry, deitado no chão, em seus braços, sem fôlego, cuspindo sangue.

"Você vai ficar bem. Harry, não feche os olhos." Implorou, colocando sobre o machucado o ungüento que Hermione ensinara Harry a fazer antes de partir com Ron. Usou tudo o que tinha, dentro de uma pequena bolsinha pendurada em sua cintura e pressionou-o contra o machucado no canto do abdômen de Harry.

Tentava conter as lágrimas e tentava sorrir, sem conseguir parar de afirmar que _tudo ficaria bem_. Não agüentava mais perder as pessoas que amava. _Não agüentava_.

"Eu estou... eu estou bem. Ginny." Harry falou, com a voz entrecortada, tossindo. Ginny sentiu alguém levantá-la e tentou se desvencilhar, até ver que se tratava de Moody.

"Eu dou um jeito nele." Gritou Moody, puxando Harry do chão de forma não muito cuidadosa - arrancando um gemido dolorido do moreno – e segurando-o pela cintura. Harry passou um braço pelos ombros de Moody, tentando se manter em pé. "Vá cuidar do desgraçado que fez isso com ele!" Moody indicou Malfoy, que permanecera perto, olhando para Ginny.

Ginny virou-se para o loiro, e os dois se encararam por alguns segundos.

"Você está perdendo, Ginevra. Mesmo com o Barão se voltando para o seu lado." Ele falou; sua voz se perdendo ao vento e aos sons sinistros daquela planície.

Ginny segurou o cabo da espada com as duas mãos e apontou-a para Draco. Olhou rapidamente para o lado, confirmando as palavras dele. Uma centelha de esperança se acendeu no peito da ruiva. Ainda tinham uma chance.

Continuavam em menor número, e havia grandes chances de Malfoy ainda ganhar. Se o Barão estivesse contra eles, seriam destroçados; agora, poderiam se manter por mais tempo, _e com sorte_ vencer.

"Você quase matou outra pessoa que eu amo, Draco." Disse Ginny, concentrada nos movimentos de Malfoy, esperando que ele desse o primeiro golpe.

Ele arriscou um golpe.

"Então você o ama?" Ele perguntou, escondendo seu ciúmes com o desprezo que escorria de suas palavras. As espadas se chocaram.

"Como um irmão." Ela aproximou o rosto do de Draco, e era como se os olhos de ambos se prendessem uns aos outros como imãs quebrados. "E você quase o matou."

"Era ele ou eu, Ginevra. Eu estava me defendendo." Ele empurrou a espada para frente, fazendo Ginny cambalear dois passos.

"Eu sei." Ela respirou fundo. "Você vê," Começou, com a voz sufocada. "é por isso que nós nunca poderemos ficar juntos. Estamos de lados opostos, e devíamos nos odiar. E deus sabe que eu o odeio, Draco."

Ela avançou, e eles trocaram mais alguns golpes.

"Você matou pessoas importantes para mim, e tentaria matar outras, se pudesse. Você diz que se importa, mas a verdade é que se importa apenas com você, Draco."

Mais golpes. A luta continuava equilibrada, por mais que Ginny estivesse mais lenta devida ao corte no braço e abdômen. Ela começava a desconfiar que ele não estava dando tudo de si, estava cansando-a e deixando-a falar.

"O seu amor é egoísta, possessivo e imperfeito. E eu cedi, porque pensei ter visto algo de certo em você. Mas agora eu vejo, vejo tão claro quanto um diamante lapidado para espelhar suas intenções, e eu estava _tão errada_." Ginny não se importava com as lágrimas que caíam livremente de seus olhos, enquanto continuava a brandir a espada contra Draco.

As espadas se encontraram, formando um X entre eles, e Draco esticou a mão, colocando-a na nuca de Ginny e a trazendo para perto.

"Eu sou imperfeito, Ginevra. Eu não nego. Mas estou me purificando." Ele falou, e não se importou com a careta de descrença dela. Beijou-a com força, sem deixá-la escapar.

Quando a largou, ela tentou atingi-lo, mas estava chorando demais, e estava fraca, já perdera muito sangue. Os olhos castanhos, porém, mantinham o mesmo brilho, a mesma chama.

"Foi o brilho de seus olhos," Ele recomeçou a falar, apenas defendendo os golpes de Ginny. "Eles me cativaram, hipnotizaram desde que a vi pela primeira vez, e as minhas defesas tornaram-se finas como uma folha de papel. Um toque foi o que eu precisei para que eu me rendesse, Ginevra." Ele defendeu um golpe mais forte de Ginny. "Eu tentei nadar contra a correnteza, mas já não posso mais."

"Para de falar!" Gritou Ginny, sem parar de atacá-lo, tão descontrolada quanto Harry há minutos. "Você é um mentiroso! Eu não acredito mais em você. Nunca!"

"Eu sei." Draco esboçou um sorriso triste. Merecia aquilo, e Ginny não merecia a pessoa que ele era e fora. Ele queria ver o que Ginny vira ao olhá-lo. Queria ser o Draco por quem ela poderia se apaixonar, sem remorsos, sem dor, sem contradições.

Mas não havia mais volta para eles. Não naquela vida. Não depois de tudo o que ele fizera. Não sendo quem ele era. Ela nunca o perdoaria.

"Não vai desistir, até ter meu sangue em suas mãos." Ele recitou as palavras que ela usara, na primeira noite em que passaram juntos, quando ela ainda era sua prisioneira. E apenas o odiava.

Ginny chorou mais, sentindo uma avalanche de sensações sufocá-la. Não conseguiria definir o que sentia com palavras. Nada chegava perto da dor em amar alguém que não pode, deve ou quer. Alguém que deveria matar.

Não estava olhando, mas o exército de Malfoy estava ganhando. Mesmo com a ajuda do Barão, ainda eram muitos homens treinados desde criança contra os camponeses e pessoas simples que se juntaram aos rebeldes há poucos meses.

Iriam perder. E dependia dela matar Draco.

Porque sem seu líder e Rei, por quem aquelas pessoas lutariam?

E foi em seu momento de indecisão que os irlandeses chegaram, liderados por Ron e Hermione. Um exército com mais de duzentos homens, descansados, tão bons quanto e exército do Barão.

Olhou para Draco, e viu surpresa, e por fim aceitação nos olhos cinzentos.

"A esperança oscila em uma corda..." Foi tudo que ele disse, antes de olhar novamente para Ginny. "Você está certa, Ginevra. Eu teria matado Harry, se você não tivesse aparecido, e teria gostado. E teria matado Collin, se não fosse pela desistência de Tonks. Eu não mereço o seu perdão." Ele finalizou, dando um golpe forte que fez Ginny cambalear vários passos para trás.

Sentiu-se fraca e sua visão começou a embaçar, e pensou que cairia no chão, mas alguém a amparou e ela viu que era Riddle.

"Preciso tirá-la daqui." Ele começou a arrastá-la para longe de Draco, que permanecia parado. Era uma visão quase surreal, ele parado em meio o campo de batalha, sem que ninguém o atacasse e, ao fundo, uma onda de novos soldados descesse da colina na borda da planície, como se fosse esmagá-lo a qualquer minuto.

Ginny viu seu arco-e-flecha caído no chão e o pegou. Draco continuava a olhá-la, e seus olhos estavam claros, e pediam_, imploravam_ por redenção.

Redenção.

Ela mirou o peito de Draco. Ela nunca errava uma flechada.

Ele largou a espada, esperando que ela atirasse. Esperando pela morte, pois apenas a morte poderia purificá-lo.

"Fraca esperança..." Ginny murmurou, engolindo os soluços. "Oscila em uma corda..." Ela fechou os olhos.

E atirou.

"Como lenta redenção." Colocou a mão sobre a boca, ao ver a flecha fincando-se no corpo de Draco, fazendo-o cair de joelhos, ainda olhando-a, sem remorsos, sem ódio. Ele ergueu o canto dos lábios, antes de cair no chão vermelho. Vermelho como os cabelos de Ginny.

Ginny ainda pôde ver o novo exército alcançar a planície, e terminar de matar os últimos soldados do Rei. Pôde ver alguns deles fugindo, debandando, assustados com o inesperado reforço.

E pôde ver o corpo do homem que amava se perdendo entre os outros mortos.

E chorou.

* * *

"Nós vencemos?" Perguntou Tonks, ao abrir os olhos e ver o sorriso que tanto amava surgir no rosto de Collin.

"Sim, nós vencemos." Ele falou, com os olhos brilhosos, segurando-a com força, como se com medo de perdê-la se diminuísse o aperto.

Tonks tentou se levantar e sentiu uma dor forte embaixo do ombro.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou, gemendo em seguida.

"Você baixou a guarda." Disse Collin, apenas. Tonks tentou protestar e pedir por mais detalhes, quando sentiu os lábios se fecharem com quase desespero contra os seus.

Retribuiu, sentindo toda a dor fluir para fora de seu corpo. Quando Collin se afastou, ambos sorriam.

"Pensei que nunca iria deixar de ser tão cabeça-dura." Reclamou, sorrindo de lado. Collin passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos e lisos, olhando fundo nos olhos violeta.

"Precisei quase te perder para perceber o quão idiota eu sou." Falou, de um modo que aqueceu o corpo de Tonks.

"Já não era sem tempo." Brincou, segurando-o pela nuca e puxando-o para seus lábios novamente.

* * *

Natalie observava a janela, esperando por notícias. Agoniada, nervosa, não havia definições fortes o suficiente para o seu tormento.

Mas ao ver um grupo a cavalo que se aproximava, sentiu o coração pulsar de alegria e correu para frente da casa, esperando que eles se aproximassem, querendo gritar para que eles corressem.

Ginny, Harry e Neville, apenas, voltavam. E Natalie começou a dizer a si mesma que estava tudo bem, repetidas vezes. Tentando forçar as lágrimas a não caírem.

Os três estavam muito machucados e desceram das montarias com dificuldades ao alcançá-la. Haviam deixado os outros liderarem o grupo que tomaria o castelo e declararia a queda oficial de governo.

"E Charlie? Onde está Charlie?" Natalie não conseguiu se conter, mesmo estando preocupada também com o estado dos três.

Neville e Harry desviaram o olhar, e Ginny, com lágrimas nos olhos, abraçou-a, mesmo suja de sangue e suor como estava.

"Não..." Natalie tentou se soltar. "NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! Por favor, por favor, falem a verdade! Onde ele está? ONDE?" Gritou, desvencilhando-se de Ginny.

A ruiva começou a chorar mais, balançando a cabeça.

"Natalie..." Ela tentou dizer alguma palavra de consolo, mas ela própria estava destroçada. Outro irmão morto. Outro irmão que teve que ver deitado e manchado de sangue, com os olhos abertos, sem vida_, inerte_, ao fim de uma batalha.

Natalie caiu de joelhos e tapou o rosto com as mãos. E chorou o mais alto que pôde, mas por mais que chorasse, a dor não iria embora. E Charlie não voltaria. E chorar não aliviava em _nada_ o aperto esmagador em seu peito. Seu coração se contraindo, como se não agüentasse mais estar em seu peito e precisasse sair dali.

Mas _precisava _chorar. E não conseguia fazer outra coisa.

Porque doía tanto. _Tanto_.

"Não, não, não. Charlie! Charlie... por que você me deixou? Por quê? Por quê?" Repetiu, em meio às lágrimas e à negação e à dor em seus olhos cinzentos.

Ginny queria tanto dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que era mentira, que ele estava esperando por ela. Mas não podia, então se ajoelhou e abraçou Natalie, derramando lágrimas tão doloridas quanto as dela.

Natalie chorou nos ombros de Ginny, gritando palavras de dor, ódio, tristeza, arrependimento, como se seus gritos pudessem fazer a alma de Charlie retornar ao corpo que também estava longe dela.

Charlie fora seu. Apenas seu. Seu porto seguro, e amigo, e amante, _seu_. Desde que se conheceram ele esteve ao seu lado, defendendo-a, ensinando-a, fazendo-a rir e ter esperanças. Amando-a de um jeito que ela nunca experimentara antes.

Alguém em quem ela poderia contar. Alguém que a fez superar seus medos, para lutar por ele, e _com ele_. Alguém que amava e amaria para sempre.

E que agora não estava mais ali.

_Charlie não estava mais ali. _

"_Não, Charlie. Não, por favor."_ Ela sussurrou de novo, quase sem coerência, tão embargada e falha sua voz que não conseguia respirar.

E talvez não quisesse mais respirar.

"Dói tanto." Murmurou Natalie, abraçando-se com força à Ginny.

"Eu sei. Eu sei." Disse Ginny, olhando para cima, tentando também evitar as lágrimas.

Estava tudo acabado.

* * *

**Dois anos depois**

Centenas de pessoas morreram naquela última batalha, mas a Inglaterra comemorara a coroação da nova Rainha: Natalie, a justa.

Os camponeses respiraram aliviados ao verem os impostos diminuírem, e novos Cônsules serem nomeados, todos de grande confiança, como Ron, Moody, Neville e Harry. Collin preferira passar a vida viajando, junto com Tonks.

Riddle exigiu que todas as terras conquistadas ao sul fossem suas, e Natalie achou justo, visto a enorme ajuda que ele oferecera.

Hermione tornou-se uma dos Cônsules também, o que garantiu uma forte aliança da Inglaterra com a Irlanda do Norte. Ela e Ron demoraram a assumir seus sentimentos, mas a data do casamento estava marcada para dali a alguns meses.

Aquelas terras pareciam respirar aliviadas, em meio a uma época de prosperidade. A Era de Ouro que estava por vir, era o que diziam.

Albus sumira antes que o castelo fosse tomado pelos rebeldes, logo após a luta, e desde então não dera notícias. Alguns diziam que ele se matara ao saber da queda de Malfoy, ou fugira.

Ginny e os outros, que sabiam a verdade sobre Albus, não entenderam o sumiço. Ele apoiara Natalie desde o início, por que sumiria quando ela finalmente alcançava o trono?

Charlie teve um belo funeral, com honras de guerra, assim como todos os rebeldes que morreram naquela última batalha.

O corpo de Draco jamais foi encontrado. Os mais exaltados diziam que ele fora engolido pela terra, caindo direto no inferno. Ginny apenas sabia que não pudera vê-lo uma última vez, não pudera se despedir.

E foi durante uma de suas visitas ao castelo, para ver Natalie, que Ginny recebeu uma carta.

Uma carta de Albus.

Uma carta que mudaria sua vida.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Antes que vocês me matem, ainda há um epílogo. =*

Obrigada a quem comentou no cap. passado: **maryannharvelle****, ****Helena Malfoy****, ****AB Feta****, Lah Malfoy** (Ah, bem, ele se redimiu agora, hihi! =*)**, ****Tati Black****, ****Nathy Zevzik****, ****Senhorita Ka, ****Larissa Gomes****, ****Natyss****, ****Thaty **(*aperta* Obrigada, linda! ;*)**, Bella **(Lufei total com sua review, flor *abraça*, e espero que não me mate antes de eu postar o epílogo. ;*), **Gaabii **(huum, NC em meio a uma guerra foi difícil de escrever, mas espere o epílogo! ;*), **HinaLyka****, ****Lari SL****, ****Kandra** (Sumidinha! Que bom te ver por aqui! Obrigada pela review. xD Bj.), **Kimberly Anne Evans Potter****, ****Vira-Tempo****.**

Vocês são lindas, amei cada palavra. =*

Uma pequena curiosidade: eu já tinha esse final planejado desde que comecei a escrever o primeiro capítulo, não dava para mudar nada. :x


	12. Epílogo

**Vindicated**

**Sinopse: **Ginny luta ao lado dos rebeldes contra o governo tirano, mas quando ela cai nas mãos do rei, conseguirá ela manter seus ideais?

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa história pertencem à Warner Bros e à J. K. Rowling.

**Sobre a Fic: **Baseada na música _She's a Rebel, _Green Day; e _Vindicated_, Dashboard Confessional.

* * *

**Epílogo**

"Você não deveria fazer isso." Disse Natalie, sentada em um banco de pedra olhando para o homem que segurava uma criança ruiva, com um pouco mais de um ano.

Um garotinho. _Seu filho_.

O homem se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado de Natalie, virando o rosto para olhá-la, enquanto tentava evitar que as mãozinhas ávidas do garotinho puxassem seus cabelos negros.

"Fazer o quê?" Ele perguntou, entregando a criança para Natalie ao ver que ela desistira de seus cabelos e começara a esticar os braçinhos gordos em direção à mãe.

"Vir até aqui. Fingir que se importa." Rebateu Natalie, pegando o filho no colo e o beijando na testa. Era seu bem mais precioso. Seu filho, que a mantivera sã e acabara com seus desejos de se juntar a Charlie, onde quer que ele estivesse agora.

Porque um pedacinho de Charlie ficara, e ela amava esse pedacinho mais do que qualquer outra coisa. E por seu filho transformaria a Inglaterra num lugar melhor, para que ele crescesse em meio à prosperidade e à justiça, para então tornar-se um grande Rei, tal qual ela sabia que Charles teria sido.

"Eu não estou fingindo, Natalie. Por que sempre pensa o pior de mim?" Ele perguntou, mas como sempre suas feições não traíam seus sentimentos. Sempre imparcial e misterioso, de uma forma que tanto incomodava quanto fascinava Natalie.

"Culpe os seus olhos, Tom. Eu nunca consigo dizer o que está pensando. Seus olhos escondem sua alma." Natalie desviou o olhar.

O pequeno Charles espalmou as mãozinhas nas bochechas de Natalie, rindo em seguida; o sorriso inocente e verdadeiro que ele era capaz de distribuir a todos, e ela apenas a ele.

"Eu sempre falo o que penso." Disse Tom, com a voz calma e macia, a qual todas as vezes fazia Natalie estremecer, como o primeiro vento fresco sobre a pele depois dos dias de calor.

"Pode estar mentindo." Falou e sorriu, porque Charles pegara uma mecha de seu cabelo e a olhava fascinado, como se não compreendesse como aqueles fios voltavam a ficar cacheados mesmo depois que os esticava. E ria-se, divertindo-se com a nova brincadeira, tentando segurar cada vez mais fios em suas pequenas mãos.

"Eu não tenho motivos para mentir. Não para você." Ele falou, sem deixar de observá-la, e Natalie conseguia sentir a força dos olhos negros sobre si, penetrando sua pele e alcançando sua alma, vendo aquilo que ela escondia de todos, mas não conseguia esconder dele.

Que ainda sofria. Todas as noites.

_Todas._

Assim que assumira o trono, Tom viera visitá-la algumas vezes, para que discutissem como ficaria a situação dele como Cônsul, e o que ganharia por ter lutado ao lado da oposição. E naquelas breves visitas, eles trocaram palavras que nada tinham a ver com acordos e negócios, e trocaram olhares significativos.

E as visitas se estenderam, e não cessaram, e se tornaram mais freqüentes. Ele a ajudava a governar, a ter pulso firme; falavam sobre política e metas a princípio, e antes que ela percebesse, já contava a Riddle sobre suas inseguranças, medos e sobre a tristeza que a perseguia. E ele ouvia, paciente.

E assim surgiu uma estranha amizade, como uma flor que desabrocha, contra todas as possibilidades, em meio a uma terra estéril, seca e hostil. E internamente ela agradecia por alguém ter se preocupado com como se sentia depois que a colocaram no trono.

Cada um seguira seu próprio caminho. Cada um tinha seus próprios pesadelos para enfrentar sozinhos.

Mas ela tinha seu filho, Charles, e tinha Tom.

"E por que eu tenho tanta dificuldade em acreditar em você?" Perguntou, olhando para o filho, que continuava brincando e rindo e falando algumas palavras que não precisavam de respostas.

"Mami, cabeio, olha mami."

"Talvez porque você sinta medo de deixar outro homem entrar na sua vida. Ainda está agarrada, com todas as forças, ao seu falecido amante, e teme traí-lo deixando qualquer outra pessoa se aproximar e tocar sua alma como você deixou que ele a tocasse. E sente medo de que, se permitir, irá sofrer tudo de novo. Você continua sofrendo pelo passado, e temendo pelo futuro, sem perceber, Natalie, que isso a faz perder o presente." Disse Tom, mas não havia repreensão em sua voz. Nunca havia repreensão em sua voz, e talvez fosse isso que deixasse Natalie tão exasperada. A forma como ele falava, e deixava que ela absorvesse as palavras, refletisse, e tomasse as decisões por si mesma.

Ninguém nunca lhe oferecera isso. Nem mesmo Charlie, quando falara em nome dela para Ginny, dizendo que ela escolhera não se casar com o Barão. Ou quando ele não permitira que ela fosse para a guerra com ele. E irritava-se ainda mais, recriminando-se por estar comparando Charlie com Tom.

Mas pior do que isso, era ouvir e ver a verdade nas palavras de Tom. Ele estava sempre certo.

Virou o rosto para ele, encontrando as orbes negras que naquele momento espelhavam sua alma, mas quando abriu a boca para falar, alguém chamou por seu nome.

Era Ginny.

"Eu vou deixar vocês conversarem." Disse Tom, levantando-se. Natalie observou-o passar por Ginny; eles trocaram algumas palavras, e então a ruiva caminhou até o bando, sentando-se onde antes estivera Tom.

"Suas visitas estão cada vez mais escassas." Comentou Natalie. "É bom vê-la novamente."

Ginny sorriu, passou a mão pelos cabelos de Natalie, como faria uma irmã mais velha e beijou o pequeno Charlie na testa.

"Vemeio, cabeio." Ele riu.

"Igualzinho ao seu, Charlie. É inegavelmente um Weasley." Falou Ginny, com um sorriso, antes de se voltar para Natalie. "Como você está?"

"Estou bem."

"Riddle continua visitando-a com freqüência." Ginny não perguntou, mas afirmou, pensativa.

"Somos amigos." Retrucou Natalie, corando, como se Ginny a tivesse recriminado pela proximidade que surgira entre ela e Tom, o que não era verdade.

"Apenas amigos?" Perguntou a ruiva, olhando para Natalie com seus olhos mais velhos que o corpo.

Natalie encarou a falta de brilho nos olhos da ruiva, olhos tristes e apagados desde a última batalha, desde a queda de Draco Malfoy. Ginny tinha apenas vinte e dois anos e já passara por tanto: guerras, perdas, mortes. E depois de tanto sofrimento, parecia que nada traria de volta o brilho que antes iluminara os olhos castanhos; por mais que houvesse satisfação em seus olhos quando falavam sobre as mudanças na Inglaterra, ou carinho, quando encarava os amigos e familiares, o fogo se fora, morto pela mesma flecha que atingira o corpo de Malfoy há dois anos.

Nos primeiros meses depois que Natalie subira ao trono, ela e Ginny estavam sempre juntas, conversando e se apoiando, dividindo suas amarguras e emprestando uma à outra suas forças. Mas com o tempo Ginny começou a se afastar; mudou-se do castelo e refugiou-se longe de todos, fugindo da dor, das lembranças, _de si mesma_.

Em vão.

Natalie já não sabia como poderia ajudá-la. Era como se um abismo houvesse se aberto entre elas. Ginny isolou-se do mundo mais do que a própria Natalie. Porque Ginny não tinha um filho por quem viver, e não tinha Tom, como Natalie tinha.

A ruiva suspirou ao ver o silêncio constrangido da garota.

"Eu jamais a repreenderia por seguir a sua vida, Natalie. Eu nunca pensaria que está traindo a memória de Charlie. E se Tom Riddle pode fazê-la esquecer, _fazê-la feliz_, seja como amigo, amante ou marido, a escolha é sua. A vida é sua. Você tem apenas dezenove anos, não deveria sofrer tanto."

"E você tem vinte e dois, e sofre ainda mais." Acusou Natalie, sorrindo de leve.

"Não é sobre mim que estamos falando." Ginny olhou para Charlie, que acomodara o rosto no ombro de Natalie e agora cochilava, despreocupado. "Apenas... não se julgue por seguir em frente sem Charles. Ele não iria querer isso. Guarde-o como uma lembrança maravilhosa de seu passado, mas não se prenda a ela como você tem feito até então."

Natalie assentiu fracamente; Ginny tinha razão. Já estava na hora de ela abaixar suas defesas, e permitir que seu coração batesse novamente, _vivo_ e apaixonado pela vida.

"Você também..." Começou a dizer, mas Ginny fugiu do assunto, começando uma nova conversa.

Falaram sobre banalidades sobre alguns minutos, até Natalie lembrar-se da misteriosa carta que fora enviada ao castelo, destinada à Ginny.

"Uma carta sem remetente? Você abriu?" Perguntou Ginny, e Natalie negou.

"Não, vamos lá dentro, vou pegar para você."

As duas caminharam para dentro do castelo, encontrando-se com Tom. Natalie foi buscar a carta em seu quarto, já aproveitando para colocar Charlie no berço.

Ginny se apoiou em uma parede, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e olhando para Tom.

"Eu espero que suas intenções com Natalie sejam as melhores, Tom." Falou, atraindo os olhos negros para si. Ele sorriu de lado.

"E adiantaria eu dizer que elas são?" Ele falou, debochado, sentando em uma poltrona rústica, enquanto esperava Natalie voltar.

"Adiantaria..." Disse Ginny, lúgubre. "Você lutou ao nosso lado, e cumpriu com sua palavra. Eu confio em você, Tom, e Natalie também, por mais que você insista em passar essa imagem de homem misterioso e duvidoso. Só... continue cuidando bem dela, como eu não tenho sido capaz."

Tom não disse nada, apenas assentiu, com um quase imperceptível aceno de cabeça, antes de desviar o olhar para a porta, por onde Natalie adentrava, segurando um pedaço de papel desbotado na mão.

"Chegou há mais de dois meses. Como você não dava notícias há três meses..." Ela deixou a frase morrer, olhando curiosa enquanto Ginny rasgava o envelope e desdobrava o papel.

Ginny de imediato reconheceu a caligrafia precisa e ondulada de Albus, surpresa, pois o velho senhor sumira desde a queda de Malfoy.

"É de Albus." Falou, fazendo Natalie arregalar os olhos e se aproximar.

"O que ele diz?" Ela perguntou. Albus fora como um pai, ou avô, para Natalie. Cuidara dela desde pequena, além de ensiná-la a ler e escrever.

"Não muito. Pede para que eu vá até Lindisfarne, na Northumbria, e procure por ele. Diz que vou saber como encontrá-lo. Diz que você o verá em breve."

Os olhos de Natalie brilharam, antes que seu sorriso esmorecesse.

"Mas já faz meses desde que ele escreveu essa carta. Por que ainda não apareceu?" Perguntou, chateada. Sentia uma falta enorme de Albus, e por dois anos achara que ele também havia morrido.

"Talvez esteja esperando que eu vá encontrá-lo primeiro." Disse Ginny, ainda olhando para a carta, perguntando-se o porquê daquilo.

"Aonde você está indo?" Perguntou Natalie, ao ver Ginny disparando para a porta.

"Vou encontrá-lo. Sinto que é algo importante, e estou dois meses atrasada." Falou, por cima do ombro, sumindo da vista de Natalie.

Tom levantou-se da poltrona, seguindo também para a saída.

"É melhor eu ir também..." Falou, mas Natalie o segurou pelo pulso quando ele passava por ela.

"Não, fique . Eu gostaria de ter alguém com quem conversar sobre... o comércio entre Dover e os germânicos; e você é amigo de Neville." Ela justiçou, ciente de que Riddle sabia que mentia.

Mas ele apenas sorriu.

E ficou.

**

* * *

**

Foram semanas de viagem até que Ginny chegasse a Lindisfarne, um povoado ao norte de Inglaterra, quase na divisa com a Escócia. Ela perguntou por Albus aos moradores locais e aos pequenos comerciantes.

Ninguém soube dizer a localização exata da moradia do misterioso senhor. Os que o conheciam, disseram que ele aparecia no povoado raramente, comprava comida e alguns outros suprimentos, curava os doentes, doava poções e remédios, e então sumia por dias ou semanas antes de aparecer novamente.

A única dica que Ginny conseguiu foi que ele sempre se aproximava do povoado margeando o Rio Tuede, que desembocava no Mar do Norte.

Ginny seguiu o Rio, até alcançar o mar. Não havia nenhuma propriedade, mas a vários metros da costa havia uma ilha com declives que se convergiam até uma elevação, perto da beira, onde um pequeno castelo de pedra cinzenta, que se misturava às pedras em volta, repousava, isolado e solitário, ao som das fracas ondas que quebravam perto da praia de cascalhos que margeava a ilha.

A maré estava baixa e ,afastando-se de onde o Rio Tuede desembocava, era possível alcançar a ilha a cavalo. E foi o que Ginny fez. Os cascos no animal afundaram no banco de areia que surgira com a maré baixa, mas era firme o suficiente para que avançasse sem problemas.

Era um lugar incrível. A visão do azul mar misturando-se e contrastando com o verde da grama que cobria toda a ilha, interrompida apenas por eventuais rochas que saltavam à superfície, enquanto ovelhas e cabras pastavam perto do castelo simples, que mais se parecia com uma fortaleza, dava uma sensação de paz e tranqüilidade ao lugar. Era como um refúgio, escondido do resto do mundo.

Havia alguns estábulos e um galpão de madeira e palha perto do castelo, e alguns cachorros apareceram, latindo, assim que Ginny desmontou do cavalo. Os cachorros; contudo, apenas a rodearam, abanando os rabos e sacudindo os quadris, arfando com as línguas de fora.

Fez carinho em um deles e olhou para o caminho de pedra que levava até a entrada do castelo, onde Albus aparecera, descendo como se seus pés não tocassem o chão. Ginny sentiu-se aliviada ao vê-lo. Encontrara a propriedade.

"Albus!" Adiantou-se alguns passos, e abraçou-o. "Por que você sumiu? Natalie sente a sua falta."

Albus a encarou, com seu olhar bondoso e complacente.

"Eu precisei me afastar, não pensei que por tanto tempo, mas, agora que você está aqui, posso voltar para Birmingham, e passar os anos que me restam ao lado de Natalie." Ele sorriu, agraciado com a idéia.

"Mas... porque só agora pode voltar?" Perguntou Ginny, sem entender o que ela tinha a ver com o retorno de Albus.

Ele colocou a mão sobre o ombro da ruiva, guiando-a para o lado oposto da subida de pedra.

"Sei que deve estar cansada da viagem, mas sinto que isso não pode mais esperar. Você sabe, Ginny, eu nunca desejei a morte de Draco, ele era, assim como Natalie, como um neto para mim-"

"Albus, eu não-" Começou Ginny, pensando que Albus a chamara até ali apenas para acusá-la de matar Draco; e a lembrança da qual ela tentara fugir por todos aqueles meses voltou-lhe à mente com força total. Porém, Albus continuou falando, sem deixar que ela o interrompesse.

"Mas Draco cresceu tendo Lucius como sua referência e, mesmo com eu educando-o, ele se transformou naquilo que Lucius esperava de seu herdeiro; mas sempre houve algo de bom em Draco, algo que teria se perdido com o passar dos anos se _você_ não tivesse entrado na vida dele. Ele precisava de alguém que o fizesse lutar contra a educação, referência e crenças que adquiriu e recebeu durante toda a vida. Alguém forte e determinada que mostrasse a ele seus erros e despertasse nele seu lado _humano_."

"E você está dizendo que eu, _eu_, a pessoa que o _matou_, despertei esse lado de Draco?" Ginny perguntou, com amargura. Ela agora também tinha dois lados. O lado que afirmava que ela fizera o que precisava fazer, por seus irmãos, por seu pai e pela Inglaterra, e outro que a acusava e condenava pela morte de Draco, apenas porque era Draco. Não Draco, o rei da Inglaterra; não Draco, o homem que matara seu irmão. Apenas Draco; _seu_ Draco.

"Você matou apenas o lado de Draco que precisava morrer, Ginny." Falou Albus, com a voz suave. "Como eu já disse, eu nunca desejei a morte de Draco, apesar de querê-lo afastá-lo do trono, e colocar Natalie em seu lugar. O corpo de Draco não foi encontrado, suponho?"

Ginny estranhou a pergunta repentina.

"Não... nós não-"

"Bem, faz sentido, visto que eu retirei o corpo dele do campo de batalha com ajuda de dois soldados e o trouxe para cá." Ginny olhou para Albus, com os olhos arregalados em surpresa. "Ele está vivo, Ginevra."

Ginny parou de caminhar, assim como achou que seu coração parara de bater. Abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, até que Albus apontou para frente. Virou-se e olhou adiante, franzindo as sobrancelhas devido ao sol forte. Caminhando pela praia, ela viu o vulto de um homem alto e forte, aproximando-se.

E quando os cabelos platinados refletiram a luz do sol, ela soube. Draco estava vivo.

Olhou de novo para Albus, como uma criança na espera de uma confirmação, que veio em forma de um sorriso e um leve acenar de cabeça.

Não esperou que Albus falasse mais nada. Desceu até a praia e correu. E ele não demorou a reconhecer os cabelos vermelhos ondulando no ar como os raios de sol que desciam até a praia durante o pôr-do-sol. E correu também.

Ginny só percebeu que parara de correr quando sentiu os braços de Draco a envolverem, fortes, firmes como ela se lembrava. Já não conseguia enxergar com nitidez devido às grossas lágrimas que escapavam pelos cantos de seus olhos.

**Oh, why you look so sad?**

**Tears are in your eyes**

**Come on and come to me now**

**Don't be ashamed to cry**

Afastou-se dele apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos, e confirmar que ele era real. Tocou-o no rosto, ainda sem conseguir acreditar que ele estava mesmo ali, vivo, abraçando-a, e sorrindo. Sorrindo de uma forma diferente. Uma forma descompromissada, livre, leve e sincera. Um sorriso aberto. Um brilho forte nos olhos cinzentos.

Ele apenas a olhava, observando-a rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo, incapaz de expressar tudo que se remexia sem seu peito. Mas sem dúvidas, dentre todos os sentimentos, o maior era a felicidade.

"Draco... eu ainda não consigo acreditar... diga que é real." Pediu, e ele encostou a testa na dela, sem deixar de sorrir, sem diminuir o aperto em sua cintura.

"É real, Ginny." Ele murmurou, e ela quase não acreditou que estava ouvindo a voz dele novamente. Não a voz em seus sonhos, em sua mente, apagada, perdendo-se em memórias antigas.

_Real._

**Let me see you through**

**'cause I've seen the dark side too**

"Eu vi você caindo, Draco. Eu atirei a maldita flecha, eu-"

"Shhh. Não fala nada. Isso passou, Ginny. Você percebe? Agora nós podemos deixar o passado para trás. Meus erros morreram e foram apagados naquele dia, e você pôde me perdoar. Não há nada entre nós agora, nenhuma barreira, nenhum arrependimento. Apenas eu e você."

E Ginny percebeu que ele estava certo. O passado ficara para trás, e nunca mais iria atormentá-los. Ela não via mais a tormenta e a escuridão nos olhos antes tempestuosos; agora eles eram como o dia depois da tempestade, claros, límpidos. Draco não mentira quando dissera estar se purificando.

E agora nada, nenhuma culpa, nenhum erro, poderia condená-la por amá-lo.

**When the night falls on you**

**You don't know what to do**

**Nothing you confess**

**Could make me love you less**

Segurou-o pelos cabelos, sentindo a textura dos fios loiros outra vez, antes que os lábios quentes dele se fechassem sobre os seus, cheios de saudades; porém, sem o desespero de outrora, sem o medo de que aquele poderia ser o último, sem o medo de que algum deles acordasse e percebesse que aquilo não era real, que não poderia ser. O gosto era doce e _certo_. Não existia mais o tom amargo para separá-los. Não existia nada além do toque dos lábios e línguas, amando-se e completando-se.

E as mãos dele deslizaram por suas costas e se perderam entre seus cabelos, puxando-a mais contra si, aprofundando o beijo, enquanto também sentia a pele dele sob seus dedos.

Quebrou o beijo, e beijou-o no pescoço, abraçando-o com força.

"Você não me odeia." Mais falou do que perguntou, com um toque de incredulidade na voz. Ela tentara matá-lo, desde o início, desde a primeira vez em que o vira, e no final, atingira seu objetivo.

"Não mais." Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Ginny. "E você, Ginny, ainda me odeia?"

Ginny soltou um riso abafado no pescoço dele, e Draco sentiu as lágrimas dela em sua pele.

"Não. Eu não te odeio." Inclinou-se para trás e olhou-o novamente nos olhos, sorrindo abertamente. Um sorriso que não aparecia em seu rosto desde a morte de Bill, Arthur, Percy e os gêmeos.

Ele afagou os cabelos ruivos, sorrindo também.

"Eu pensei que você não viria." Admitiu, e Ginny acariciou-o no rosto, deixando o sorriso sumir para dar lugar a uma expressão apaixonada.

"Eu nunca mais quero te deixar, Draco." Falou.

E voltou a beijá-lo.

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**

* * *

**

Albus partiu para Birmingham ainda naquela tarde, deixando a propriedade para Draco. Ele contou que o lugar fora seu lar quando ele era pequeno, antes de sair pelo mundo, especializando-se em curas, plantas e poções. E agora ele a deixava para os dois.

"Você não vai querer voltar?" perguntou Ginny, com as costas apoiadas no peito de Draco, os braços dele envolvendo-a pela cintura, enquanto eles olhavam Albus se afastar, até desaparecer, ao longe.

"Não. Eu estou bem aqui. Não sinto falta de ser Rei, não sinto falta do resto do mundo. Eu apenas sentia falta de você, e você está aqui agora." Ele beijou-a na dobra do pescoço, e Ginny sorriu.

"Eu não quero voltar. Não há mais nada lá para mim. Porque você está aqui." Falou baixinho, e Draco virou-a para si, e beijou-a com força, como se tudo que precisasse ouvir fossem aquelas palavras.

Pegou-a no colo, arrancando um gritinho e uma risada de Ginny, e subiu pelo caminho de pedra, sem parar de beijá-la, até que entraram em um dos quartos do pequeno castelo.

**Take me in, into your darkest hour**

**And I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you**

Ele colocou-a no chão, e olharam-se novamente. Porque não cansavam de olhar um para o outro. Devagar, começaram a despir um ao outro. Ginny deixou que Draco tirasse sua blusa, e admirasse seu colo nu, sem se sentir suja e culpada por estar fazendo aquilo, como acontecia antes. E despiu-o também, apreciando o torso desnudo e deslizando os dedos pela fina cicatriz no peito dele, sentindo lágrimas virem-lhe aos olhos. Ele segurou a mão que passeava por seu peito e levou-a até a boca, beijando-a.

A expressão dele era suave, e seus toques gentis como nenhuma outra vez antes; sem a pressa, ou a briga por quem estava no comando. Sem lutas ou ressentimentos, apenas o amor que sentiam um pelo outro transformado nos gestos e nas carícias que trocavam.

Deitaram na cama, já nus, sendo lambidos pelos últimos raios de sol que entravam pela janela, enquanto as mãos passeavam e tocavam, sentindo, reconhecendo e descobrindo velhas e novas sensações.

**And when...**

**When the night falls on you, baby**

**You're feeling all alone**

**You won't be on your own**

Ele tocou-a entre as pernas, e beijou-a nos seios, sugando-os devagar, e então mais forte, arrancando gemidos dos lábios rubros. E ela tocou-o também, apreciando os sons de aprovação que ele soltava, antes de voltar a beijá-la.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta..." Ele falou, com a voz rouca.

E sem que conseguissem esperar por mais tempo, completaram aquele momento. Ginny ofegou ao senti-lo dentro dela novamente. E aceitou tudo o que aquilo representava.

Estavam começando de novo.

Um novo início.

Moveu-se com ele, não se importando em gritar o nome dele no final, e _pela primeira vez_ deixando-se abraçar sem nenhum remorso, apenas um sorriso. Não conseguia deixar de sorrir.

"Eu te amo..." Ouviu-o murmurar, e beijou-o de leve nos lábios, afagando os cabelos loiros.

"Eu também amo."

Para sempre.

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Take me in, into your darkest hour**

**And I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you**

**

* * *

**

**Imagens de Lindisfarne, Holy Island: **

http:/www(PONTO)edwud(PONTO)com/photos/lindisfarne_castle_holy_island(PONTO)jpg

http:/www(PONTO)bbc(PONTO)co(PONTO)uk/tyne/content/images/2007/08/08/lindisfarne_470_470x312(PONTO)jpg

**Música:** I'll Stand By You – Glee.

**

* * *

**

**Nota da autora: **Eu sou péssima com despedidas. Então antes vou tirar possíveis dúvidas de vocês.

**Tia Mila, você planejava a morte do Draco e esse epílogo desde o início? **

Sim, não ficou fofo?

**E você planejava matar o Charlie desde sempre, e terminar a fanfic com o par Natalie/Tom?**

Sim e não. Eu planejava fazer o par Charlie/Natalie desde sempre, e matá-lo no final, mas a idéia de Natalie/Tom veio da fofa da **Vira-Tempo**.

**De onde saiu a idéia da fic?**

Foi depois que eu li a fanfic **Flor da China**, que eu total recomendo. E não, as histórias não têm nada a ver, mas se eu contar que tive o plot de **Sob o Domínio do Mal** lendo o livro **Os cadernos de Dom Rigoberto**, ninguém acredita...

**Qual fanfic você vai começar a escrever agora?**

No momento ando meio enrolada com alguns Challs do seis vassouras, mas em breve começarei a escrever com afinco **À Moda Antiga**.

Então é isso, chuchus. Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam, leram, incentivaram, deixaram reviews em todos os capítulos, em alguns capítulos, colocaram no alerta e nos favoritos.

Sem vocês eu nunca conseguiria terminar fic nenhuma. *abraça todo mundo*

De coração, adoro vocês. Beijinhos! =*

E, já sabem: **R E V I E W !**


End file.
